The New Teacher
by Agent-G
Summary: Peter Parker AKA SpiderMan, has lost his job teaching at his old high school. Now he's got a new teaching job now. At Xavier's. Can he teach there and keep his secret? COMPLETE
1. Fired

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN, X-MEN OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM MARVEL COMICS.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 1: FIRED**  
  
Peter Parker couldn't believe his luck. Or lack there of. First he spent all last night grading papers. Jameson wanted more pictures of Spider-Man, and last night Electro decided to make reappearance to New York.  
  
All in all things had gone on as they usually did. He got Jameson the photo, and got cheated out of some money in the process. Electro was back in jail, after an hour long fight and he needed to repair a web shooter and his costume after it.  
  
And now he was late for his class...again.  
  
With everything in his life, he had missed too many classes. He already used up all his sick days up in the first two months alone. The Principle had warned him about his lateness.  
  
Peter wouldn't even do this except he and MJ needed the new income. Since MJ had moved back to New York and away from LA where her career was, her agent had dumped her and now she was trying to find work in New York again.  
  
Unfortunately leaving for LA had caused some waves to the NY people, and well, it kind of snowballed from there. She got a few photo shoots, but nothing like what she had.  
  
He hated the fact that she had pretty much given up her career for him, left him feeling like he didn't deserve MJ. When she was away in their separation it was the worse time in his life. And she had felt the same, which is why there were finally back together.  
  
It was still hard though. Aunt May was doing everything to help, she was actually patching up his costume as of this moment.  
  
He smiled at the thought. He was glad she finally knew about his secret, and she was handling a lot better then he had guessed. She was even trying to get the papers, (Albeit covertly thankfully) to get other papers to start thinking more positively of him.  
  
She didn't want her nephew thought of as a villain, even if no one knew it really was Peter under that mask.  
  
Everything was finally seemed to be getting along in his life. At least for now. The three major threats Ezekiel had warned him of, was finally over, and life was looking up for a change.  
  
He saw the school in site. 'I still can't believe how much this place has changed.' Peter thought at the site of his old high school. When he first saw it he didn't recognize it, then the incident with the student and the gun, made him realize just how much the world had changed since his days in high school.  
  
He got a job teaching the kids science there, and to his surprise he enjoyed it. He really felt like he was getting thought to some of the kids and he was. In his life he never would have thought he would either be a teacher or enjoy it. Well to be fair he had never seen himself in a skintight spider costume swinging through the city either, so life was full of surprises.  
  
Peter was running through the halls now trying to get to class. He glanced at one of the clocks on the walls. 'Aw Hell, I'm so late.' He managed to storm through his classroom door, startling a few of the student.  
  
There were a collection of groans from some of the students, who thought they were getting a free period, and he noticed a few students exchange money, most likely they had bets on him showing up today.  
  
He looked at the clock. He was over half an hour late for his first class, not good. "Mr. Parker." He looked at the corner of the classroom and found the Principle was sitting there waiting for him.  
  
Peter groaned inward. 'Great, just what I need.' The Principle got up and walked over to Peter. He was obviously not a happy man. "Mr. Parker in my office after school." He said coldly and walked out.  
  
There were a few students joking about the teacher getting detention. Peter however felt he wasn't going to get off that easy.  
  
It was later in the day and Peter had finished up his last class. He wasn't looking forward to this next part at all. He walked to the Principle's office, the secretary nodded at him and gesture for him to go in.  
  
Peter walked in and felt like this wasn't going to be pretty. The Principle looked sternly at him before speaking. "Mr. Parker, you've been constantly late, and you've taken more sick days then the entire teaching staff has since you started here. I feel that hiring you was a mistake, since you can't seem to do your job with the proper resolution and commitment that the other teachers have."  
  
"So I have no choice but to fire you Mr. Parker. I already have a substitute on the way here for tomorrow and a permanent one is one the way also." The Principle sighed. "I whish I didn't have to do this. You have a real gift for this work and the students love you. But if you can't do this job like a professional then I'm afraid I have to go with someone else."  
  
Peter nodded his head. He knew he was right about everything, it's not like he could tell him he was out saving the city. What really got him was that he really enjoyed this and didn't want it to end.  
  
LATER  
  
Peter walked through the door felling not so good at his life at the moment. "Hey tiger how did it go?"  
  
He turned to see MJ reading a magazine by the couch, looking up at him, when she saw his face she knew something was wrong. Peter walked over to the couch and sat down. MJ put away the magazine and moved closer to him.  
  
"Peter what's wrong?" she asked concerned. Peter let out a deep sigh. "I got fired from the school today."  
  
"Oh Peter I'm sorry." She said hugging him. She knew how much he was enjoying his new job. He seemed happier at his time there, and she hated to see that he had lost it. "Well maybe you could get another teaching job?" She said, trying to lighten up his mood.  
  
Peter gave a small smile. "That's a nice thought, I just hope I can keep it, if I ever do."  
  
MJ patted his arm. "Well don't get so down, besides May is coming over for dinner and we can all discuss it then, and maybe we could help. Besides, if you really liked it you should try and get another one."  
  
Peter smiled at his wife. "How did I ever get so lucky to get a woman like you?" he said with a smile now on his face.  
  
"I told you once, that you hit the jackpot remember?" She said smiling back at him. "So when does Aunt May get here?" Peter asked her.  
  
MJ looked at the clock. "About two hours why?" Then she saw the look on his face and she grinned. "Why mister Parker, are you insinuating that we should occupy our time with certain activities?" She teased him, by sitting on his lap and placing her arms around his neck.  
  
Peter grinned and sat up and cradled her in his arms, she let out a small excited shriek at the unexpected movement. They looked at each other then MJ moved in to kiss him on the lips.  
  
'You know.' Peter thought to himself. 'Maybe things aren't so bad after all.'

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: EMPLYMENT OPPORTUNITY**


	2. Employment Opportunity

BlackRoseApocalyps: Yes you're the first, and don't worry I pretty much filled in what you needed to know in the first chapter, by what went on in the comics up to the point in this story.  
  
NctrnlBst: It's an AU story that takes place in the comic universe.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 2: EMPLOYMENT OPPORTUNITY  
  
** After May had arrived and luckily she had arrived after they had cleaned themselves up also. They sat down for dinner, which they barely had time to get ready.  
  
They talked about a few things, and of course she asked how he was doing at nights. It was still a little weird for him talking to her about his Spider- Man adventures. He made sure not to get to graphic and edit a few things out so she wouldn't worry.  
  
It's not like he wanted to lie, again to her, but he didn't want her sitting up at night worrying about him all the time. MJ did enough of that was it was sometimes.**  
  
** Then they got to the point of his termination from the school. May of course was supportive and everything. She knew it was hard for him being a freelance photographer part time, a teacher another time, and a super hero the rest of the time.  
  
"Now I just wish I can get a new job soon." Peter said feeling a little down. "I meanwe're tight enough as it is."  
  
May perked up. "Peter do you have the morning paper?" Peter looked a little confused. "Yeah, why?" May seemed to brighten up a little. "Well I saw something in it, I just remembered. I saw it and it reminded me of you. It was an advertisement to some gifted school looking for teachers."  
  
Peter's hopes went up. He immediately went to the paper that luckily hadn't been thrown out yet. May went over to him and showed him the article. Peter read it out loud. "Teachers wanted for school in Westchester New York. All applicants are asked to show up in person for an interview with head master of school for gifted."  
  
Peter read the address. He couldn't help but feel like he knew that address fromsomewhere, but couldn't place it. "Something wrong Peter?" May asked him seeing the look on his face.  
  
Peter snapped out of his thinking. "Huh? Oh nothing, it just seems familiar to me that's all."  
  
MJ looked over the advertisement. "Well maybe this is for the best. I mean you lose your old job and now you have a chance at a better on. And look at what they're paying, that's twice what you were earning."  
  
Peter takes another look at the advertisement. She was right, it was. "Well this is too good to pass up Peter. You should go there tomorrow and see if you can get this before someone else does." MJ said to him.  
  
Peter decided he would, but couldn't help to feel like he should know that address.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Peter had hoped into a cab and gave the address to the driver. He looked at Peter with a weird expression. "Ya sure this is were ya want to go buddy?"  
  
Peter gave him a curious look. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"No reason." The driver said quickly and they began their drive there. Peter was actually nervous. He was wearing his good clothes and the tie MJ had help him put on felt a little tight. Either that or it was just his nerves.  
  
He really needed this job. The photographer payments weren't enough and he really needed this. Plus he also really enjoyed teaching and hoped that they didn't ask him why he was no longer teaching.  
  
He really didn't look forward to saying 'I was fired because I was constantly late and called in sick a lot.' Yeah THAT would go over well.  
  
Peter was so wrapped up in this that he didn't notice the familiar scenery. In fact he didn't noticed they had arrived when the cabbie talked to him. "Hey mack we're here."  
  
Peter snapped out of it and got out and paid the man. He seemed relieved to get out of there more then the money. Peter was confused until he turned around and saw a plaque on a wall going around the place.  
  
_Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters_  
  
Peter stared at it for a second. Then he began kicking himself hard. 'Gee I wonder why that address seemed so familiar? MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN HERE!' Peter groaned inward.  
  
Now he understood why the name of the place wasn't on the ad. Someone most lily thought they wouldn't give a second glace if they had. Peter was rethinking all of this.  
  
It wasn't that he dislike mutants, hell some of his friends were mutants, or meta-humans, even he himself was once asked to going the X-Men in his early days. But the fact that trying to keep a secret identity, in this place would be hard.  
  
Not that he didn't trust the Professor not to look in his head or anything. It was any of the students that might do that, that worried him.  
  
Peter just stood there thinking this over. At least one person knew he was Spider-Man there and he wasn't sure what he would think of all of this. The gates opened and a man came walking out.  
  
Not just any man either. It was Logan, the one person there that knew his secret. Logan looked at him closely. "I thought I smelled you around here. What do ya want here web-head? Are you a little underdressed for when you show up here?"  
  
Peter would have laughed at this in any other time but not right now. "Uh...believe it or not Logan, I'm thinking about applying for the teaching position. Logan stared at him for a moment, a look of pure shock on his face. Then the most unexpected thing Logan had ever done since he knew the mutant.  
  
He laughed, and not just any laugh, he was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides, and Peter swore after a while there were actual tears forming. After a moment he was able to compose himself. "Thanks, I haven't laughed that hard in years."  
  
"I'm serious Logan, although I'm thinking about not doing this." Peter told him. Logan gave him a look. "Oh and why's that?" Logan didn't like the way Peter was talking about this place. 'If he thinks he's too good for this place I'll kick his spider-butt.' Logan thought to himself.  
  
"It's not what you think. I mean with all the telepaths around I'm just unsure if I can teach here and not have my other 'activities' made known."  
  
Logan relaxed a bit. He hadn't though of that. He had his own experience with one of the telepathic kids when the riot happened. It wasn't fun. He thought about wishing him well, but the truth was that they NEEDED new teachers.  
  
With the X-Men coming and going at a moment's notice it was hard to get a decent school running all the time. That's why they did that ad to begin with. Besides Parker wasn't the kind of person to hate or be intimidated by mutants and teachers like that were hard to come by as it was.  
  
"Look bub, I won't lie to ya. We're desperate for help in this, and I could talk to the Professor with ya and explain that you're not feeling like having your brain examined, believe me I know the feeling." Logan said to him. "But he and Frost can tell the other telepaths to not look in your head. In fact he might be able to put up some kind of mental barrier if ya want."  
  
Peter thought about it. "I don't know Logan."  
  
"Come on, at least meet the man, you know what he's like."  
  
Peter had to admit to that. Xavier could have looked into his head any number of times, when they met when he was Spider-Man. Peter sighed. 'I must be out of my mind.' He thought. "Alright let's met the Professor."

* * *

**********NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: INTERVIEW AND THE STAFF  
  
PS if anyone has any bios or information on the student at Xavier's I could use it I only got a handful of people who actually are in the comics. **


	3. Interview and the Staff

** AN: THIS STORY DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE X-MEN EVOLUTION IT TAKES PLACE IN THE MARVEL COMICS.**  
  
_BlackRoseApocalyps_: Hey you're preaching to the choir, I need to get al if too, only I don't have the option of going to the places you mentioned.  
  
_NctrnlBst_: Yeah I know, but I guess it's that whole lone wolf super hero thing. Daredevil only tell s the women he sleeps with, Batman only told Superman & Wonder Woman in the JLA.  
  
_Richard-Raven-Crof_t: It so nice to hear from you again.  
  
_yae yang:_ Evidently I wasn't clear. This is in the Marvel universe not the Evolution universe, so they are all adults. (With the exception of Jubilee and Paige)  
  
_The Uncanny R-Man:_ You're right about that, it's kind of thing I want people to ask throughout this, when will they find out, how do they find out. The only problem is coming up with students. I got some from the comics, but I think I might have to make some OC's for this. Yes those three girls will be in it and no that site didn't help.

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 3: INTERVIEW AND THE STAFF  
  
**Peter walked up to the mansion. The last time he was here was a while ago. And the fact that there weren't so many kids around were different too. "Looks like you guys have been busy." Pete says trying to strike up conversation with a guy who's socially challenged.  
  
Logan grunts. "You have no idea Pete, I thought it was bad with a couple of kids, but with all of these kids here now, it's nuts."  
  
Peter tried not to laugh at his misfortune. Seeing Wolverine trying to play teacher would be hilarious, and might be just worth it working here.  
  
They made their way to the Professor's office, of course Peter knew the way but since he was never here as Peter Parker, he let Logan lead the way. They stopped outside the door. "Wait here, I'll straighten some things out with Chuck."  
  
Peter nodded and waited patiently by the door. For split second he swore he felt his spider sense flare up but it didn't last long. That and the fact he suddenly got a chill down his spine.  
  
"Who are you?" Three identical voices said behind him. Peter nearly jumped up onto a wall out of instinct but thankfully controlled himself. He found himself now facing three identical girls. They had on matching blue dresses, and all looked identical with the same short blond hair and slightly glowing eyes.  
  
"Uh...I'm Mr. Parker, I'm, uh, applying for the teaching position here." Peter said nervously. He wasn't sure he liked the way they were looking at him; since he'd seen a few students have the same look.  
  
Thankfully Logan called him in from the other room. "Sorry girls gotta go, bye." He said and ducted into the Professor's study.  
  
The three girls, the Stepford Cuckoos, Eve, Phoebe and Fiona watched him leave. "He seems nice." One of the girls said. "I think he's kind of cute." Fiona said the other girls looked at her.  
  
"What? I know for a fact you two were thinking the same." She said to her sisters.  
  
They all looked at each other then nodded. "I hope we get on of his classes." The three said at once.   
  
** INSIDE XAVER'S OFFICE**  
  
Peter walked to the Professor, he was shocked at first to actually see him stand, but hide it as best he could.  
  
Xavier walked over to him and shook his hand. "Well Mr. Parker, Logan tells me your interested in a job teaching here? Can you tell me where you teach last?"  
  
"I was a high school teacher who taught science and cover for the chemistry teacher too." Peter said honestly. The professor looked pleased at the information. "Well we could use someone like that, Hank already has Math and English studies, so it would be easier on him with someone taking over those two classes."  
  
"Well I'm glad I could help out." Peter said. They continued talking about his qualifications and his past, Xavier was a little concerned about his attendance record, but Logan told him before hand that Peter had a good reason for it.  
  
Xavier was surprised that Logan knew the man; Peter wasn't the kind that Wolverine usually knew. Although Logan did seem to have confidence in his abilities and also seemed to trust him. And for Logan to have that in someone meant Xavier should trust him.  
  
"Now before we go anywhere else with this I understand you have certain concerns about some of the telepaths. Well I can assure you there was a new rule regarding that, but if it makes you feel any better I would be able to put in a psychic shield. It wouldn't stop a telepath from forcing their way in, but it would offer protection from the students if you's like."  
  
Peter inwardly grinned. This was exactly what he needed, he just hoped his spider sense wouldn't be either effected or interfere. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Xavier nodded his head, and in a few minutes Peter didn't feel any different but was assured of his new mental shields. "Well Mr. Parker do you care to see the other members of the teaching staff?"  
  
Peter grinned, he already did know of them but this would be interesting. He could see Logan was getting some kind of perverse pleasure out of this too. "I guess this mean I got the job?"  
  
"Well even though I'm concerned about your attendance, you do seem to be a suitable teacher and you don't seem to have problems with mutants, so I think you do fine here." Xavier smiled at him. The three of them were lead to the sign on the door said 'Teacher's Lounge – No Students Aloud'.  
  
They walked in and in the room was Dani Moonstar, Scott Summers, Hank McCoy, Emma Frost and Bobby Drake. "Hey who's the new guy?" Drake spoke up, causing everyone to look.  
  
"Everyone this is Peter Parker, we'll be teaching the science and chemistry classes." Xavier told them.  
  
"Cool so what's he do?" Bobby asked. Peter was a little taken aback, but recovered. "Aside from grading papers, photography and mean egg salad, nothing much." Peter responded.  
  
"Everyone Peter is not a mutant, he's human, and he's agreed to help teach the children." Xavier said to them. There were mixed reactions at first, Hank , Dani and Emma were glad while Scott and Bobby didn't really trust him.  
  
"Hey wait a minute." Scott said just remembering something. "Isn't that photographer who takes all those pictures of Spider-Man, named Peter Parker?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "Guilty as charged, but I'm trying to branch out, photography doesn't pay like it used to."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and Peter was left wondering what they thought of him now.

* * *

******NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER**


	4. Getting to know each other

A-fallen-Angle: Thanks for the support, but a couple of things, first you misspelled the link, and when I got to the site is wasn't helpful, sorry, but I need current character profiles and couldn't find any there. But thanks for trying.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Cool I can't wait until the last chapter of Fighting Destiny comes out. I'm on edge as it is.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Well wait no more, and even though the site didn't help, thanks anyways. All I really need are just names, and I might find bios more easily.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 4: GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER**  
  
The silence was a little daunting to Peter. That is until Dani spoke up. "That is so cool! Have you really met Spider-man? What's he like? How does he make those web things? How do you get all those cool pictures?"  
  
Peter couldn't help but smile. 'At least it's a better reaction then what I'm used to.' He thought. "Whoa there, let me answer your questions okay?" Dani stopped and bushed a little at her reaction.  
  
"Well first off yes, nice guy, you'd have to ask him that." To which Logan actually smiled a little. "And as for the pictures, that's my secret, sorry."  
  
"So how is it a photographer went into teaching?" Hank asked him.  
  
Peter scratched the back of his head. "Well you see I was going for a degree in the science field, mainly genetics, but certain...circumstances made me leave before I could finish, and while as a freelance photographer is kind of cool, I needed a better job, and well, to make it short I got a job teaching at my old high school."  
  
"What kind of circumstances?" Scott asked a little suspiciously. Peter's smile faded and a sad look was now on his face. "My uncle died, and I had to take cars of my Aunt."  
  
"Oh...sorry I didn't know." Scott said feeling bad for the man. He knew what it was like to loose family. "What about your parents? Didn't they want to help?"  
  
"My parents died in a plane crash when I was a child, my aunt and uncle raised me." Peter solemnly told him. Scott mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Scott maybe you should let other handle the questions, before you swallow both your legs, since your feet are already in." Bobby said to their leader. Scott didn't say it, but he agreed with him at this point.  
  
"Well this is a cheerful atmosphere." Emma said sarcastically. The door burst open at that time, and Jubilee and Paige stormed in. Well Jubilee stormed, Paige was just following her.  
  
"Hey can't you read the sign out there? No students." Bobby said to Jubilee, she just turned to him and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Hey is it true we're getting a new human teacher?" The Asian teen asked the group. Everyone looked surprised. "And how exactly did you know about that?" Xavier said to her.  
  
"From...uh...some of the girls." Jubilee said shyly, then she noticed Peter. "Is this him?"  
  
"Naw, I'm the new guidance councilor, care to make an appointment?" Peter joked to her. "Since when do we need a guidance councilor?" Jubilee asked. There were a few laughs from the group.  
  
"I'm just kidding." Peter said, he was about to call her by name, but stopped himself. He didn't want to have to explain how she knew Jubilee. Jubilee blushed slightly at being so naïve. Bobby was on the other hand still laughing.  
  
"You know, I think I might like this guy." Bobby said jerking a thumb at Peter.  
  
Xavier took Peter on a tour of the Institute and showed him the other classes and of course where he would be teaching. Everything looked brand new (well almost brand new) and there were a lot a students already in classes.  
  
They ended up in the gym. "I'd like you to meet our gym teacher, Cain Marko." Peter froze for a moment. 'Cain Marko...THE JUGGERNAUT! I'd heard he was here, but a teacher!' He silently thought to himself.  
  
He felt a huge presence behind him, and he slowly turned around to see the huge man, out of his normal armor. Peter gulped hard, but tried to keep a straight face. "Hi, nice to meet ya?" Peter tried to smile and offer him his hand.  
  
Cain arched an eyebrow and shook his hand. "Yeah, whatever." The last time Peter had faced him, he had tricked him into a pile of wet cement, not only that, but the fight was one of the worse betting he got. And now he was teaching in the same place as a man that not only tried to kill him, but put one hell of a beating on him.  
  
Cain went back to the class he was teaching and he and Xavier went on. Charles seemed to notice his nervousness. "Are you all right teaching here with him?"  
  
Peter looked at the professor. "Shows huh? Well with all the history between you guys and him it's just a little...weird to see him here."  
  
Xavier nodded his head. "Yes well, Emma too was once our enemy. And believe me when I say that he has changed."  
  
"Well if you say so. But I might take a little while to get used to the idea." Peter said to him. The Professor smiled. "How do you think the others reacted when he asked to say?"  
  
Peter grinned at that. He hadn't thought about that, and now that he mentioned it, he bet it wasn't easy for most of them either.  
  
The tour continued to the medical room, where Anne was working. "Annie I have someone you should meet." Xavier said to her.  
  
Peter saw a woman in a nurse uniform coming towards them. "Hello there, are you one of the new teachers?" Peter smiled at her. "Yup that's me."  
  
"Hey mom!" They turned to see a boy run in with Alex Summers behind him. "It was so cool today, and I think I got a few new friends too."  
  
Annie smiled at her son, and then to Alex, who returned it. "Ah Alex, I'd like you to meet Mr. Parker, we'll be a new teacher for us here." Xavier said to Scott's brother.  
  
"Well then nice to meet you Mr. Parker." Alex said warmly and shook Peter's hand. "Please just call me Peter, Mr. Parker makes me feel old." Peter joked to the man.  
  
The tour continued and he met a few others. Kurt and him got along fine, and he met some of the others like Amara, Rahne, and Xi'an Coy Manh or just 'Shan' since it was easier for him to remember.  
  
All in all it was a nice day and the Professor asked him if he could start on Monday. Peter agreed and had called a cab to get him back home.  
  
When he got back MJ was there and wanted to know the news. "So how'd it go?"  
  
"Well I got the job." Peter said to her, she noticed something in his voice. "Peter what is it?"  
  
Peter couldn't hide the smile. "Well you know how I said that address was familiar?" She nodded. "Well it turns out I'll be teaching at Xavier's."  
  
MJ just stood there with her mouth open. "How could you not know about that?"  
  
Peter just shrugged. "Well to be fair I usually only see them as Spider- Man, and I just swing over, not like I drive there everyday, well at least until now that is."  
  
MJ just shook her head. "Only you Peter, only you." She said while smiling.  
  
**NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: FIRST DAY ON THE JOB**


	5. First day on the job Part 1

yae yang: Well I'm glad I didn't confuse you all the way through, I don't remember anyone named Roy though and I know what you mean I only got a hand full of them from the few comics I do have.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Don't worry about Shan (AKA Karma), I really didn't know about her either until some research. Basically she was one of the New Mutants, like Rahne, Dani and Amara.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I know as soon as I started writing, I remembered that huge fight between Spider-Man & Juggernaut and it was too good an opportunity to waste. Plus you'll see one member join in, and yes I couldn't forget those girls  
  
NctrnlBst: Yes I know Peter is going to vary popular with a few girls right at the moment. Plus yes you really are behind. For instance, Jean is dead again, Emma tried to have an affair with Scott, Hank has a thing for Emma, Havoc is back and was engaged to Polaris, but that fell through, a teacher Xorn turned out to be Magneto, Logan killed him (Decapitated actually for killing Jean) there was a riot from certain student at Xavier's just to name a few.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 5: FIRST DAY ON THE JOB PART 1**  
  
It was five days later, Monday to be exact. Peter's first day for teaching. Xavier had sent to him everything he would need to plan out some kind of teaching plan for the students, along with a list of his students, what they could do and if he needed to what to watch out for.  
  
Apparently some of the students liked to pull pranks. Now when he was in high school, that was common, what wasn't was the fact that those kids had powers to use to pull the pranks.  
  
Apparently things were going to be interesting there. Thankfully it was a little dull in New York. A few robberies, and muggings here and there, the only real threat was a terrorist group, and Rhino and Doc Oct made an appearance.  
  
The doctor got away but at least Rhino was back in jail, so that big gray headache was gone for the time being at least. So here he was swinging to Xavier's as fast as he could, since he didn't want to be late on the first day.  
  
He stopped by a nearby place to change into his 'civvies' as it were, and walk the rest of the way there, with his suitcase, containing all the school stuff, plus his costume in a hidden compartment.  
  
He wasn't sure if any of the kids had X-ray vision or something like that, so he felt it better to put it in his case.  
  
Having a kid seeing his suit underneath his clothes would be a big no-no. He punched in his access code for the gate he was given, and walked in.  
  
He walked up the road to the mansion to get ready for his first class. He made it to his science class room with 15 minutes before the first group arrived. He was a little nervous, this being his first day and all, plus he wondered about that psychic shield and if it would hold up. Since Xavier put it in there he was sure of it.  
  
A bell rang and started to make their way into his class. He noticed the three identical girls from earlier were in his class, and all shared a pleased look. They also seemed to be talking to each other, only not saying anything.  
  
He looked at his student list and saw a reference to three girls as telepaths, called the Three-in-one. He wondering about what that meant, and finally got it.  
  
"So students, I'm Mr. Parker your new teacher for the science and chemistry classes. So before we get to the boring old science stuff, that I'm sure you're just waiting for in anticipation." Peter stopped for a beat to let a few of the kids chuckle at his joke. "Let's get to know one another first."  
  
He began a roll call and asked a few questions, like what's your power, anything interesting. After he got through with that he was about to start when one of the student spoke up. "Hey since you got to know us how about a few questions from us?"  
  
"Alright why not." Peter shrugged, fair was fair. "Is it true that you're really a human?"  
  
"Yes, and don't worry I have no hard feelings towards mutants, so don't worry about me being hard on you because 'I hate you', because I don't." He sensed a few of the students feel a little more at ease with this.  
  
He answered a few more questions. Then he said he was going to answer one last one before they got started. "Are you single?" The Stepford Cuckoos asked in unison.  
  
A few of the students laughed and a few looked interested in the question. "Um, actually I'm married." He held up his hand to show off his ring. The three girls looked a little disappointed. "You got a picture?" One of the students asked. "Yeah is she hot?" another asked.  
  
He didn't know why, but he got out a picture he carried of MJ in his wallet and passed it out. "Damn dude! She's a babe! She looks like a model or something." Said one of them. "Yeah right, let me see...damn she does."  
  
Peter grinned. "Well she is actually, that and sometime she acts too." The male students impression of Peter went up a notch after that. "Hey yeah I recognize her. You Dogg you."  
  
After everyone got a look, he began his first class. Everything went smoothly enough, and the kids seemed to enjoy it, since he tried to liven it up so they wouldn't be bored to tears, like a few teachers he once knew.  
  
After that he had his next class. This was a slightly older group and he saw Jubilee and Paige in this group. "Well if it isn't Mr. Guidance councilor." Jubilee said, with a small smile, showing there were no hard feelings.  
  
"Still want to make an appointment miss Lee?" Peter said with a huge smile. She just shook her head, good-naturedly at him and took her seat next to Paige. This class seemed to go as smoothly as the last one.  
  
And he was glad to see a few of his students were enjoying themselves. That is until one of them spoke up. "Why exactly to we need to know any of this?" Said a boy from the back. "All I need to know is this." He created a ball of electricity to illustrate his point.  
  
Peter looked at the boy, then around the science room. He put on some rubber gloves and took out a metallic rod. "Science can be vary useful, here let me demonstrate." He also took a rubber mat out and some copper wiring and tied one end to the rod and another to a battery.  
  
He placed the mat on the floor stood on it and trust the bar into the electric ball. There was a sudden spark and it was gone.  
  
The class was a little impressed. 'I guess all those years of fighting Electro have paid off.' Peter thought to himself.  
  
"How the-How did you do that?" The boy asked him staring at where his ball of energy used to be.  
  
Peter smiled at him. "I'll tell you, and a lot more interesting things if you let me." The boy looked up at Peter and slowly nodded his head. "Good. You see class science is everywhere and we use it all the time. Knowing how something works can give you an advantage over those that don't and you see the world in a new light."  
  
While Peter was talking Jubilee and Paige were whispering together. "You got to admit that was pretty cool." Jubilee said to her. Paige nodded in agreement. "No kidding, I get the feeling that science class just got a lot more interesting."  
  
Jubilee smiled. "No kidding, not to mention at least he's funny, and doesn't talk in big boring words."  
  
Paige noticed how Jubilee was looking at Peter and shook her head. "Just don't tell me your crushing on him."  
  
"I am not." She hissed back at her. Paige just held up her hands in defense. "I'm just kidding, lighten up."

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: FIRST DAY ON THE JOB PART 2**  
  
Well let's see what the rest of his day is like, unfortunately he has the remedial class in the afternoon, oh what fun that will be. 


	6. First day on the job Part 2

BlackRoseApocalyps: Basically it's the 'troubled' class, it the ones that are 'special'.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Hey thanks I needed those guys. Plus Paige and Jubilee might be X-Men but they're still teenagers and need an education. They still go out on missions, but you got to wonder would Xavier just let them walk around with nothing to do?

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 6: FIRST DAY ON THE JOB PART 2**  
  
The launch bell had rung and the students were pilling out. Peter put away everything in his case and went to the cafeteria since he forgot to bring anything for lunch. He was walking to halls when he nearly collided with someone.  
  
It really wasn't his fault since she came through the wall, or phased through to be exact. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was there." She said. Peter recognized her a Kitty Pryde.  
  
"No problem, miss...uh, sorry I don't think I saw you earlier." Peter said which was technically true. He didn't see her earlier. "Oh that's right you're the new guy right? I'm Katharine Pryde, but you can just call me Kitty. As for why you didn't meet me earlier I just got back here a couple of days ago."  
  
"Ah, so are you a teacher or something?" Peter asked her. The last he heard she was working on something in collage. Kitty smiled hugely at him. "Don't let my youthful appearance fool you. I teach the computer science classes."  
  
Peter couldn't help but smile at her attitude. "So are you heading for lunch?" She asked him. "Yeah, but tell me is the food here better then normal high school food? Because I forgot to bag it today."  
  
Kitty laughed, she knew exactly what he meant. "Don't worry the food here my not be restaurant quality but it's better then what I got in high school. You want me to show you the way?" Peter nodded his head. "Sure I could use a refresher course in this place."  
  
"Tell me about it, first time I got here I got lost so many times." Kitty smiled at her earlier memories. Things were so different and simpler then. They talked on the way and Kitty was glad to finally have someone else that she could take to about computers and science and not be bored. The only other one was Hank, which she was glad for but a few others would be nice.  
  
They got their food and made their way to the tables. Kitty waved to one of the 'teachers' tables and someone waved them in. "Coming?" She asked Peter. Since he wanted to fit in more with the people he was working with he smiled and nodded his head. Although for some reason he felt like he was in high school again.  
  
They made their way there and sat down. Peter noticed the table held Warren, Emma, Rahne and Dani so far. "Hey so how's the first day going?" Dani asked him, who was sitting across from him.  
  
Peter shrugged. "Day ain't over yet, but so far so good." Dani seemed pleased at the news. "So what do you have next?" Peter thought about it. "Something called the Remedial class next." He saw several of the teachers winch at the name.  
  
"What?" he asked, and he swore his spider-sense went off for a second. "Well that class used to be taught under...someone else. But now that...person is no longer here, so they get moved around with the other teachers until a permanent one can be found." (1)  
  
"Like anyone in their right mind would do that." Emma said under her breath.  
  
Jubilee and Paige walked by. "Hey guys, hi Mr. Parker...Warren." Paige said. She shared a look with Warren and Jubilee rolled her eyes, which is why she missed a puddle of juice on the ground and began to slip. Peter's spider- sense went off and he immediately turned in his seat and caught her.  
  
Luckily Jubilee had kept a grip on her tray. "You alright?" Peter asked her. Jubilee blushed slightly and quickly got up. "Um, yeah, thanks, bye." She said and walked off, while Paige cover her mouth trying to stop laughing and followed her friend.  
  
"Whoa nice reflexes ladie." Rahne said. Peter suddenly saw how everyone was looking at him. "Uh, well thanks. Living in New York it pays to have good reflexes for dodging muggers, bullets, and super-villains."  
  
"Yeah New York does seem to get it's share fare of trouble. I guess that's why so many heroes are there." Kitty said before taking a bit out of a sandwich.  
  
"Tell me about it." Peter said to her and began to eat his lunch.  
  
After lunch it was time to go back to class. He waited for this new group. As they came in he noticed that they were a little more...odd then the rest.  
  
"Okay since I'm new could we go through the attendance?" It was a small group. Just this one kid Beak, Angel, Ernst and when he got to Basilisk, a huge guy with no real face, only what passed for a mouth and some kind of small metallic circle for an eye, spoke up.  
  
"Don't forget about No-Girl." He said. Peter looked down at his sheet. There was no mention of a 'No-Girl' in it. "Don't worry she's incorporeal." Peter was about to mark her down then stopped.  
  
"If she's incorporeal how does anyone know she exist?" Peter said giving him a suspicious look. "Busted." Beak, a boy that looked like a cross between a man and some kind of bird, said to him. "Looks like he's a lot smarter then Xorn was."  
  
"Actually he was a lot smarter considering who he really was remember?" Angel told him. "Oh right." Beak said quietly.  
  
"Okay so who's Martha Johnson?" Peter said. Ernst who looked like a vary old little person held up a glass sphere containing a brain. Peter paled at the sight. "You're kidding me right?"  
  
Angel the dark skinned girl with wings spoke up. "Yeah these U-Men assholes cut out her brain and put it in there. She's aware of everything...I think." Peter looked back to the glass container. He'd seen a lot of twisted and sick things in his life that people had done to one another. But this went into his top five.  
  
"That's sadistic." He said with a hint of anger in his voice at what was done.  
  
"Well it's nice to know at least one human thinks so. I mean some of those creeps tried to cut my wings off!" Angel said angrily, Peter noticed how Beak put his hands on her shoulder and she calmed down.  
  
He tried to get the class going, but it was like an uphill battle. Beak bless him was a good kid, just not too sharp. Basilisk kept making jokes or interrupting, and the others...well he didn't want to think about that just yet.  
  
After the small 'unique' class left there was a short period of time before his next one. He went to the Teachers Room, and flopped down on the couch. He threw one arm over his eyes and tried not to think about what he just went through.  
  
"Remedial class right?" He moved his arm and opened his eyes to see Kurt standing in the room grabbing some coffee. "How'd you guess?" Peter said sarcastically.  
  
Kurt smiled at him. "First time anyone has that class they do the same thing, or they start slamming their head into a wall." Peter had to smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah well if I did that, it would make this headache I feel even worse."  
  
Kurt shook his head good-naturedly. "Well I hope the next classes are better."  
  
"Thanks." Peter said and went back to thinking about forgetting about the last class.

* * *

**BACK AT HIS HOME**  
  
Peter came back after classes were finished. He didn't feel like web slinging home so he took a bus and then a couple of subways back. He opened the door and place his suitcase in the bedroom so it was safely out of the way.  
  
"So how was your first day tiger?" MJ said coming in from the bathroom. Peter smiled up at her. "Well I had a mostly good classes with the exception of one, and I got a few school girl crushes on me already, I nearly let my identity out on the first day, met a few nice people, and I think there are a few really bright kids in my class."  
  
MJ smiled at how happy he sounded. "Wait a minute. What school girl crushes?"

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: INVITAION TO DINNER**  
  
(1) The teacher was Xorn, who turned out to be Magneto in disguise, who is dead...again. 


	7. Invitation to Dinner

BlackRoseApocalyps: lol, oh man that must have been a nightmare class.  
  
Aaron: Yes the New Mutants (The newer ones) will make an appearance, but keep in mind I haven't read any of the new comics, so they might not be as accurate as I'd like then to be. Don't worry they'll meet MJ the next chapter.  
  
yae yang: Sorry I'm skipping a week here, but don't worry there will be much more days to write about.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Actually Kitty is coming back in Amazing X-Men a new comic, a new series by Josh Wendon (yes the guy who made Buffy & Angel) Keep in mind I've missed a lot of stuff so if he was killed, then I guess he wasn't in this fic. And I thought Rachel was in the future? And yes I did get that from the movie I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 7: INVITAION TO DINNER  
  
**A week had gone by for Peter. Everything sent as smoothly as things always did. The three girls still seemed to have a crush on him, but he figured they liked the fantasy they had other then reality. It was nice of them when one day they actually gave him an apple. One each that is. It was kind of nice if a little cliché, but he liked clichés.  
  
Some of this students showed real promise like David Alleyne. The kid just seemed to really get into things. There was also Laurie Collins a shy girl that kind of reminded him of himself in high school.  
  
There were a few problems. He was still struggling with a certain class, but was getting a little headway. At least the pranks they liked to pull were toned down a little more. He tried to help Beak out. He was a good kid just well, he didn't want to say bird brained but it did fit.  
  
There was also Noriko Ashida. She was a Japanese girl who had to where these huge metallic gauntlets all the time in order for her to control her powers. She was quite moody and every time he tried to help her she seemed to pull away and retreat into her own personally place.  
  
"Well I guess it's time to head on home." He said to himself backing up his things. He was wondering if MJ got that part for the photo shoot she had this morning?

* * *

******XAVIER'S OFFICE**  
  
Most of the senior staff were present. They had just finished discussing certain problems like the return of a certain religious fanatics in the world. Also they feared what would happen to all the mutants that had sworn themselves to Polaris.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Xavier asked them. They all pretty much agreed they couldn't do anything at the moment until someone made a move. They moved the discussion to the school and students which they finally got to Peter.  
  
"So what does everyone think of Mr. Parker so far?" Xavier asked them all. "Well he seems like a nice guy." Scott had to admit. At first he wasn't sure letting a human in was such a good choice, but he had to admit he was doing all right.  
  
"Yeah and I know the student like him." Kitty said. "I overheard some of them actually say in my class they couldn't wait to get to his class."  
  
Beast chuckled. "Yes I know. I once looked in on him. He has a unique way of making it actually fun for the students to learn."  
  
Xavier looked interested in this. "Oh and how does he do that?"  
  
"Well he has student volunteer for demonstrations and even use their powers if they're both careful and not the deadly kind of power. He even goes into explaining the science behind some of their abilities." Hank told the professor. "I must admit the students are learning not only about their science but also about themselves, which is quite a fascinating idea."  
  
Charles raised an eyebrow intrigued about this. "Well how about the man himself? Logan you seem to know more about him then the rest of us, care to share anything?"  
  
Logan did his best to hold back a smile. 'If ya only knew Chuck.' He thought inward, careful not to project it. "I only know a bit about him. That he's married and what he did, that's about it."  
  
"I didn't know he was married." Bobby said. "You didn't notice the ring on his finger?" Emma said to him. "Uh...no, I guess I missed that." Bobby said.  
  
"You know I don't think we really know him at all." Dani said to them thinking about all the time he had spent here. Logan nearly lost it at that point and nearly laughed, but thankfully no one could tell he was hiding it.  
  
The others agreed about all of this. "Well I don't think it will do to have a teacher here, who we no nothing about." Xavier said.  
  
"What do you have in mind Charles?" Emma asked him.  
  
"Well I think he should get to know Mr. Parker better. After all he is teaching here, and we see him on a regular bases. So I think we should invite him and his wife over for dinner in order to get to know him better. Does anyone disagree?" Charles asked them.  
  
"Is this a fancy thing, because I don't do that." Logan said clearly making it his point that if it was, he was so out of there.  
  
"No Logan, we wouldn't do that to you." Charles said with a hint of a smile. "I think it would be a good idea. We should get along with others more, especially human ones." Kurt spoke up. "If we are to truly fight for a world were humans and mutants can live in harmony I think if we can't sit down to dinner with them, how can we learn to live with them?"  
  
"Exactly my point Kurt." Xavier said. "Are there any objections to this?" There didn't seem to be, so it was decided they would invite the Parkers over tonight if possible.

* * *

******PARKER RESIDENCE**  
  
Peter and MJ were sitting together on the sofa. MJ was glad she had got the photo shoot and Peter was happy for her. When the phone rang he went to get it. MJ was listening in.  
  
"Yes, how can I help you? Uh, really? Well, uh, I guess. Is it a formal thing or...oh sure I'll ask her...well I'll see...okay I'll call back."  
  
"What was that all about Peter?" she asked him. Peter looked a little nervous. "Well that was Professor Xavier. He wanted to know if we would like to have dinner over at the mansion with the teaching staff."  
  
MJ looked surprised at this. "You mean I can finally get to meet some of your friends?"  
  
"Well to be fair I did introduce you to Captain America." Peter said. MJ looked at him. "Yeah, after a terrorist attack. Peter I never get to meet the people in your life because you hide from everyone, even those you fight alone side with."  
  
"They don't even know you are Spider-Man and they're asking for you, Peter Parker. So this is the only chance I can get a glimpse into a part of your world I never see."  
  
Peter sighed. He knew it was useless to change her mind when it was made up. "Well better get out that green dress you like so much, I'll call them back to confirm it."  
  
Mary Jane smiled brightly at him. "Thanks." She said planting a kiss on him before leaving to get ready. Peter just shook his head. This was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

******NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: DINNER WITH THE X-MEN**


	8. Dinner with the XMen

BlackRoseApocalyps: Yes I can't wait to write that either not to mention their reaction to her. Tall green eyed red head, who looks kind of like Jean. (Who's dead...again.)  
  
Ghost in the Machine: Yes I know about the damn spelling I try I really do, but I still miss certain ones, and it pisses me off. I usually reload the chapter with a corrected one when I find them. Plus I would use a beta if I could find one but cant. And as for the distance thing. 1) I've never been to NY area so I wouldn't know about that. 2) He seems to get there fine when he has to in the comics. 3) IT'S FICTION! Don't be so literal.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Oh yes you can count on Lockheed showing up. And I didn't know that about Rachael. So she's in the X-Treme team now?  
  
yae yang: Oh you have no idea. :)

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 8: DINNER WITH THE X-MEN**  
  
Bobby was looking for the right apartment. Since the Parkers didn't have a car he was elected to go and pick them up. He looked at the address he had written down and then up at the door. "Looks like the place." He said out loud.  
  
He knocked and when a beautiful red head who for a second reminded him a little of Jean, opened the door he froze. "Oh sorry, I'm looking for the Parkers."  
  
She actually laughed a little. "You must be Bobby. Peter will be just a minute, why don't you come in." Then she moved away from the door. Bobby on the other hand couldn't believe that Peter, a normal guy had a wife like that.  
  
'Peter you just got a lot more of my respect.' Bobby thought to himself. On the ride to the Institute Peter gave MJ the low down. "So Hank is the big blue cat-like guy, Kurt looks like a blue furry demon/elf, Warren has wings." MJ went down the list of people he told her about. "Peter I think I can handle it. I mean I have seen the pictures of these people so don't worry about it."  
  
When they arrived Peter and MJ got out while Bobby parked the car. Peter led MJ to the front door and walked into the foyer of the mansion. "So this is your wife huh bub?" Peter saw Logan perched up against a wall.  
  
"Geez Logan give a guy a heart attack why don't cha?" Peter said after his heart stopped racing from the surprise. Mary Jane looked Logan over a little. "So I guess you're the famous Wolverine Peter has told me about of the years."  
  
Logan grinned. "Believe every word of it, especially the bad ones." MJ turned to Peter with a smile. "Well you were right about him, he's exactly as you described him."  
  
Logan snorted then walked off in a direction. "This way the others are waitin' for ya."  
  
They walked off and soon came to a dining room area. It had a long table and plenty of room to walk around and talk before or after a meal was serves. MJ guessed it was some kind of room originally used for parties used by the upper class in the old days.  
  
MJ looked around and saw many people there. A few gave her astonished looks like they'd seen a ghost or something. Scott was across the room and when she walked in he froze for a moment thinking it was Jean.  
  
But he soon realized that she only reminded him of her. Jean was taller, her hair was different and she moved differently. He guessed because he was still reeling form her death was why. Even some times in the city when a certain red head walked by for a moment he thought it was her.  
  
He missed her terribly and it hurt so much.  
  
MJ however was getting introduced to the others. She met up with Emma and one look of what she was wearing or lack of what she was wearing was enough for her not to like the idea of Peter working with a woman who dressed like that.  
  
She did trust Peter not to do anything like have an affair, but her on the other hand. If she so much as looked at Peter the wrong why mutant powers or no mutant powers she was going down.  
  
She was a little wary of Juggernaut because she remembered the shape Peter was in after their fight. Kurt and Hank however were a surprise. Especially when Kurt had 'bamfed' in next to her. She gave small startled yelp as he did.  
  
"Oh sorry about that Fraulien." Kurt apologized to her. "Oh, it's no problem." MJ said a little startled at his entrance then more then his appearance. 'If I could get used to that time when Peter had to bring Venom into our home then I can handle him easily.' MJ thought to herself. She had hidden any fear she had of Venom during that short time mostly she was just angry with him.  
  
After what he did to her, and all the things he did to Peter, she could never forgive that monster. But seeing Kurt she could see the kindness in his face and eyes, and knew he wasn't a monster or a bad person. She'd seen evil, and monsters up close and these people weren't those at all.  
  
Jubilee and Paige walked in around that time. When Jubilee saw MJ she froze and looked like a deer in the headlights. "What? What is it?" Paige asked the girl, then suddenly Jubilee screamed and ran to MJ. "I can't believe it it's really you, I mean I've wanted to meet you, what are you doing here? Wait right there, I'll be right back, please." Jubilee babbled out and then quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Dani said looked at Paige. She just shrugged. "Don't look at me I just know the girl."  
  
Not long after Jubilee came running back in with something. It was a magazine cover from a few years ago. "I _LOVED_ you on that soap opera you were on, and I loved that interview you gave I was wondering if you could sigh this _PLEASE_." She begged.  
  
MJ blushed a little at the looks she was getting from some of the people around her and nodded her head. "Glad to meet a fan, Jubilee right?" Jubilee was ecstatic that she knew her name. "Yeah that's me, I loved you on that show, it hasn't been the same since you left."  
  
MJ gave her back the magazine with herself on the cover, now with her signature. Jubilee squealed happily and ran back to place it in her room. "She's a real bottle of energy isn't she?" She asked Peter who was trying hard not to laugh at the girl's reaction.  
  
During dinner everyone talked about something or other, several of the girls asked MJ what it was like on the soap opera, about those she worked with and what being a model was like.  
  
She answered everything and she was starting to like these people. Then Lockheed decided to make an appearance. MJ unfortunately didn't notice until he landed right next to her wanting to see the new person. Peter tried to shoo him away quietly and Kitty tried as well but before they did MJ turned and suddenly found her face inches from his.  
  
She let out a scream and nearly fell back off her chair. "Lockheed get over here. Now mister!" Kitty yelled out to him. He flew next to Kitty and tried his 'doggy-eyed' routine on her. "That won't work on me this time." She chided the little purple dragon.  
  
Peter looked nervously at MJ. "Sorry I guess I forgot to mention Kitty has a little pet dragon huh?" MJ gave Peter a dirty look. "You are so sleeping on the couch tonight mister."  
  
Peter winched, as did several of the guys out of sympathy.  
  
After the meal, they broke up into groups and began talking again. Scott was outside looking up at the stars. He wasn't in the mood for talking right now. "Are you all right?"  
  
He turned to see Mary Jane looking at him with concern. Scott sighed and went back to his looking. "It's nothing personal it's just...I'm going through a rough time."  
  
MJ walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Peter told me about your wife. I'm sorry, I know what's it's like to lose someone."  
  
Scott looked at her with anger. "How could you know what's it like?"  
  
MJ just stood her ground staring coldly at him. "Because I lost my child." Scott was struck back by her remarks. He really wished he hadn't have said that now. "I'm sorry, I...I didn't know about that." Scott never knew any of this. But he guessed it wasn't something Peter liked to talk about, not that he could blame him.  
  
"It happened during child birth there were...complications." She told him, although she couldn't say it was because of Norman Osborn taking revenge on Peter for the death of Harry.  
  
They looked on in silence. Scott broke it first. "Jean was the love of my life. She died in my arms and there was nothing I could do. I loved her so much...I just wish...that the last few months were better. I wish we hadn't been so distant from each other, I wanted to tell her how much I regret it, and how much I still loved her."  
  
MJ was tearing up. "If she loved you as much as you did...I think she already knew." Scott looked at her then. "Thanks...I don't know why I told you all of this, I don't even know you."  
  
MJ shrugged. "Sometimes you can only tell a stranger things you couldn't bear to tell your friends." Scott nodded in understanding. MJ shivered in the night air. "Well I'm heading in...I know you're hurting now and I understand why you said that. I hope one day you get better."  
  
"Missus Parker, thanks." Scott said to her. MJ smiled slightly. "Your welcome, and please it's MJ, or Mary Jane." Scott nodded and she left.  
  
After everything was said on done a while latter, they called it a night. Bobby took them back home. When they got back MJ thanked him for the ride. While back in their apartment MJ looked to Peter. "They really have it tough don't they. I mean what Scott is through alone must be tough."  
  
Peter went up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, it's not an easy life what some of us live in. I'm just glad I have you to keep me strong."  
  
MJ turned herself around in his grasp, then wrapped her own arms around him. "Why does the world seem to punish those that are just trying to help it make it better?"  
  
"I wish I knew." He said softly to her.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: ONE OF THOSE DAYS**


	9. One of those days

BlackRoseApocalyps: Yeah I hoped people would like that thing with Lockheed, it's not exactly something you can get used to right away, as for the ash thing...ouch, that had to hurt, and I've been burned several times.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: You're kidding me?! See this is what happens when the only comic store in town closes. You never hear about stuff like that. I though The X-Treme title was still on. Damn I'm so far behind it's not funny.  
  
Ghost in the Machine: (In response to e-mail) I understand your position and I do try and be as accurate as I can, but I'm only human. Plus the way you described him traveling there is how I meant it, looking back I just forgot to write it like that, sorry. But if the spelling is a problem (And I've seen much worse then that) and if it bothers you so much then do what I do, don't read. If I lose someone because they can't stand my writing well I'll be honest, I don't like it. But if you're going to complain all the time I also don't like that either. So you've got a choice to make.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 9: ONE OF THOSE DAYS**  
  
'Well this is going great.' Peter thought to himself. So far he had spent Sunday morning finishing up some schoolwork for Monday, and in the afternoon he was just swinging around New York, just doing his thing.  
  
He spotted a robbery in progress and decided to try and 'convince' them to put it back. Or web them up after beating them black and blue for the cops, either way was fine. He was doing well too.  
  
He had the situation under control most of them were either webbed upped or unconscious. That is until his spider sense went off. He leaped up and over thinking on of the goons was trying to attack from behind.  
  
That would have been better, since the guy not only grabbed his ankle, but also slammed him into a wall pretty hard, he guessed this wasn't the normal kind of thief. While looking up he saw the ringleader of this merry band. "Well spider long time no see." Said a tall vary built and vary pale looking man in black.  
  
"Oh great Tombstone. I thought you left town or something?" Spider-man said getting up. Tombstone smiled cruelly at him. "Just buying my time spider, until things settled down in the underworld, with the Kingpin gone and all there's a power facum."  
  
"And let me guess. You're going to try and fill it? No offence, wait strike that, offence intended but you're not exactly Mr. Subtle like Fisk was." Spider-Man said to him, this only seemed to anger Tombstone.  
  
The fight was short, but brutal. By the time the cops showed up tombstone and his goons were all neatly tied up and luckily Peter got a few good action shots in. He decided to call it a night since his ribs were killing him, not to mention all the bruises.  
  
It had taken him a while to get home. It was night now, and that meant he could get into the apartment through the window without too much worry about someone seeing him. He walked across the apartment and put the camera on a table with his mask, gloves and web shooters.  
  
He also had to get the film developed and ready for J.J. for the next morning. 'Great, I got to get there early and droop them off, get yelled at, get under paid and then hurry across town and get to the Xavier Institute for classes.'  
  
Peter raised the one arm that didn't hurt when he raised it, to pinch the bridge of his nose for the headache that would do, I was going to be one of those day. In fact since it was past midnight it already was one of those days already, and the sun wasn't even out yet.  
  
'Some days were best if I just didn't get out of bed.' He thought to himself.  
  
He went to the kitchen were the spare first aid kit was. After years of doing this he learned the hard way to always keep more then one and to keep both in good supply. He gritted his teeth and pulled the top of his costume off. The familiar pain of bruised ribs stabbed through his body.  
  
He was about to tape them up when the door to the bedroom opened. MJ stood there looking at him. She went over to him and helped him. Neither one of them said a word. They had gone through this so many times they didn't need to speak. She had seen him far worse then this, but it still hurt to see Peter like this.  
  
She hated the fact he got hurt while doing this, but she also knew he couldn't stop this, and that he was needed out there. She knew how important it was what he did. After he was all bandaged up, and his cuts sterilized and covered she sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and he tilted his head on hers. He needed her at times like this when he was exhausted and needed her the most. Then he moved up. "Peter what are you doing? You should be resting."  
  
Peter gave a tired sigh. "I should get those photos done for JJ in the morning, you know how he is, he's most likely going to be angry that I didn't give him the photos this night."  
  
MJ looked at the clock, it said 2:34 am. "Peter I doubt he would...on second thought, I think he would."  
  
Peter smiled for the first time in hours. "Why don't you go to bed while I finish up. I don't want to keep you up." MJ looked concerned at him. "Peter maybe you should call in sick tomorrow for classed. You won't be any shape for tomorrow."  
  
Peter shook his head. "I can't do that MJ, I don't want to ruin this, like last time."  
  
MJ watched him go off to collect his camera. She went to bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. Peter didn't come to bed for over and hour and he was still in his uniform, too tired to take the rest of it off.  
  
In the morning MJ woke up and saw Peter still asleep. It was 7:38 in the morning, and she looked at Peter. He still seemed to tired and there were bags under his eyes.  
  
She decided to let him sleep. She quietly went into the living room and went to the phone. She called the Institute number. "Xavier Institute." Came a familiar voice of Logan.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he knew about Peter's other life. "Logan I need you to tell them Peter won't be in today."  
  
There was a silence on the other line. "Is it bad?" He said evenly, MJ couldn't tell if he was concerned or just wanted to know how long he would be out for.  
  
"He ran into someone last night and it got a little rough, he didn't get to bed until about three in the morning, and he's dead tired. He asked me to wake him, but he needs his rest, so I'm letting him sleep in. So could you tell the others he's sick or something?"  
  
"Sure no problem" There was a short silence. "You're a good wife to that guy." Logan said to her. She smiled at the voice on the other line. "I know, and thanks." She hung up the phone and went to check on Peter. He was sound asleep and she got a few pieces of clothing and snuck back out.  
  
She dressed up and found the photos he had done the night before. She planned on giving them to Jameson personally so he didn't have to get up. She called in Aunt May to look in after Peter while she was out.  
  
She told her the basics of everything and May told her she would be right over to look after him. MJ thanked her and wrote a note and placed it next to Peter quietly so if he woke up, he would know what had happened.  
  
She slipped out of their apartment without a sound, and locked it behind her. She may not be able to stop him from getting hurt in a fight, but she could look out after him after it was done.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: LOOKING AFTER PARKER**


	10. Looking after Parker

yae yang: Yeah I know, I think that's what makes him such an interesting hero.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Don't worry some chapter will be more Spider-man oriented then the others, and others will be more X-Men oriented. You know ever since you mentioned that, I knew those two wouldn't get along. With Emma moving on Scott and all, I'm not surprised. I think I might be able to have some fun with that later on.  
  
yae yang: Yeah I know I thought it was funny too, plus I felt that I should have done something to make them a bit closer to the X-men and nothing brings people together like a shared tragedy.  
  
Beastdog: Well I'm not sure about that. I guess I'll put it to a vote, in the next review everyone tell me if his secret should eventually come out or not?  
  
Dacl73: Yeah I know I just do that because I feel like I'm just doing that to try and fill space (blame the artist in me for that one) I'll try and stop it if it bothers you. And as for the descriptions I just get carried away with the dialog and forget to do that sometimes.  
  
NctrnlBst: Ah I was wondering what had happened to you. Well I'm still thinking about how they will or if they find out.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 10: LOOKING AFTER PARKER**  
  
Logan hung up the phone after Parker's wife called. He knew something like this would come up sooner or later. He knew Peter had a lot of different powers but unlike Logan he didn't have a healing ability so the next morning all the bumps and bruises would be gone.  
  
He walked down the halls to Xavier's office. He knocked first, but as usually didn't wait for a replay and just walked in. "Hey Chuck you got a sec?" Xavier looked up from his desk.  
  
"Yes I do Logan."  
  
"Parker's wife called. He's not doing so well and he's called in sick. Ya think you got someone who could take over for the day?"  
  
Charles thought about it. "I believe Kitty or Hank could substitute."  
  
Logan nodded. "That's good." He turned to leave but then stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. "Oh and Professor I'll be taking off for a while. I got something to look into."  
  
Charles had a small smile on his face. "Of course you do Logan."

* * *

**PARKER APARTMENT**  
  
May Parker was just getting in. She shut the door and went to look in on Peter. She saw him there, the bottom half still in costume, with a few bandages and some signs of bruises on his exposed upper body. He was lying sprawled out on the bed over the covers.  
  
May sighed sadly at the sight of him. She was still getting used to the fact that this is what Peter had been doing since he was a teenager. She quietly closed the bedroom door and let him sleep.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen and decided to make some coffee since she missed it this morning. She in such a hurry to get here, so she had left the house without something to help wake her up this morning.  
  
She waited patiently for it to finish while sitting on a chair in the kitchen/dinning room area of the small apartment. A little while passed and she got herself a cup ready, she placed the pot back on the heater, to keep it warm incase Peter got up and wanted some.  
  
She had only taken a few sips when there was a knock at the door. She thought that MJ was back and had forgotten her keys or something, since who would be here at eight in the morning?  
  
When he opened the door she was surprised to see a man in a biker jacket, and jeans, with a very unique hairstyle. It seemed to up in two points on the sides of his head. He also wasn't clean-shaven.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded the man only seemed to smile.  
  
"I'm Logan from the Institute. His wife called and said something about him having some trouble last night, I just wanted to check up on him, to make sure he's alright is all."  
  
May regarded him skeptically. Logan sighed then leaned in closer. "Look I know about his 'other' job swinging around the city so ya don't have to worry about that."  
  
May took a step back startled at the revelation. "Oh...so you know about...well then I guess you could come in." She said to him. "But you better not wake him up or you are out of here you got that mister?" she said pointing a finger at him.  
  
Logan couldn't help but grin at the old lady. 'She's got spunk I'll give her that.' He thought to himself. He walked into the apartment and looked around. It was a little small. The kitchen and dining room was basically the same place, and there was a small yet comfortable living room area with a green couch a chair a table in front of them all and a TV on the far wall.  
  
He looked to see a doorway and moved to it. May tried to object but Logan held up his hand to silence her and continued on. He opened the door slightly and saw him there. He could also smell some dried blood but not much. He closed the door and walked to the table of the kitchen/dinning room and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
He thought about how he looked to him. He'd seem much worse at the mansion, but there they always had someone like Hank around. He never thought what these loner heroes went through at times like this.  
  
"How many times does this happen?" Logan asked May.  
  
She sat down across from him. She could tell there was a hint of concern in his voice, but he was hiding it well. She sighed. "I don't really know. I just found out about this not too long ago, but thinking back to it, I think it gets back every now and then."  
  
"He was a lot worse then that, when I stumbled on him sleeping and found the tattered remains of one of his costumes. Not exactly the best way to find out your nephew is a super hero."  
  
Logan shook his head. After all the years of knowing this guy he suddenly realized besides the fact that he knew Peter was Spider-man there was nothing much else he knew about the man. "Why does he do this?" He asked her. "I just don't get it. I know why the others and me fight. We fight because someone has to stick up for mutants. But I have no idea why he does it."  
  
"With great power, comes great responsibility." May said plainly with a hint of sadness.  
  
Logan looked at the woman. "I've heard him say that before but what does it mean?"  
  
May sighed. "It's a long story and I'd rather him tell you, but since it took years for him to tell me. I guess I'll give you the basic version." May told Logan all about Peter's Uncle Ben and what happened to him. She told him how responsible he felt about his death.  
  
Logan shook his head. 'So that's why he does this with a passion.' He thought. Logan looked at May sitting across from her. "Thanks." He plainly said, not a man of big words.  
  
May smiled kindly at him. Then the door opened and suddenly slammed shut. They both turned and could see Mary Jane storm in through the door since the area they were in wasn't separated by a wall or anything to the front door.  
  
"That man is impossible! How does Peter stand it?" She said angrily, then she noticed they had company. "Logan?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Logan stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. "Just checking in to see if the web head was going ta be out more then a day or something." Then he turned to face May as he reached for the doorknob. "Nice meetin' ya." Then he opened the door and left.  
  
Mary Jane looked back at May with still a surprised expression. May just shrugged. "I think he was just worried. So what did that Jameson person do this time?"  
  
MJ went into a rant how 'that man', as she kept referring to him, was totally unrealistic. When he found out that Peter was sick and MJ had sent in the photos herself, not only did he try and cut the price down, thinking she didn't know how much Peter made off those pictures.  
  
He also went into a speech about him crawling to work with a broken leg, and if he could do it, so would Peter. MJ had to control her tempter at one point when he called Peter a no good lazy camera jockey.  
  
She had gotten a check for the pictures and got out of there quickly before she decked him. May looked at her shaking her head. "I swear that man gets more and more grouchy every year." May said dismayed.  
  
"Tell me about it. How Peter puts up with that hot aired fill, Hitler mustache wearing man is beyond me." MJ said exasperated. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "So how's Peter is he still asleep?"  
  
May nodded. "Good, we should let him, he's been busy lately and really needs it." MJ said to her.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: TOUBLE AT SCHOOL  
  
AN: If you want Peter's secret to get out let me know. **


	11. Trouble at school

BlackRoseApocalyps: Glad you found time to R&R, hope you do well on the test.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Thanks for the info I'll use it well. I think she was too surprised to do that. Plus that would hurt metallic skull and all.  
  
yae yang: Thanks man, and I think you're right and you and someone else just gave me a killer idea.  
  
celtcath: That's my worry so far. I 'm trying to decide to or not, or if anyone else should, or if they all know. On the one hand it IS a secret identity, but then in Marvel secret identities seem to be going out. First Tony Stark reveals he's Iron Man, then Captain America, and now Dare Devil. It's interesting to see a hero react to their lives being so dramatically changed. I'm having a real problem deciding.  
  
NctrnlBst: Yes I do know.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 11: TOUBLE AT SCHOOL**  
  
It had been a couple of days since he had called in 'sick'. He still didn't like the idea MJ had done that to him, but he knew she was just looking out for him. What he didn't know was about Logan since they didn't tell him, because that might make him more difficult to deal with.  
  
Which was why Logan was giving Peter strange looks every now and again and he didn't know why. 'Probably just trying to see if I show any signs of the fight I was in.' Peter thinks to himself.  
  
He goes to his second period class. It seems like everyday there are more and more students coming to Xavier's. There were also sighs of new construction going on to expand the school.  
  
He noticed a few new names on his new attendance list. He looked up and was glad to see that even though every seat was taken, with the exception of Paige and Jubilee who were off on a mission, at least the classroom wasn't over crowded.  
  
"So class here's what's on for today." Peter said to them.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**  
  
In two black unmarked vans, holds several men in white robes. They are members of the fanatical Church of Humanity. A group who believe mutants are against God. They are strapping themselves up with arms and grenades.  
  
Some put on crosses on themselves, while others have their weapons against their bowed heads in some perverse type of prayer.  
  
A man in robes at the head of the vehicle gets up, all look to him with reference like he was some type of holy man. Even though there is nothing 'holy' about him. He wears a dark beard over his pale face, his cold dark eyes look around the group today.  
  
"We have learned that most of the adults in this school are away. So we will take this time to wipe this vile evil from our lives and send these abominations back to Hell." His voice is filled with religious reverence while caring hate and venom.  
  
The others only choose to hear the reverence as they cheer him on. They all finish their preparations. The leader of this group heads to the front. "Let us begin." He calmly says to the driver.  
  
The driver takes off and that signals the other van to begin also. They drive normally until the gates of the school are in site. Then they increase the speed the lead van rips through the gates beginning the attack.

* * *

**SCIENCE CLASS ROOM**  
  
Peter is in the middle of a class when an alarm sounds. At first he thought it was a bell, then his spider sense kicks in. The PA system then kicks in.  
  
"_Attention all students, we need all students to go to the lower levels immediately go there right now_!" They hear Scott announce over the system. They all hear the urgency in his voice.  
  
"Alright you heard the man." Peter says not wasting anytime. He points to the door. "Everyone go to the lower levels."  
  
"What's going on?" A random student asks as the class makes their way to the door.  
  
"I don't know but I intend to find out." Peter says. When the class is emptied he takes his suitcase and charges into the hall he runs into Kitty Pryde on the way. "What's going on?" He asked urgently.  
  
"The school is under attack." Kitty said fear evident in her voice. She grabs his arm and phases him into the teacher's lounge. "I want you to stay here, no matter what okay?" She said sternly.  
  
Peter nods his head and Kitty goes through the wall to join the others. Peter looks around. The room has no windows, but he sees a ventilation duct large enough for someone to get through. Peter smiles to himself. 'Perfect.'  
  
He places the case on the nearby table, and then locks the door from the inside just in case. He goes back to the case and opens the back of it to reveal his costume and web shooters.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**  
  
The Church of Humanity are going at it guns a blazing. They shoot anything that moves and unfortunately some of the children who were in between classes or had a free period were outside when they attacked.  
  
Several children lay on the ground from obvious wounds. While some are using their powers to defend others. The only X-Men at the Institute at this time were Wolverine, Shadowcat, Dani Moonstar, Karma, Rahne, and Kurt.  
  
They were doing their best to try and save the students. Kurt was teleporting small groups underground to the medical ward were Annie was there waiting to treat them. Kitty was also helping the students that were not injured get away by phasing them.  
  
Logan was attacking the COH with a vengeance. Karma was controlling some of them and forced them to drop all their weapons, while Dani and Rahne did their best to disarm as many as they could. They were winning too until two more vans appeared  
  
"Great looks like they brought backup too" Bobby currently in his ice form said from one of his ice slides. He moved to the vans, but missed one of the attackers take a grenade and throw it at his slide.  
  
The explosion not only shatters his slide but also sends Bobby flying through the air and lands hard on the ground dazing him.  
  
Noriko Ashida a Japanese girl with special gauntlets fires electrical attacks while a friend of hers Sofia Mantega, uses her powers to create giant gusts of wind to sent a couple of the attackers back a few feet.  
  
The Stepford Cuckoos are also their using their combine minds to force the some of the new arrival to 'sleep'. They are doing well until a grenade blast erupts too close to them. They aren't hurt badly but their heads are ringing and can't focus.  
  
Then they see two of the attackers raise guns to them. They think this is the end. That today is the day they will join their other two sisters that died. They all grab each others' hands and prepare for the end.  
  
"Not so fast there partner." The men look up and two webbing shots attach to their guns and are yanked away. The three sisters look up just in time to see Spider-Man leap from the wall of the mansion.  
  
He landed in front of the three girls and as soon as he touched down leaped up again and sailed over the heads of the now disarmed men in robes. As he was over their heads, he grabbed their heads and banged them together, knocking them out.  
  
He landed as the two fell to the earth. "And he nails the dismount." Spider- Man said.  
  
"Hey Spider-Man what are you doing here?" Dani said over her shoulder while giving a man an up close look at his worse nightmare.  
  
"Well I heard there was a party going on, and I decided to come since I was in the neighborhood and all." He said to her while dodging gunfire. "I'm guessing these guys are the party crashers?"  
  
"Ye can say that." Rahne said while in her were-wolf form and pounced on one of the robed figures. After that it was soon over. Kurt was taking the injured to the medical ward, while the others disarmed and tied up the attackers.  
  
Spider-Man of course made thing easier by webbing them up. He was just finishing up the leader of the group. "You and the other freaks will feel the wrath of God you hellspawns devils. We will-hump!" He was cut off in mid tirade as Spider-Man webbed his mouth.  
  
"You know I've heard a lot over the years." He said to him. "Everything from mad men and their reasons for taking over the world, egotistical megalomaniacs and their long winded speeches and guys and their reasons for revenge."  
  
"But you on the other hand make me sick."  
  
The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. "Well looks like the neighbors complained about the noise." Spider-Man said to the X-Men. "I guess that's my cue to leave, the cops and me don't really get along. See you all some other time, and if you don't mind I think I'll take the back way out."  
  
With that he shot a web-line on the upper level of the mansion and sung up to it. He jumped onto and over the roof and disappeared behind it. Several of the students looked up in awe at where he disappeared to.  
  
"That was so cool!" One of the younger kids still outside said.  
  
Kitty shook her head and immediately went back inside. She had forgotten about Peter and wanted to check up on him and to see if he stayed in the room. She started to phase through the rooms because it was faster then going the long way.  
  
She finally made it to the room. "Hey Peter just letting you know that-" Then she gasped. Standing there was Peter. He had on his pants and shoes, but he was in the process of taking off a top that was the exact same as Spider-Man's.  
  
Her hand to her mouth she stared at Peter then her eyes caught his suitcase and the false back to it, laying there was his normal shirt and tie, and a Spider-Man mask, gloves and web shooters.  
  
They just stared at each other. Kitty in shock and Peter with a look of a deer in headlights.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: AFTERMATH**


	12. Aftermath

The Uncanny R-Man: Forgot about him, oh well things start to get tense in this chapter.  
  
yae yang: Hey thanks, you really think so huh? And I agree those guys are sick.  
  
NctrnlBst: Well that's what's going to be seen in this chapter at least.  
  
Fire inu: That was my thinking for it.  
  
Jadestar123: Damn that sucks...no worries about it I completely understand.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 12: AFTERMATH**  
  
Kitty and Peter just stared at each other waiting for the other person to speak, or move or do anything.  
  
"Oh...my...God." Kitty whispered under her breath. She couldn't believe this. Of the most closely guarded secrets was the identity of Spider-Man. No one knew who he was and now she just walked in on the one person she wouldn't even suspect of Spider-Man being.  
  
"Uh...I can explain?" Peter said warily.  
  
Kitty looked at him. "This should be good." She said still a little in shock of this.  
  
"Okay...would you believe I'm the world's biggest Spider-Man fan and I wear a identical costume under my clothes?"  
  
"No." Kitty said to him. "Got anything better then that?"  
  
"No not really." Peter sighed. "So now what?"  
  
Kitty was silent for a moment. "YOU"RE SPIDER-MAN?!" She finally screamed out.  
  
Peter winched and quickly moved to her and put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh. I have a secret identity. That means no one can know. I mean I don't want the whole place and the rest of the New York state to know about this."  
  
"Now I'm going to remove my hand please don't scream anything like that again please?" Peter begged. Kitty nodded her head and he slowly removed his hand.  
  
"I think I need to sit down." Kitty said wearily and went over to a vacant seat and plopped down on it. She looked over at him as he quickly changed a thousand questions running through her head. "So I'm I the only one that knows about this?"  
  
Peter who was know finishing putting on his shirt looked at her a little unsure of what to say. "Well...not exactly. Logan knows but that's it."  
  
"LOGAN!" She screamed. "How long?" She demanded.  
  
"A few years actually. He met me up in Canada on this thing we had with a weindigo, and he knew who I was out of costume thanks to that damn nose of his."  
  
Kitty jaw had dropped at that. 'Logan knew for years and didn't tell anyone?' She thought to herself. "Him and me are going to have a looong talk." Kitty said in a slightly miffed mood.  
  
"Yeah well, the guy can keep a secret." Peter said light heartedly, then he got all serious and sat beside her. "Kitty I need you to keep this to yourself."  
  
Kitty stared at him and could see the concern and the seriousness of it. "Alright, but I have to ask you at least one question right now. Why haven't you ever trusted anyone with your identity? I mean we don't exactly spill any of our secrets either."  
  
Peter sighed and looked away. "Everyone that knows about me being Spider- Man is put at risk. Everyone close to me ends up getting hurt or worse."  
  
Kitty didn't buy it. "Come on it can't be that bad."  
  
"Peter didn't move but his voice was even and emotionless. "My first great love Gwen Stacey died because the Green Goblin found out who I was and killed her. Her father who knew who I was died also. The Green Goblin also was responsible for the death of my child with MJ, and others who found out about me, or those close to me have been targets for others to exploit."  
  
Kitty couldn't say a word. She didn't know what to say, she could hear the pain in his voice and she felt her eyes tear up. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I-I won't say a thing."  
  
Peter turned to her with tired eyes. "Thanks." He got up and got his case. "We should see how the others are doing." Kitty nodded and they left the room. Peter and her made the way to the lower levels to the medical ward. They walked there in silence.  
  
When they got there Annie was currently treating several students who had the worse of it. "Annie you need some help?" Kitty said over to her.  
  
Annie looked up, her hair was a mess and she had blood on her gloves and uniform. "Anything you can do to stabilize will do for now." She said to her then looked to Peter. "Unless you have any experience with injuries you should leave."  
  
"I got experience." Peter said which actually surprised Annie. Kitty thought she might know of how he was experienced. When Peter saw the look she gave him he got out the usual cover story. "I was in the Carnage Riots and helped out. Plus I got banged up myself so I got first hand experience from both ends."  
  
Annie nodded then pointed to the students by the wall that were not in serious trouble but still needed help. Peter went to the immediately, while Kitty followed him. Peter began working on the injured students. Years of practice on himself paid of this day, he also noticed one of his students, Josh Foley a golden skinned mutant was using his healing powers to help out.  
  
I took a couple of hours everyone was tired after it. Thankfully the robed attackers were bad shots and missed most vital organs. In fact Annie had used some a vary small stockpile she had of Angel's blood with it's healing properties to help the most critically wounded.  
  
But many of the students were still in the medical ward, and would have to stay for several days at least for supervision. Peter and Kitty had sat down together near a wall. Kitty was resting her head on Peter's shoulder resting.  
  
"You do realize I have a lot of questions?" Kitty said quietly to him. Peter sighed and nodded. "But I think that can wait until another time." Peter was glad for it. After what they just went through he really didn't feel up to it.  
  
Scott walked in on the scene taking everything in. He noticed Peter and walked up to him. "I heard you helped out down here...thanks." Scott said to him. It wasn't exactly friendly but it wasn't anything negative either. With what humans just did up top, Peter was surprised he wasn't furious with humans.  
  
"I've called off the lessons for the rest of the day, so don't worry about any of the other classes." He said to him.  
  
Peter managed a tired grin. "Thanks, I think I'll head home and surprise my wife."  
  
Scott actually managed a small smile at him. "You want a ride? The bus could take a while."  
  
Peter was thinking about it when Kitty spoke up. "I will, I need to get out of here for a while after this anyway." She said looking around her.  
  
Scott nodded his head in understanding and left to check on the status of the children.  
  
Peter turned to Kitty. "You didn't have to do that you know?"  
  
Kitty shrugged. "I know but you deserved it for helping us, and besides we could talk a little on the way."  
  
"Oy." Peter said sending the back of his head against the wall.  
  
Kitty nudged him in the ribs. "Come on it won't be that bad. Besides I'll try and keep the questions light."  
  
They grudgingly managed to force themselves up and made their way to the garage.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 13: TALKS**


	13. Talks

Celtcath74: Thanks, and that's kind of what I had in mind, although it won't be just her and Peter.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Hey thanks, I try. And no Lockheed won't come, maybe I'll fit him in somewhere else though.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Thanks, and I'm also glad you got free time again, and to hear form you again.  
  
Warbyrd13: Actually I do have something I'm planning with the Green Goblin, but it will be most likely near the end of the story.

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 13: TALKS**  
  
Peter and Kitty were in a red sports car with the roof up. They had made most of the journey in silence, since Kitty had no idea were to begin. So she decided to start somewhere. "So...if you're not a mutant. Then how did you get your powers?"  
  
"Bitten by a radioactive spider." Peter said evenly like it didn't matter and just shrugged.  
  
"You're kidding?" She asked him, he shook his head. "Okay that's weird. I take it your wife knows too huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah she knew before I married her. In fact I doubt I could have kept it from her. I mean how do you explain a Spider-Man suit in the laundry or coming home sporting injuries?" He said light heartedly.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah I guess it would be easier to tell her, then her finding out."  
  
"Tell me about it, you have no idea what I went through with my Aunt May when she found out not so long ago."  
  
Kitty looked at him surprised. "You didn't tell HER? But she raised you, why not her?"  
  
Peter slunk down a little in his seat. "Well, it's complicated. I didn't want to worry her, and I was a teenager when I started and I didn't want her to talk me out of it or something. Plus...there's the hole reason WHY I became Spider-Man in the first place." He said. She could hear the pain lingering in his words.  
  
"What happened?" She asked carefully. Peter began to tell her about how it all sent down. The spider bite to wrestling, which she laughed her head off at. Then he got to Ben and the events that happened.  
  
Kitty was silent for a while. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known." She said quietly. Peter heard her anyway.  
  
"But if I had done something everything would be different." He said. She could tell there was nothing she could say to make the quilt he obviously felt to go away.  
  
"I think I know how you feel." She said sadly. Peter looked at her to go on. "Three people who I cared for in this world died and there was either nothing I could do or I wasn't there to stop it."  
  
"There was Piotr who was my first love if you will. He died sacrificing himself to cure that legacy virus. I wasn't there to stop him or comfort him, or there for him at the end. His sister Illyana, one of my best and closest friends died from that virus and I still couldn't do anything. Then there was Pete Wisdom. Him and me were...close. And now he's gone."  
  
"That's why I left for a while. I couldn't take all these people I knew and cared for dieing all the time. I just didn't want to lose anymore people in my life." She took her hand from the steering wheel to wipe her eyes of tears.  
  
Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. Kitty stopped at a stop sign at took the time to look Peter in the eyes. They were two different people who lived slightly similar yet different lives. Yet in that moment looking into each other's eyes they saw someone who knew the kind of pain they had gone through in life.  
  
In that moment they were as close as friends could get, because they were the same at that time. The moment passed and they continued on to Peter's home.  
  
When they got there, they were lucky enough to actually find a parking spot near Peter's apartment. Peter got out of the care and thanked her for the ride when she called to him.  
  
"Hey Peter, if you ever want to talk, or need any help with...you know, don't be afraid to ask okay?" She said to him.  
  
He nodded his head and gave a two finger mock salute to her, and went up the steps to the front door.

* * *

**LATER BACK AT XAVIER'S**  
  
Logan and the rest of the X-Men had returned as fast as they could since they heard of the attack. They overlooked the area and helped to clean up and to replace the gates. Logan was just finishing a beer in the lounge when Kitty of all people stalked up to him.  
  
"You. Me. Talk. NOW." She said. He could tell she was pissed about something, so he decided to go with her. They walked in silence to her room and after she checked to make sure no one was in it, or outside the hall she locked the door and stood there staring at Logan with a look one usually gives a kid when you've caught them doing something they shouldn't have.  
  
"First off I can't believe you've known who Spider-Man was for years, and secondly I can't believe you let him teach here and not tell anyone!" She snapped at him.  
  
Logan was shocked to say the least. "How the Hell did-"But she cut him off. "Short version, I phased into the room he was in while he was changing. Now answer me buster."  
  
Logan looked at her with an emotionless face. "It wasn't my secret to tell first of all. He's a good guy and I respect his privacy and that's why I didn't say a word. Besides you can't say I lied to anyone. I did know him from before when he interviewed here, and no one asked me if I knew who Spider-Man was, not that I would tell anyways."  
  
Kitty regarded him closely, then sighed and sat down on her bed. "Yeah I guess your right. It's not fare to tell someone else's secrets like that." Then she looked up at him. "So anything else I should know about? Are there any more teachers we will be getting that are secretly superheroes?"  
  
Logan grunted and grinned at her. "Those are my secrets half-pint."  
  
"Logan." She whined. "That's not funny."  
  
His grin even got more wide then before. "Is too."  
  
Kitty huffed and crossed her arms and gave him a glare. "Sometimes I hate you." Logan actually let out a small laugh.  
  
"So I take it you're not going to tell any one?" He said to her.  
  
"Oh course not." Then she tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin. "Well...maybe Dani, and Rahne, oh and of course Amara and a few of the girls in my class."  
  
"Kitty." Logan said in a warning tone.  
  
"Just kidding. Man you can dish it out but can't take it can you?" She said smiling at him. Logan just scowled and left, Kitty on the other hand Kitty was really amused at his reaction.  
  
Then as she left she laid down on her bed thinking of everything. Then a thought had just hit her. She was teaching with one of New York's most famous heroes, and she knew something that most people would kill for.  
  
It was a little overwhelming since this was the first time she had any real time to think about it and let it sink in. It was really quite incredible when she thought about it. She knew she couldn't say anything about this to anyone else.  
  
Logan wouldn't want to talk about it, and she couldn't talk to her friends about it, she felt like she had to let it out. Then an idea hit her. She wasn't the only person to know.  
  
'Well she did seem nice. I wonder if she wouldn't mind meeting me to talk?' She thought to herself.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: STUDENT TALKS**  
  
Next time we see the students' reactions to the events of that day, with something else thrown in. 


	14. Student Talks

Celtcath74: Thanks you just gave me an idea for the next chapter that will have Prof X and Ezekiel.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Hey thanks, I guess all those Spider-Man comics I've read must have paid off. As for Doug I didn't know that they knew each other that well (I've never even seen an issue of New Mutants in my life sadly) Nope not Green Goblin.  
  
Fire inu: Yeah he does have that kind of presence about him huh? I guess that's one of the reasons he so popular.  
  
NctrnlBst: Uh, not sure what you meant by that, but I guess you'll find out at the end of this chapter if you were right or not.  
  
yae yang: I'm thinking about expanding the circle but nothing conclusive yet, and as for the Kitty and MJ...you'll see.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Yeah I wanted to show how close they were given all the history they shared.

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 14: STUDENT TALKS**  
  
Several of the students were in one of the lounge areas that they used frequently. Of course the topic of the day was the attack. Everyone was either telling them what had happened to those that were still inside or how they helped out.  
  
Mostly thought they were talking about the unexpected appearance of Spider- Man.  
  
Paige and Jubilee who had returned from the mission with the others were listening with full attention. "I can't believe we missed all of this." Jubilee exclaimed throwing her hands up.  
  
"At least no one was killed." Paige said.  
  
"This time." They turned to see Noriko Ashida, with her gauntleted arms crossed sitting in a chair not too far away with a dark expression on her face.  
  
"Noriko, things could have been much worse, and I doubt they will try something like that again." Laurie Collins shyly said to her. She was sitting on the floor her back against one of the couches.  
  
"She's right." Three identical voices said. They turned to see the Stepford Cuckoos standing not too far away. "We though we were going to die like our sisters. Then he saved us." They couldn't help but smile when they said he.  
  
Jubilee saw it and grinned. "I thought you three had a crush on Mr. Parker don't tell me you got something for a certain wall-crawler too?"  
  
The three sisters actually blushed. "Well, that suit of his does leave little to the imagination." One of them said.  
  
"Plus he was amazing." Eve said to them.  
  
"Plus he's not a married teacher." Fiona said to finish it off.  
  
"Yeah but he's most likely just as old as him though." Jubilee said to the three.  
  
Paige grinned. "Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't have a crush on him like some people I know, who are crushing on a certain teacher." She said looking right at Jubilee while saying it.  
  
"I AM NOT!" She said back, but she was blushing slightly while saying it. Paige just sat there next to her grinning.  
  
"This from the girl who has a thing for a certain winged man, several years older then her." The three sisters said to Paige, who blushed slightly at her 'relationship' with Warren.  
  
"Alright, I give." Paige said dropping her head into her hands. Then she looked up. "What is it with older guys anyway?"  
  
Jubilee sighed. "I don't know, maybe because they're more mature or grown up then the boys our own age."  
  
"DRAKE, GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR ICEING UP MY BED!" They heard Emma scream from somewhere else.  
  
"At least those that DO grow up anyways." Noriko said looking out the door from where the sound had come from.  
  
The other girls had to nod in agreement.

* * *

**A LITTLE LATER AT THE PARKER APARTMENT**  
  
Mary Jane was sitting on the couch thinking of what had happened. Peter told her of the attack on the school and she couldn't believe people would just do that to children. Peter talked about some of the kids he taught, and she could tell it ate him up inside that some of them had gotten hurt.  
  
He was out now in his costume, event though she knew he was emotionally drained, he had to do something other then brooding in their apartment. He had to do something constructive, plus he had told her how web swinging was very relaxing to him.  
  
She also thought about what he said about Kitty finding out. She only met her once, but she seemed nice and Peter said he trusted her, so it was good enough for her. She trusted his judgment in this.  
  
She was sitting back wondering what to do. Her agent hadn't called yet with a new job and she was starting to get a little bored. Suddenly the phone rang. It was on a small table next to the couch so she just reached over and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello Parker residence." She said.  
  
"Um, hello MJ, I don't know if you remember me but this is Kitty Pride." She hear the other voice say. MJ didn't know what to think of her calling so soon.  
  
"Is there something wrong, do you need to talk to Peter?" She was afraid something had happened at the school again.  
  
"Oh no nothing like that. I just had to talk to someone since...well I guess he told you about today and well...I just really need to talk this out with someone, and Logan isn't exactly Mr. Conversationalist."  
  
MJ couldn't help but smirk at that. She had only met Logan once, but once was enough for her to se Kitty's meaning. "Alright I know of this café we could meet at."  
  
"Sure and MJ...thanks for this."  
  
MJ had to smile. She knew what it was like to not be able to talk to someone about any of this. She could talk to May somewhat now that she knew, but not everything since she didn't want to worry her too much.  
  
She was beginning to wish she had someone to talk to about all of this years ago, especially when she had first found out. So she was kind of looking forward to meeting with Kitty. Maybe out of all of this she could find a friend to talk to about all of this finally.  
  
It was a nice thought, since she hadn't realized just how much she had to keep secret from everyone until now. She gave Kitty the address to the café and agreed to meet her there later that day.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 15: NEW FRIENDS AND STRANGERS**


	15. New friends and Strangers

Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: Wow, long name. Glad you liked the story and I'll update as fast as I can, but I do have other projects I'm working on.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I know and I wish I could, but thems the breaks. Yeah I figured that girl needed that, going after a guy a little too old for her, I mean I just don't get the Paige/Warren thing, it won't last.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Well at least you can do it again, and I'm glad you're back too.

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 15: NEW FRIENDS AND STRANGERS**  
  
When Kitty arrived at the Café she first wondered if she got to the right place then she saw MJ wave her over. Kitty smiled and walked up to her and sat down. She looked the place over.  
  
It was an indoor place with fine wooden paneling, pictures everywhere and the place was nearly packed with people.  
  
"Nice place." She commented on.  
  
MJ smiled. "Thanks, I come here all the time." There was a moment of uncertain silence as Kitty played with her hands.  
  
"I don't know were to start." She confessed. "I mean who do you start off? I think I just wanted someone to_ talk_ to this about."  
  
MJ smiled slightly. "Believe me I know, I think I went through what you're going through. I couldn't tell anyone and had no one else to confide in."  
  
"No kidding." Kitty said. "So...what's it like being married to him and all?"  
  
MJ sighed. "At times it's great. I know what he does is important and he makes a difference. But other times." MJ got a little quiet and her face grew slightly solemn. "I worry about him. Sometimes I'm alone sitting up at night looking out the window waiting for him to get home early and hoping he wasn't hurt bad."  
  
Kitty's face grew concerned. "Is that what happened not long ago when he called in 'sick'?  
  
MJ nodded her head. "It scares me sometimes. Sometimes I think he might not come home. I know what my life would be without him." Seeing the look on Kitty's face she explained. "Not long ago I was in a plane crash and presumed dead."  
  
Kitty gasped. "He must have been devastated."  
  
Mary Jane nodded. "He was, but he found me. But that was the final straw since I was kidnapped by this man who wanted Peter's life and everything in it. Then for some reason the man killed himself."  
  
"I just couldn't take it anymore and left for LA." She paused feeling ashamed of it. "Those were the loneliest months of my life, and I know Peter was feeling it too. Then I decided one day to go back to New York to see him."  
  
She smiled then. "But it turns out he went to LA went I went to see him." Kitty couldn't help but laugh and MJ joined in. "We both left feeling like it was over then both our planes landed in the same airport and we met."  
  
"It sounds just like a movie." Kitty said. "I take it you guys patched things up?"  
  
She nodded. "_After_ a terrorist attack on Doctor Doom and Peter introducing me to Captain America."  
  
"Get out!" Kitty said her face lit up.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Wow." Kitty said leaning back in her seat. "I take it though because he keeps it a secret you never get to met all of the people he works with or make any friendships with the people either."  
  
MJ seamed a little depressed at that. "I know he keeps it a secret to protect others, but I don't deny I would like to meet the people he works with. They see a part of him I rarely do.  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah I saw him in action. He's different when he chances like that, I'm guessing he has to be."  
  
"Yes but I get through it at least with May I do have someone to talk to about this."  
  
Kitty placed a hand on MJ's. "No you got two." Mary Jane smiled at the slightly younger woman. They continued to talk about others things, and at the end they knew they had found a new friend in life.

* * *

**AT ANOTHER CAFÉ ACROSS TOWN**  
  
Charles Xavier was sitting outside in one of his most favorite places in New York. He used to come here when he was younger all the time. It was a family run business and had done well for over sixty years.  
  
Usually he came here to enjoy the coffee and biscuits that he enjoyed here. But after the events of today he couldn't enjoy anything. After everything, the riot, Magneto's return, Jean's death and finally what had just happened was the final straw.  
  
He didn't know if he could take it anymore. All the violence and death was weighing heavily on him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice a white hair fairly elder looking man of fifty-seven, in a sharp business suit approach him.  
  
"Rough day I take it Xavier?" The man asks. Xavier is taken out of his reverie to see the man before him.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked. He is unsure of this man and is mentally preparing himself for a conflict, but the man smiles and pulls out a chair and sits down.  
  
"Mind if I sit? No? Thanks." He says not waiting for an answer. "My name is Ezekiel in case you were running and no we haven't met, but I do know about you and personally I like what you do."  
  
Xavier was unprepared for this. "Well...thank you I suppose. So how exactly do you know about me?"  
  
Ezekiel smiles. "Let's just say you've recently unknowingly moved into something I've been looking in on, and leave it at that, since it would be inappropriate to talk of such things out in the open."  
  
Xavier nodded, since whatever his concerns were, even if he didn't completely understand them himself, Xavier knew when it was necessary to be discrete at times.  
  
Ezekiel looked at the Professor's tired face. "No offence put you look like Hell." Charles actually chuckled at that. "I take it things aren't going so well."  
  
Charles could feel the concern in his voice. Xavier sighed. "Things have just become...so difficult." But he didn't elaborate. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing."  
  
Ezekiel nodded his head. "Let me tell you of a little story." Xavier raised an eyebrow at him. "Now hear me out. There once was this man who was given a unique set of gifts. But he took the easy way in life and used them for his own purposes."  
  
"Then one day a younger man was given the same gifts. But unlike the now old man, he used them to help others. It was a harder life, filled with pain, struggle and suffering. Then one day a great enemy came."  
  
The older man offered the younger man a way to hide but he refused. He went and fought the enemy. He was stronger and more powerful, but he didn't stop. The old man thought he would fail like so many others had. But he didn't.  
  
The young man fought harder then anyone the older man had known and when the dust had cleared the old man was surprised and even a little owed at what he had done. The old man learned a few lessons from the young man."  
  
First, is that nothing worthwhile or the right thing is easy. Another was to never give up even when it's hopeless, another was helping others is a worthwhile cause. But the most important one was 'With great power come great responsibility'."  
  
He stopped his tale and looked at Charles. "I take it you feel lost and have forgotten what it is that you wanted to fight for, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Xavier wanted to argue the point but he knew deep down he had lost whatever it was that made him fight for his dream  
  
"Maybe what you need is a chance of scenery." Charles looked perplexed at him. "I'm saying maybe you need to find yourself again. Try to recapture or remember what it was that started you off on all of this."  
  
"You should take some time off. Place your school in the hands of people you trust and try to find your way again. You're no good to anyone like this, and they _need_ is the old Professor more then ever. This is a time of change and that's never easy."  
  
Ezekiel got up and bowed his head slightly. "Well I've taken up enough of your time." As he was leaving Xavier spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Ezekiel...I do not completely understand your reasons for talking to me, or how our lives have come together...but I will take what you said to heart, and thank you."  
  
Ezekiel nodded. "Your welcome, and it's just Ezekiel, I get enough of the mister part at work." And then he smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
Xavier smiled himself at the strange man, but he did raise several good points that he would reflect on.

* * *

**NEXT UP: CHAPTER 16: GIRLS NIGHT OUT**  
  
Several of the X-women go out for the night and guess who Kitty invites? 


	16. Girls night out

celtcath74: Yeah I know what you mean, but I think she deserves it though.  
  
Dacl73: Doh! Well you should know I usually miss something here or there. But I'm glad you still enjoy it at least.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Well I'll think of a few things, and I get the feeling those two will not like each other. Sorry to hear you don't like Ezekiel but I liked what I did, plus he's just the kind of guy who would do that.  
  
yae yang: Yeah I got it, but as for Jean...I don't know, most likely not. Unless I do a sequel or something on day.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Thanks for enjoying it, and as for Ezekiel he's from the comics. Basically he's a rich businessman who has the same powers as Peter, knows who he is, and has helped him a few times. The story he told Xavier is basically how he and Peter met.  
  
Koolwhip: Hey thanks, and I know it's tough writing yet have trouble with the spelling/ grammar at times, but good attitude and I'll try and keep an eye out for your fic. Yeah I try and keep in mind some people might not know what's going on and try and fill it in. (PS love the name)

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 16: GIRLS NIGHT OUT**  
  
**One week later...**  
  
Several of the X-Women, Kitty, Rahne, Amara, Shan and Dani were basically just hanging out together. It was a Friday night and of course they didn't have anywhere to go being single women.  
  
"This sucks." Amara said to everyone. She was currently on a chair flicking through the channels of a TV. "First off there's nothing on and secondly we should be doing something other then staying here on a Friday."  
  
"I'll have ta agree wi' tho princess." Rahne said who was currently in a chair flipping through a magazine not really reading it. "I mean we should be out or somethin'."  
  
"Well why don't we?" Dani spoke up. "I mean who's to say we should stay here? I say we go out and find us some fun."  
  
The other girls looked at each other and they could see no one didn't disagree with the idea. Kitty had a thought then. "Hey guys do you mind if I call a friend to join us?"  
  
"Is this the same friend you've been seeing and talking to?" Shan asked her.  
  
"Aye, and do we know this person?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Yeah you guys know her, you met her awhile back, you guys remember MJ right?" Kitty said to them looking around for anyone to remember.  
  
"You mean Parker's wife?" Dani said surprised. Kitty nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah She's a real nice person, and I think she would be in to the idea. She's still trying to make some new friends since coming back from LA. So what do you guys say?"  
  
The girls looked at each other. "Well I'm fine with it." Dani said then looked to the others. "Any objections?" There weren't any so Dani turned to Kitty. "Well go ahead girl, call her."

* * *

**PARKER APARTMENT**  
  
MJ had just gotten off the phone with Kitty and was looking forward to her night out. She went into the bedroom and found Peter getting his Spider-Man costume on. "Hey there tiger, try not to overdue it tonight you need at least one goodnights sleep."  
  
"Yes Aunt May." Peter joked, which earned him a smack on the arm. "I'm just kidding. Don't worry I'll be careful."  
  
MJ smiled, she knew he would try but sometimes things just went out of control. "Well have a goodnight anyways, I'm going out with some friends of mine."  
  
Peter was about to put on his masks and stopped. "Really? Anyone I know?" He said please MJ was getting out and having a life once again.  
  
MJ just grinned. "Oh...you do, but I really should et ready." She walked over to him and kissed him once on the lips. "Good luck." Then she went into the bathroom. Peter just smiled put on the mask and went out the window.  
  
**LATER**  
  
MJ was just finishing putting on some earrings when she heard a knock from the door. She finished putting them on as she reached the door and found Kitty there. "You ready for a girl's night?"  
  
MJ smiled back. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've had one." She grabbed her purse and locked up after she left.  
  
"So is Peter off doing you know what?" Kitty asked her. MJ nodded. "It's still just a little weird, how long does it take to get over it?"  
  
MJ paused to think about it. "About a few months then it really sinks in."  
  
They arrived outside and joined the other girls who were waiting in a van outside. Once inside Kitty reintroduced the girls to MJ and vise-versa in case any names were forgotten. "So where are we going?" MJ asked.  
  
"Well we girls being single have a tendency to go to this mutant friendly bar, and usually talk about stuff, get drunk or try and pick up guys." Dani told her.  
  
"Ahem." Which came from Shan.  
  
"Or in Shan's case girls." Dani corrected herself.  
  
"You don't have a problem with that do ya?" Shan asked her a little afraid this night might be ruined before it started.  
  
MJ smiled and shook her head. "Nope, in fact I've worked with gay people before and I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"Really? Who?" Rahne asked from MJ's left. She was itching for some celebrity dirt.  
  
"You guys know of Frank Wilson?" Mary Jane asked the girls.  
  
Amara from behind nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement. "Oh I know! He's that dreamy actor on that soap opera I love that you were one. he's my favorite and that guy is...wait...you don't mean he's..." She was too horrified to ask.  
  
MJ turned her head and gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry to ruin the fantasy but yeah he is. I saw him giving his significant other the tongue once."  
  
Amara sulked down in her seat crushed that it turned out he was gay. "Figures." She mutters.  
  
Kitty who was sitting beside her put a hand on her shoulder. "There, there, Mara. It's not like you would have met him anyways, besides look on the bright side, there are plenty of single men out there for you."  
  
"But none of them are as cute as him." She pouted.  
  
Rahne leant over to MJ and whispered to her. "Dennae worry about it. She'll be alright once a few drinks are put inta tho lass, and then she'll be over all the single guys in tho place."  
  
MJ had to stifle a laugh. She was looking forward to what the rest of the evening would bring.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 17: OF DRINKS AND MEN**


	17. Of Drinks and Men

NctrnlBst: Oh yeah she will, maybe if I can think of anything one of them will get lucky but I think they'll be more out for fun.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Rachel and the others haven't arrived yet, but I'm getting there.  
  
AN: Damn only _two_ reviews last chapter!? I must be loosing my touch or something. :(

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 17: OF DRINKS AND MEN**  
  
The women had arrived at a pub of some sorts. When they went it MJ saw pool tables, a Karaoke set on a stage at one end of the bar. Pinball machines in one corner, a few TV's set to sport stations and a bar that was in the center and went in an 'L' shape. In fact the interior was also in that same shape the rest of the place behind the bar was most likely storerooms or a kitchen.  
  
MJ noticed that the game area was carpeted while the drinking area on the other end was in hardwood floors. The sigh on the place read The Spot. MJ had to smirk at the simplicity of the name. There was also some kind of techno music playing from what looked like a more recent jukebox. There also seemed to be a space between the entrance and the drinking area to dance, which a few couples were doing.  
  
"So what do you think of the place?" Kitty asked her.  
  
MJ looked around once more. "I like it." She said, luckily the music wasn't too loud that you could talk normally and did not have to shout to be heard.  
  
The ladies made their way to the tables and ordered drinks for themselves, and began to talk as they waited for their drinks. They started out with the small stuff like how things had calmed down since the attack, and thankful how lucky they were that none of the kids were killed.  
  
Their drink had arrived and they all took a few drinks of them. They all pretty much had beers.  
  
"So how's married life treating you?" Dani asked her casually.  
  
"Pretty well, I'll be honest we just got over a really bad time, but...I wouldn't trade it in for the world." MJ told her.  
  
"You know? There one thing I got to know." Amara asked. "What's Parker like in bed?"  
  
MJ was lucky she wasn't drinking or she would had done a spit take, Dani wasn't so lucky and did, and coughed what went down the wrong pipe as Kitty patted her on the back.  
  
"Mara! How can ye ask somethin' like that?" Rahne said shocked.  
  
"Oh come on you all know you're a little curious." Amara said not caring, then turned back to MJ again. "Come on, is he just a plain hop in the sack kind of guy? He looks like the kind of guy who sticks with the basics."  
  
MJ took a little offence at that and decided to set the record straight. "For your information Peter's the best I've ever had, and he can be quite inventive, not to mention he's a lot more flexible then he looks, and we've probably invented a few new positions."  
  
The girls were shocked, mostly Amara. "Really? Wow I guess you can't judge a book by the cover."  
  
Kitty was giggling slightly since she knew just how flexible and 'inventive' he could be seeing he could stick to walls. Then a thought entered her head, she grinned and looked at MJ. "So do you two do anything kinky? Like say...tying you up?"  
  
MJ blushed slightly which was all they needed. She gave Kitty a dirty look, since she knew about Peter, she must have guess another use for Peter's webbing. They all burst out laughing. "Oh God I can't wait to see Peter on Monday." Dani said whose face was completely red.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well what about the rest of you girls? Anything going on for you?" MJ said trying to deflect the fire. They all looked at each other then their faces fell.  
  
"Nae not really." Rahne said sadly. "I haven't been on a date in months."  
  
"Same here." Shan sighed. "I mean you know how hard it is to find a girl not freaked out by me being a mutant?"  
  
The other girls nodded, although in their case they meant men and not women. "Yeah I think the only woman getting any action is Frost with Scott." Kitty said bitterly.  
  
Mary Jane looked surprised. "You mean those two are a _couple_?" She said shocked. "But I thought Scott had just lost his wife?"  
  
"He did, but Frost was in love with him for awhile." Dani told her taking another sip of her beer. "So as soon as Jean died it was open season for her on Scott."  
  
"Doesn't the woman have any shame?" MJ asked her. "Going after a married man as soon as his wife is dead."  
  
"Have ye seen the way she dresses?" Rahne put in.  
  
"Good point." MJ conceded. "Although if she puts the moves on Peter she better run, if it turns out she's got a thinking for married men."  
  
Kitty patted her hand. "Don't worry about it I think Peter can handle her. I just want to know how the hell that top she wears stays _on_? It must defy several laws of physics."  
  
"It helps to have something for it to hold it up Kitty, I wouldn't try it if I were you." Shan said obvious making a reference to Kitty's lack of certain features that Emma had and she didn't. Kitty gave her a dirty look while she just stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
It pretty much went like that the rest of the evening, they drank, talked, even hit the dance floor a couple of times. Amara hit on a few guys while Shan a few girls. Shan did a little better.  
  
MJ and Dani were currently at the table again taking a break. "Hey red, you wanna dance?" Came a slightly slurred and obvious drunken voice. MJ looked behind her to see a man slightly staggering and leering at her.  
  
"Sorry I'm taken." She said coldly while holding up her hand with the ring on it.  
  
She put and one of his arms around her anyway. "Come on babe, I don't see him here, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
"Hey jerk she's not interested so go to a gutter and throw-up already." Dani said angrily to him.  
  
He just glared at her. "Way don't you mind your own business Pocahontas?"  
  
Dani's left eye twitched. "I _HATE_ it when people call me that." The next thing MJ knew the man fell back to the floor with a scream then ran out of the bar yelling about his wife. MJ looked to see a very satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"I don't know what you did, but thanks." She said to Dani with a smile.  
  
"No problem." She said waving her hand at the matter like it was nothing. "He had it coming."  
  
Later the girls (Shan who was still sober) drove them back, but stopping to let MJ off. "Thanks for the time out girls, I hope we do this again some time." She said to them.  
  
"You got it girl." Shan said to her from the driver's seat.  
  
"Yeah you're alright." Amara said from the back. Rahne was asleep so she didn't say much as was Kitty who was leaning on Dani.  
  
MJ went up to the apartment. When she got in she locked up the door she dumped her purse onto a table and went into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and drank some water to take the edge off the hanger over she knew she would be feeling in the moring.  
  
She took the dress off and put in the clothes hamper. She was currently just in her underwear and was about to go to bed when the window opened. She saw Peter just getting in.  
  
He took off the mask and couldn't help but smile at a his nearly naked wife. "Well this is a nice way to welcome me home."  
  
MJ giggled when she realized what she was or wasn't wearing depending on how you looked at it. She threw her arms around Peter's neck and kissed him. "So are you going to just stand there tiger? Or are you going to please your wife?" she cooed  
  
Peter didn't need a second thought. He picked MJ up in and placed her on the bed. He quickly got his costume off, but when he turned around he saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Figures." He sighed. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Well it looks like you had a good time." He smiled and then turned out the lights in the apartment and went to bed. "Goodnight MJ." He whispered and she seemed to smile and cuddle up to him.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 18: CHANGES**  
  
Next chapter takes place a month later, there are new faces and things have changed at Xavier's. 


	18. Changes

NctrnlBst: Glad you like it so much, it just popped into my head and I just had to do it.  
  
Koolwhip: I'm just one of those guys that like to respond to reviews. And don't worry I don't write that, I may imply it but never write a scene about it or anything.  
  
Cjh: Hey thanks, always live hearing from new people, hope I live up to your expectations  
  
Fire inu: That's alright I know the feeling.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: No, no she doesn't, and yes she'll be there among a few others, in fact I plan to redo that baseball game a little at one point, but that might be the next chapter.  
  
celtcath74: Ah yes, I've had computer problems myself, it's not fun. Well I just couldn't think of anything else to say before that's way I only implied the kind of conversation before that, actually the Green Goblin will plan for that, he's going to have some back-up.  
  
jadestar123: Thanks, I'm just glad you got one in anyway.

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 18: CHANGES**  
  
A month had passed and everything seemed to be changing. The mansion was getting new buildings and being expanded to keep up with all the new students being brought in. Xavier had taken a leave of absence and left Scott in charge with Emma helping him.  
  
There was also the fact the Storm's team had rejoined the Institute. Currently her team was her, Bishop, Cannonball, Sage, Gambit and Rogue. Most surprising of all was the return of Rachel Summers, or Rachel Gray as she was calling herself now in honor of her mother. In fact she also took up her mother's old identity of Marvel Girl.  
  
There was also the fact that the X-Treme team as it was called, was now a sanctioned group called the X-Treme Sanctions Executive (X.S.E.) Now they had official business when it came to mutants.  
  
With all the changes Peter was just glad for one thing. He still had his job teaching. Thankfully even with all the new adults around they still needed him. It hadn't been easy sometimes, but with Kitty helping to cover for him from time to time he was able to make it work.  
  
In fact Kitty had become one of his closest friends there, not to mention MJ and the girls were getting along great as well. They always seemed to have a girls night out as it were at least once a week.  
  
Peter was glad for this, since it not only made MJ feel a little more apart of his world, but it was nice for her to have some good friends. Although after that first night the girls kept giving him strange looks, called him 'tiger' and he felt he heard them giggling when he wasn't looking for about a week.  
  
Peter was currently walking down the halls looking through a group of papers he had in his hands. It was the first test he had handed out and so far the class looked like they would all pass.  
  
He was so caught up in reading it and walking to the Teacher's Lounge for a break he nearly missed his spider sense going off. He quickly did a side step as he got to an intersection narrowly missing a red head bolting down the hall.  
  
It was Rachel who nearly collided with Peter. "Whoa! Sorry about that." She said backing up a step, then she looked at him like she just noticed him. "Hey you're that new guy, Parker right?"  
  
Peter grinned. "Well I have been here for over a month, but yeah I am. You're Rachel right? I'd shake your hand put they're a little full at the moment."  
  
Rachel smiled at Peter's humor. "That's alright, I was just trying to find the computer science lab and got turned around. It's been awhile since I was here and I'm a little lost." She sad slightly embarrassed.  
  
Peter just smiled kindly at her and pointed down the hall he just came from. "Down that way, left at the third intersection, fourth door on the right, you can't miss it."  
  
Rachel brighten up. "Thanks, bye. Oh! Nice meeting you Parker." She said before she took off again.  
  
Peter shook his head and continued on to the lounge.

* * *

**COMPUTER ROOM**  
  
Kitty was getting her decks organized for the next class she had. Currently she was thinking about how strange it was to be a teacher here when not long ago she was a student. She smiled at the memories of her earlier days. Those were so simple and carefree compared to this.  
  
The door being blown open, and Rachel running in interrupted her musing. She looked around quickly and spotting Kitty behind her desk she ran up to her.  
  
"Whoa there Rach, what's going on?" Kitty said to her old friend. She was glad Rachel was back. When she left for the future she was afraid she would never meet her old friend from her Excalibur days.  
  
Although now she had a new hairstyle and used Grey instead of Summers as her last name, she was still the good friend Kitty had known those years ago.  
  
"I just had to find you. You see don't ask me how, but somehow the X-Men and Storm's team got challenged to a game of baseball. We're having it tomorrow and I want you to pitch for us." Rachel asked her.  
  
Kitty's mood brightened up. "You bet I will, so do we need anyone else for our team though?"  
  
Rachel thought about it. "Well...we could use one or two more players. I think Wolverine might go to our team, at least that's what Sam told me. But we might need someone else too. Especially if Logan doesn't join."  
  
Kitty thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea, I'll get back to you later okay?"  
  
Rachel nodded but before she left Rachel asked her. "Hey Kitty who are you going to try and get?"  
  
"A friend." She said being cryptic before she left, and leaving a very confused Rachel behind her.

* * *

**  
TEACHER'S LOUNGE**  
  
Peter was drinking a cup of coffee he had made since he had the room alone to himself, at least for a little while. He was halfway through his test sheets already, since he decided to give them a break for the first test and made it multiple choice as a warm up for the rest of the year.  
  
He was putting the cup to his mouth when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Wha-"He managed to say since he didn't notice anyone getting in, especially since he was facing the door.  
  
His coffee narrowly missing him and the sheets he had, but thankfully with his special grip on his cup he didn't let it fall. He quickly placed it down and turned to see Kitty with a hand over her mouth trying to not to laugh at his reaction.  
  
'Well that explains how someone got into a room without using the door so quietly.' He thought. 'If it was Kurt I would have heard and smelt him.'  
  
"I am so sorry about that." Kitty said after she had control over herself or the time being. "I thought it was impossible to sneak up on you?"  
  
"Yeah well, only when they're trying to do me harm." Peter said. "Then it goes under the radar as it were."  
  
"Well once again sorry." Kitty said sitting down next to him. She looked at what he was working on. "So how are they doing?"  
  
Peter smiled proudly at his student's work. "Pretty good, no failures so far and nothing below a C so far also."  
  
Kitty smiled at that. "That's good so far. But I got to ask you something." Peter looked over at her. "Well I was wondering if you had plans for Saturday tomorrow because we got a baseball game with the adults and I was wondering if you'd like to play? Maybe you could bring in MJ too."  
  
Peter thought about it. Normally he used Saturday to either rest, prepare or patrol around the city more. But there were no villains running around causing trouble and MJ said he should get out more other then Spider-Man.  
  
A smile crept onto his face. "Sure why not, I'll see if MJ wants to join in or just watch with us." Then he paused. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you asked me because I'd be like a secret weapon giving my...talents."  
  
"Well...it was a factor I'll admit." Kitty said slightly blushing. "But you also don't hang out with us that much and I think it would be good for you."  
  
Peter chuckled to himself. "I would say 'have you've been talking to my wife', but I already know you do." Kitty gave a smirk at that. "Tell me when to saw up and I'll be there, baring some emergency you understand."  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah I hate to think we had something like that here. Game called off because of super villain although unique is a lot worse then rain. So I'll get the info from Rachel and get back to you."  
  
She rose to leave and went through the wall again. Peter looked at the spot she disappeared to and shook his head. "Doesn't that girl ever use a door anymore?"  
  
He heard a muffled scream and crash and he winched. "Guess not."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 19: TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME**  
  
A/N: I don't know but I know for a fact Remy's powers are back but I don't know about Rogue though. Are her powers back too? 


	19. Take me out to the ballgame

Dacl73: okay...I did NOT know that? Wow, well I'm glad for that knowledge, unfortunately any decent comics are in short supply where I live and I heven't read a spider-man comics in months.  
  
Beastdog: I've already said this to someone else but I guess you missed it. This is based on the comics NOT x-men evolution.  
  
celtcath74: Well wait no longer here it is.  
  
NctrnlBst: Ah yes, so that's what you meant. Well you're right about that and it might even get a little more then that latter on.  
  
Cjh: You know you bring up a good point (one in which they address in Ultimate Spider-Man once) Thanks for the idea you just gave me, I'll see if I can work something out with it.  
  
yae yang: No problem, as long as I hear from you I'm fine.  
  
Fire inu: It happened awhile back in X-Treme X-Men. It's a long story basically they both nearly died and their powers were basically stretched to the limit and I guess short-circuited I guess.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Haven't seen the new one yet, and I know that Emma has feelings for Scott, but Logan's got a point though. I've only seen the sneak peak of it from Wizard magazine (Which is why I knew about Kitty being back before the issue was out). Not too sure about the Willow thing since it's drawn by someone else. PS thanks for the info.  
  
[AN]: This may be a little different then what happened in Uncanny but since Peter is there now, I'd figured I could change it a little]

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 19: TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME**  
  
"Thanks for the life Kitty." Peter said to her from the passenger seat of the car Kitty was driving. Kitty had offered them a lift to Xavier's since Peter and MJ didn't have a car of their own.  
  
"No problem but you guys really should think of getting your own car someday." She said to them.  
  
"Kitty." Peter started. "We live in New York city in an apartment with no parking lot nearby. Where would we put one? Besides public transportation may not be stylish but it gets you from place to place."  
  
"This from the man who swings 50 mph over the streets of New York." MJ said from the back.  
  
"She's got a point there." Aunt May said. After they had discussed it last night MJ thought it would be a good idea for May to come along and see where and meet the people he works with.  
  
Peter called ahead to make sure it was okay and Scott said it was fine with him, as long as she was fine with being in a school full of mutants. Peter took a light offence to that, but didn't voice it.  
  
Aunt May however was happy to come along. So here they were, all four of them. Kitty smiled, she like Peter's aunt so far, she seemed really sweet and kind old lady. She could see her influence on Peter now, and after everything she had learned about Peter and what he had gone through, she thought it was a great thing he had someone like her in his life.  
  
They reached the gates of the Institute and Kitty parked out by the garage. May was looking around the place with a sense of awe. "My this place is enormous." She said looking at the place.  
  
"Well it's getting bigger too." Kitty told her. "With all the new students we're getting we have to expand." She said pointing to the construction that was going on. "Come on I'll show you to the ballpark we got out back." She said cheerfully.  
  
Kitty led the group through the mansion to the back, they passed many students along the way and Kitty was pleased to see that May Parker wasn't phased by any of it. 'I guess after finding out your nephew was a super hero, it's hard to be surprised.' Kitty thought to herself.  
  
They arrived out back and saw mostly everyone was already there, including a few students in the stands. "Hello Peter, glad you could make it." Peter turned to see Storm coming to them.  
  
"Hey Ororo. MJ, Aunt May, this is Ororo Monroe." Peter introduced them.  
  
May smiled and shook the ladies hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you and the others. Peter had told me a lot about you, and I must say this is a charming school you have here."  
  
Ororo smiled at the kind older lady, she was liking this woman already. "Why thank you, even though technically it's Xavier's and Scott is currently running it, me and my team are here to help out."  
  
"Hey Peter who's the new face?" Peter could see Bobby coming up and some of the others. He introduced everyone to her and they seemed to like her, well Emma was a little indifferent to her, only giving a slight nod her way.  
  
MJ and May took up seats on the bleachers to watch with the other students. "Hello Miss. Parker." Came three identical voices. MJ and May turned to see a few student but near them were three identical girls.  
  
"Hello there, I take it you're some of Peter's students?" She asked them. They smiled and nodded.  
  
"Really?" May asked. "Tell me how's my nephew doing?"  
  
The three looked at each other for a second. "So far he's our favorite and he makes learning fun to do." They said once again in unison. A few of the other students walked up to them and said their hellos.  
  
A few of them still staring at MJ unbelieving that Parker was married to her. A few of the girls also asked for MJ's autograph since they were fans of the show she had been on or just fans that liked her modeling also.  
  
A few of the girls asked for advice in modeling and/or acting and MJ helped them as much as they could.  
  
Peter was looking at all of this from what was the dugout for their team, smiling away at how well the two of them were getting along with the others.  
  
Storm gave them their positions and everything since they had a few extra spots a few of them would rotate from time to time to give everyone a chance. This was supposed to be a friendly game after all.  
  
**LATER**  
  
At the bottom of the 5th Peter was up to bat and Scott was pitching. So far neither team had gotten a run. Peter was getting ready, Iceman was the catcher and Bishop was nominated the umpire.  
  
Peter was waiting for the pitch then suddenly his spider sense kicked in. He dodged a shot that would have hit him in the hip. He looked at Scott who had a smirk on his face. "What the hell was that for?" Peter yelled out to him.  
  
Scott caught the ball that Bobby threw back to him. He shrugged. "What can I say you're one of the teachers, don't you got any school pride?"  
  
"Well they asked me first, next time try not to pick me last then." He said back.  
  
"Are you ladies going to talk all day or play some ball?" Bishop asked from behind Peter. Peter retook his stance. Another inside ball was thrown. 'Alright then if that's how you want to play it then Summers, time for a little spider strength.'  
  
Peter grinned as he fixed his grip on the bat. He checked his spider sense, it wasn't doing anything which meant he wasn't going for a another insider. Scott threw the ball this time a more decent pitch. Peter kept his eye on it and with a little extra with his strength behind his swing he nailed the ball and sent that sucker high into the air.  
  
Dani and Shan who were the announcers for the game couldn't believe it. "Holy crap there are two moons in the sky folks." Shan said looking at the little white speck in the sky.  
  
"That thing is going, going, gone into the forest. Home run! Storm's team leads by one!" Dani exclaimed.  
  
Peter walked the bases and could help but smile on the look of Scott's face staring at where the ball had landed. He could see MJ and May standing up and cheering him on, and a few of his students as well.  
  
When he got to the bench the team clapped him on the back as he took a seat next to Logan. "Nice one webs." He said quietly enough for Peter to hear only. Peter looked and swore he saw a grin on his face while he was looking at Scott.  
  
The game went pretty much the same. Peter didn't want to push his luck and toned down the hitting. At the bottom of the 9th and it was a pure cliché to Peter. The bases were loaded with two outs and Emma up to bat.  
  
Rachel was pitching and she threw two high on the insides. Peter could see the obvious distain between the two women and he could guess to as to why. Then a strike ball was thrown and Emma not only missed but fell on her ass. Rachel was laughing at this while Dani and Shan announced the winners.  
  
But it didn't end there, the two women seemed to got into a fight or at least almost before some of the others had to stop them before someone took a swing at the other. Peter shook his head at the display.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling working here just got a lot more interesting." He said to himself.

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 20: MEMORIES**  
  
Rogue once absorbed Spider-Man but got none of his memories...or did she? 


	20. Memories

Supergirlhv: Always nice to hear from you, and that you like my work so much.  
  
NctrnlBst: You yes it will be interesting to say the least.  
  
yae yang: Jan sounds cool thanks. Well Paige, Kurt, Sam and such hence the title.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I saw a list of people she absorbed and Spider-Man was on it. (Check out her bio at in the spot light section at 'http:www.uncannyxmen.net' it said it was in Contest of Champions (2nd series) #5)

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 20: MEMORIES**  
  
Rogue was walking down the halls of the school. 'Everything has changed so much.' She thought to herself. When she and Gambit had returned from their time off from all of this, she was amazed at how things had changed in the few months since the school had gone public.  
  
There were so many new mutants all the time it was hard to keep track of them all. She also couldn't believe Xavier had left for some unclear reasons. That and that Jean was dead...again. She hoped that she would find a way back, since the old joke is that all X-Men seem to die at least once.  
  
But it wasn't funny. So far they had lost Illyana, Doug, Colossus, Jean all those people who were once here are gone. There was also Angelo and she could see Jubilee still grieved for him. She once caught her crying while Paige was holding her. It wasn't easy losing those you loved.  
  
At least not long ago Amara had returned after that sudden awakening she had from that comma. She tried talking to her about it, but she refused to, she acted like nothing happened and just wanted to forget it. Rogue didn't blame her, after she and a few of the others were crucified outside the mansion all those months ago, who would want to remember that? [As seen in Uncanny X-Men # 423]  
  
But things were getting better. She was enjoying her time back here, it was like coming home again for her. There were a few new faces, like North Star and of course Juggernaut to get used to. There was also Annie the school's nurse and who was apparently in a relationship with Alex. She didn't see that coming, at least until Polaris left.  
  
She was walking down the halls minding not to walk into any of the students running in the halls. Then she found another new face walking towards her. The new human teacher who had been here for a while, Peter Parker.  
  
He smiled kindly at her and nodded, she returned it. Then it happened again, a type of déjà vu that seemed to happen whenever he was around. At the ballgame she also had it with his wife and his charming Aunt who had joined in. It was a strange sensation, like she felt like she should know him and the others but she didn't remember meeting them.  
  
At first she thought it was just because May reminded her of Irene, and MJ a little of Jean, then she assumed Peter just had one of those faces. But it didn't go away, and she was beginning to wonder what was going on with her.

* * *

**LATER**  
  
Later that night in the bedroom she and Gambit shared she was in a blissful sleep. At least she was until the dream happened.  
  
Rogue found herself in uniform waling in a dark hallway there were cobwebs everywhere. She moved forward almost like, she was being guided by some unseen force. She tried to avoid the giant webs that covered the dark and un-detailed walls.  
  
She cried out for the others, asking for anyone someone to tell her what was going on, but she only heard the echo of her own voice. She soon came upon something else it was the end of the hall, at least it was as she could see, because the entire space was covered in webs.  
  
She wanted to turn back, but knew she had to go forward. She moved gently forward and used her hands to slowing rip open a space to move through. As she stepped through the hole she could see the entire hall was now cover in webs. It looked almost like a cocoon to her.  
  
She marked forward slowly her feet crunching on the silk of the webs on the floor. As she moved forward she felt something brush her hair. She flinched and saw a spider land on her shoulder she was about to flick it off her when it bite her.  
  
She cried out in pain and quickly knocked it off. But then another spider landed on her and bite her also, she knocked that one too, but then more and more came, she started running forward trying to get away. But they just kept on falling down on her biting her over and over again.  
  
She eventually tripped and the spiders started to encase her in a web. She looked frantically about. Then there was a figure in front of her. She couldn't make the person out, but she reached out with her one arm still free pleading for help.  
  
The figure moved closer and she gasped. It was Peter Parker and he just looked down at her. He was dressed all in red shirt and blue jeans and he was covered in webs and little spiders. Then one big black one walked onto his chest and seemed to perch there. Rogue could only stare at the image before her.  
  
The spider on his chest leaped out at her.  
  
Rogue woke up in a sweat and cried out. Gambit laying next to her woke up with a start. "Chere, you okay?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"A-Ah'm fahne. Just a bad dream, go back to sleep Remy." She said to him. He was too tired to argue and nodded and went back to sleep. Rogue looked at the clock that read 3:45am. She put herself back onto their bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'What the hell was that all about?' She wondered. She had weird dreams before but there was something about this that seemed to be more then a dream, like her mind was telling her something. She rolled to her side. 'I'll think about it more in the morning.'

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**  
  
Kitty was in the teacher's lounge reading up on some work. It was the middle of the day and she had a free hour to kill until the next class. A few of the others were in there too, so fat it was Peter, Warren, Beast. The guys were gathered together and talking about something or other.  
  
To her all she heard was basketball and she then tuned them out since she wasn't interested in what they thought of the chances for the local team or something. She was looking through a few papers on the subjects she was going to go over with the class when Rogue walked in.  
  
She smiled at Kitty and took a seat across from her after getting some coffee. Kitty then noticing Rogue looking strangely at something, she seemed to be staring at something to her left.  
  
When she glanced all she found was the guys. She faced Rogue again and was curious as to what was going on. "Rogue what's up?" She said.  
  
Rogue seemed to jerk at the sudden name of her voice and looked at Kitty surprised but then composed herself. "It's nothin'."  
  
But Kitty could tell it wasn't 'nothing', she had known her for too long to not know when the southerner was bothered by something. She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Rogue what's wrong you can tell me."  
  
Rogue looked at her considering what to say. "Ah just get this...feelin' about Parker over there."  
  
"Rogue he's a married man, don't tell me you're pulling an Emma on him." She joked.  
  
Rogue shot her a glare and reached over and hit the other girl on the arm. "Not like _THAT_. Ah been getting' this weird feelin' like déjà vu or somethin' when Ah'm around him. And last night Ah got this dream about him." Kitty was about to make another joke but she cut her off. "And not _THAT_ kind of dream either."  
  
Rogue told Kitty all about the weird spider dream, sparring no detail. Kitty tried to look intrigued and curious but on the inside her hart was racing and she was beginning to panic.  
  
"It's most likely just something really weird dream and the only reason Peter was in it was because you've been thinking about him so much." Kitty said hoping she would buy it.  
  
"Ah guess." Rogue said, although she wasn't completely convinced.  
  
"Look, just forget about it. I mean maybe he reminds you of someone, that someone else met and you absorbed that from whoever, or maybe they knew him you did absorb it and he's just triggering it." She told her. "You know when you hear a piece of music you can't help but wonder where you heard it before."  
  
Rogue seemed to consider that. "Ah guess that's reasonable."  
  
Kitty smiled at her, all the while on the inside there was only one thought going through her head. 'I've got to tell Peter about this.'

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 21: DISCUSSING ROGUE**  
  
Find out what the others will do? Will they have to let Rogue in on his secret, can he afford for her to remember and not tell her if she does? 


	21. Discussing Rogue

Fire inu: Maybe FF was doing a little upgrade or something, I missed several updates the last time they did something like that.  
  
celtcath74: Yeah I know I'm still unsure of what exactly to do, so I guess I'll just wing it for now and see where my writing takes me.  
  
jadestar123: I didn't Jean is dead in the comics, she was killed by Magneto didn't I say that in an earlier chapter?  
  
qwerty: Well thanks I'm happy you like it so much.  
  
NctrnlBst: Yeah it would, plus I thought of a few other things that could go wrong also.  
  
yae yang: Well you're about to find out what they plan to do.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I know I couldn't remember them all, so I did as many as I could. Yeah I didn't see much of it in the comics, so I decided to put it in.  
  
**OKAY SOME PEOPLE APPEARANTY DON'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I HOPE THEY SEE THIS. FOR THE LAST TIME THIS IS THE COMIC VERION, NOT EVOLUTION OR THE MOVIE.**

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 21: DISCUSSING ROGUE  
  
**Later that day at the end of the classes Peter had just finished packing up everything in his suitcase and was ready to call it a day. He left the classroom and was walking down the halls when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Hey Peter wait up." He turned to see Kitty running after him. "Hey I needed to go into the city you want a ride instead of using a bus?"**  
  
**Peter smiled. "Of course, at least with you I won't have to worry about getting a seat or what's on it."  
  
Kitty smiled and led the way to the car. On the way out and once they passed the gate Kitty's mood changed from happy to very worried. "Peter I lied, I just needed to talk to you where it was safe to talk."  
  
Peter looked at her a little confused. "Why wouldn't it be safe to talk in the mansion?"  
  
Kitty bit her lower lip, Scott had told her that since he was a 'civilian' he wasn't supposed to know, but she guessed it was now or never. "You see Sage has this security system all over the place, there are cameras and stuff everywhere now, especially since the X.S.E. was formed. Also there are a few cameras placed by certain government types that they think we don't know about."**  
  
**Peter sat there his mouth hanging open. "SINCE WHEN?"  
  
Kitty flinched at his voice. "About a week ago." She said quietly. Peter on the other hand was stunned and scared. If they had talked about any of his Spider-Man stuff at the school every government group would learn about him. He already knew that Nick Fury had a file on him. Thankfully it was classified, although the fact that it existed was still troubling to him.  
  
"Please tell me that's what you needed to tell me?" He groaned.  
  
Kitty gave him an apologizing look. "Let me ask you something...did Rogue ever absorbed you?"  
  
Peter thought about it for a minute, then the curse Kitty ever heard escaped from his lips, in fact she actually served the car, luckily no one else was on the road.

* * *

******PARKER APARTMENT**  
  
Sitting around the kitchen table were MJ, Peter and Kitty. She had just finished filling in the other about Rogue's dream. Peter looked like he was deep in thought and then spoke up. "When she absorbed me and didn't show any knowledge of me I thought maybe it wasn't something I had to worry about."  
  
Then he sighed deeply. "But I guess something must have stayed in her sub- conscious all this time and me being there must have triggered it."  
  
"So what do we do?" MJ asked him. When he didn't answer he turned to Kitty. "Do you think she could be trusted?"  
**  
**Kitty thought about it. "I think so, but with everything that's been going on lately I'm not too sure. It's been a while since we've seen each other but...I think so."  
  
"But not for sure." Peter said darkly. Kitty saddened by it nodded slightly. "Then I guess there are a few options. First we can let her in and hope for the best, leave it alone and hope her mind lets go of it, or...I could quit."  
  
MJ gave Peter a startled look. She knew he loved teaching and he was just getting to really know his students. Kitty gasped and immediately voiced her thoughts on that particular idea. "Are you nuts? I mean those kids love you, some I think actually look up to you, you can't bail on them!"  
  
Peter sighed. He didn't want to leave but if it came to that he would. He loved teachingbut being Spider-Man came at a cost and one of them were to keep people from knowing who he was to keep those close to him safe.  
  
And with the school under surveillance he couldn't afford to let the X-Men or anyone else there know, it would be too hard to keep it secret from the world. It was hard enough with guys like Norman who knew who he was, if all the other villains he faced through the years found out about his identity, there would be no way to keep his family safe.  
  
"If it comes to that Kitty I'll have to." Peter said solemnly to her.  
  
Kitty frowned deeply, she was really liked have Peter there, he was a good friend and she would miss seeing him on a day-to-day basses. "Can we at least wait this out for a while, you know see if she remembers anything else? If she does then we can explorethe option of letting Rogue in on this, but I want you to safe that last one until it absolutely necessary, got it?"  
  
Peter couldn't help but smiled at her for wanting him to stay. "Alright, I'll safe leaving until I have to, but we should keep an eye on her, well I guess you should be the one keeping an eye on her, since she's a little wary of me."  
  
Kitty nodded. "That sounds good to me."  
  
"Kitty." MJ said and Kitty turned her attention to MJ. "I was wondering, what if we also tried to alleviate her fears or mistrust of Peter and me?" Kitty wasn't sure if she was following. "Well why don't we and the girls ask her and some of the others on the team to go out with us, you know for some quality time. Maybe she would feel a little better around Peter and me if she started to get to know us?"**  
  
**"It might help...or it might trigger more in her sub-conscious." Peter said.  
  
"Come on Peter she was going to join us girls sometime soon, at least with this MJ and me can see if anything seems to pop into her head or something." Kitty told him.  
  
Peter thought about it. It was reasonable to say that Rogue and MJ would eventually meet on one of these nights out the girls had, so at least now they knew to look for any suspicious activity or questions she might have of Peter. Plus with the two of them there they could cover a few things up just in case. "Alright, it's risky but we have to know how much she can remember."

* * *

******OFFICE OF OSCORP INDUSTRIES**  
  
Norman Osborn unknown to the world he is also called the Green Goblin sits at hisdesk, looking through several files and pictures. "So you're teaching once again eh Parker." He says to himself (like all villains apparently do). For a while he has been studying Parker at his new job, he was going to make a move but with all the new mutant adult there that would be impossible.  
  
So he had to come up with an alternate plan. One to lure Spider-Man away from there and also to ensure that he would come to him and not call in the X-Men for help. He already had it, but he wanted to be sure of victory. So he had pulled up the files on certain individuals that would love to get their hands on him.  
  
He looked over the names and grinned. Maxwell Dillon, Otto Octavius, Quentin Beck, Adrian Toomes, and finally Flint Marko. They would do nicely and they already had agreed to help him out.  
  
"I'm going to hit you where you're the most vulnerable Parker." He said glaring at a picture of Peter. "Soon, very soon you will pay for everything."

* * *

******  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 22: STUDENT TROUBLES**  
  
Next chapter will focus on certain students on a night out in New York and guess who they run into? And bonus points to those that can guess the other names of those people Norman got go by. 


	22. Student Troubles

Fire inu: Really, well once Sparky Genocide kept calling me Agent-X, twice.  
  
Supergirlhv: Nope sorry the last one was Sandman, but you got four out of five though.  
  
Beastdog: Well I'll list them for anyone who doesn't know.  
  
celtcath74: Well not the remedial class but you might see a few of the students get involved, but mostly it will be the adults.  
  
RealityDreamer: Hey thanks I appreciate it.  
  
Emmett tompson: Well that's undecided at the moment, but hopefully I can put in a few surprises you might like.  
  
qwerty: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this one even more.  
  
NctrnlBst: Nice one, and maybe I will do another one, or a whole short fic about it later on, trust me those kids are going to get into major trouble.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: I'm not surprised you would know who they were, but I am surprised you didn't mention the name Sinister Six, oh yeah they'll be there and a couple of others as well.  
  
AN: And the answers from last chapter are: Maxwell Dillon (Electro), Otto Octavius (Dr Octopus), Quentin Beck (Mysterio), Adrian Toomes (The Vulture) and the Flint Marko (Sandman) and with the Green Goblin they make six, the New Sinister Six.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 22: STUDENT TROUBLES**  
  
A few days later the Xavier school was taking certain amount of students on a tour of the NY museum. They were able to arrange for the museum to be empty for a couple of hours a the days they were going to use it, and because they wouldn't run into any anti-mutant humans in the place. (At great expense of course)  
  
Peter was elected to be one of the teachers in charge of it. Also there was Kitty, Rachel, Hank and Rogue. For the past few days Rogue was still a little guarded around Peter but it wasn't bad, in fact she was a little more at ease with him that day so he thought the worse was over.  
  
Him and Kitty were with one of the groups looking at the evolution of man exhibit. Currently among the students were the Stepford Cockoos, there was also the dark skinned and long black haired Sofia Mantega, the wind manipulator.  
  
Josh Foley with his golden skin was also there, along with his roommate David Alleyne, an African American with the ability to manipulate any skill or knowledge of another. Off to the side was a timid looking blond haired girl named Laurie Collins, who had the ability to make extremely powerful pheromones.  
  
But there was also a girl with a slight scowl on her face and with noticeably metallic gauntlets on her arms was a Japanese girl named Noriko Ashida who had electrical and speed powers.  
  
"You know I think they should add one more to this." Eve one of the Cuckoos said looking at the images of the evolution of man from primate to currently.  
  
"Yeah but what would they put there?" David said to her. "Someone like Kurt, or Mr. McCoy? Or would they add someone like Mr. Summers?"  
  
"Personally I wouldn't mind a scantily clad Ms. Frost instead of another scantily clad guy up there." Josh muttered to himself.  
  
Sofia gave him a look. "Boys." She said. Since she could also hear things over great distances she had heard his comment.  
  
Peter and Kitty however where having a good time, everything was going well until all hell broke lose. Peter was just walking along until his spider sense started going crazy. He looked at Kitty and see saw the look on his face and knew something was wrong.  
  
She was about to ask what was wrong when one of the walls was busted in. Debris and dust was sent everywhere and everyone took several steps away. Then they all turned and Peter's face fell as the sight. There stood Doc Ock, Electro, and The Vulture.  
  
'Not good.' Peter thought he quickly looked around for a place to chance and to get the kids somewhere safe.  
  
David took a set forward in a defensive stand and hit a wall that wasn't there. "What the?!" He said rubbing his face.  
  
"Not a bright move kid." Came a voice out of nowhere, then smoke seemed to rise out of nowhere and suddenly Mysterio the master of illusions was standing in front of him. The Cuckoos stood close together and prepared for a mental assault when they felt another presence all around them.  
  
Eve looked down and saw there was now sand all around them. The sand burst up and carried them into the air and threw them into wall. It then reformed into Sandman. Noriko was pissed and fired an electrical attack at Electro.  
  
He easily absorbed it and looked at her. "You must be kidding? I'm the master of electricity and you think that little jolt would affect me? Let me show you how it's really done kid." Then he fired his own electrical attacks. She tried to dodge but there was no way for her to dodge all of the attacks he threw at her. She was caught by one and went down, slightly smoking.  
  
"Kitty get them out of here!" Peter yelled to her, she turned and nodded and went to try and get Noriko but Vulture came in from behind and attacked her.  
  
Dr. Octopus was already dealing with Laurie who he had in one of his tentacles and Sofia as well in anther. Peter looked and saw David mimicking all of Mysterio's martial art kills to match him. All in all he counted five. 'Great where's the sixth member, most likely someone in a Hobgoblin suit.'  
  
Then he heard the laughter and from the hole in a glider was the Green Goblin. 'Damn, I really would have like that _OTHER_ goblin then that one.' Peter thought as he saw Norman fly in.  
  
"Sorry kiddies, but the museum is now close, but here's something to remember your tip here today." The Green Goblin said and fired several pumpkin bombs at the floor. Peter thought he was going to kill them all, but when they hit they released gas instead of explosives.  
  
The room was filling with gas and already some of the kids and Kitty where effected. The gas was so disorienting that she couldn't concentrate on phasing. Peter cover his mouth and tried to make his way but Norman flew down in front of him.  
  
His Goblin masked protecting him from the gas as the others of the six, where making room and making sure they were staying clear of the gas. "No so fast there Peter, this is only the beginning." He said just loud enough for him to hear then launched a pumpkin bomb at him. Only this one was explosive and sent Peter flying back from the force of its explosion.  
  
Peter was knock back and while dazed started to breath the gas, he realized he should cover his mouth but it was too late and he was swallowed into darkness. He didn't know how long he was out but when he came two he saw Hank looking over him.  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked then looked around and saw Kitty talking to Rogue and Rachel. He looked around and found the students he was leading weren't around. He felt something was wrong. "Hank where are the others?"  
  
Hank looked away. "Hank, what's going on?" Peter demanded.  
  
"There gone Peter, apparently they were taken." Hank said. Peter didn't know what to think. He felt suddenly cold and now knew what Norman had meant. He knew this all must have been his idea, he was the only one out of them that knew his identity as Spider-Man and was the only one with the resources to get the six together.  
  
He also knew that because of him, those that were close to him were in danger again. This time it wasn't family or friends, they were just innocent kids, kids he was supposed to look after and he let them down.  
  
'If you hurt them Osborn so help me, you won't get away with this.' He silently vowed to himself.  
  
Kitty saw that Peter was awake and also noticed the look in his eyes. She knew right then and there he was going to go after them and get the kids back. The only problem was she thought he was going to go it alone, and she may not have fought those guys before, but she wasn't about to let him go alone against six super-villains.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 23: TO THE RESCUE**


	23. To the Rescue

Licky: I'll try but keep in mind I'm also doing two other stories while doing this one, so it might not be as quick as you might want it, but it won't take weeks that I can assure you.  
  
Supergirlhv: Hey I had to look him up just to see what his real name was. Yes they are called the Sinister Six, and for shame reading this at school...unless it's a boring class then please do.  
  
Beastdog: I bet that's what he's thinking at that moment too, so here's what he came up with.  
  
Red Witch: Yes it is you can count on it.  
  
Emmett Thompson: Well whatever you want to call it, things are getting interesting now to say the least.  
  
qwerty: Oh yeah, you're right about that.  
  
NctrnlBst: Oh yeah he'll get some help alright and he will and won't be able to keep it a secret. You'll see what I mean soon.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: You forget Norman isn't a fool, he had planed to deal with them, but you'll see what I mean in this chapter.  
  
celtcath74: Well you're about to find out.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 23: TO THE RESCUE  
  
**After what had happened at the museum Peter was told to go home since classes would be cancelled for the rest of the day in case this was just the beginning. Kitty gave him a ride and they were silent the entire time.  
  
Peter went up to his apartment and Kitty followed. "What are we going to do Peter?" She asked him. He didn't answer right away. Instead he opened his door and then saw a package sitting on a table with a green ribbon on it.  
  
Peter moved to it and saw it was addressed to him. He opened it and saw it was a video tape. Kitty looked at it then looked around. "MJ not in?" She asked suddenly realizing she wasn't in.  
  
"She's out trying for a new modeling job." Peter said looking at the tape and put it in. He had a horrible feeling about it. He popped it in and started it up. The image on the tape first shoed the kids locked up behind bars, they also could see something around their necks. They looked like some kind of metallic collars. "Well look what we got here, a group of students all tucked in for the day, isn't it cute?" They heard a voice off screen but Peter knew who it was.  
  
"In case you were wondering those are my own versions of the mutant control collars on them. Not only will they suppress their powers but there is also a small explosive in there too. So if you don't follow my demands, then they'll lose their heads...literally."  
  
The image cut away then it was back again only it was a headshot of the Green Goblin. "Well Peter since I know you care what happens to these kids, here's the deal." He said grinning the entire time. "You come alone, no X- Men or any other heroes or the kids go bye-bye. We wouldn't want to spoil the party with certain party crashers, besides you have a few friends here who have a lot to say and do to you after all the years of getting in our way after all."  
  
An address started to show up on the screen. "I suggest you get here as fast as you can Spider, or I might lose patience and then the kids will get an up close and personal view of the afterlife." The image cut out after that.  
  
Kitty had paled during it all, she knew he was serious and would do it. "OH God, he knows you're Spider-Man?" Peter sighed and nodded his head. "Peter what are we going to do?" She saw him get up and go to the bedroom and she followed him.  
  
"_WE_ are not going to do anything. You heard what Norman Osborn said, only me or the others will die and he will do it." Peter said to her taking out a costume. "Kitty this is all my fault. He targeted the kids because he knew it was a way to get to me, and now that he's reformed the Sinister Six he wants to be sure I'll be dead at the end of this."  
  
He turned to her and gently grabbed her arms. "Kitty...promise me you won't involve the X-Men in this. Norman knows me too well and he'll know if I came with backup. This is just between him and me. Now promise me."  
  
"Peter how can you ask me that?" She said afraid she was about to lose another friend.  
  
"Please...as my friend." Peter begged her. She couldn't look in his eyes and nodded. She felt a tear fall. It was good enough for him. Kitty slowly walked out of the apartment as Peter got dressed. When she got to the streets she saw him swinging in the distance.  
  
"No! I won't lose another friend." She said out loud, but she made a promise not to involve the X-Men. Then she got an idea. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of the school. It took a while but she got Logan.  
  
'He said not the X-Men, but he didn't say anything about an X-Man.' She thought to herself. "Logan it's me, I've found where the kids are, Spider- Man is already on his way there, and he'll need help."

* * *

******THE WAREHOUSE**  
  
By now the kids had regain consciousness and of course were not pleased at all by their surroundings, and even less by the collars.  
  
"Can anyone use their powers?" Josh said, his skin it's normal color.  
  
"No." David said harshly. "But then again there's nothing much for me to work with either." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Neither can us." The Cuckoos said only slightly in unison.  
  
"Same here." Sofia said then looked to Noriko and gasped as she took off the gauntlets and they all could she her hands and arms. She sat there mystified by it, she was just looking at them then feeling one arm with the other. It had been so long since she could touch she thought she had forgotten what it was like.  
  
"Well looks like the kiddies are up." They turned and saw Sandman and Electro standing near the cell. Sandman moved closer to the kids. "Well let's get the usual questions out of the way shall we? First off those things around your necks not only will block your powers, but if you try and take them off without the code they explode."  
  
The kids didn't like the sound of that and Laurie gasped as her hand was near the collar at the time and quickly took it away.  
  
"Why are we here? Since when do you guys have a thing against mutants?" David angrily asked them.  
  
Electro spoke up then. "It's not about you, Green Goblin said that if we get you he can bait Spider-Man out."  
  
"Why would Spider-Man want to help us? He doesn't even now us?" Josh asked him. 'Although he did help out when the school was under attack.' He thought to himself, but thought that wasn't a smart thing to say out loud to them.  
  
"Hell if we know?" Electro said throwing his hands up. "That guy never lets anyone in on his entire plans, but he's been after the Spider for a very long time and has hurt him better then anyone so we figured if anyone could come up with a plan to finish him off he would."  
  
The Vulture however was sitting on the roof seeing he got stuck with look out duty. "Why do I keep teaming up with these guys? I mean I'm wealthy I could afford a whole bunch of henchmen for this kind of crap. What the hell is taking him so long, usually Spider-Man swings in about now, especially that Goblin said he gave him a tape with the kids on it."  
  
He was currently over looking the warehouse from his perch across from it several buildings away looking for any sign of him. What he didn't know was that Peter knew it was a trap so he had swung around to see anyway in that wasn't guarded.  
  
While looking around his spider sense had gone off and he leaped into the shadows. It took a little looking around but he found Vulture on the building. He crawled along the building to the side and up the wall.  
  
When he reached the top he came up behind him, he crept forward and had reached just behind the old man. "Hey buddy, you got a great bird's eye view don't ya." He said. The Vulture snapped his head around just in time for Spider-Man to nail him a good one on his unprotected face.  
  
The Vulture slumped to the ground and Peter tied him up. "One down five to go." He said to himself, and took off for the warehouse. He found an opened skylight and crawled in, he could see that the place was mostly dark but the cage holding the kids was well lit enough.  
  
He also saw Electro and Sandman there. There seemed to be no sign of the others and he figured this was going to be his best shot to take out the Sinister Six, since once the rest of them gathered together it would be impossible to take them all on.  
  
He crawled over them and leaped down. But his spider sense went off too late, and he was suddenly blinded by all the lights going on, then he felt something metallic hit him in the chest and sent him crashing into a wooden box, smashing it.  
  
He was fighting the haze from his vision when the same metallic object that turned out to be one of Doc Ock's tentacles grab him by the throat and thrash him around a bit and threw him into the side of the cage.  
  
Peter groaned as he hit, he knew if he lived he would feel the bruises for a while after it. He looked around and saw Mysterio and Doc Ock joining Sandman and Electro. 'They must have been in the shadows, stupid Parker real stupid.' He thought to himself.  
  
Then he heard the maniacal laughter of the Green Goblin as he flew in with Vulture over his shoulder still out and still tied up. "Did you really expect it to be that easy?"  
  
If he could he would have spit out the blood in his mouth before answering. "Well if you must know...for a minute there...yeah I did."  
  
The Goblin dropped the Vulture to the floor and with a razor bat sliced the webbing. "Someone wake him up. I don't think he'll want to miss this."  
  
'Well this is just going so well for me so far...next time...if there is one, I got to come up with a better plan.' Peter thought as the Sinister Six closed in on him.

* * *

******NEXT UP CHAPTER 24: SHOWDOWN AGAINST THE SINISTER SIX**  
  
Pretty much a big ass fight scene is next. Yeah I know cliffhangers are torture but they must be done. I'll try and get the next chapter done hopefully by Sunday, if not then maybe by Tuesday. 


	24. Showdown against the Sinister Six

Nathol: Well thanks I appreciate it, and yes I did, I was trying to think of a good line near the end for him to say and that was just perfect for it.  
  
Supergirlhv: Well I hope this summer is good for ya now that you're out.  
  
Beastdog: My guess...pray.  
  
IolantheDuCoudray: So you know BlackRose too huh? Nice and thanks I really appreciate it.  
  
Red Witch: Oh yeah a major fight is going to happen.  
  
Emmett Thompson: Well I just really like the quote then a reference.  
  
Dac173: Yeah I know all about Kaine and Ben and all of that, in fact I use that site often for the characters, it's where I got the real names of those villains from. And after that whole clone saga I'm not surprised Marvel is staying clear of clones, although I did like Ben Reilly.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah you're right, well he may not screw him over but you will see some in fighting.  
  
celtcath74: Oh you can expect Wolverine and Shadowcat to get involved, maybe a few others too.  
  
RealityDreamer: Well did I lie, of course not. And if you're bored don't forget to check out the other stories while you wait of other updates.

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 24: SHOWDOWN AGAINST THE SINISTER SIX**  
  
The Green Goblin came closer to Peter and pulled out a pumpkin bomb. "I've been waiting for this Spider," He said and drew back his arm, only to have it grabbed by one of Doc Ock's tentacles.  
  
"Hold it." He demanded. "Why should you get to finish him off, I should be the one to do it."  
  
"This is my plan, it worked so I get to do it." The Goblin said to him pulling his arm free.  
  
"Please!" The Doc said in disgust. "I only went along with this for the chance at revenge, I only followed this plan of yours only out of curiosity, do you think that I would allow someone else to control me or to take away my rightful revenge?"  
  
"Hey what about the rest of us, don't we get a say in this?" Mysterio said to both of them. "We got our own beef to pick with him." He said pointing at Peter.  
  
"Hey don't I get to say anything about any of this?" Peter asked.  
  
"NO!" They all said at once, and continued to bicker between each other on who gets to finish of Spider-Man.  
  
Peter was actually glad for this. Maybe with all of this he could capitalize on this, but first he had to figure out how to save the kids, he looked around then noticed something, or someone he should have known was going to show up. Kitty.  
  
He could see her partially phased through a box and she noticed him looked at her. She motioned for him and then to the others arguing, then to her, the cage and brought her hands to her neck then slowly took them away.  
  
If Peter read it right he figured she wanted him to distract them while she got the collars off. Peter couldn't think of any other way and it was the best plan, hell the only plan they got. He nodded his head then back flipped to the top of the cage.  
  
"Hey, are you guys going to be at this all day? I got Venom and Carnage to deal with at five, and then Shocker and Rhino at seven, so could move this along please?" Spider-Man said to them.  
  
"How about this gentlemen? First to get the Spider has the honor of killing him?" Doc Ock said to them. They all looked at each other then turned to Spider-Man. They all voiced their agreement.  
  
Peter sighed. "Ya gotta love a consensuses." He said then jumped as a tentacle, electric bolt, and a razor bat were thrown at him at the same time. The students watch in amazement as he dodged and fought his way though, and around the six villains.  
  
"We got to help him." Sofia said watching this.  
  
"But how?" Eve said looking at the collars.  
  
"Maybe I could help with that." They looked behind them and saw Kitty phasing through the bars.  
  
"Miss Pryde?" Fiona said surprised, like the others.  
  
"Quiet." Kitty warned them. "Look I'm going to phase these things off then all of you out of this and through the wall, the others are outside waiting so be quiet while Spider-Man distracts them." They all nodded, and Kitty slowly phased the collar off of David first.  
  
It came off and since it didn't explode, she went to work on the others. After a minute all of the young mutants were freed, then out of the bars and soon out the wall.  
  
Peter had kept and eye on them as best he could, which wasn't easy. "Come on guys, at least when you had Hobgoblin in the group you had someone who could aim." He taunted.  
  
"That copycat?" Screamed The Green Goblin firing more bombs at him from his bat glider. Peter was glad Norman had a sore spot for the Hobgoblins, and also for the fact that he just saw the kids just leave through the wall.  
  
What he didn't see was Vulture tackle him from behind in midair and they both landed hard on the ground. Peter groaned and slowly tried to get up only to be grabbed by the neck by Doc Ock's tentacles.  
  
"Well looks like I win." Doc Ock said grinning.  
  
"Hey he's mine! I got him first!" Vulture shouted out to him.  
  
"Too bad for you, you couldn't keep him." He shouted back, and then the wall of the building blew inwards. When the smoke cleared they saw several X-Men by the entrance. Currently there was Nightcrawler, Marvel Girl (Rachel Grey), Wolverine, Havok, and Beast there. Behind them with the children were Rogue, Gambit and Kitty.  
  
"Mind if we crash this party?" Logan said to them.  
  
"Not at all guys, but could someone get this guy off of me first?" Peter said to them struggling against the tentacle on him. A blast from Havok took the metallic tentacle dead on whipping it from Peter.  
  
"I warned you Spider-Man, no help." Green Goblin said grinning, and pulled out a detonator then he looked at the cage as he was about to press it. "WHAT? Where did they go?"  
  
"Over there behind the X-Men." Electro shouted while pointing.  
  
"Great plan you idiot, why did I ever listen to you?" Dr. Octopus shouted to Norman.  
  
The front group of X-Men charged the villains. "Nuts to this, if you want to lead so bad Octavius then go ahead, I'm out of here." Green Goblin said to him and flew up and blasted a hole in the roof and went through it.  
  
"Not so fast Goby!" Spider-Man said and webbed his glider going after him.  
  
Wolverine charged at Mysterio only to go right through him, and then suddenly several other versions of him appeared. "The problem with heightened senses is that they can be fool more easily in certain ways." The master of illusion said.  
  
Wolverine tried to fight off them, but his attacks only found nothing and then he would get kicked or punched from behind or the side. He tried to sniff him out, but one of the Mysterios saw this and threw something onto the ground. A cloud of smoke enveloped Logan and all he could smell was a very nasty smell, he also couldn't smell anything else.  
  
"Great." He muttered and leaped at another one.  
  
Havok was trying to blast The Vulture but he was too agile and fast in the air for him to get a decent shot off. "Come down here and fight old man!"  
  
Nightcrawler was teleporting all over trying to dodge all the electric attacks of Electro. "Stand and fight you blue fuzzy monkey!" Max yelled at Kurt, he then teleported onto a beam overhead and smiled down at him.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Kurt asked him. "I'm quite comfortable up here."  
  
"That's what you think." He said and sent a charge into the metal girder close to him, which acted as a conductor and the beam Kurt was on was connected to it, and at the rate electricity travels, Kurt didn't dodge it in time and was zapped and started to fall.  
  
Electro watched grinning as the incapacitated Kurt fell to his demise but at the last minute he stopped and floated there. "What the hell?" Electro shouted.  
  
"He is a friend of mine and I don't like my friends getting hurt." He heard a very pissed off female voice say behind him. He turned to see an angry Marvel Girl standing behind him. "And this is what happens to those that hurt my friends." She said to him and raised a hand.  
  
Electro found an invisible force send him flying back into a group of boxes. He groaned once before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
"Well that's one down." Rachel said and went to check on Kurt when she found herself lifted into the air by a large amount of moving sand and was rammed into a metal girder. The sand enveloped her and she couldn't breath, she send out a powerful telekinetic blast and scattered the sand.  
  
She fell to her knees gasping for air, and saw the sand reform and Sandman with his lower torso and arms still in sand form. "My turn little lady." He said and formed two giant mallets with each arm and was about to crush her when a blast of energy nailed him in the chest.  
  
He was sent to the other side of the warehouse into the darkness and all was heard was a huge crash sound. Rachel looked to see Havok with an arm raised and she also saw Vulture lying unconscious nearby. "So you finally got him huh?" She said smiling slowly getting to her feet. "Where's Hank?"  
  
Havok point to the side and she saw him fighting Dr. Octopus. He was dodging all the arms as best he could but his size was too good a target and Rachel saw him take two tentacles to the torso before they forced him into a wall and pinned him there.  
  
"You know I respect a man of science." Doc Ock said to Hank. "It's truly a same to end the life of a brilliant man like yourself."  
  
Hank with a small trail of blood from his mouth coughed. "It's a pity you yourself couldn't use your brilliance for good."  
  
"I did once." He said evenly, then he raised his arms as two tentacles moved into position. "This is where it got me." He was about to strike when he felt a pressure in his mind and screamed out clutching his head in pain then fell to the floor out cold.  
  
The tentacles holding Hank went limp and he was released. "Thanks Rachel." He said to the redheaded telepath behind the body of Dr. Octopus. He saw Havok coming over with Kurt who was leaning on him. "How are you Kurt?" Hank asked him.  
  
Kurt muttered something in German before answering him. "I think some of my fur was singed off."  
  
"Hey where's the web-swinger?" Wolverine asked dragging the body of Mysterio behind him. They could see the dome shattered open and his head in it with a few bruises on the face.  
  
"Still outside I think, so you finally got him huh?" Alex said grinning.  
  
Logan growled a little then dumped him. "Yeah, it too a little trial and error but I got him."  
  
They went out side and looked up as they saw the students and the other three adults looking up in the sky. They saw Spider-Man on the glider with the Goblin in a fist fight flying overhead.  
  
The two adversaries were grappling with each other. "You've gone too far this time Norman!" Peter shouted at him.  
  
Norman only grinned at him. "You mean like when I killed the love of your life, what was her name again, oh yes Gwen wasn't it? Or how about when I made MJ lose your unborn child, Parker?"  
  
"You monster!' Peter yelled out and threw a few punches but Norman hit him in the stomach and threw him off the glider.  
  
"Until next time Peter." He said and flew off laughing.  
  
Peter managed to stop his fall by webbing the side of a building and landing on the side. He looked over but the Goblin was long gone by then. Peter sighed to himself and joined the others on the ground. "Everyone all right?"  
  
"Well not too badly, do you have to face those guys all the time?" Hank asked him.  
  
Peter shrugged. "Well not usually all together like this, but sometimes yeah I do."  
  
"My condolences." Hank said to him. Peter laughed a little at the joke.  
  
Josh walked up to Spider-Man grinning madly. "Man I can't believe you came to save us man, that is so cool! How did you know where to find us?"  
  
'Uh oh, think fast Spidey.' Peter thought to himself. "Uh Peter Parker got a package from the Green Goblin for me, since he knows how to find me for emergencies." Peter said, which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
"Yeah Kitty mentioned something like that." Rogue said looking at Peter. Sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Well that's my cue to leave, the cops and me don't really get along." Peter said to them.  
  
"Don't worry we'll baby sit the others inside until they cops can take them away." Alex Summers said to him.  
  
Peter nodded and leaped up onto the side of a building then started to swing away. The others started to go back into the warehouse to check on the villains. Rogue looked to where Spider-Man was swinging. "See you in class Peter." She said silently to herself with a small smile.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 25: THOUGHTS OF MR. PARKER**  
  
Next time we see how Rogue found out about Peter, and while the students are gathered around we see them discussing some of their favorite teachers and we see Peter from their perspective. 


	25. Thoughts of Mr Parker

yae yang: Well if you know your comics you might, did you remember a certain power one of the students have?  
  
Supergirlhv: Thanks, and I know the problem with villain teams is they all got egos that get out of control.  
  
NctrlBst: Don't worry about it, I know sometimes it's hard to fit in things you want to do in a day.  
  
IolantheDuCoudray: Well actually, Damn-my-name-was-taken once threatened me with something not to end a story. I forget what it was exactly but it was unique I'll giver her that.  
  
Red Witch: Yeah I think you'll be surprised at the end though.  
  
Emmett Thompson: Pretty much a given, that is if I can continue the story.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: I don't know, I'm running out of ideas for this fic, either I'll have to end it or take a break from it to think of a few chapters.  
  
celtcath74: Thanks, and there's going to be a surprise at the end of it too.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 25: THOUGHTS OF MR. PARKER**  
  
It was a couple of days after the Sinister Six incident and things had finally calmed down and got back to normal, well as calm and normal as things got at the school. Rogue was in her room, it was late afternoon and he was relaxing after the days she had with the students.  
  
Remy was off doing something so she was a lone for a moment. She thought about what she and learned. She remembered how she once absorbed Spider-Man years ago but for some reason she never got any of his memories, at least she thought she didn't.  
  
Then when she saw Spider-Man and the Goblin fighting in the air like that it sparked a memory, a very powerful and painful one. There was a blond woman that he knew, that he cared for. There was a battle against the Green Goblin and she died. This sparked other memories, like the spider bite, and image of a grave with the name Ben Parker on it. Other images too, some nice and others deeply sad or disturbing like being buried alive.  
  
Then she knew. She knew who Spider-Man was, and the weird dream she had of Peter suddenly made sense. She thought about telling the others but then after what she had remembered, she had learned that Peter...was a nice and honest person. That he was trust worthy and he didn't deserve to have his secret out. She knew he was a good person and he was nice, the kids loved him and to be honest she liked him.  
  
So she had decided to keep the secret, although she did wish she could tell at least someone.

* * *

**STUDENT DOMATORY**  
  
It was after classes and several of the students were gathered in one of the large areas the students used to gather about and talk or study. Currently the Cuckoos were there, Josh, David, Sofia, Laurie, Noriko, Jubilee, Paige and Sammy a fish looking kid from Canada, who had returned after his mother had chanced her mind and sent him back to the Institute.  
  
"Man I can't believe you guys got kidnapped by super-villains and met Spider-Man!" Sammy said excited about it.  
  
"Well the part about being in the cage, and getting knocked out wasn't that great." Josh said to the young boy. "But it was kind of cool."  
  
"Man I missed so much, and who's this new teacher I've been hearing about?" Sammy asked. "I hear he's human like Annie."  
  
"Yeah plus he's kind of cool, you know for an adult." David said to him.  
  
"Actually He's a great guy." Jubilee said.  
  
"Says the girl with the crush." Eve said snickering slightly.  
  
"Like you three are one to talk." She snapped back at them.  
  
"We're no longer got a thing for Mr. Parker." Phoebe said to her.  
  
"Yeah, we've moved on to someone else." Fiona finished.  
  
"Really who?" Paige asked curious.  
  
"Spider-Man." All three of the sisters said with a sigh and a smile on their faces.  
  
"Anyways like I said I like him because he's a great guy." Jubilee said. "He helped me out once when I needed someone." She said solemnly.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked.  
  
Jubilee took a breath. "It was about a week ago, I was walking down the corridors and then it hit me. That day would have been...would have been a year since me and...and Angelo started dating." Paige looked concerned for her friend and went over and placed an arm around her.  
  
"I was suddenly just overcome with a sense of great sadness and I knew I was about to break down and cry, so I found an empty classroom. I went to one of the desks and just fell into it and started crying. I don't know how long I was there but then Mr. Parker was there.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Jubilee are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice say. She wiped her eyes and looked up to see Mr. Parker there looking very concerned about her. Jubilee couldn't talk, she just shook her head while trying to stop the tears.  
  
She didn't know why but he sat down next to her and put his arm around her and she just found herself crying in his chest. After a few minutes she was hugging him closely, and she was able to find her voice again. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that...that...Angelo and me, that." She tried to finish but couldn't.  
  
"I know, I heard about what happened to him...and that you two were close." He said gently to her. "If it's any help I know what you're going through." She looked up at him with a look in her eyes that said 'how could you' in them.  
  
He wasn't phased by it and went on. "My first great love in my life was a girl named Gwen Stacey, and she died too. I saw it happen and I couldn't save her, I...I lost her. It still hurts to this day, and I'm sure it will still hurt you too, but I did go on, and I found MJ. It may take time, and you will go through a lot of hurt, but it will get better, and one day when you're ready...you'll find someone else who makes you feel alive and happy."  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
"He helped me that day and well I think he was right. I do still hurt, but it does get slightly easier every day sometimes." She said finishing her story.  
  
"Wow, I never knew any of that." Sammy said quietly, reflecting on what was said.  
  
"Man I think that beats anything I got on him." Josh said. Everyone was looking at him then. "Well you guys know how hard a time I had fitting in after, well you know."  
  
"You mean when you joined that mutant hate group even though you knew you were one." David said sharply, he still hadn't completely forgiven him for it yet.  
  
"David!' Sofia chided him.  
  
"Go on Josh." Laurie said to him.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Josh was feeling down. His parents had just basically told him he was no longer part of their family not one week ago, his roommate David hated him, and no one seemed to like him. He hated his life.  
  
He wasn't even paying attention during science class and was so lost in thought he didn't notice when the class ended. He was just sitting at his desk head on his arms that were across his desk.  
  
"Josh class is over, unless this is your idea of extra credit." Josh snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mr. Parker.  
  
"Oh sorry Mr. Parker." Josh said quickly and raised himself up to leave. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Peter sat down next to him.  
  
"Josh is there anything wrong?" Peter asked him. Josh didn't really want to talk about it. "Look Josh we both got some time before the next class, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Josh looked at him and sighed and avoided Peter's look. "You wouldn't understand, no one hear likes me that much, especially David. I feel like an outcast among outcast here."  
  
Peter smiled sadly at him. "Well you're wrong about that, I do know what it's like." Josh looked at Peter again. "In high school when I was you're age I was an outcast too. I used to have glasses, got picked on, I didn't have many friends either. So I do know how hard it is."  
  
"Yeah but did you make a really stupid mistake and seem to pay for it the entire time?" Josh said angrily mostly he was angry with himself for joining that group.  
  
Peter was strangely quiet for a moment. "Yes I did." He said quietly, Josh wasn't sure what he was talking about but the look in his eyes told him he did. "Let me offer you some advice Josh. Learn from you're mistakes, because we can't take them back, can't change it no matter how hard we try. We have to learn to live with our choices and to try and be a better person for it."  
  
"Now I'm not saying it will be easy, but give it time. Try and change things for the better, and don't let yourself be weighted down by it all the time or you'll never be able to move on."  
  
Josh took his words to heart that day. After that he tried to make peace with David and the others. He was still working on David but he had finally found some friends in the others.  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
"He did the same with me." Laurie said to them all. She was sitting in one of the chairs by herself feeling a little regret at speaking out. She was still a little shy and not to comfortable around anyone. "Only it I was sitting alone in the cafeteria and he sat down across from me to talk. He said basically the same thing to me too, only that I shouldn't be afraid to be around others or I would always be alone."  
  
"You know for a grown-up he sounds pretty cool." Sammy said to them all.  
  
They all continued to talk each one had their own story of Mr. Parker and they moved to the more humorous ones, like some of the things he had done in class to make it fun to learn.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**  
  
While in her room Sofia laid herself down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. After hearing all of those stories she couldn't help but feel that she could have blasted them all out of the water with what she knew.  
  
Her mutation did allow her to control the wind, but it also allowed her to hear things far away. Just like it did that night her and the others were freed. They were all standing outside the warehouse looking at Spider-Man fight the Green Goblin, but she had heard what they said to each other.  
  


_ "You've gone too far this time Norman!"_  
  
_ "You mean like when I killed the love of your life, what was her name again, oh yes Gwen wasn't it? Or how about when I made MJ lose your unborn__ child, Parker?"_  
  
_ "You monster!"_  
  
_ "Until next time Peter."_  


  
She could still hear the words echoing in her mind. She never would have guessed that her teacher was Spider-Man, or that such things had happened to his life. She knew she couldn't say anything, she owed him that much at least. It was amazing really when she thought about it, and she wished she could talk to him about it...or could she?

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 26: ONE CRAZY DAY**  
  
I could use some ideas for other chapters since I'm running out of them. Any ideas would be appreciated. 


	26. One crazy day

Morlin: You know you're right about that, I should think of someone to put in, in a future chapter.  
  
Qwerty: Interesting ideas, I'll think on them, thanks for the suggestions.  
  
jadestar123: Did you mean a Spidey or X-Men villain?  
  
morring star: The FOH one is interesting and I'll think about it but the other two wouldn't work because Xavier isn't there remember? Also he already has a job there.  
  
NctrnlBst: Basically that was my way of explaining what Xavier is doing in the ruins of Genosha, basically he's reformed a new version of Excalibur and is trying to rebuild the ruined mutant country.  
  
Sweegy: Thanks, and you know you're right I haven't done a DR scene yet, I'll think about it.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Oh yeah the last hunt thing was right, although he was also buried alive in cement once too. Now those area couple of ideas I could have some fun with.  
  
celtcath74: Hey thanks I really appreciate the review.

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 26: ONE CRAZY DAY**  
  
Peter walked down the always-busy halls of the school avoiding the rush of students as he did. It was a break between classes and after another 'fun' day with the remedial class he needed a serious break. 'Some days I wonder what's easier. Teaching those kids or fighting the likes of Rhino, Carnage or any of those other major headaches I normally deal with.' He thought to himself rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
He made his way to the Teacher's Lounge, and just as he reached the door Scott, looking extremely pissed-off stormed out narrowly missing Peter, without so much as a 'sorry' from him.  
  
Peter moved into the rook his gaze still on him when he walked in. He looked to see Rachel, looking almost as pissed, Kitty there next to her, Hank looking very disappointed in something, Sage was there but she looked disinterested reading something in the corner.  
  
"Geez what did I miss?" Peter said taking all of it in.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Just the usually family blow out in this soap opera of a life." She said to him.  
  
Peter sat down across from the girls next to Hank. "Something tells me this is way worse then my last class."  
  
"You have no idea." Rachel muttered. "Did you know what happened last night?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "Not a clue, why what happened?"  
  
Rachel let out a sigh of her own. "Logan went into Scott's room at night and found Emma there...with him...in his bed." Peter winced in sympathy for her, since it was basically her 'father' in bed with a woman who wasn't her 'mother' Jean.  
  
"Anyways Logan made a comment about what stage of grieving that was, and basically a fight broke out." She continued.  
  
"Tell me about it, I had to separate the two like children." Beast said sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
Rachel snorted her agreement with him. "Anyways about five minutes ago I gave him my own thoughts on the matter, and I had to agree with Logan. I know this Jean wasn't technically my real mother, but it still hurts to think that another version of my father would just up and sleep with the next available woman."  
  
Peter frowned. "I can see you're point, personally I just don't get the guy. I mean when I thought MJ had died in this plane crash a few months back I was devastated. I could barely function and the thought of even being with another woman never entered my mind."  
  
"Well that's because you're one of the few nice guys left in this world." Kitty said to him. "You're a dying breed."  
  
_BAMF!_  
  
Suddenly Kurt had teleported into the room. "Oh, good morning all." He said cheerfully, he had on a huge smile and was actually singing happily to himself. The others looked at each other for a moment then looked back to Kurt.  
  
"Man what's up with you today Kurt?" Rachel said eyeing him suspiciously  
  
Nothing, I'm just in a good mood." He said still smiling cheerfully. Kitty looked closely at him and grinned.  
  
"So, who is she?" Kitty said. Kurt was visibly startled by it. "Ha! So it is a girl! Who is it? Do we know her? What's she like?" Kitty fired off rapidly.  
  
Rachel started to get into it too. "Come on Kurt. You know we'll find out eventually. So you might as well get it over with."  
  
Kurt with a slightly defeated look sighed and his shoulders dropped a little. He had hoped they would keep it between them for at least for now, but he knew the red head was right. "Alright I'll tell you but no more questions after that." They all agreed even Peter and Beast since this was beginning to get interesting. "It's Storm."  
  
"Ororo?" Both Kitty and Rachel said in unison. They both then started to fire off more and more questions but Kurt refused to answer. Peter and Hank took that as their signal to leave.  
  
They quietly left to room. "Man is it me or is today seem to be a little more..."  
  
"Crazy?" Beast offered.  
  
"I was going to try for a nicer word but yeah." Peter admitted.  
  
"The day is not yet over Mr. Parker." Hank said with a smile and left. Suddenly Peter got a feeling of impending doom. He shook if off and decided to wait for the next class in his classroom. Ever since working here he and to admit it wasn't boring.  
  
His spider sense went off and he ducked, just in time as Lockheed with what looked like someone's shoes in his mouth flew by here his head used to be. 'Yeah boring is a word I would never use to describe this place.' Peter thought as he watched the little purple dragon fly as fast as he could down the hall. He decided he really didn't want to know whose shoes they were and why he had them.  
  
He made it too his classroom and patiently waited for the students. Although he was enjoying the quiet, but of course that didn't last. Before he knew it the other students were coming in.  
  
He greeted the students by name as they entered. He liked to do that so they knew he at least knew their names. "Hey Sofia how are things?" He said as she entered.  
  
"OH! Uh-yeah-uh, um, t-t-they're fine, I mean I'm fine." She said. Peter could tell she was greatly nervous around him for some reason. Which was odd because ever since they he had known her she was always outgoing and nervousness didn't seem to be in her vocabulary.  
  
Not only that he swore that she was giving him strange looks the entire time. His spider sense at least wasn't going off, so he had that going for him, but it was still discerning for her to act that way to him. 'Great one of my best students is acting weird now.' Peter thought to himself. He normally would have asked her what was wrong but, he figured he would give it a day or so before that, since her problem seemed to be directed at him. Although why she did, he had no clue.  
  
At the end of the day Peter was tried, most just emotionally. He was looking forward to going home, maybe even skip a night of web swinging. He was going to spend it with MJ, but he just remembered that she was going out with the girls tonight.  
  
As he made his way to the main door Logan of all people was there and he looked like he was waiting for him. "Pete, ya got a second?" He asked him.  
  
Peter shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"  
  
Logan grinned. "We got a game scheduled for tonight and we're down one player. You interested?"  
  
Peter was about to say no, but then he realized that on a Friday night he would be alone in an empty apartment. If MJ could go out with the girls, then why couldn't he do something fun for a chance. Besides he was thinking of taking the night off anyway.  
  
"Well...sure why not." Peter said.  
  
Logan grinned. "Thanks, and don't worry...we'll try and leave you with the shirt on you're back." He walked off still grinning.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like I was just conned?" Peter said to himself.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 27: GIRLS NIGHT OUT, BOYS NIGHT IN**


	27. Girls night out Boys night in

Fire inu: lol, really? Well I guess we're going to see if you're feelings were justified.  
  
jadestar123: Oh, that's what you meant. I don't think so, I can't think of any villains that could reform like that.  
  
Qwerty: Sorry I like to try and stay as close to canon characters as I can in this.  
  
Warbyrd13: Thanks for the ideas I'll see what I can do.  
  
Sweegy: Well I do plan on those two talking, and I'm not sure the game will end, you'll see what I mean.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Believe me you gave me a couple of neat ideas for upcoming chapters.  
  
Supergirlhv: Well I hope you like this chapter, and as for keeping his secret, I think I can think of something.  
  
Red Witch: Yeah I know I just saw that in a comic so I just had to use it.  
  
Ldypebsaby: Well I don't know about spidey's secret but watch out for another 'cat' to appear.  
  
celtcath74: Thanks, that's what I was going for, plus as for Scott. You know that and I know that, but everyone else doesn't.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 27: GIRLS NIGHT OUT, BOYS NIGHT IN**  
  
MJ and Peter were getting ready for their own nights out. Peter had told her about the game the guys had set up and she was glad he was taking the night off and having some fun of his own.  
  
Now she didn't feel so guilty about leaving him alone on his 'night off' as it were. She was looking forward to this night as an impromptu celebration for her new job, and she just had to share her good news with the girls.  
  
MJ had been picked up by the girls who had Ororo, Rachael and Rouge joining them this time around. MJ decided to sit with the new girls in their red convertible since it would free up the van a little and it would give her a chance to meet them. She didn't get much of a chance at that baseball game but she heard good things from Peter.  
  
Peter was being picked up by Bobby, who had recently been permanently stuck in his ice form, since he knew the way and was part of the game going on there. They chatted along the way, nothing major just the regular guy stuff, like how the their baseball team could be doing better this season and Peter asked if anything else interesting had happened that day.  
  
Bobby gave him a confused look and Peter explained what he learned earlier that day. Bobby let out a laugh. "Not that I'm aware of but the night's still young."  
  
Peter wasn't sure if he was joking or serious. He hoped he was joking.  
  
**THE CLUB**  
  
The women had entered their favorite place, showing it to the new girls for the first time. Shan was already going to the dance floor looking for another girl to dance with. Magma and Rahne decided to join in too.  
  
MJ, Rachel, Ororo, Kitty, Rogue and Dani took up a table to have a drink first. "You know this place looks kind of cool." Rachel said looking around.  
  
"I must agree, this place is pretty pleasant." Ororo said smiling around.  
  
"Plus the place is mutant friendly too." Kitty said.  
  
"Plus I'm glad you three could join us." MJ said. "I like to get to know the people Peter works with, but isn't there a couple of others that could have come too?"  
  
"Well Sage isn't really the...social type." Rachel admitted. "And Annie is taking her son to see the new Harry Potter film, and Polaris is well..." She was trying to find a nice way of saying borderline fanatic but couldn't.  
  
"Ah think ah now what ya mean, she's changed a lot since her and Alex were together, before the Genosha incident." Rogue said.  
  
"I think everyone has changed since then." Ororo said sadly. The other mutants at the table took on a depressed atmosphere then, leaving MJ feeling a little like an outsider at the moment. 'I wonder how Peter is doing?' She thought.  
  
**XAVIER'S**  
  
Peter was led into the living areas of the mansion, the places used mainly by the X-Men members and where they lived. When Peter entered the living room area he saw a poker table all ready, with chips, both they kind you eat and bet with, not to mention a few other snacks and a cooler with beer on the floor.  
  
He saw Logan, Warren and Alex Summers already sitting down. "Hey guys the fresh meat is here." Bobby announced to them. Now Peter thought he had been conned for sure.  
  
"Pull up a seat Peter." Alex gestured.  
  
"Alright for the new guy the rules are simple. Max bet is ten bucks and we limit it to two hundred dollars each." Logan said while shuffling the cards.  
  
"Why just two hundred?" Peter half joked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Because some of us don't have access to a multi-million dollar company." Bobby said looking at Warren the entire time.  
  
"Hey don't blame me just because I can cover whatever bet you can think of." He retorted.  
  
"Alright shut up and put up time." Logan said while dealing the cards.  
  
**THE CLUB**  
  
MJ was currently in a game of pool with Rogue on her team and they were playing against Kitty and Amara, who were loosing to them. Amara was trying to line up a shot but Kitty kept trying to tell her to go for another one.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but smile at them. "Ya know ah'm glad ah came, ah really needed a chance of pace after everythin' lately." She turned to Mary Jane. "So tell meh, what's married life like?"  
  
MJ raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Why? You want a certain Cajun I've heard about to ask?"  
  
"Oh God no...at least not yet." She said blushing slightly. "Ah mean ah just got back tha ability to touch again, and ah don't know how long ah'll have it. I was just wonderin' what it's like."  
  
MJ thought about it. "Well it's not easy and it has its ups and downs, but I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. We're there for each other, and there's a bond between us that I don't think can ever be broken. I love just laying beside him at night just having him next to me, plus all the little things he does."  
  
Rogue smiled and slightly envied the woman a little. "Sounds nice, ah take it that when you mean little things, he still puts tha romance in your life?"  
  
MJ smiled. "Yes he does."  
  
"DAMN IT." Amara said.  
  
"See I told you should have taken the other shot." Kitty said to her.  
  
**XAVIER'S**  
  
"So Peter I got to ask, is what they say about red head's true?" Bobby said looking at his cards.  
  
Peter gave a confused look, after studding his hand. He had three pair although he wished his spider-sense worked in poker, but since he wasn't in any danger that was no help.  
  
Bobby looked at his expression. "You know, red in the head, fire in the bed."  
  
If Bobby wasn't out of his reach he was tempted to give him a good shot to the head. Thankfully Alex was next to him and slapped him upside the head for him. "Hey!" Bobby objected.  
  
"Thanks." Peter said smiling.  
  
"Anytime." Alex said. "Raise to ten." And threw in his chips. Everyone else puts in as well.  
  
"I was just asking, I mean how many other guys you know are married to super models?" Bobby said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"First off she also acts and is up for a role in a Broadway play, and secondly that's between me and my wife." Peter said glaring at him. Bobby held up his hands in defense, but also showed his hand and everyone threw down all their cards at his full house.  
  
Bobby looked a little confused then noticed what he had done. "Damn it!" And threw down his hand and gathered the smaller then he hoped pot.  
  
Peter noticed Alex glancing at Bobby again, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn there was a glare hidden in there. Bobby seemed to notice it too and threw down his cards. "Okay man what is it? You've been acting cold to me for a while what the Hell is your problem?"  
  
Alex didn't say anything at first then he just came out and said it. "What happened with you and Annie?"  
  
Bobby was visibly shocked at this. "Is this what this is all about? Man I know you like her and you know after you just dumped Polaris for her, but do you really think that I would do that?" After Alex looks a little uncertain Bobby shakes his head. "Well fine then let me just tell you, nothing happened and if you want I'll submit for a mind scan by one of the freaking telepaths." He said angrily.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Bobby it's just that...I just got out of a comma, the girl I used to love is completely different now, I'm falling for my nurse and after everything I just feel like I've been trying to keep my head above water and when I finally do, I get sent back down to the bottom." Alex told Bobby.  
  
He considered his words and nodded. "Yeah, I guess after everything it's hard to get a break around here, I keep forgetting you're still catching up with the world."  
  
"Well this is a nice and all that we're sharing our feelings, you two want to braid each other's hair now and talk about your live lives or play poker!" Logan said at the two of them.  
  
**THE CLUB**  
  
"So do you think you'll get the part in the Broadway play?" Dani asked hopefully for Mary Jane.  
  
"I sure hope so, but I think my chances are good." She said smiling.  
  
"Well we should all go and see it when it opens." Kitty said excitedly. "I've never known anyone who was in one."  
  
"Well I hope the best for ya." Shan said raising a glass the others did so and whished her luck.  
  
"Thanks you guys I really do hope I get it." MJ said smiling.  
  
"By the way Storm I've been meaning to ask you." Rachel said with a glint in her eyes. "What's up with you and Kurt?"  
  
"What do you mean her and Kurt?" Amara asked.  
  
"That apparently Ororo and Kurt have been seeing each other in secret." Kitty said smiling.  
  
"It wasn't in secret." Ororo said defensively. "We just wanted to keep everything low key for awhile."  
  
"So why Kurt? And when?" Dani asked intrigued.  
  
Ororo blushed slightly. "Well to tell the truth Kurt is a noble and caring person. He's a gentleman and he makes me feel alive and I have fun with him."  
  
"Awww." Most of the girls said in unison.  
  
"Ye sound like ye really like 'im." Rahne said to the older woman.  
  
"I think I do." She said smiling.  
  
**XAVIER'S**  
  
For the past few hours the poker game had been going well. They talked mostly guy stuff then Warren had made a comment on Bobby's social life and so Bobby retorted by asking him about him and Paige.  
  
Peter hadn't known about that and had nearly blown-up completely. Paige was one of his students an under age student, which had said as much to Warren who was in some kind of relationship with her. The others told Peter that they made sure nothing inappropriate went on and the Warren could be trusted.  
  
Peter still didn't like the idea but it had gone on longer then he had been teaching there so he dropped it. Thankfully that was the last argument of that scale and the rest of the night went smoothly enough.  
  
At the end Peter had actually come out ahead by a hundred bucks, Bobby had lost it all, and Alex was in the hole of about fifty. The rest was split between Logan and Warren. Peter had called a cab since none of the others were still sober enough to drive him.  
  
Well Logan was but he would only drive his bike and even with Peter's clinging ability he didn't trust himself not to lose his grip from all the beer.  
  
When he got back the noticed MJ wasn't in yet and got ready for bed. 'Why the hell did I have to drink so much?' He thought. He never really indulged like that in a long time. When he got back he saw MJ come into the their bedroom.  
  
"Hey tiger how did your night go?" She asked hugging him close.  
  
"Well I came out ahead, had pretty much a nice time and learned a few interesting details and one slightly disturbing one about one of my students."  
  
"Well you'll have to tell me about it in the morning then." She leaned in closer and kissed him deeply. "Have I told you lately I'm glad I married you?"  
  
Peter smiled. "Not lately but I know how you feel."  
  
She smiled at him. "Why don't you get comfortable Mr. Parker while I change out of these clothes and show you how much I'm glad." She walked off making sure she was walking sensually for him too.  
  
When she got back she crawled over the bed to Peter. "Peter?" She asked. When she shook him but he was out cold. "Typical." She said and laid down next to him snuggling closely. "Goodnight tiger." She said to his sleeping form.

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 28: BAD LUCK CROSSING A BLACK CAT**  
  
If you read in between the lines you know who is going to show up next. 


	28. Bad luck crossing a Black Cat

Qwerty: Yes that is odd, but I do appreciate people giving me idea, to me it means they like the fic but I still have to follow my own guidelines when writing so I can't do everything people ask, I wish I could though.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Not sure about the squad thing seeing as how they see Peter as a 'normal' human, Scott and Emma would never go for it and thanks for the help.  
  
Karakin: I try and update whenever I can, but I do work on other stories plus sometimes I focus on other things too, but I try.  
  
NctrnlBst: Like I've said before I got lots of free time, and as for the turn about, that was my thinking exactly about it.  
  
celtcath74: I think Piage is under eighteen, because when they started out Bobby made a comment like, "15 will get you 20", so I think she's not of legal age, which is why you don't see them that close in the comics.  
  
Ldypebsaby: Oh yeah, especially when a few of the mutants learn that Peter once dated the infamous Black Cat.  
  
Supergirlhv: Oh yes it's Blackcat alright.  
  
c-wolf: Thanks, glad you like it so far.  
  
The Cure: Thanks, I'll try and keep it going as long as I can think up stuff or it.  
  
Red Witch: Tell me about it, but that's one of the reasons he's such a fascinating character to me.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 28: BAD LUCK CROSSING A BLACK CAT**  
  
Felicia Hardy had just got back into the penthouse that she had for her stay in New York still in her Black Cat suit. She had a few scratches and cuts that needed her attention. She was just in New York on a case for her detective agency looking into the disappearance of a girl and somehow ended up in the middle of a mob war.  
  
Apparently after she rescued the girl the ones that had held her were not too pleased and hired someone to take her out. As she finished patching herself up she knew she needed help and there was only one man in New York that she could turn to.  
  
She dialed the number hoping he was home at the moment. When the phone picked up she got a brief moment of hope. "Parker residence." She heard Mary Jane Watson Parker answer the phone. Even though they had put their dislike for each other away she still felt a slight pain that she had lost Peter to this woman, but she had no one to blame but herself.  
  
"Hello?" She heard from the other line, then she realized that she had zoned out of there for a second.  
  
"MJ, this is Felicia." She said. "Look I'm in town and well...I need help...is Peter in?"  
  
"Are you okay? Is it bad?" MJ asked. She truly was concerned for the other woman.  
  
"So far it's nothing much, but let's just say that I angered a few of New York's less then honest citizens and they hired some muscle to take me out." She said laying down on the queen size bed resting her weary body.  
  
"Sorry he's not here, he's teaching." MJ said over the line.  
  
Felicia was silent for a moment wondering if she had heard MJ right. "He's what?"

* * *

**XAVIER INSTITUTE**  
  
It was a couple of hours later as she exited her rental car looking at the estate. "Only you Peter, only you would teach in a mutant school filled with who knows how many telepaths and who knows what else." She said shaking her head and smiling at what Peter had gotten himself into.  
  
She pressed the buzzer by the gates. "Can I help you?" Asked a male voice.  
  
"I'm here to see Peter, Peter Parker." She said. "It's urgent." She waited for a minute then she heard the gate open. She got back in her car and drove to the front. She parked and got out and went to the front door.  
  
It opened and found herself looking at a man made entirely out of ice. When Bobby was told to see someone asking for Peter at the front door by Scott he had no idea that when he opened the door one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen would be there.  
  
She was dressed to kill in a black leather pants and a dark long sleeve shirt on. She had long white hair, in incredible shape and was just stunning. He hadn't noticed that his jaw had dropped until she smirked and closed it for him with her index finger. "I take it your to escort me to Peter then?" She said in a silky voice.  
  
Bobby nodded seeing that he lost all ability to talk for the moment. He started to lead the way down the hall. She didn't say anything so after he recovered enough he decided to lay on the Bobby charm as he liked to call it. "So how do you know Peter?" He casually asked.  
  
Felicia could tell what he was up to and decided to give him something. "Me and Peter are friends." She said then after a couple of seconds she added something else. "That and before that we dated."  
  
Bobby walked right into a wall at that and rubbed his head. 'What the hell is that man's secret?' How can he get all these beautiful woman in his life?' He thought while rubbing his forehead.  
  
Felicia tried to hide a smile with her hand. "I would normally say you should put some ice on that but I think you already got that covered." She said trying not to laugh. Bobby muttered something under his breath about his lack of luck in life and they moved on.  
  
Bobby stopped her outside a door. "This is where he's teaching, it's the last class of the day so he should be done in about ten minutes, but you should wait outside. Scott and Emma wouldn't like it if people dropped by all the time disrupting classes all the time."  
  
She shrugged and stretched and leaned against the wall so she could listen in. Bobby thought she moved kind of cat-like and for the last little while he was wondering why she seemed familiar. At the bell Felicia opened the door immediately before Bobby could say otherwise.  
  
Peter was just finishing up when she came in. "Okay remember to read chapter five for tomorrow and-Felecia!?" At the surprised of their teacher all the students looked at the woman walking in with Bobby right behind her.  
  
She came up to him smiling. "You know Pete, out of all the things I thought you would do with your life teaching was not one of them."  
  
"Not that I'm angry or anything, but what are you doing here and how did you find out about this?" He asked her.  
  
She leaned in close. "Got a little problem and you're the only person I could call, as for the second question, MJ told me."  
  
Peter knew it had to be serious if MJ told her where to find him and that she came in person. Then he noticed all the students looking at him. "Don't you all have somewhere to be?" Many of the students started to leave, although slightly reluctantly. HE turned to Bobby. "Thanks for showing her the way I'll take it from here." Bobby looked like he wanted to ask something but decided against it and walked off.  
  
While Peter and Felecia talked Bobby walked up to Kitty. "Hey Drake what's new?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just showing Peter's ex-girlfriend where he was." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh that's-WHAT?" Kitty said drawing the attention of several students. Then Peter and Felicia walked out of the classroom and Kitty looked at her trying to remember who that was. "Hey Peter!" She called over.  
  
She walked up to him. "So who's your friend?" She asked looking at her.  
  
"Oh Kitty Pryde, meet an old friend of mine, Felicia Hardy." Peter said to her. Felicia shook her hand and then it came to her.  
  
"You're the Black Cat!" Kitty said when she finally realized why her name and face seemed so familiar. Bobby's mouth had dropped at that when he realized that she was right. Several of the students also were around several from Peter's last class who were curious as to who she was.  
  
Felecia smiled at her. "If your worried that I'm casing the place I gave that up years ago, I'm working on a more legitimate line of work now."  
  
Bobby looked to Peter in a whole new light. "Dude you dated the Black Cat? What is your secret man?"  
  
Peter shot Felecia a look and she just gave him her best innocent 'who me?' look herself. Peter however had seen that look too many times to know it was fake. "Anyway we got to be going don't we?" He said to her.  
  
"Yes your right." Then she turned to face Kitty and Bobby. "Nice meeting you two oh and watch out for anymore walls frosty." Everyone gave a confused look at Bobby while he just looked embarrassed.  
  
When they made it to her car and were driving back to New York Peter felt secure enough to talk openly to her without worrying that anyone was listening in. "So what's going on? I knew it has to be bad or you wouldn't go to all this trouble."  
  
She sighed and told him all about the assignment and about the hired killer after her. "I'm not sure who she is but she's strong as hell and is one nasty piece of work."  
  
"Did you get a name, maybe I know her?"  
  
She thought about it. "Yeah she called herself Delilah." She caught his reaction to the name. "So you know her?"  
  
He nodded grimly. "Yeah I've met her a few times, your lucky to be alive. Although I thought she was still in jail."  
  
"Guess she got out."  
  
"Somehow I doubt it was for good behavior." He told her.  
  
After a few minutes of silence she just had to ask him. "So...what's it like teaching and isn't it a little dangerous teaching in a place where who knows how many telepaths are walking?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "I didn't know it was Xavier's until I went there for an interview and I managed to get a mental shield in put from Xavier also."  
  
"So no one knows your secret?" She asked curiously at him. Peter shuffled a little uncomfortably in his seat. "Someone knows don't they?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well...Logan already knew from awhile back and Kitty kind of...walked in on me while I was changing." He admitted a little sheepishly. "But she's manage to keep her mouth shut though."  
  
After a few seconds she burst into laughter. "Oh God Peter, what is it with you? I think your losing your touch if you can be surprised by that girl."  
  
"Hey!" Peter said slightly offended. "That girl can walk through walls just so you know, it's not like I had much warning."  
  
That only made her laugh even harder. "I will say this Peter, you live the most interesting life I know."  
  
"Some days 'interesting' doesn't begin to describe it." He said to her as they made their way back to the city and to her room so they could both change for what was to come.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 29: CAT TROUBLES**  
  
Black Cat, Spider-Man face off against Delilah, with some unexpected help. 


	29. Cat Troubles

celtcath74: Yeah he's not exactly a ladies man is he? And you got it.  
  
Lady Suneidesis: Well I'm glad you liked some of it. Unfortunately I got several other projects and I'm running out of steam for this. I think I might have to take a break from this.  
  
ManualImpact: LOL, thanks man and please either send me your ideas in a review or e-mail them to me.  
  
AnthonyR: Yeah I know I try believe me I try, but I'm glad you still like it.  
  
Maverick512000: Damn now that's some high praise, I'll try and not to disappoint you, but I got several other stories so updates aren't that fast.  
  
Actiondude: Thanks for reviewing another story if you want try my AGU Evolution series, but start with Enter Mayhem or you'll get lost.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Well I couldn't think of anyone else that could give her a hard time, and I already used most of the major baddies in the Sinister Six. Although I never said X-Men, more like an X-Woman.  
  
yae yang: Of course not he's a DC character and I'm sticking to Marvel.  
  
DariusFF: Sorry for the wait, I had writer's block.  
  
Supergirlhv: I'll give you a hint, look at the title again and think of it as not about Felecia.  
  
Red Witch: Taking into consideration he swings through the city on webs I'd say that was a given for his life.  
  
rickW22: Sorry it's just I'm running out of steam for this story plus I got a LOT of other stuff too.  
  
Ali: Well you're the 2nd person that said they just read through the entire thing, and I'm glad you like it so much. I never knew Felecia and Gambit once dated, thanks for that. I know she really does love him, but I just felt they're moving too soon too fast. Besides you know Jean will be back one day on that day...well things will get ugly.

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER  
  
CHAPTER 29: CAT TROUBLES**  
  
After Peter and Felecia left Kitty was a bit worried. Now she wasn't worried that Peter might be having an affair with his old girlfriend, it was what she was doing here. Kitty guessed that Felecia must know about Peter and him bringing Spider-Man.  
  
Since something like that had to be hard to hide from someone your dating, and that if she was looking for him she was in real trouble. But she needed to be sure, she saw Dani walking with Rogue and Remy in the halls. "Hey Dani if anyone is looking for me I just stopped into the city for a bit."  
  
"Alright then, anything important?"  
  
"No not really, but I just have to take care of it now and don't want to put it off."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell some of the others too, and is it true what I hear Bobby say about Peter and this woman that came to visit?" Dani said  
  
"What woman?" Remy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah Felecia Hardy, an old...friend of Peter's came by for a visit." Kitty told them.  
  
Remy was taken aback a little at the name. "De Black Cat was here?" He asked casting a nervous glance at Rogue.  
  
She caught it and her eyes narrowed. "Remy." She said with a dangerous tone in her voice. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Uh...only a little chere, Remy met her once and well we went on a date, but it was only once." He told her.  
  
"You went out with another woman?" Rogue said shocked.  
  
"Chere we weren't together at the time." He pleaded. Kitty decided to make her exit before this got a little ugly.  
  
Kitty hated lying to some of long time friends but she couldn't just say she was going to help Peter who was really Spider-Man and the Black Cat get out of some kind of trouble.  
  
She got to her car and pulled out into the street. She pulled her cell phone out and called MJ, if anyone had the answers for her it was Peter's wife.  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
Peter was looking around the penthouse that Felecia had. "You never liked to do anything small did you." He told her.  
  
She let out a small laugh. "You know me Peter, I like to live it up." She walked to her closest and pulled out her costume. "I'll go chance in the bathroom feel free to change out here, I promise I won't peek." She said with a grin.  
  
The look on Peter's face was priceless. She let out another laugh. "God you're too easy sometimes. If it makes you feel any better call your wife and tell her what's up while I change and then you can use it after." She assured him and walked off to change.  
  
Peter did just that, he went over to the bed and dialed up her number. MJ had just gotten off the phone with Kitty when the phone rang again. Kitty had asked her what was up and MJ told her the basics, and Kitty had asked MJ if she thought Peter could use some help.  
  
MJ did worry about Peter and if Kitty was shadowing him then at least she knew there was someone else watching his back during all of this. Luckily Felecia had told her where she was staying and of course she told Kitty.  
  
When Peter called she decided to keep quiet about Kitty's call. Besides he had this lone hero complex and she knew he wouldn't like having yet another person in the line of fire, but she would feel better and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him either.  
  
Peter had gotten off the phone when Felecia walked out in her Black Cat costume. He had to admit with all the different versions she had worn over the years he was still surprised she could make them all look so good. 'Bad thinking Peter, your married. Think about MJ and that lingerie thing she did a few years back.' He said to himself as he quickly got into the bathroom to change.  
  
As they were now fully dressed they walked out to the balcony. "So where do we start? I doubt we just wait here for them?" Spider-Man asked her.  
  
Black Cat smiled. "Spider do you really think I'm stupid enough to use my real name in renting this room? If I did that Delilah character and who knows what else would have been here long ago." She explained. "Besides while on that case I found out quite a bit about this organization and I know their leader is holed up waiting for the heat to die down so the cops don't find him."  
  
"You know you never said who this character was." Spider-Man said to her.  
  
"You remember Hammerhead?" She asked and Peter groaned. "Ah so you do remember him." Peter did, he was a former hit-man turned crime lord who had a piece of adamantium in his now flat skull that he liked to use as a blunt object. He also like to wear gangster clothing out of the 20's and was a real pain. He wasn't as big a threat as some of the things Peter normally dealt with, but the guy was just irritating to no end.  
  
Felicia jumped off the balcony and shot out her grappling hook and Spider- Man followed suit with his webbing. Little did they know that a car parked outside and the drive who had been watching the place saw them. "Great." Kitty said and she started to engine and followed them. So far it was still light out and she could see the two of them, she just hoped the traffic would be with her so she could keep up.  
  
After a little while Black Cat lead Spider-Man to one of the warehouse districts. "Why is it all these guys chose places like this? I mean why not a little more original?" Peter asked her and they were on the ledge of a building across from it checking the place out.  
  
She just shrugged. "Hey it's a classic, besides do you know how many abandoned warehouses there are in this city? Unless you knew where to look it's a virtual needle in a haystack."  
  
"Damn recession." Peter muttered. "Yeah I see your point. So what do you think? Sneak around outside taking care of any little guards then moving in and given them a real surprise?"  
  
She smiled. "I like, I say we go for it."  
  
On the inside in the center of the warehouse surrounded by crates a central area was created. In it was a large table with several men that could only be goons sitting in the chairs looking a little fearfully at the man at the head of the table.  
  
The man was slightly on the short side, and wore a stripped suit out of something that looked like it belonged in Dick Tracy with an unusually flat head, had a angered expression on his face. "How is it this broad isn't dead yet?" He yelled at them.  
  
"First she ruins my kidnapping scheme, and now the cops know it was me behind it and now I got a warrant out for me and my no good lawyer just skipped town, so again I have to ask...WHAT DO I PAY YOU FOR?"  
  
"B-b-but boss we're looking we are, she isn't that easy to find." One of his men spoke up. Hammerhead got up from his chair and walked over to him. He looked the man straight in the eye and then quickly head butted him. Normally something like that wouldn't hurt but getting head butted by a very angry man with an adamantium skull, well that not only hurts it can kill.  
  
Luckily the man just fell to the ground, his head bleeding slightly but still breathing.  
  
"You know that's not a healthy way to work with your employees." Came a silky and feminine voice. Hammer head turned to see a very tall, athletic, but beautiful woman dressed in skin tight purple costume with her long black hair tied into a very long pony tail. She was sitting on one of the crates filing her nails.  
  
"And you!" He said pointing. "I paid you a fortune to take her out, so why are you still here sitting on your butt?"  
  
"I can't kill what I can't find." She said casually.  
  
"How hard can it be to find a tall beautiful woman with long white hair in a cat suit?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Well look no further boys and girl, cause here I am!" They all looked up to see Black Cat falling from the sky and land on the table, she kicked one of the men in the chairs in the face and then flipped over another. As she was in the air she grabbed his shoulders and as she came down flipped him out of the chair and into some wooden crates to the side.  
  
"Lady you got guts, but no brains in coming here alone." Hammerhead sneered at her. "Then I guess I got it all then, cause who said I'm alone." She smirked at him.  
  
Then several of the other men, who had gotten out guns at this point suddenly found themselves entangled in webbing and hoisted away up into the air. "Oh no not the spider." Hammerhead groaned. "Like I really need that big mouth here."  
  
"You should know better then to call people names flathead." Spider-Man quipped as he came to the floor. He saw that Black Cat had taken care of the last two of the men but also noticed Delilah was still on her crate smirking.  
  
Hammerhead noticed this too. "What are you waiting for?" He yelled.  
  
"You're only paying me for the cat not him too." She said.  
  
"Fine I'll pay you double if you can nail the spider too, he's caused me enough trouble to make it worth it!" Hammerhead yelled and went to a case he kept near his chair at the table.  
  
"This should be fun." Delilah said smiling. "It's been a while since I've had a real man in my life, too bad I have to crush you."  
  
"Don't suppose we could talk about this?" Spider-Man asked. He jumped to dodge a huge crate thrown at him. "I'll take that as a no then." While Spider-Man was busy with her, Hammerhead had pulled out his Tommy gun from the package that he always carried around.  
  
"This is it for you kitty cat!" He shouted over the hail of gunfire as he shot at her. Black Cat dived behind a crate, but it wasn't a solid one and some of the bullets were punching through.  
  
"Need a hand?" Black Cat turned to see a woman with brown hair in a blue costume that had spandex bottoms and a puffy like shirt top and she had on a Lone Ranger type of mask on only it matched the blue of the rest of her uniform. She was also standing behind the crate ignoring the bullets while Black Cat was crouched on the floor and put her head down whenever pieces of wood were flying near her head.  
  
The young woman grabbed her by the arm and suddenly they were falling through the floor. Later they came up behind Hammerhead and Black Cat looked at the newcomer. "Nice trick."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, and the name's Shadowcat." Black Cat smiled at the name.  
  
"Ah, a fellow cat lover eh?" Black Cat smiled. Hammerhead however was still firing at the crate until the round clip in his machine gun ran out. He took out the magazine and began reaching for another one when a black glade foot and leg stomped on his hand.  
  
"Yeow!" He pulled it back and cradled it under his arm and was amazed that it was Black Cat. "What the? How did you get over here?"  
  
"A friend." Black Cat smiled and pointed behind him. He turned and was just in time to see Shadowcat's fist slam into his face.  
  
Spider-Man was dodging and had been trading blows with Delilah while this had gone on. At one point he smashed her fist into a crate shattering it into kindling. "That's got to be hell on your nails." Spider-Man said as he finished flipping over her.  
  
"Why don't you play nice and stand still?" She asked him smoothly.  
  
"Sorry lady but you don't play nice." He said back and webbed up her feet to the ground. She easily ripped free of them, but it was the distraction he needed to do a flying kick at her sending her into a support girder.  
  
She slowly got up and whipped a small trail of blood from her mouth, grinning the entire time. "I always liked dancing with you, you always could keep up."  
  
Then Spider-Man was surprised to see not only Black Cat but also Kitty in her old Shadowcat costume too. "What the-? Shadowcat when did you get here?"  
  
"About a few minutes ago, when I heard all the gun fire I figured you two could use the help." She said to him. Both women were in front of him at the moment and Delilah grinned.  
  
She took a huge large metallic transport crate that was nearby and threw it at the two women. Kitty grabbed onto Black Cat and phased them through it. Delilah was to say the least surprised by this.  
  
Peter saw the container coming and he suddenly got a plan. He quickly back flipped and while in mid air shot two web lines at two different support girders and tied them together, he caught the container in it and grabbed hold of it pulling it back in his modified sling shot. "Shadowcat phased again!" He yelled out and released it.  
  
Kitty saw what he was up to and phased them both again, Delilah saw the container coming to late as it was phased through the women and slammed right into her. She went sailing through several crates and through the wall and as she hit the ground the container that had been right behind her hit her once again.  
  
The three heroes stepped out and saw the container move and then roll to the side, they saw Delilah stand up shakingly on her feet. She took two steps before she fell flat on her face.  
  
Not long after while the police, thanks to a call from Kitty's cell phone, arrived and took the lot of them away Peter was now face with two women who he had a few questions to ask one of them in particular.  
  
"Alright Kitty spill." He said seriously. "First off how did you find us, and why are you in your old costume?"  
  
"Wait Kitty?" Felecia asked. She looked closely at the woman and smiled. "Ah the young woman from Xavier's."  
  
"Well yes I am." Kitty said then turned to face Peter. She couldn't tell his expression from under the mask but she guessed he didn't like to be surprised like that. "Well first off when I saw that your old girlfriend stopped by, who I found out was Black Cat I knew you were in trouble, so I figured you could use the help. I just followed you from her place. As for the costume...well I didn't want to the others to know about this, too many questions. So I figured when the police get a description they'll just think it was some new crime fighter...your not mad are you?" She asked slightly nervous.  
  
Peter sighed. "I guess not, just a little concerned. I didn't know you were there and what if you got into trouble."  
  
"Please." Felecia said rolling her eyes. "You really are too protective at times, she did great in there." Kitty smiled at the slightly older woman's confidence in her abilities. "Plus from what you just said I take it you know who he is under the mask."  
  
Kitty smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah I literally walked in on him changing." Felecia laughed.  
  
"You have got to tell me that, in fact why don't we change and get something to drink and you can tell me all bout Peter and his little life teaching." Kitty smiled and gave Peter a look that he knew he wasn't going to like what she told him.  
  
"Bye Peter, don't wait up for us." Felecia said as she took Kitty and jumped off with her and used her grappling hook to swing them to Kitty's car before he had a chance to say anything.  
  
Peter just sighed. "I just know I'm going to regret that the next time I see her." He said he was about to leave when he realized he left his clothed in her apartment and raced over to get them and the school papers in them. He just hoped he got there and that he could get home without getting caught up in something else along the way.

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 30: SOFIA'S CONFESSION  
Sorry for the long wait, I got a lot of other work and I had writer's block with this story. Plus I've been trying to get one story finished to lighten up my work. If you want more then try my other stories or better yet I'm writing Exiles with Uncanny R-Man in the X-Men section, so try that out and leave a review too. **


	30. Sofia's Confession

celtcath74: Well this chapter takes place after the events of the last one and is more in Sofia's perspective so I'll try and think of something.

Bumpkin: Glad you liked it so far, Although I don't think Logan would do that, I mean what if someone saw Peter doing all of that then what? I tried but I couldn't think of a good reason or way to put it in the story, at least for now.

Dragon: Thanks for that information, I wish I had it earlier but I'll try and work it in.

Shade89: I just wanted her to help out, it's not going to be something that happened all the time, and if it will make you feel any better I'll see if I can put some of what you said to rest in the story.

Booyah: I'm still thinking about that. It would but then it would lose that "is anyone else will find out' quality to it.

jadestar123: I'm actually surprised you don't know that. Black Cat AKA Felecia Hardy was Peter's old girlfriend who they broke up and then Peter moved on to MJ after it. As the Black Cat she was first a thief but then turned good guy, She now has a detective agency.

Karakin: lol, sorry about that I hope this was more up to speed, but I did say why it took so long.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well let's just assume it's a recreation of the original, besides she's not that big a person to begin with either. And you'll just have to see now won't you.

Thanks to: supergirlhv, Actiondude, Amber, qwerty

* * *

**  
THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 30: SOFIA'S CONFESSION**

Ever since that night she had been kidnapped by the Sinister Six, Sofia had been consumed by what she had learned. With her powers she had overheard everything that Spider-Man and the Green Goblin had said during their fight.

She knew that their new teacher was actually Spider-Man, one of New York's most famous heroes. She couldn't believe that a super hero was actually a teacher in real life. She assumed that they all lived in mansions, in government buildings like the Avengers, in towers like Tony Stark who was recently revealed to be Iron Man, and like the Fantastic Four. She assumed that heroes like Spider-Man had some secret lair where they lived and fought crime from.

To find out that Spider-Man was just an ordinary man, blew all those illusions out of the water. Who knew that Spider-Man was just a regular guy, trying to earn an honest living and went home to a wife at the end of the day like everyone else? She also heard one more thing.

She had overheard Rogue say goodbye to him but she called him by his real name. She had to wonder if all the adults had known or was it just her? She couldn't tell anyone because she and the others owned Peter for coming for them, and his secret was important. She knew that the Goblin had known his secret and that's why they were taken, to hurt Peter.

If the world found out, well she had done some research on Spider-Man. He put away some serious villains and they would love to get him where it hurts. If she had told anyone else it might have leaked and then what? Mr. Parker's life would be ruined and then what about his family? They would be targets too.

So here she was laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling and wondering what she should do. The secret was eating her up inside and it was weird being in Mr. Parker's class and knowing his secret but him not knowing. If felt...wrong to her.

She couldn't tell her roommate and best friend Laurie either. She knew she wouldn't say anything, but she also didn't want her friend to go through what she was going through too.

At that moment she actually burst through the door, normally she just walked in this was such a shock that Sofia bolted up in bed. "Guess what?" Laurie said excitedly, which was a first for Sofia. Laurie was a quiet, shy girl and this was completely different.

"I don't know what?" Sofia asked getting interested.

"Well you see I was just wondering the halls when Josh actually came up to me and asked me out!" She said excitedly. Sofia smiled. She knew her friend had a huge crush on Josh ever since he arrived. She was just worried that her pheromones, which she was still trying to control, would influence him.

In fact she had actually had a talk with Laurie about her insecurities, it had taken some time but she was glad that she had accepted. Also she had a talk with Josh about her too, he had been a little preoccupied of late, and he and Miss. Rahne seemed to have been avoiding each other too. She wondered what had happened between them, but she was just glad that Josh was actually going out with Laurie now.

Sofia smiled at her friend's good fortune. "I'm happy for you, just remember to keep calm and in control and you'll have a great time."

Laurie nodded and then began looking through her closet she stopped after a while. "Uh...Sofia." Laurie said softly. "Could you...you know, help me pick out something nice? I want to look good." She said shyly. Sofia was all too happy to help, it would help to keep her mind off things.

It didn't last long and now Sofia was actually looking forward to the next day of classes since they had ended for the day. Well except a certain science class that is. When even she was in Mr. Parker's class she had to struggle to maintain some kind of control and not just jump out and shout "You're Spider-Man!" Luckily she knew better and knew she wouldn't do anything like that, but this secret was weighing on her like a ton.

She walked down the halls, then an idea hit her. She started walking down the halls and started to look for someone she needed to find. On the way she noticed Jubilee and Paige walking and talking.

"I don't see what you're complaining about Paige." Jubilee said. "I mean you are a teaching assistant aren't you?"

"Yeah but all that time in Gen-X left us a little behind and they want me to make up on a few courses before I go for a GED, why do you think I got that science class and a couple of others?" Paige told her long time friend.

Jubilee just shrugged. "I thought you just liked school." She said smiling and dodged a playful punch to the arm by her friend. "Besides at least after you get it you don't have to take anymore classes or anything, unlike me who has to take all of them."

"Yeah but I still got to do the work of a teaching assistant too remember?" Paige told her. Sofia listened in slightly as they walked on in opposite directions but tried to stop herself.

'Didn't you learn from the last time?' She asked herself. Given what she learned from her powers the last time was still bothering her she should have learned by now not to try and overhear anything. Like when she heard how her mother had been killed from others talking or what everyone had been saying about her at the funeral.

She liked her wind powers but this hearing thing was beginning to be too much trouble. It took some time but she eventually found her. She walked up to her since she looked like she was reading something in a magazine in one of the Rec. Rooms. "Uh...Miss. Rogue?" She said.

Rogue looked up from her magazine and smiled kindly at the girl. "Yes can ah help you...Sofia isn't it?"

Sofia smiled slightly that she remembered her name, it had to be hard to keep track of all the students they had. "Can I talk to you about something...it's very important and not something someone else should hear about." She whispered the last part to her and she leaned forward slightly.

Rogue's curiosity was caught and she put down what she was reading and stood up. "Follow me then." Sofia nodded and followed the older woman. They went through the mansion and ended up in Rogue's own room. "This should be fahne, we don't have security in tha rooms and tha teachers rooms tend to be sound proof also. So what do you want to talk ta me about?"

Sofia looked around the room then she breathed in and slowly let it out. "When we were kidnapped by the Sinister Six and when Spider-Man was fighting the Green Goblin...I over heard them talking...and...and."

"Go on." Rogue said her expression now completely serious.

"I-know-that-Mr.Parker-is-Spider-Man." Sofia blurted out. Rogue blinked a few times as she tried to figure out what she had said. When Sofia saw Rogue's physical reaction to it she went on. "Do all the teachers know about this?"

Rogue sighed. "Well ah guess ah'll giva ya credit for keepin' it quiet this long. As far as ah know the others don't know, ah only know because years ago ah absorbed Spider-Man. Ah thought ah didn't get any memories but ah guess ah did, cause when he startin' teachin' here his memories started commin' out." She shrugged then. "It was a surprise ta meh too."

Sofia sat down on a chair near by. "Yeah, I mean he looks like a nice ordinary guy. Who would guess he fights crime on a regular basis. I mean it would explain a few of his sudden 'illnesses' and why he has a limp every now and then too." Rogue had to agree with her on this.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, then Sofia spoke up again. "It feels wrong to know this and that he's not aware of it. I mean...it's like a telepath looking into your head and not telling you or something."

Rogue looked at the young girl and thought it over. It did feel slightly unsettling to know. "Well what can we do? Tell him?" She asked her not really meaning it.

Sofia perked up. "Could we? I mean I think he deserves to know and well I really need to tell him I don't know if I can take it anymore."

"We can't just tell him!" Rogue said astonished at her suggestion. "Ah mean what would we say?"

"If you were in his position wouldn't you want to know?" Sofia said seriously.

**LATER**

Peter was finishing up grading a few papers from a few days ago. He was glad to finally finish them all and could hand them back to the students the next day. He looked at the time and noticed it was still early. May Jane would still be out for a few more hours, she had a photo shoot for posters for the new play she was in with the rest of the cast.

He was glad that she got the part, she really seemed to like getting back in the acting thing, even if it was on a stage and not on the screen. He was about to see what he could do to make dinner so he could surprise her when she got home when the phone rang.

"This can't be good." He said. "It's the perfect moment so it has to be bad news." He let it ring one more time before he broke down and answered it. "Hulk's Dinner, you order we smash."

"Excuse meh?" Said a familiar female southern voice.

"Oh hey Rogue, what's up?" Peter asked her cheerfully.

"Look this isn't something ah can talk over the phone. Can we meet?" She asked him. Peter groaned inward. Now he knew he in trouble if he was getting a call that wouldn't be trusted to talk over it the phone. He took down the address and told her he'd be there soon.

He thought about taking the subway, but it might be serious so he should get there fast, and there was only one fast way to travel in this city for him. Five minutes later he was swinging through the city on his webbing. He found the area and nice quiet alley to change and walk the rest of the way.

Luckily with all the years of doing this he had become very good and changing and not being noticed. His spider sense helped of course. He walked on and found the area, it was a nice little coffee shop. He walked in and found Rogue but was also surprised to see Sofia, one of his students as well.

"Hey ladies." He said and sat down at a corner table. "So what's going on with all the cloak and dagger stuff?"

The two women looked at each other and then back at him. "Peter, there's somethin' ya should know."

"We know." Sofia said and the tone she used sent a chill down his spine. He looked at both women and studied their faces. He wasn't sure exactly what they knew, or thought they knew but he had to make sure.

"And that would be?" Peter said drawing out the last word.

"That you lahke ta wear a certain type of red and blue suit." Rogue said. Peter's face froze.

He thought about denying it, but he knew where that would lead. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Great, more people there know." He muttered.

"More?!" Rogue said shocked. "Who else?" She nearly demanded.

"Huh?" Peter looked up realizing he had said it out loud then looked around. "Could we discuss this somewhere else? Like my place." He said. Both girls gave the other a look and then nodded. Rogue had brought her car so they took that to Peter's place.

When they got insides he explain how Logan knew and then Kitty. Sofia's eyes were wide with awe at it all. Rogue was a little annoyed that neither one of them had known, but she knew they couldn't have told her.

Sofia was looking around his apartment while he was telling them everything and at the end he looked at her. "Is there something I can help you with?" He said in his best teacher's voice.

She snapped her head around to him and blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Sorry...I was just wondering if you had some kind of secret room or something where you keep your Spider-Man stuff."

Peter looked amused. "Sorry to disappoint you but I just keep in all in the closet."

"Oh." She said looking disappointed. Then they heard the door open and they turned just in time to see MJ walk in.

"Hey Tiger how was your day?" She said cheerfully then as she saw who was there she froze. After a moment of silence she turned to Peter. "I'm guessing no matter what I say it won't top what you had."

Peter shrugged. "Looks like we got a couple of other people now who are in on it."

Sofia stood up and went over to MJ and started to shake her hand. "Hi! I'm Sofia I'm one of the students that Mr. Parker teaches."

"Telepath?" She asked wondering if that was how she had learned.

"Uh, no." She said. "I can hear things from far away as well as control the wind, so I kind of over heard some things I shouldn't have."

MJ nodded in understanding then looked to Rogue. "I guess you did get a few things from Peter after all."

"Apparently." She replied. "Well we should beh headin' back before Sofia misses curfew." Sofia groaned but Rogue ignored the young lady.

"Go on Sofia, and maybe now you can concentrate a little more in class." Peter said smiling. Sofia blushed a little.

"You noticed?"

"Pretty much when you walked into that wall that one day is when I started to notice." Peter said. The other women looked amused while Sofia whished she could crawl under a rock at the moment.

As they left MJ turned to Peter. "You think it would be just easier to tell everyone there?" She asked him.

Peter thought about it. "Nah. First off I don't know if it would stay there, and secondly at this rate they'll all know in a year if this keeps up." He rolled his eyes at the last part. "Anyways I was going to cook but then, well you know what just happened. So Chinese good for you?"

MJ smiled. "Sure thing."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 31: GIVING THANKS**

**I'll be taking a little break from this story. I want to get the next chapter of Exiles done plus my Matrix fic hasn't been updated yet either, then I got to do Adjustments and Spider-X after that.**


	31. Giving Thanks

celtcath74: Thanks, and what can I say? I think you can have development without the life/death struggle, I mean it happens in real life.

c-wolf: Haven't heard form you in a while, and if I end a story I'll say if I do.

Bumpkin: That might work, I'll try and fit it in a later chapter okay?

A.J. Starhiker: She met him there huh? Well I don't know every encounter so it's hard to comment on every time they have met, but thanks for the info. Glad you enjoyed the story so far.

Lady Suneidesis: Much cleaner? Did you mean the spelling errors or something? Well if your happy then I guess I'm happy.

Joseph McKinley: Glad you liked this one too an yeah I think the Sinister Six was the best part of the story so far.

SiriusAboutMarauders: Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad you liked the other stories and I'm glad you're not lost, I try and write it so people who haven't read the comics still know what's going on.

The Uncanny R-Man: Oh you're good, yeah I'm skipping ahead a little time wise, it's just an idea I had to use and I couldn't wait until that day came around again.

Qwerty: Thanks, and I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this update.

slayer-gate : So glad you found it to your liking.

KFF: Well you're not the first to say that and I hope you're not the last also.

Jeffrey: Thanks for the support, I'm glad you liked it and I hop you enjoy Exiles too, but be warned, me and R-Man changed it a bit.

Tsavong-Lah: Glad you enjoyed it so much, I'll try and keep the details up it's just that I get caught up sometimes in the dialog.

Thanks to: sma.

**AN: Sorry for the wait but it took me some time to figure out where to go in the next few chapters and I was suspended for a week too.  
**

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 31: GIVING THANKS**

A few months had passed and Fall had come to the New York area. Currently it was the second last day of classes until the long weekend for Thanksgiving. The leaves were changing color and falling to the ground, the weather was cooler now and the students around the Xavier Institute were a buzz for going to see family. 'At least those that were going.' Sophia thought to herself sadly.

Sofia was in her room that she shared with her friend Laurie Collins. Laurie was out at the moment so she had the room to herself. She was looking at a photo of her and her mom when she was little. Even though it was over half a year the pain of her passing was still strong in her. She put the photo in its stand back on the small table she kept by her bed.

Normally this was a time she and her would be getting ready for. It was at times like this that she truly realized just how empty her life would be without her mother around. Especially since she had no reason to return home now that she was gone, in fact this place had become her home.

Just then the door opened and Laurie came in excited. "Hey Sofia I just got off the phone with my parents and well...you know how you talked me into telling them about Josh?" Sofia remembered when the two of them were getting serious, mainly when she caught them in their room making out on her bed.

"Oh yeah, don't tell me they don't approve I mean you told them last month."

Laurie shook her head her long blond hair moving ever so slightly with it. "Oh no, in fact I told them a few things about him, you know his gold skin, his mutation and well...how his parents abandoned him here." Everyone in their little group had known about that. He had been depressed for over a month at the news, lately though he never wanted to talk about them. He had said that if they didn't want him they he didn't want them.

It was sad to think of a family torn like that, her mother hadn't minded her mutation at all and it was hard to imaging parents that did that, but then there were a lot of kids with nowhere else to go.

"Well" Laurie continued. "They want to meet him, do you think if I asked him he would come with me?" She asked the shyness still there in her tone and body language. Even after all this time she was still a little shy but she had come out of her shell slightly, partially to all her friends and her best friend and roommate.

Sofia was surprised by this but smiled. "Wow, big step meeting the parents I'd say go for it, I mean I think he'd rather spend Thanksgiving with you and your family then alone."

Laurie smiled but then it faded as the last part of her words sunk in. "Oh Sofia I'm sorry I-I forgot...do...do you want to come too? I mean I hate for you to be alone and all."

Sofia waved it off and laughed. "Don't worry about me, go on and ask him anyways, besides I'd hate to be a third wheel. I'll be fine here, you and Josh will have enough with the family meeting him for the first time and all."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, now go on, go and ask him, you don't want to leave it for the last minute do you?" Sofia said to her in a mock order. Laurie thanked her and ran off to Josh's room. As she left Sofia's smiled fell from her face. Sure it would have been nice to go, but she didn't want to intrude on something personal and special. She sighed to herself falling back onto her bed, the depressing feelings coming back. "I hate holidays." She muttered to herself.

**LATER**

Kitty was walking to the teacher's lounge a little gloom. Normally she liked the holidays but with things the way they were...it just wasn't the same. The feeling of family that she had felt with the X-Men had been gone for a while and everyone was separated.

Everything had changed in the last few months. When Polaris had found out that there was no way that Alex would love her she had left and no one knew where. When Alex had taken an interest in Annie she felt it was nothing, until she caught them in a passionate kiss. She didn't take it well and had attacked Annie, Alex stepped in and after a very heated verbal fight, and at least that was what she had heard seeing she was in the opposite side of the mansion at the time. Polaris had left the next day.

Even North Star had to return to Canada. Apparently someone was trying to wrestle his company from him and he had to go, he said he would be back when things were set right, but that was over a week ago.

Things were definitely changing. Besides it just wasn't the same anymore. Jean was gone, and with everyone splitting into these 'factions' well...she just didn't know where everyone stood. Not to mention she wished he was here. She wished that Piotr was here with her now, like he had been the last time she had Thanksgiving with him and the others.

'Those were the good old days.' She thought to herself. She reached the teacher's lounge and saw another Peter she knew talked and joking with Hank. She smirked at the sight of the two. Over the months Peter had worked here him and Hank had found out they had a lot in common, they both had a love for science and often either compared notes or just had friendly arguments about some aspects in the science community.

They also seemed to have a similar sense of humor and they soon found themselves forming a close friendship. Although Kitty knew that Hank already had, just with Peter's alter ego as Spider-Man. It was fitting that they should be friends while he was out of costume too.

"So boys what's up?" She asked as she grabbed herself some coffee from the counter that was half-drained.

"Just commenting on who took all of Logan's beer today." Peter said with a smirk.

"Oh God, is that why he's been on the warpath all day?" Kitty said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Must be, some poor soul apparently found his secret stash and when he went to it he found it missing." Hank said smiling, since he had seen Logan soon after he had found it missing. It was quite amusing. "Apparently someone used some kind of spray on himself to mask his sent so Logan is unable to find out who took it."

"Well that explains why there wasn't a fresh corpse today with claw marks." Kitty joked sitting down between the two of them and before taking a sip of her coffee. "But who would be crazy enough to try that?"

"Whoever it was has to have some knowledge in chemistry to come up with a spray to hide his scent." Hank said giving Peter a sideways look.

"What?" Peter asked using his most 'innocent' face he could muster. Both Hank and Kitty gave him knowing looks. "I didn't do anything." He said again. Although truth be known he had been the one to steel his beer. Logan had gotten a few good inside jokes on Peter ever since he got here, also when Logan had asked him to checkout some problems with the Danger Room and had locked him in there for about an hour, on a high level training scenario, luckily no one had seen it, and Logan was smart enough to cut out all the video feeds so there was no record of it. So Peter figured it was time for a little payback.

"Just out of curiosity." Kitty said grinning at him. "Let's say hypothetically, if you were the one that did it...where would you hide his stash?"

"Well if we're talking hypothetically then I would have hid it in say in Bobby's room under his bed with one of the bottles open." Peter said leaning back in his chair smiling.

"And why would someone do that to Bobby?" Hank asked who was very much liking where this was going.

Peter shrugged. "Maybe because Bobby froze someone's suitcase to the floor and it took an hour to thaw." He told them remembering the prank Bobby had pulled on him a few days ago. Both Kitty and Hank burst out laughing at the thought of Logan finally finding the beer and if one of the bottle were opened then he might smell the contents and since he was the only one to drink Canadian beer, he would guess that it was his missing beer and wouldn't be too pleased with a certain ice powered prankster.

After the laughter they talked about the upcoming days and how some of the students would be going home for the holidays, at least those that had homes or weren't too far away to travel there. "So what happens to the kids that stay here?" Peter asked them.

"Well most of the adults are preparing a big Thanksgiving feast." Hank said smiling since he was involved in that.

"At least those of us without plans." Kitty said sadly. "Scott and Emma of course are taking time off, Logan is going off somewhere on his own, Alex, Annie and her son are going to have a private one, Even Sammy, you know the young fish-boy from Canada?" Peter nodded remembering the boy. "Well he's actually taking Cain with him to his mother's."

Peter was glad he wasn't leaning back on his chair or the news of Juggernaut going back there would have floored him, literally and figuratively. Considering all the trouble that happened the last time he was there, well it hadn't been pretty.

"Yeah tell me about it." She said to him seeing his reaction, especially since she knew he and Cain had met a few times when Juggernaut was still a criminal and Peter as Spider-Man had to stop him. "Surprised everyone else too, but I guess his mother might have warmed up to the big guy, well that and Sam really looks up to him too."

"Well what about the two of you?" Peter asked both his teaching colleagues.

"Well I'm helping out with the feast for the kids." Hank said proudly.

Kitty was silent for a moment. "I...I'll think I'll just like to be alone...I'm not much of a holiday person anymore." Both Peter and Hank gave her concerned looks. They were about to say something when the warning bell sounded and they knew they had to get to class before the students did.

Kitty quickly put her now empty coffee cup in the sink they had and left quickly. She just wanted to get this day over with at the moment. She didn't feel up to any celebrating. "Hey Kitty wait up!" She turned to see Peter running to her.

"Kit, are you sure about this?" He said to her using the nickname he had gotten used to caller in recent weeks. She knew Peter was a good guy and that he was concerned for her.

"I think so...I mean to me this holiday was always spent with my family or here with my other family...but I just don't get that feeling here anymore." She told him feeling a little more depressed now.

Peter could tell she was really down. He knew about Piotr and how the death of him, his sister and even her own father could make the holidays seem drab and depressing. "Well I don't want you spending the weekend alone in your room eating some microwave dinner brooding." He said to her and she stopped in her tracks wondering where he was going with this. "So why don't you join MJ, me and my Aunt May?"

This invitation shocked Kitty. "I-I don't know Peter, I mean I'm grateful for the invitation and all but isn't that a family thing?"

Peter smiled. "_Friends_ and family yes." He put extra effort into the 'friends' part of what he said. "Besides in a way you are family." He leaned in close to her and whispered. "At least part of the spider family I guess you could say."

He straightened back up after that. "Besides I know MJ and May wouldn't mind having you over and besides it's just the three of us this year since MJ's side of the family is out of town, so you're more then welcomed."

"I don't know Peter..." Kitty said biting her lower lip.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least think about it." He said to her.

"Alright...I'll think about it."

**4th Period**

Kitty was just finishing up her fourth period class in the computer room, the students were busy going through what she had just taught them about certain computer programs in the computers used for virus checking. She also had been slightly distracted seeing as she had been thinking about Peter's offer. Sure she liked Peter and MJ was a really good friend that she liked to hang out with at the regular girl's nights they had with the others.

She sat down behind her desk waiting for them to finish up going through the program and she looked down at the papers on her desk looking over he lesson plan, glad that she was on schedule. She looked up to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to but then her sight caught on to Sofia sitting at the desk just staring at the computer sadly.

When the bell rang she head over to her as the other students went to the other class. "Sofia can I talk to you?" Kitty said to her. The young girl nodded and sat back down at her desk. Kitty leaned on the one behind her with both hands. "What's wrong?" She asked getting to the heart of the matter.

"Nothing." Sofia said but she wasn't fooled by it for a minute.

"Bull." Kitty said and Sofia startled by this had her head sharply snap up to face her teacher. Kitty looked into her eyes and saw the same thing in them that she had been seeing in her own in the mirror. "Holiday blues huh?"

Sofia nodded. "I got no where to go now...now that my mom is gone." She said sadly.

Kitty bit her lower lip, she knew how hard this must be on the girl. 'She shouldn't be alone on the holidays, she's just a kid for crying out loud.' She thought to herself then an idea popped into her head. "Say I just got an invite to special get together...you want in?"

Sofia looked confused at the older woman, but when Kitty explained where it was she got a grin on her face.

After the last period class Peter finished packing things up in his suitcase and made to leave. He walked down the halls saying hello to the students that whished him a good Thanksgiving and was near the front door when someone called out his name. "Hey Peter wait up!" He turned and smiled as Kitty ran towards him.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked her.

"Well I'm in but there's a catch." She said to him and he raised an eyebrow.

**THANKSGIVING DAY**

MJ and Aunt May were working in the kitchen finishing up a few of the finishing touches on the food while Peter had just finished setting up the table they would be using. "So one of your students is coming?" May asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah Sofia, she's got no where else to go and since she knows about me being Spider-Man, Kitty thought it would be okay to invite her."

May smiled at him. "Well I think it will be nice to meet one of your students, and it was a nice thing of you to ask Kitty to join us too."

Down the hall of the apartment Kitty was arriving with Sofia. It wasn't the first time for Sofia being here but it was still a little intimidating. Firstly this was the home of one of her teachers and it was also the home of Spider-Man himself. She still found it slightly amazing that Peter did that when not at school.

They got to the apartment and Kitty knocked. After a moment Peter's wife opened the door and let them in. Sofia had only met her briefly once but she was still amazed at the woman's beauty. She wasn't surprised by the fact she was a model and actress, she and her friends had even seen that play she was in on the weekend once.

She remembered how Josh had made a comment on how lucky any man would be to be with that red head. She smiled at remembering the look on his face when she said that was Mr. Parker's wife. It took most of her will power not to burst out laughing at his face that night.

Kitty thanked MJ for having them over. "Oh it's not a problem believe me." MJ said to her friend. "The more the merrier." She looked at Sofia then. "Nice to meet you again, Sofia isn't it?" She shook the young girl's hand.

"Y-yes I-I'm glad you remembered me." She blushed from the embarrassing way her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"Relax you're among friends here." MJ said smirking at her nervousness. "Well I better go and make sure everything is getting along fine, make yourselves at home."

Sofia and Kitty looked around the place, since they never got a chance to the last times they had been here. Kitty noticed a few of the pictures. She saw a young boy with two people, the man looked a lot like Peter and guessed that was his parents. She frowned at it, knowing that Peter had lost them not too long after this picture must have been taken.

She saw an older Peter with May and another man she guessed that was his Uncle...also gone. 'God he's lost so much.' Kitty couldn't help but think. Then she saw something that was strange. It was a more current picture of Peter but there was a man with his arm over Peter's shoulder in a friendly way. What was strange was that the man looked exactly like Peter only with blond hair.

She took the picture from its place and gave it a closer look. "What are you looking at?" Sofia asked her seeing that she was interested. "Hey I didn't know Mr. Parker had a twin brother!"

"I don't." Peter said solemnly to the two of them taking the picture gently from Kitty and placing it back on to its place. Peter sighed and sat down and motioned the others to do the same. "That was Ben Reily."

"Was?" Kitty said not liking how that sounded.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, he died over a year ago...from Norman Osborn the Green Goblin." Sophia gave a shudder. She had had nightmares of the Sinister Six and especially of the Green Goblin for over a week after they had kidnapped her and her friends.

"You see Ben was my clone." Peter began.

"You mean people can actually make clones now!" Sofia exclaimed surprised by the information.

"Actually you'd be surprised how often it happens." Kitty remarked. "There's this woman named Madelyn who is Jean's clone, but she's dropped from sight lately."

"No kidding even my Aunt was clones, but that's a long story." He told them then went on with the main story. "Well I won't bore you with the details, believe me it gets pretty weird and I try not to think about those events, but years ago I was cloned for the first time, yes first time there have been others but I think Kaine is the only one still out there, but he's been underground for years."

"Anyway, I thought he was dead, but for five years he'd been wondering and eventually we met up again. Anyway we sort of can to terms with things and he was actually the Scarlet Spider and for awhile took over for me when I temporarily lost my powers."

"So that's who that was." Kitty said. "I wondered where that other spider guy was and what had happened to him."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, well for a time we worked together and well...I know this is strange but we actually felt more like brothers. I know that's weird but I was an only child and having him around...well...it was nice, I mean Ben was basically me but a little different because of the years he spent as a drifter...but...at one point he was family to me...I felt like I had someone in this world that could understand me, and well...I liked having a 'brother' as it were...and I miss him."

Both women looked sadly at that. "I'm just glad May knows about my all my life now, since I don't have to hide that picture of him anymore." Peter told the young women.

May from the kitchen, which wasn't that far away so she had over heard this conversation. She was saddened by what she had heard. When Peter had told her about Ben, she had whished she had gotten to know him. 'That man Osborn has done too much to this family.' She thought darkly. 'First he kills Peter's first love, then he takes away MJ and Peter's child and then Ben...it isn't fair. My nephew has never done anything to deserve this, or anything else that he's lost in his life.'

Later on while Kitty and Peter were talking about some of the times they had met previously before he started teaching and comparing notes of all the stuff they had done, Sofia although found it all extremely interesting felt a little left out and went to the kitchen to see if she could help out.

May noticed her first and smiled kindly at her. Sofia couldn't help but smile, the older lady seemed to radiate a sense of calm and comfort from her. "Something the matter dear?"

"Oh no, nothing I'm just feeling a little left out with those two in there." She said. "I mean I've known I've been a mutant for only a couple of years and so far and I really can't compare the stuff I've gone through with them...well, maybe the Sinister Six thing but they were both involved in that."

May could understand the young lady. She herself had times when she couldn't believe the things her nephew had done in his life. "Well why don't you help out with us then?"

"Really?" To Sophia it would be nice, she had helped her mother prepare meals all the time and in some small way it would be nice to help out. Even though this wasn't her family she had been brought into their home and was made welcomed, so it was a way to help pay them back for their kindness.

She got started and she really enjoyed talking to Peter's aunt and wife. They were a great pair of people and they talked about school and how well Peter was doing there. She told them that he was doing great and in fact he was one of the more popular teachers too. She even told them how a few of the girls had crushes on him.

May seemed amused at that and MJ smiled at it too, since she had known about that from the girls at the Institute. "Well just remind them that he's got a wife at home and if they want him they'll have to go through me first." She joked both Sophia and May laughed.

"Well I think some of it is kind of the forbidden fruit kind of thing." Sofia said. "Well at least the Cuckooes are over it...well, sort of at least."

"Who?" May asked.

"These three sisters that look like the kids in that movie 'Children of the Damned', they used to have a crush on Peter and they still do, but you see they're crushing on Spider-Man now." Both May and MJ couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. "Yeah you should see their books and their room. They got pictures of Peter in his Spider-Man suit all over with little hearts over the heads."

After the meal was ready and set up on the table they had gathered around and they had talked about some of the things they had seen or done in their lives.

"No way! She-Hulk did THAT to Hawkeye?" Sofia said passing the mash potatoes around.

Peter smiled as he was telling of his Avengers days. "Oh yeah, let's just say that he learned not to try THAT pick up line on her again."

"I'll say." MJ said shaking her head out of amusement. "I still wish she had won that trail you had against Jameson."

"I'm just happy Scott gave me the time off to go to trail." Peter admitted. "Although I was hoping that he would get the message and drop all that stuff he writes about me." Peter shrugged. "But I guess even if I had won he wouldn't stop."

"What IS it with that guy anyway?" Sofia asked.

"Who knows?" The adults all said. After everyone had got what they needed May had suggested that they say what they were thankful for.

"Well I'm thankful I'm back with Peter." MJ said holding his hand.

Peter smiled. "Me too, and for my new teaching job, it's different...but I like it."

May smiled at that. "Well I'm thankful for having the ability to share in my nephew's secret life."

Kitty was next up. "Well...I'm just glad not to be alone this time around, and for having new friends too."

Sofia was last and she thought about it all. "Well...I'm thankful for having new friends, and for you all for inviting me into your home for this."

"Well now that that is out of the way." Peter said to them all. "Let's eat." They all cheerfully started to dig into the food. They shared stories and laughter throughout the meal and after it.

Across the street a lone figure dressed all in black watched from afar on a roof over a block away, yet he would still see them from that far away with his eyes. He had on a long black leather coat, dark jeans and a matching long sleeve shirt. He carried a leather bag with the strap slung across his should under the coat.

What you couldn't miss was the five foot long broad sword somehow strapped to the back of the coat with the hit peeking up from over his right shoulder. He looked like an ordinary man, with brown hair and eyes, and nothing out of the ordinary.

But he was not ordinary. He hadn't been for millennia. He watched them and had heard them too and he couldn't help but feel a sadness coming over him. 'They've all suffered a great deal...I wish they didn't have to endure any more but nothing good is ever easy and the challenges they may and will face will not be easy for them.'

He turned to leave and took a few steps before stopping. Even though the cold of the night air didn't affect him he did feel a chill. He looked to the distance. "The dark storm gathers." He said mostly to himself his coat slightly flapping in the gentle wind.

He knew that something bad was coming, it was gathering its forces, preparing. "Well two can play it that game." He said with a confident smirk. He too had been planning, setting up his own players for whatever 'game' this force was playing at.

He knew things would get dangerous and he didn't know how much time there was, but he was glad he had planned ahead for this. He spent the last few years of this reality preparing things and they were almost ready.

He started to walk on to the shadows. This was where he worked best from, behind the scenes, helping those from the shadows, mostly without himself getting involved. He had made some very powerful enemies and usually if he had to get involved they would be able to find him and they were a lot worse then what was coming.

Besides, it was their world they should be the ones to defend it. He may be a Guardian but that didn't mean he had to do _everything_ for them. As he reached the darkened area of the roof he passed into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 32: LAYING THE GROUND WORK**

Okay let me just say that from here on out I'm going my own way. I don't get many X-titles or Spider-books lately and I'm already caught up, so from here on in it won't be exactly canon anymore. Besides I felt it was time to correct a few things that Marvel has done.

And the mysterious Guardian is an OC character of mine and is from Exiles that I'm writing with the Uncanny R-Man in the X-Men section, so if you want to know more about him you can read up on him there. The story 'Exiles' is under his account but there is a link to the story in my bio page.


	32. Laying the Ground Work

celtcath74: Yeah I figure I could take a break from that stuff every now and then.

TheUnknown325: Unfortunately I don't get anymore Spider-Man book were I live so I have no clue what's going on now, that's why there's a shift in focus. I do have plans for Kaine later on but I'm still stuck with nothing for Venom.

Lady Suneidesis: Ah, thanks for clearing that up. I rarely write any sexual content and mostly it's implied, I don't write sex scenes so don't worry about it and I don't do homosexual jokes or any minority jokes either. I can only think of two chapters that had sexual content and it wasn't much, there's a LOT worse out there, and keep in mind this is a PG-13 title.

Bumpkin: Glad you liked the prank he pulled, as for Peter unlike most heroes he's Peter Parker first and Spider-Man second. He's the kind of guy that would help out power or no powers. If you want to know more about Guardian look him up in the 'Exiles' story in the X-Men section.

Vegabond: I'm glad you think so, although to be fair I don't think there are many spider-man/x-men fics.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah Peter does have a little prankster in him. I mean he used to do it to the Human torch the entire time. Actually I haven't read that issue just heard about it and the synopsis of it. As for Guardian you'll see in this chapter.

Thanks to: c-wolf, Karakin, Proponent of EVO

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER****CHAPTER 32: LAYING THE GROUND WORK TWO YEAR AGO**

Above the streets of New York a battle had been raging. Peter Parker once again in his Spider-Man suit was facing one of his oldest and deadliest enemies, it was also the fact that he had thought he was long dead. Norman Osborn had returned from the grave to kill him for the dead of Harry Osborn, Norman' his son. Once again back in the Green Goblin suit, Norman was going to make him suffer.

At one point in the battle Peter saw the glider come at him ready to impale him in the chest, but he was saved at the last moment. Ben Reilly the man cloned from Peter from five years ago, who once went by the name the Scarlet Spider and had taken over for him as Spider-Man takes the blow. Peter watched in horror as a man he considered his brother takes the killing blow meant for him.

Peter knelt down next to his body and pulled off the mask, revealing a face that he'd had seen in the mirror everyday only with blond hair. Ben smiled up at him knowing the wound was fatal. "Take care of that family of yours Peter...and tell little May of her Uncle Ben." He said weakly before his body started to degenerate in organic matter, a side effect of the cloning since after one of the clones dies their bodies literally fall apart on a genetic level.

Peter was heart broken. Little did he know that his and MJ's child wouldn't live past this night and he would never get to tell her about his own Uncle Ben, or her own Uncle, Ben Reilly. Peter looked up into the night sky at the Goblin, and lunched himself back into battle filled with a need to stop that madman.

But as Peter left Ben's remains on the ruins of the building out of the shadows stepped out a figure in black. He was the Guardian and he had been waiting for this moment, he walked over to the remains and extended his hand. A blue glow formed and an orb of pure energy formed and then shot out at the remains. What was left of the body and the uniform glowed and then suddenly it disappeared as the orb reformed.

Actually the orb had gathered all the material and was holding it. Before Guardian took the orb he gave a sad look to the area where Peter had gone off to fight knowing what would happen and the loss he would have to face. He wished he could fix that too...but he knew he had to think of the larger picture, but still a single tear fell from his face knowing the loss of his child would be hard. It was a pain he was familiar with.

With the orb he left back into the shadows.

**ONE YEAR AGO**

This was one of the saddest things Hank McCoy had to do in his time as an X-Man. He was in the morgue of the mansion looking at the body of his longtime friend Piotr also known as Colossus. Piotr had just sacrificed his life that day to cure the Legacy virus, he had taken the 'cure' knowing that it would kill him in the process.

But after his own sister had died from it, he figured that he didn't want anyone else have to go through the pain of losing family. Hank sighed and pulled the white sheet over his head. Hank pushed the slab into the wall unit until they could figure out what to do with the body. With his head and shoulders hanging down and with a heavy heart he walked off to the exit of the room and shut the light off and then closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes a glowing ball formed and lit the area in a light blue light. It was Guardian again and with a few gestures of his hand the small door opened and the steel slab rolled out. He walked over to the corpse and took off the sheet. He placed a hand on the body and in a flash of light they were both gone. Then after a few seconds the flash was back and so where the two individuals. Only now his solemn face had a grin on it. 'Just as easy to get his body as it was hers.' He thought. But then again he was very skilled in a lot of areas and he had sneaked into a LOT harder places to get into then this.

The body on the slab looked like Colossus but was in fact a carbon copy of the body. Since everyone thought he was dead they wouldn't check the body and he knew Hank might have found a way to find that this 'body' wasn't real. But thankfully since he had died in a public way they all believed he was dead, which he was. "Hopefully not for long if this works out." He muttered to himself and made a mental note to stop talking to him self. He put everything back to the way it was and he was gone before anyone noticed.

**SAME YEAR**

She wasn't sure where she was only the agony of her existence. Her name was in life had been Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock but she had also been known as Psylock, that is when she was alive, she knew she had died but she still had to help her friends, she had been given the chance to contact a friend of hers in a dream state, but they had warned her of the dangers, she didn't listen and now she wished she had.

She knew she had no body but in this existence she did feel pain, and suffering and she whished it to end. She was in a dank world with swirling dark pools of smoke yet it looked like water too. She was sure she was in hell or something, when she had gone to her friend something had taken her soul. It wasn't until later she knew who it was...Shadow King. She had trapped him in a psychic plane of existence but as a spirit he had his chance at revenge.

She didn't know how long he had kept her in this place but it seemed like an eternity, if she wasn't dead already she wished for it she had even begged for it but he didn't want to let her go, he wanted her to suffer for eternity. He left her alone at times to think, and just to think since she didn't need to sleep or eat or anything but think.

She had so many regrets in her life one of them was how she had lost Warren, she knew she had been a fool, yes she was attracted to Thunderbird and she thought she was falling in love with him...but looking back on it, it was just a relationship to fill the void that Warren had left, he had been away all the time and she rarely had seen him. "I should have tried harder." She said to herself. "I should have tried to make it work."

"_So are you ready for more?" _came the deep booming voice of the incorporeal being that was the Shadow King, he was all shadows except for two red glowing eyes where the head was supposed to be. Betsy cringed and tried to back away, she knew it was pointless but she still tried.

Then a bright light suddenly broke the darkness. "YOU WILL STOP!" Came a powerful voice. Both turned to see a glowing light surround a man in black with a huge broadsword on his back. "She is coming with me Amahl Farouk!" He commanded to Shadow King.

"_Who do you think you are_?" Shadow King asked coldly angry that his punishment was interrupted.

"I am light in the darkness, I am hope, I am justice, and I am that which evil fears. I am the physical manifestation of all that you fear, I am order, I am chaos , I am the forger and destroyer of destinies, I am the whirlwind. I am all this and so much more."

"_Fool...you will suffer alone side this woman who has imprisoned me here FOREVER!_" He lunged his form at the man engulfing him in his dark essence. Betsy felt sorrow for the man, she knew what it was like to be surround by that darkness, then to her and Shadow King's surprise there was an explosion of light and Shadow King withdrew screaming in pain.

"You...are the fool if you think you could fight me and win."

"_What are you_?" Screamed Shadow King, in all his years he never felt a power like that he didn't think something like he felt was even possible to exist.

"I am Guardian." He simply stated. "And you shall be sent to the Abyss where you belong monster!" He reached behind himself and took out the sword and the blade glowed and eerie light. Shadow King was truly afraid for he could feel the power coming of the blade in waves.

Without another word in a blur of motion Guardian had plunged his sword into the center mass of the Shadow King, he howled in pain as light started to rip though his form from the inside. "With no body you have no where to hide, and now without your essence YOU WILL BE NOTHING!" Guardian shouted over Shadow King's roar of pain as he was engulfed in light.

Betsy was blinded by it and when he looked again Shadow King was gone and the mysterious man only called Guardian was left. She watched in awe as he re-sheathed his blade with expert skill behind his back. He turned and slowly walked to her.

She started to back away from reflex but he slowed his pace. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." His voice was now soft and non-threatening. He gently took one of her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said to him, she felt like crying, she was free now she knew it and she owed it all to him. Then a blinding light wasn't far off, she knew this light, she had seen it at her death. She moved to it but Guardian gently stopped her.

"Wait, please grant me a few minutes of your time." She looked to him then back at the tunnel of light and then back to him with an urgent look on her face. "It will still be there...please."

She thought about it, she wanted to go back to where it was beautiful and peaceful all the time, but she owed him this at least. "Alright, go on."

He smiled at her and let go of her hand. "I know you left some things unfinished in your world...what if I gave you the chance to go back?" Betsy was shocked by his words. She wanted to say that she was dead but then again, it wasn't the first time an X-Man had returned from the grave. In fact she had already come back once before. "There is a darkness coming to the world and I could use your help...and your friends and loved ones would need you too."

She thought about all of those she had left behind, her brother, her sister in-law, the fact she never got a chance to see her niece being born...Warren. She looked back to the light and Guardian seemed to read her mind. "You'll see it again, remember if your alive then when you die again it will still be there for you."

"What the hell...might as well try and break Jean's record luv." Betsy said making a joke of how many times Jean had died and come back. Guardian smiled and took her hands and disappeared in light.

**A FEW MONTHS AGO**

The X-men were having a funeral service for Angelo Espinosa also called Skin. He had died from wounds inflicted by being crucified outside the mansion along with other including his girlfriend Jubilee who while being supported by Paige was crying her heart out seeing the casket being carried to the fresh grave. In the tradition everyone was in black even Emma was wearing a more modest black clothing and even though she didn't show it her heart was breaking.

'Another student dead...where did I go wrong...why does everyone I train have to die so young?' She asked herself as she looked on with the others. Then as everything was in motion it all slowed down until nothing moved, not the people, not the leaves of the trees not even the wind. All was stopped except one form.

Guardian.

He was slowly walking to the coffin as the world around him was frozen. Well it wasn't actually frozen he may have a lot of power but even he had his limits, he was actually phased a few seconds ahead in time.

He made his way there but stopped at the sight of Jubilee. It broke his heart to see someone so young to go through so much pain and heart break.

He walked over to her and gently wiped away one of her tears. "Take care child...everything will get better in time." He knew she wouldn't hear the words but that didn't matter, he felt he should say something to her. He moved back to work, after the trouble to find and get Psylock's spirit back this was going to be easy. Like with Colossus he switched the bodies without anyone the wiser and even though only a second had passed for the mourners no one noticed anything.

**PRESENT**

In a lab filled with machinery and technology that would make Reed Richards drool stood by one wall several tubes. The tubes were filled with a green liquid, the glass had strange glyphs on them that glowed and in four of these tubes were the forms of Ben Reilly, Betsy Braddock, Piotr Rasputin and Angelo Espinosa. All were floating in the tanks, their skin no longer the unhealthy pale color of death but actually seemed to be like they were when they were alive.

Even Ben's body was re-formed back into its original state. Guardian looked at the restored and unfortunately unclothed forms. He had to take whatever clothing off for the tanks to work properly but since he had spent a few 'life times' as a doctor with several degrees it was purely professional.

In front and center of the tanks Guarding worked at a control panel with a holographic interface. He checked the vitals and the conditions of his guests. He was still amazed he was able to fix Ben, he wasn't sure if even he could bring him back, but it wasn't easy. He had to use all the advance knowledge he had and with several of his skills in sorcery that he had learned as well. It hadn't been easy compared to the others, it had taken a full year but it was done.

The double doors at his back opened up and a young woman in a red long skirt that went down to her ankles and a matching blouse walked in. She was carrying a computer pad in her arm, her long waist length hair was tide into a braid and she looked around at everything with her green eyes. "Is this one of the things you work on?" She asked. She had only started to help out Guardian not long ago after his Exiles had freed her from the control of Hydra. (1)

"Yes it is April, you see the Exiles are good for certain jobs but this needed the kind of finesse that only I could do." He said not taking his eyes off the controls. "They're almost ready, I'm just glad I got some pull with a few guys 'upstairs' to get their souls back.

"Excuse me?" April asked him.

He turned from his work to face her. "You see I do have the ability to heal and even repair their bodies, and normally when a body is 'fixed' the soul snaps back into it unless the ones in charge think that they have served their time. Well you see even if these beings are in charge of cosmic events, they still need help on this plane of existence cause they can't do anything directly."

He shrugged as he went on. "And well I do a little favor for them now and then and they let me take souls that should have been finished and give them another shot at life. I mean I've done it a few times, and you wouldn't believe me how many times I've had to bring back the same guy. Take Deadpool for instance I had to resurrect that guy as a favor a few times already. I mean I'm getting sick and tired of bringing that guy back from death." (2)

"Sounds kind of difficult at times." She said in sympathy.

He sighed. "You have no idea." A beeping sound came from the controls. He smiled at it. "Well looks like Mr. Reilly is waking up. This should be interesting for him." He looked as his tank started to drain away the fluids and then opened up.

Guardian came over to him and put a large blanket over his wet form. Ben coughed up fluid and looked around. His body felt week and he didn't understand what was going on. The last thing he remembered was dying. He looked up at Guardian then. "Am I dead?"

He smiled down at him. "Not anymore. Come on, we've got a lot of things to talk about and you need to get dressed and I think you deserve something to eat too." Ben wasn't sure what was going on, but if he wasn't dead then he guessed it wasn't too bad.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 33: BROTHERS REUNITED**

1) See Exiles chapter 13 for details.

2) See Deadpool comic Funeral for a Freak for details.


	33. Brothers Reunited

Lady Suneidesis: Well the story is based on Spider-man and X-Men and it you were familiar with my other works you'd might get it more.

Ldypebsaby: Yeah it would be weird but then again the X-Men have gone through this so many times why not more. Plus they are bringing back Colossus so I'd figure I'd bring back a few more too, plus there are some things that I REALLY wanted to write about with those characters. As for the great evil...I'm not telling.

Star Lin: Glad you liked it, and if you think Peter teaching there is something, wait until you see yet another new teacher going there.

Bumpkin: Yeah sorry about that but I needed to go a new way in that chapter, since I got this huge story arc happening. It was hard to come up with independent chapters all the time so I needed to expand it a little more, there will still be chapters that your used to I just wanted to go a different way a little.

The Uncanny R-Man: Let's just say Peter will get one heck of a shock in this chapter.

Thanks to: celtcath74, qwerty, Hazelle

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER****CHAPTER 33: BROTHERS REUNITED**

It was a Saturday morning and Peter was doing the usual for the last few hours patrolling the city as Spider-Man. He was catching a breather on the ledge of a building thinking about how his life was going at that moment. Okay sure he had an interesting and nice job teaching that paid well, but after Ezekiel betraying him like he had and the thing with the letter from Gwen Stacey and the mess that got him into, he got he just wasn't in the mood to be happy at the moment.

Right at the moment he wanted nothing more then just have a nice peaceful day, something he really needed. He heard a giant crashing noise, a few screams and horns blaring. "I got to stop thinking of things like that." Peter sighed.

He quickly swung over to the sound of the disturbance and when he got to the building across the street there was an old 'friend' of his. Currently it was Rhino a man in a super suit that looked like, well...a giant rhino suit to be blunt. But it also gave him immense strength and the 'hide' was just as touch, luckily he was the big and dumb type.

Rhino was hauling out some kind of safe the size of a beach ball. Peter looked at the sigh above the store and saw it was a jewelry store that specialized in diamonds so it was a safe bet that it was full of them. Peter took to action to swing across the street and on the building across from him so he was above Rhino. Luckily he was too busy kicking a police cruiser like it was a football.

Peter shot out a web line and snagged the safe and pulled it out of his lose grasp. "What the?!" Rhino said as it was yanked from him he looked up to see his most hated enemy up on a building securing the safe above the ground. "You! Why does it always have to be you?" He shouted.

Spider-Man just shrugged. "I'm just lucky I guess." He could see Rhino looking to something to use against him so Peter thought he might try a different tactic. "Hey Rhino, look I'm in a real bad mood so how about we forget the street brawl that has me kicking your big gray butt all down this street and just give up now?"

He dodged a mailbox that was sent with such force that it was impaled into the wall and stuck there. Peter sighed to himself. "You know just ONCE I'd like them to give up without a fight, oh well you got to love a cliché." He leaped down off the building over Rhino and then kicked off the ground to send another kick to Rhino's back.

Rhino turned and went for a left hook that Spider-Man jumped over while Rhino's fist went through the sidewalk. "You know, have you ever thought of anger management classes?" Peter asked as he kept dodging Rhino's powerful but slow attacks. "I mean you seem to have issues, plus let's face it, being stuck in that suit has to be difficult, but look on the bright side. At least you don't have to worry about laundry."

"Will you shut up and fight bug!" Rhino roared as yet another of this attacks failed to connect.

Spidey dodged yet another blow. "Arachnid, spiders are arachnid not bugs, if you're going to trying to insult a person the least you could do is use the right terms, but then again that is a three syllable word so I guess it's a bit tough for you to say."

Rhino had ripped out a streetlight and using it like a giant bat started swinging wildly trying to hit him. Peter jumped a low swing onto the side of a building. Rhino shifted his weight and tried again, but Spider-Man leapt over the blow and while in the air webbed the makeshift bat to the wall.

"Why you!" Rhino tried to pull it free but then Spider-Man dropped kicked him and he had to let go as he staggered back. Infuriated Rhino charged like his namesake at Peter. Peter quickly jumped to the side as Rhino with his horn sent a parked car flying into the air.

Peter looked to where it was going and his eyes widened in horror under the mask as he saw the car was going to land on some fool watching the fight. Peter want to swing over but he knew it was too late he shouted out to the man but he was too frightened to move.

Peter was afraid that the man was going to get himself killed then at the last moment something he never _ever_ thought he'd see again happened.

The Scarlet Spider, the red full body suit with the blue sleeveless top with the huge black spider on it was unmistakable to Peter.

A man in the Scarlet Spider costume swung out of nowhere and got the man out of there just in time as the car came crashing down in a crushed and ruined pile of metal from the impact. Seeing this supposed 'dead man' after putting the man down coming right at them momentarily stunned Peter.

"Aw you got to be kiddin' me!" Rhino said seeing the other 'wall crawler'. "I thought you have died or retired or somthin'?"

The Scarlet Spider landed in front of him. "Well I'm back and guess what? It's your lucky day, cause today it's a super hero two for one day." With that the Scarlet Spider jump at Rhino kicking him in the face, as Rhino staggered back from the blow to his unprotected face Peter took this time to capitalize and attacked as well.

As they fought on Peter couldn't help but notice that this Scarlet Spider fought like he did...like Ben did. They had the same powers and they fought in sink with each other like they had done many times before so Peter was even more confused as to his person was because there was no way it was Ben.

With this new Scarlet Spider they managed to defeat and left Rhino tied up for the cops. They didn't stick around since the oh so 'friendly' police wouldn't like to see either of them around.

So after the fight Peter wanted answers to what was going on, so when they landed on a nearby rooftop a few blocks away he grabbed the man in the Scarlet Spider outfit. "Who the Hell are you?" He demanded. He was furious that someone was using the costume of someone who had scarified his life to save Peter. This was

"Peter it's me, Ben." Said the Scarlet Spider.

Peter was a little shocked at this but he didn't buy it. "Bull, Ben died. I saw it! Now if you're another clone then I'm going to-"

Ben interrupted him at that point. "It's true! It is me and I'm not a clone...well...actually I am, just yours not mine...I mean I'm not a clone of me, of Ben Reilly." He sighed. "Look I am Ben Reilly, alright?"

"Okay 'Ben'...how come your still breathing since after Norman killed you, your body was nothing more then a pile of genetic ash."

"Well...that's tough to explain." Ben said unsure how to tell him. "Look all I can say is that this guy brought me back."

"Who did?" Peter thought about anyone that had the power to bring people back from the grave and it was a short list, not to mention he didn't see any of them bringing Ben back for some reason.

"Some guy calling himself Guardian." Ben replied.

Peter let go of Ben at that point. "You mean the guy from Alpha Flight?" He asked not believing that.

"Uh...no not him, someone else." Ben told him while he smoothed out his costume. "In fact he wants to meet you and he can explain it, oh and by the way don't mention Alpha Flight, he hates being compared to that guy apparently."

Peter wasn't sure if he wanted to go or not. His spider sense wasn't going off so this guy wasn't a threat and so it might not be a trap. But he needed answers and this was the only way to get them. "Then lead on." He said evenly. He followed the man in the Scarlet Spider uniform for several blocks until they came to another rooftop, but it was also had three people laying on the roof.

When he got closer he was shocked by what he saw. After spending a few months teaching at Xavier's he had seen various pictures and had met two of these people. On the roof in their uniforms were Psylock, Colossus and Skin. He didn't understand it, he was told they all were dead but if they weren't then...was that really THE Ben Reilly standing next to him.

"What's going on?" He said in an astonished voice looking at the sleeping forms.

"Maybe I can answer that." Peter turned to see a man all in black.

"Guardian I presume." Peter asked him and the man nodded.

He walked over to them with a smile. "Now I know you got lot's of questions but I can't answer them all." He held up a hand to warn off a question Peter was about to ask. "If I did things could get worse for you, just trust me with this."

"He likes to be cryptic." Ben said with an annoyed tone. He had asked a lot of questions himself but he kept getting the run around.

"It's the only way I can put things in its simplest terms." Guardian chided Ben. "Now I know you want proof that this is in fact Ben Reilly so if you want I could show you how I brought him back."

Peter thought about it. "Sure." The next thing he knew Guardian's eyes turned blue and Peter's mind was filled with images, he saw Guardian take Ben's body, and how he put the remains in a giant tank with something written on the glass. He saw Ben's body slowly reform back to the way it was. Then Peter suddenly found himself back on the rooftop.

"I figured that would more quicker then taking you there and explaining everything." Guardian smiled. But Peter ignored him as he turned to Ben, and he was sure it really was Ben too.

"I-it's really you isn't it?" Peter said shocked and yet he felt a sense of joy growing inside of him too.

"Isn't that what I said?" Ben said smiling under the mask but Peter just pulled him close into a hug seeing his 'brother' back again. "Easy Peter, I don't want to get a rib broken."

Peter let him go. "I'm sorry Ben its just...God I can't believe this!" He exclaimed happily.

"Well it's great to see you again too." Ben said happily. "So how's that family of yours? I mean it's been two years so that kid of yours must be getting big." Peter was suddenly very quiet and turned to Guardian.

"Sorry...I didn't have time to fill him in on everything." He apologized.

"Peter...what's going on? What's wrong?" Ben asked. He didn't like that way that sounded and he suddenly got a very bad feeling that something was wrong.

"Ben...MJ had a miscarriage."

Ben was completely shocked and deeply saddened by the news. "Oh God Peter...I didn't...I'm so sorry man."

"Well...I got a lot to fill you in on." Peter told him. He didn't know hoe to tell Ben about how the Green Goblin had caused the death of his unborn child, or about a lot of the other things. He also didn't like telling Ben why the World Trade Center wasn't there anymore...that was a dark day that he would never forget, and he was just lucky Ben hadn't noticed it so far.

"And I have to get going." Guardian said to them. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Wait!" Peter shouted. "What's going on? Why did you do this?"

The man in black sighed. "I can't tell you everything as I've said also it would take too long and you wouldn't understand most of it...what I _can_ tell you is this. Ezekiel tried several other ways to avoid his fate other then using you. Over the years he tried many things, but failed in the most part. He also released a few evils into the world and they've been gathering and growing. You've met a few of them already."

"Wait do you mean guys like Morlun and Spider-Wasp were released by him?" Peter said shocked at this revelation.

Guardian nodded. "All things are connected on some level. Did you think it was just coincidence that after you met him they started showing up? There's more out there, a few of the ones he woke up or released he failed to either stop or put back...now they're free and because of one man's arrogance the balance has been altered, that's why I've made my presence known."

"You see I'm here to help restore the balance, you see...how do I put this? You see the cosmos is like a giant web, each strand unique and has a purpose. But sometimes things happen and certain strands are cut and the web suffers because of it. It becomes weaker and more easily damaged. Now what I've done is basically 'fixed' a few strands by bringing back key 'players' in the 'game' that going on right now. I could only bring back a select few and I had to chose them wisely."

He pointed to the three sleeping forms. "That's why they're back as well as Ben. They needed to be here to help balance out what was done. Now I know your wondering why I could only bring back a few...well...I'm not a god, or some cosmic being. I'm close to it but I do have my limits and I can be killed even though I am immortal. In fact there are a few enemies of mine that are just as powerful or more powerful then myself, and I don't want to draw attention to my presence by bringing back every hero that's died. Something like that gets noticed by everyone, and I do mean _everyone_."

"By the way...catch." He threw a cell phone at Peter and he caught it. "I think you'd better call that Kitty girl and tell her to bring a ride...I think she'll want to be here when they wake up."

Peter looked at the phone and suddenly realized that the X-Men were going to get one hell of a surprise today, but then why should he be the only one. He looked at the three of them still sleeping over all the talking then looked back to Guardian but he was gone and in his place was a suitcase with a note that said 'For Ben' on it.

"What the-did you see where he went?" Peter asked Ben but he seemed to be staring into the distance. Peter looked at his direction and suddenly knew what he was looking at, or more accurately looking for.

"Peter...what happened?" Ben asked looking at the place where two towers were supposed to have stood.

Peter sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Ben let make a call first...then I think you should sit down...this is going to be a very long talk...and some of it...it's not going to be pretty."

Ben sat down on the ledge of the building. The tone he heard in Peter's voice told him that he had missed a lot in the past few years and the feeling his gut told him that in those years when he was...gone...the world had gone through a few changes, if it was changes for the best or worse...he was about to find out.

He listened in as Peter called someone named Kitty. He tried to place the name but the only one he kept up with was a mutant named Shadowcat. That fit with the unconscious X-Men in front of him but the way Peter was talking to her it was like they were friends.

He was beginning to wonder just how much of Peter's life had changed over the last few years. He looked at the suitcase and took the note. He looked it over but there was nothing else to it so he just shrugged and threw it away. He placed the case across his lap and opened it.

"What in the world?" He asked himself out loud. Inside there was a pile of documents, he picked up a drivers license with his name and picture on it. How Guardian managed that he didn't know, but hey this guy brought him back from the dead so he guessed this was easy.

He looked through and saw birth certificates, and certain things like diplomas and other things too. There were even a few notes. He read them and was amazed at the details put into it. It explained how to pass himself off as looking like Peter, that was just as crazy as MJ's idea of him and Peter as cousins who just looked alike, but this was a bit more realistic he guessed.

He also saw a bankbook and looked though it. It was in his name and...damn. It held a nice amount in it too. He'd be able to afford his own apartment with this to start him off.

Peter sat down next to him and put the cell phone down, seeing he wasn't sure what else to do with it. "Well she'll be here as fast as she could...she's a little anxious to see them again...especially Piotr."

There was a moment of silence then as Peter contemplated how to start off. "Well where do I start?" He asked Ben.

Ben thought about it. "Just go from what happened after I died."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 34: ADJUSTING**


	34. Adjusting

Qwerky: Kitty already has a thing for Piotr remember? Plus I got plans for a certain X-girl to set Ben up with.

Winblades: I hate that too, especially if they don't finish the work. R.A. Salvador I know, the others I don't. As for the direction, it was first kind of like an episodic story since I had no real ending but now I got one huge story arch planned.

Jeffery: No I don't plan on ending it anytime soon, I want to see how long I can take this story. As for Exiles, the OCs were first done in our own stories, Vincent in Enter Mayhem and August in Uncanny New Mutants, plus Exiles is more about the team then him, but he will be more center stage later on.

Star Lin: Yeah that won't be an easy talk. I'm thinking of having Ben teacher there too, wouldn't that be something to see. But the Green Goblin will be back and he won't be alone either and I look forward to see what I inspired you to do.

Lady Suneidesis: Thanks, and I like Kitty too but I also like Rogue though. Plus Spider-Man is my favorite hero, which is most likely why I got three cross-over stories. This one, the JL one and the X-Men: Evolution one.

Metal Dragon: Ah so you do, lol. Thanks for reviewing, Yeah Ben and the others that were brought back are going to find out they missed a lot, kind of what Havok had to go through when he woke up.

Celtcath74: Let's just say I'm going to shake things up a little, although MJ will be surprised I think she'll like it. No I wasn't going to use them in the Exiles, but R-Man did suggest an appearance one day so that may happen.

Ldypebsaby: I was thinking that, I mean he's got the same smarts and they could always use new teachers, plus I thought it would be kind of cool.

The Uncanny R-Man: Oh yeah those guys will be surprised, and not to mention how will Warren deal with it since he's dating Paige? I've thought about Exiles, but I'll see about them later on when the big bads (yes more then one) will show up.

Thanks to: Bumpkin, Spyder616, c-wolf, Reikson, The Cure, Red Witch

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER****CHAPTER 34: ADJUSTING**

Ben had just spent the last hour as Peter filled him in on everything that had happened in the last _two_ years. He knew he had been dead for awhile but that Guardian guy didn't tell him how _long_ he had been 'gone' and he was struggling to keep it all in.

Peter explained the events after his death, how he had thought MJ had died in a plane crash only to find her but soon after they separated and she moved to California. Then the months he was agonizing over her absence. Then Peter told him about 9/11 as it was now called about the man named Ezekiel and all the trouble that suddenly Peter had found himself in.

He had told Ben about his how he went back to the old high school and started to teach there and then how he got MJ back into his life. He even told him how his Aunt May had found out he was Spider-Man and lately how he had lost that job and started to work at Xavier's.

At the end of an hour Ben felt like the whole world had just gone upside down. "I think...I'm going to throw up."

"Just be sure to pull up your mask first Ben." Peter told him. He tried to think of how he would be in Ben's shoes and after a moment decided he didn't want to.

"I can't believe all the stuff that can happen after two years." Ben said shaking his head. "I mean...damn."

"Tell me about it, I had to live through it." Peter said to him.

Just then the door to the roof suddenly opened and both men got to their feet and were surprised to see Kitty Pryde there, sweating and panting. "Man Kitty what did you do run all the way up?" Peter asked her.

"There's...no...damn...elevator...in...this...place!" She said through her deep breaths giving Peter a glare.

"Oops...sorry about that, I didn't know." Peter said to her scratching the back of his head, feeling a little bad about having her to climb all the way up.

She glared at him for a moment then she looked to the three laying forms on the ground and actually managed a small gasp. He staggered to the sleeping forms and when she saw them she felt light headed. Peter and Ben noticed how she was swaying and managed to move fast enough to catch her as she started falling.

"Whoa...did she just faint?" Ben asked Peter.

"Well it is kind of a shock." Peter admitted as they helped her up to her feet as she started to get her senses back.

Kitty couldn't help it when she saw them she felt the tears of joy start to fall from her face. She saw Piotr start to moan slightly as he stirred and she knelt down next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and at first Pitor's vision was slightly blurred then as things got into focus he saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time. It was slightly older, more mature but it was her. "Am I dead yet?" He asked.

Kitty looked down on him and smiled. "No...you're not dead yet." She hugged him then as she began to cry her heart out over him. At first he was confused but he slowly began to realize he was somehow still alive. He hugged Kitty back as she wept with joy at seeing him again. Then she broke away and hit him as hard se she could in his arm.

"Ow! Kitty what was that for?" He asked her as he sat up rubbing his shoulder.

"That you jerk was for dying!" She said angrily. "Do you have any idea of what I went through?"

"I-I am sorry Kitty...I...I just wanted to stop the Legacy virus...I didn't want anyone else to suffer...I didn't want anyone else to know the pain of losing someone close to them." Piotr said referring to the death of his little sister.

Kitty wiped her eyes. "Yeah...I know...I know you did what you felt you had to do...but promise me this...don't just die like that again, promise me?"

Piotr placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing the pain in her eyes. "I promise you."

"How touching." Came a female voice with a British accent. Everyone turned to see Betsy laying on the ground only on her side and propped up on one elbow. "Don't mind me luvs I just love these moments." She said smiling at seeing those two like that, she always thought that those two had been so cute together.

"Is it just me or aren't you two supposed to be dead?" This came from Skin as he was starting to sit up.

Kitty grinned. "So are you Skin."

Skin was confused the last thing he remembered was...was him and the others being crucified. He suddenly looked to his wrist but there was no marks or wounds. "Jubilee! The others!" He shouted in panic.

"She's alright!" Kitty said trying to calm him. "She made it out just fine and so did the others...you were the only one that...well...didn't make it."

Skin blinked a few times then looked back to where there should have been wounds or at least some scarring. "I...died?"

"Yep, but don't take it too badly." Betsy told him. "That just makes you part of the elite X-Men club, of those that died and came back. That reminds me...how did we come back? I mean I remember dying then...Shadowmaster...but then someone came for me...he helped me...now I'm here."

"That would have been Guardian." Said the Scarlet Spider, which now the others had finally noticed the two spider powered people standing near the ledge. "And no not the guy from Alpha Flight, someone else. He brought you all back, and if you're going to ask why? Well I don't know he just did and didn't really explain it himself without getting all cryptic on me."

"Cool!" Skin said getting up. "Spider-Man and...the other guy."

"_Other_ guy?" Ben muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, well you guys got a lot to catch up on." Peter told them. "So if you don't mind we'll head on out." Peter said jerking his thumb over his shoulder and he and Ben, who picked up the suitcase both jumped off the building and left them to their own talks.

Ben's mind was still reeling from all the information as he swung through the city. "Hey wrong way!" Peter shouted and Ben had to switch directions and caught up to Peter. "I moved a few times in two years, I'm on the west side now."

"Sorry, guess I got a few things I still got to get used to...so any thing else I should know about?" Ben asked him as they swung though Manhattan.

"Well let's see...I tried to sue Jameson with She-Hulk as my layer, I helped Captain America save Dr. Doom and introduced MJ to her...oh and Juggernaut is a good guy now teaching gym at the Institute and the Skrulls had taken over and their our supreme rulers."

Ben was silent a moment before he said anything. "Yeah right, I'm not that gullible." Peter was thankful that he wore a full-faced mask to hide the smirk he had under it and tried his best not to laugh. He figured if he put that last one in he wouldn't believe him. It was good to know yourself so well at times like this.

Back at the apartment, MJ had just gotten back from a rehearsal for the play and was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water and looking forward to resting up for the show later tonight. She took the water and closed the fridge and walked to the living room when she heard someone in the bedroom. She smiled figuring it was Peter coming in through the window as usual.

"Peter? You home so soon?" She asked him as she got on the couch.

"Uh...yeah...are you sitting down?" She heard him from their bedroom. She was about to take the top off the bottle when that question froze her in place. She knew that it was never a good thing when someone asked you that question.

He looked slightly nervously at the door, her mind racing with all the things she knew Peter had gone through over the years. Then she heard some muffled noises and it sounded like Peter was talking to himself. "Peter, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Peter stepped out wearing normal clothing looking a little nervous. "Well...you see...I'm kind of having one of those weird days at the moment."

"How weird?"

"Does this answer you question?" Came Ben's voice as he came out of the room putting on one of Peter's shirts. MJ started at the blond haired version of her husband and to saw she was shocked was an understatement. She didn't even notice she had dropped her water bottle until much later and was thankful when she finally did pick it up later she hadn't taken the top off of it.

Now she just stared at Ben then slowly turned to face Peter. "How...what...he's...Peter...what is going on?"

Peter smiled and sat down next to her. "It's kind of a long story."

**MEANWHILE**

Kitty was driving the others back home and filling them in on everything that was going on. "So...Jean died again?" Piotr asked her. He was sitting next to her while Betsy and Skin were in the back.

Kitty sighed. "Yeah...and Scott's sleeping with Frost, Rachel is back and is using her mother's maiden name now instead of Summers, Juggernaut is teaching at the school, the Professor is off doing something...it's a real mess. But there is some good news, we got official government sanctions now with the X.S.E. and we got a permanent new teacher there for the science courses."

"Really who? And do I have to take classes?" Skin asked her.

"Did you ever get a GED?"

"Uh...ya...about that you see we were kind of busy at the time and well you see..." Skin said nervously. He had missed taking that and so technically he didn't have a high school education at the moment.

"Then yes you do Skin." Kitty said sternly, she saw Skin slump down in his seat. "Look on the bright side even though Paige is going for her GED soon, Jubilee still has to take a few classes and maybe you'll be in a few of them with her." She could see a smile forming on his face at the thought and Kitty couldn't help but smile.

"As for the new teacher he's been here a few months and already is one of the favorites, and get this. He's not a mutant." Kitty knew Betsy had telepathic powers at one point and wasn't sure if they were back know but technically she was telling the truth. Peter wasn't a mutant.

"Bloody hell." Betsy muttered. "I can't believe all of that is happening. And Polaris is all psycho now?"

"Well...not evil psycho, but she did threaten Anne with a lot of scalpels and stuff." Kitty told her. She didn't like the fact that Lorna had done something like that, but it was the truth.

"I can't believe that...I mean Lorna was so...kind." Betsy said still in shock of hearing how different she had become. "I can't blame Alex for not marrying her...well...he still could have done something better then ditching her at the alter though."

"Yeah that was kind of harsh." Kitty admitted. "But Lorna went way out of line, so she left not too long ago, no one knows where."

There was a moment of silence then Betsy had to ask the one question that she had been dying to know. "How's...how's Warren?" Kitty bit her lower lip not sure how to break the news to her. "He's seeing someone else isn't he?" Betsy said sadly. "It's alright...we...we did brake up."

Kitty sighed. "Well you see I heard after your...death, he was really upset and heartbroken about it." Betsy closed her eyes at that point, she hated the fact she had caused him so much pain. "It took awhile for him to get over it and he is in a relationship at the moment...if a little...weird."

That got everyone's attention. "Weird how? He's not gay or nothin' is he?" Skin asked.

Kitty laughed a little. "Uh...no. He's dating Paige...Sam's little sister."

"What? You kidding me?" Skin nearly jumped out of his seat. "But I thought she was all into Jono?"

"Well, I guess she had to move on too." Kitty explained to him from over her shoulder. "He did show up but when he found out Warren and her were an...an item...well it didn't go over well and he hasn't been seen since." Kitty looked in the rearview mirror and saw Betsy staring out her window looking down. "Betsy? Are you alright?"

The purple haired telepath didn't answer, she just stared out though the window in silence for the rest of the trip back.

**PARKER APPARTMENT**

MJ had just finished hearing Peter's story. "Wow...that's a new one for you I think."

Peter thought about it. "I think so, to tell the truth I stopped trying to remember all the crazy stuff."

MJ turned to Ben now. "So what are you going to do now?"

Ben was in a chair. While Peter had been filling her in he hadn't a clue and was trying to figure it out. He sighed and shrugged. "Don't know. I got enough to start a new life now, so I guess I'll go to a hotel or something until I can find an apartment to rent."

Peter gave MJ a look and she smiled and nodded. She knew what he was going to do and she was fine with it. "Ben you can crash here until you do, it my not be much but at least you got a place right now."

Ben smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Pete, I really mean it. So I guess I should also try and get some new clothing...and a job too." He tried to think of something to do. He couldn't do the photography thing at the Bugle, that wouldn't be a smart thing to do. Maybe he could get work at one of the other major papers in the city.

Ben got up then. "Well whatever I promise I won't be here too long, if you don't mind I want to get something to drink, any of you want anything while I'm up?"

"No nothing for me thanks." Peter said and MJ showed him the only half empty water bottle. When he left for the kitchen Peter turned to his wife. "Thanks for letting him stay."

"Well he is kind of like family so why not?" She told him. There was a knock on the door and they both shared a confused look. Neither one of them knew who would be coming to their place at that moment. Peter shrugged and got off the couch and went to the front door.

"Aunt May?" Peter exclaimed surprised by her arrival. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming over."

May stepped in. "Can't someone visit their relatives?"

"Hey man what was that? I thought I heard you say...Aunt May." Ben stood there staring at the elderly lady while she just stood there in complete and utter surprise.

Peter lightly slapped his palm to his face. "Oh boy, here we go again. Aunt May you may want to sit down."

She blinked a few times and nodded. "I think that's best."

**XAIVER'S**

Kitty pulled up to the mansion, the others were surprised to see how the place had changed since they had been 'gone', and they also noticed a lot of children around the place as well. "Things have changed." Piotr said looking out the windows as she parked the car in the garage.

"Kitty, you did call ahead and told them about us right?" Skin asked her and suddenly Kitty's head snapped up.

"Oh crap...I forgot." She said worried. "Oh this is going to be one heck of a surprise." As they got out of the car and walked up to the mansion Betsy slowly stopped looking at the place and wondering if coming back was the right thing to do. She wanted to see the others again...but she was dreading the meeting with Warren.

Kitty noticed her apprehension and went up to her. "Hey, it will be alright okay trust me." The taller woman nodded but her face didn't show anything other then worry and uneasiness. They went through the front door and no one so far were there, that is until a group of kids walked by, including a pair of identical triplets.

The Stepford Cuckoos looked at the new group of people with interests. "Hey aren't these guys supposed to be dead?" One of the girls asked her sisters.

"And isn't that Skin? I thought he was dead too?" Another asked.

"Boy is Jubilee going to be surprised." The last girl grinned and then the other two grinned as they shared the mental images of what the girl would do when she saw him.

Angelo however caught on that they knew Jubilee. "Hey can you girls take me to her? I really want to see her."

The three girls exchanged looks and then looked back to him and all smiled. "Of course." They all said at once. "We wouldn't miss this for the world." All three took hold of Angelo and led him through the mansion.

"I wish I could see that." Betsy said with a smirk on her face.

"Betsy?" Came a familiar voice that she knew all to well and she turned around and gasped at the sight of Warren. Now without the blue skin that she had last seen him and the world seemed to freeze as their eyes met both waiting for the first one to make the first move.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 35: WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?**


	35. Where do we go from here?

qwerty: Oops sorry about that, and I am thinking of sending him there too, sort of a new, new teacher.

Aaron: Glad you liked the reactions so far, and I hope you like the X-Men reactions too. What makes you think it will be either Rachel or Betsy? Just curious and is there someone you'd prefer he be involved in?

Winblades: You haven't read anything in that long? Boy have you missed out on a lot. As for how I keep sending them out on this pace it's a combination of working on several stories at the same time, lots of free time and no life.

Teri: Good God, you actually stayed up till 4 in the morning? Whoa on the one hand I'm sorry you stayed up that late on the other it is kind of cool that someone would do that.

Star Lin: I'm sure you'll like their reactions and please feel free to look up my other stories or the one I co-author with The Uncanny R-Man called Exiles.

Spyder616: I'm thinking about doing that, that way they would have Peter for Science, Hank for math and Ben for Chemistry.

Lady Suneidesis: Tell me about it, I've thought the same thing a lot of times.

Ldypebsaby: I got a few ideas for Ben don't worry about it, but it does pose a problem with so many telepaths around doesn't it.

The Uncanny R-Man: Glad you liked their reunion, Angelo and Jubes will be a pleasant one, but then Warren and Besty's will be a little more difficult.

Thanks to: Bumpkin, Karakin, fire inu, Celtcath74

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER****CHAPTER 35: WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?**

Warren couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was seeing something real or if this was just another dream. He had dreams of Betsy coming back to him ever since their breakup and especially after her death, they all started with her coming back to him and they were going to be together and happy again but when he got close to her she vanished every time.

Betsy walked up to him slowly. "Warren...it's me...I'm back luv." She said quietly to him. Warren slowly reached up with his hand and touched her face thinking that if this was another of his dream she would be gone and he would wake up in his empty bed again. But when he touched her and she was still there he knew that this was real. There were no words all the feelings he had tried to bury and forget suddenly burst out of him like a broken damn and quickly hugged her close to him.

Betsy didn't hold back on the hug either and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him.

He pulled away slightly. "Sorry for what?" Warren asked her.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone turned to see Rachel standing there her mouth hanging open. It was her that had shouted out and she wasn't alone either. There was also Hank, who had taken off his glasses thinking he was seeing things, Emma who looked just impassive, Scott looking bewildered and then there was also Paige.

Paige however was looking at how close Warren was with someone he knew was once deeply in love with. And from the sight she could tell that he still felt for her. But now Paige was only thinking of one thing. How much did Warren care about Betsy? Did he care more about Betsy then her?

Warren saw the hurt look on Paige's face and was reminded of the time when Betsy openly flirted right in front of his eyes and pulled away suddenly from Betsy and looked to young blond. "Paige." Warren began but she didn't want to hear it, she just turned and ran. Warren took a few steps forward but stopped.

Just when his life was starting to go smoothly, now he had a problem to face. A woman he loved was back from the dead, but how had hurt him was here. Then there was the girl he cared for but not sure if it was love might leave him.

Warren sighed to himself. He started to walk off when they asked him where he was going, he just told them he needed to think on things. Betsy could understand that and she was also going to have to make a few tough choices, but not now.

Now she was having others gather around her asking questions and all happy to see her back. She wanted to focus on this moment at least until she needed to think of her future.

While this was going on Angelo was being led to a Rec. room and he saw her there talking to some of the other students. Even though he was walking up from behind her she knew that voice anywhere and silently crept up to her. He noticed she had changed her hairstyle and as some of the others students saw him he placed his index finger to his mouth as a signal for them to keep quiet.

Jubilee didn't notice anything until a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who chica?" Skin said to her and she gasped.

"If this is someone's idea of a sick joke then knock it off!" She said angrily as the pain of her loss started to swell up in her. She figured someone was somehow using his voice and that angered her. She had watched someone she knew die and this wasn't funny.

"This is no joke Jubes." Skin told her and pulled away his hands. Jubilee saw the familiar gray skin and her heart froze in place.

"No...it...it can't be." She whispered. She slowly started to turn around and when she saw Angelo standing there alive and well her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she held her breath.

"Guess what?" He asked her. "I'm back." Jubilee felt the tears falling from her face and without another word she jumped off the couch pouncing onto him hugging him close. They fell to the ground with her on top of him and she started to kiss him rapidly and repeatedly.

All the other kids were gawking at this sudden and to those who didn't know about Skin, unexplained actions. The Stepford Cuckoos however just grinned at the sight.

**PARKER RESIDENCE**

Peter was in the kitchen with MJ getting a few more drinks for everyone, but also so they could talk amongst themselves. Ben and May were on the couch still talking. So far they had gotten the usual out of the way, like how he was alive and introductions.

May had asked him about his life and he had told her of the years he spent wondering the world looking for meaning to his life. Now he was at the point where he became the Scarlet Spider. "She's taking it well." Mary Jane said to Peter.

"Yeah, but given all that's gone on I think this isn't the biggest shock she's got so far." Peter said pulling a few drinks out of the fridge. "Plus I like that they're actually getting along and that they finally got to meet. He has all of my memories of her, but none of his own." Peter said slightly sadly.

He knew Ben knew everything he knew up to the moment they were cloned and sometimes he had thought what it was like going through life with memories that weren't your own. He knew it had to be difficult to say the least.

"Peter?" MJ asked him bringing him back to reality. "You seemed to be off somewhere."

He nodded. "Yeah...I was just thinking, nothing important come on let's get back to the others."

When they got back with the drinks May was the first to speak up. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked Ben.

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I mean I can't do the photography thing because Peter is too well known in this city and when I tried that it was at the one other paper that would hire me and since I just up and 'disappeared' I doubt they would have me back." He slumped down in his chair and sighed. "At least that guy gave me everything I needed to start a new life, but what I'm going to do? Well I have no idea."

"Not only that how will we explain you to other people?" May asked him.

"We had something for that a while ago." MJ told her. "They're just second cousins who shared the same father or something like that, something from my soap opera days."

"Actually MJ, there was a note that went along with all those documents." Ben told her. "He planted certain information that said that Peter's parents gave birth to twins but one of them disappeared."

"Let me guess." Peter said with a smirk. "That was supposed to be you?"

Ben nodded. "Yep. In fact it went into detail that me and Peter met up by accident and when we checked things out we found out we were long lost brothers."

MJ considered this. "You mean there's information that 'proves' all that? That guy seems thorough."

"Yeah...kind of scary when you think of all the stuff you have to do in order to get all that done." Peter said thinking out loud.

"Well why not teach?" May suddenly asked.

Ben turned to her. "What?"

"Teach. Like Peter does, since you do have the same skills right?"

"Well...yeah but where?" They all saw May's face. "Oh no. You can't be serious, I mean wouldn't that be a little...strange?"

May turned to Peter. "Didn't you say they were short handed?"

"Well...yeah...but-"

"Well why not? I mean you might like it and since you two have 'worked' together before this shouldn't be any different." May said ignoring Peter's try to dissuade her from this.

"Well...let's see how things work out, I mean if I try that there are going to be a LOT of questions. Plus the whole telepath thing might be a little hard to over come." Ben said then he thought of something. "Hey how did you do it?" He asked Peter.

"Before Xavier left he placed a few mental shields in my mind...but to tell the truth I'm not sure how long those things hold up...for all I know my thoughts are readable again, so I try not to think on anything related to that just in case."

Ben shook his head. "That's got to be rough being around all those telepaths with the kind of secrets you got."

"No kidding." Peter sighed.

"Well it's getting late I think." May said getting up. "And I should get back home." Ben stood up to her and May couldn't help but smile at the man. He looked and acted so much like Peter. She knew it had been a little lonely for Peter growing up an only child. This 'brother' was a good thing for her nephew's life. "It was good to finally meet you."

Ben smiled at finally being able to meet the woman that he knew so much about yet until this day had never met. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you too."

**XAVIER INSTITUTE – THAT NIGHT**

Betsy was outside looking out into the night sky wondering how things were so different here. She settled into a room she was given, although it was pretty sparse at the moment, she vowed to hit the nearest mall in the morning. She also gave a call to her brother, he was of course overjoyed to hear that she was alive again and they had spent hours on the phone. In fact she wanted to see him as soon as possible, and see her sister in-law and their newborn baby.

She couldn't believe that she was an aunt now...god she felt old at the moment.

"Hey how are things?" Betsy turned to see Kitty and Rachel walking towards her.

She smiled and shrugged. "Well I'm not dead anymore, so that's a plus."

The other woman laughed a little at that. "So how are you...really?" Rachel asked seriously after sitting down.

Betsy sighed. "I should have known better then anyone that you can't hide anything from a telepath."

"You still have your telepathic powers? I thought you lost those." Kitty asked her.

She shook her head. "No I got that power back, I still have limited telekinetic powers too." She gestured to a small stone and there was a little purple glow on her hands as the rock floated. "I can make my psi-blades but nothing longer then the old 'dagger' one I started off with." To prove thisshe formed one on her right hand for a few seconds.

"I guess we need to find time for a Danger Room session to see what you can and can't do." Kitty said to the purple haired telepath.

"I guess so." She said but in a faraway voice.

"You're thinking of Warren aren't you?" Rachel said and then she saw the look Betsy was giving her she held up her hands. "Whoa, I wasn't peeking. It's all over your face." Betsy sighed and her shoulders slumped.

Kitty saw how depressed she looked. "Hey how about you join me and the girls tomorrow night? Come on it might cheer you up?"

"And you will go." Rachel added. "Even if we have to drag your ass there kicking and screaming."

Betsy snorted. "Fine then. Not like I got a bloody choice. Maybe getting smashed might help."

"That's the spirit." Rachel said and put an arm over her shoulder. "Plus you can meet MJ too."

Betsy looked confused. "Who?"

"Peter's wife, you know that new teacher guy." Rachael explained. "You'll like her. Hey! In fact you already got something in common, you were both models."

That intrigued her. "She was? Wait a minute. How does a teacher meet a model? And do I know her?"

"You ever heard of Mary Jane Watson-Parker?" Kitty asked.

Betsy tried to remember. It had been so long ago since she was in the modeling business, not to mention that was before she got her body switched to this Asian assassin's body. Then she remembered something. "Hey wasn't she on that soap?"

"Oh yeah she was. Remember the red head that got that cancer and that female doctor botched to the operation because she was having an affair with her husband?" Kitty asked her.

"Oh I loved that episode...so you guys really know her, and she's not anti-mutant or anything?"

"Nope." Rachel told her. "She's pretty cool actually."

Later that night Peter went out on a patrol of the city. Ben had said he would cover one half if Peter would cover the other, that way they could cover more ground and they wouldn't have to spend all night going in circles. Peter figured it was a good idea, since with Ben back in town he might be able to cut back a little and concentrate a little more on life.

Peter was swinging through the city looking for trouble of course when his spider sense suddenly went off. He stopped on a building and looked around quickly but then the warning stopped. "Oh crap...I _really_ hate it when this happens." He muttered looking around. If his spider sense went off then something bad was going to happen to him, but if it just came and went then that was worse because now he wouldn't know if whatever danger was around was taken care of or just gone...or if it was no longer a _direct_ threat to him.

The problem with that was his spider sense only worked on direct threats around him or to him. So if someone were tailing him from far enough away he wouldn't sense it until it was a personal danger to him. It was like Morlun all over again only the sensation wasn't as strong.

He decided to see if he was being tailed and quickly jumped off the building and decided to go on a wild ride and try his best to go as far and as fast as he could and try to force whatever it was out into the open. Unless he was just being paranoid, but then again if he considered his luck in life it was safer to be paranoid.

From the shadows a few buildings away something lurking in the depths of the darkness watched him. He knew it was risky to watch his prey but he needed to study it and make sure it was the correct one he had been searching for.

He knew his prey had sensed him and so he backed away pulling the shadows over him to hide himself from the world. He watched his prey go and decided to leave him. It would be a worthy adversary but also powerful, he would need allies and he knew of only one person that would help him. He chuckled to himself in an inhuman sound, a mixture of clicks and a graveling cackling sound.

He disappeared deep into the shadows to star gathering a party to hunt down the Spider.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 37: GIRLS AND VILLIANS**

The girls go out and try and help Betsy out with her love life, while Norman Osborn gets an unwelcome visitor but one that will offer him help on defeating Spider-Man.


	36. Girls and Villians

fire inu: Not a bad idea, I'll see if I can fit that in.

Aaron: Yeah the Paige/Warren/Betsy thing will be interesting to see, and you're not the only one that thinks Rachael and Ben would make a good couple.

Winblades: Well actually it's an OC, one of things Ezekiel let lose. I have no idea whatever happened to Morbius but no Venom...yet.

Star Lin: You'll see at the end of this chapter who it was. And I do think MJ and Betsy will get along and I'm glad you liked Jubilee's reaction too.

Lady Suneidesis: look up her bio at Uncanny to know everything you need to know about Psylock. Venom may be in this later on, maybe after this new villain arch I got going.

Ldypebsaby: You'll find out a bit more about the new villain. It's an OC I created for this story. Yes Osborn will be back, and this time he'll have more 'appropriate' help then the Sinister Six.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I never liked Piage/Warren, it boarders on consorting with a minor kind of feel to it. Sorry no plans for Doug, mainly because I never knew that character existed until I read your fics.

Thanks to: gaul1, qwerty

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER****CHAPTER 36: GIRLS AND VILLIANS**

Betsy wasn't sure about this. So far after a shopping trip to get some new clothing for herself she was nearly being dragged with some of the girls. They pilled on in the van that they were using, she wasn't sure if she was up to this, but she knew she couldn't get out of it. So far Rachel was next to her, Amara was driving, Dani in the driver's seat and a surprise to them all when Annie actually asked to come along with them. It was the first time but since she was part of the mansion they couldn't say no. Besides she had been at the mansion for months and they really didn't know much about her.

So they figured it was well past time for them to get to know their nurse, after all she did work hard with all the students and the others when they got back from missions. Rogue was busy looking after Remy since his eyes were still recovering from being healed by Josh, and Kitty and Piotr were having some time to catch up and Rahne was busy with going over a new lesson plan.

Betsy was sitting through this looking out the window trying to think on things, mainly Warren. She knew that she only went to that other relationship to make him chose her or his company...but he hadn't chosen her and only found out he did it because he thought she didn't love him anymore too late to change anything. Sure she liked the relationship she had been in...but there wasn't the love that she had with Warren.

While this was going on the others were gossiping about all the things going on at the moment. "How long do you think it will be until Jubilee let's go of Angelo's arm?" Dani asked with a smirk. "I mean she's nearly literally clung to him the entire time he got...well...back."

"I think it's sweet." Annie said, the first time she spoke up. "I know what it was like when I lost Carter's father when he was young." (1) She shifted in her seat thinking about the memory. "It's not easy losing someone you love, and I can see that they do love each other."

"I with her on this one." Rachel admitted. "It's so nice, I mean Jubilee was crushed about his death, she didn't show it much but I could always feel the pain she hid...it wasn't pretty. I'm just happy for the both of them."

They stopped outside the apartment that the Parker's had. "Well here we are, whose going up?"

"I will, come on Betsy you can meet Peter too if he's in before classes start Monday, since you spent all day at the mall." Rachael said to her.

"Hey I had to replace all my clothes, you'd think after all of the X-Men that died and came back we would have learned to keep all their personal effects incase they came back." She said. Most of her clothing was long gone, most of her personal items had been shipped to her brother and it would take a week until they were shipped back.

Meanwhile MJ was getting ready for the night out with the girls. They told her that they were bringing Betsy along this time around and Annie too. She didn't get to see much of Annie and she was looking forward to Betsy also.

She heard someone knocking on the door as she was finishing her lipstick. "Can somebody get that?" She called out.

Ben was reading the paper for a few good places to live and already marked off a few places to start looking tomorrow. When he heard the knock and MJ and since Peter was in the bathroom he'd figure he might as well open the door. The first thing he saw when he opened the door as a beautiful woman with short red hair and next to her...Besty? 'Oh right I forgot they MJ hangs out with these girls now.' He remembered. He also tried to guard his thoughts since he remembered that Betsy was supposed to be a telepath.

"Man Peter what did you do to your hair?" Rachel said trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked her, then he remembered he dyed his hair blond instead of his natural brown and they hadn't met or heard of Peter's 'brother' yet. "Sorry you got me confused with someone else."

"Oh yeah I can see that." Rachel said smirking. She figured he was just joking around. Until Peter came into view and she saw him. "What the!?"

'Oh boy.' Peter groaned inward. "Hey Rachel, I guess I should introduce you two. This is my twin brother Ben."

"Hi." Ben said smiling at the look on Rachael's face. He had to admit she looked funny like that...and maybe a little cute too.

Rachel looked to Ben then to Peter, back to Ben and went to Peter finally. "YOU HAD A BROTHER AND DIDN'T TELL US?" She screamed out at him. "Man you think you know a person!" She threw up her hands. She saw MJ walking toward the noise clipping on her last earring. Rachel pointed at her as soon as she saw her. "And you! You didn't tell us?"

MJ was too shocked to respond at first. "Uh...it's kind of complicated."

"Well you can tell us on the way." She said grabbing MJ out the door. Betsy was left behind very confused, then she turned to Peter and Ben. "Uh...nice meeting you two, but I better go before they leave without me."

"No problem, I guess I might see you on Monday then." Peter said as Betsy left then looked to Ben and saw the look on his face. "Don't ask me what just happened I just live here." He told him as he closed the door.

**LATER**

When they got to the bar the ladies sat down at a large round table as Rachel filled them in on Peter's brother. "You mean he looks exactly like Peter?" Magma asked the telepath. "Except he's blond?"

"Damn MJ, why didn't you ever mention this?" Dani asked.

MJ shrugged. "Well...it's complicated." She decided to go with the cover story, the whole identical twins separated at birth angle. She just added how Ben had moved out of the city and had lost his job and had crashed at their place until he found an apartment of his own.

"Really? What did he do?" Annie asked her. She had to admit this was even better then a soap opera.

"Uh..." She thought about it and remembered something she saw looking over his documents that had been provided for him. "A teacher actually." She mentally groaned. 'Not good, I just hope they don't ask-'

"Really?" Dani asked excited. "Is he looking for work cause trust me we could use all the teachers we can get a hold of with all the new students all the time and with the X-Men going off doing whatever all the time it hard to get a decent teaching schedule and have the teacher's actually there for classes."

'-Damn...they're going to kill me.' MJ finished her thought. "Uh...no actually." She had seen a teaching certificate alone with a few others. 'Why did I have to pick _that_ one?' She groaned in her head.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to talk to him, I'd like to set up a meeting after I run it over with Scott and Emma." Dani said since she was the highest ranking teacher there at the moment.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure-"

"I say go for it!" Magma shouted out happily. "I mean it would be so cool to have a pair of brother's teaching there, one question...is he single?"

"What?!" Mary Jane asked shocked. She wasn't sure if it was because she was looking for a date or had been attracted to Peter.

"Not like that!" The blond mutant said realizing how that might have sounded. "I just mean it would give a few of the kids someone else to crush on that's not tied down."

Dani and Rachel burst out laughing. "Oh yeah I can just see that!" Dani said first. Even Annie was smiling at the joke. She too had heard all the gossip and knew several girls who had crushes on Peter. Betsy was feeling a little left out at the moment, MJ noticed this and decided this was the perfect time to change the subject.

"So you were a model too huh? I can't place you though."

Betsy was a little startled by the sudden question. "Well I looked differently back then. I'm only Asian now cause when my original body was gone my mind was placed in this one. But I did keep my hair purple like I did back then." She had a small smile remembering those carefree days.

MJ thought about it. 'Purple hair...that sounds familiar.' Then she remembered. "Oh wait I remember you know! I loved your work, in fact it was one of the reasons I wanted to go into modeling." MJ said happily. She remembered seeing this British model who had died her hair purple to stand out, and boy did she make it work for her.

Betsy smiled, it was nice to hear that her earlier days had an impact. "That's nice to hear...sometimes I miss the innocence of those days...but I like who I've become, I'm a lot stronger person now then I was back then."

"Being in the body of a kick ass ex-assassin does that." Rachel said smirking.

The night went on, and the girls got their drinks and started to let lose a little. They talked on about the latest fashions, filled in Betsy on MJ's new play that she had to see. They also talked a little more about Ben but Mary Jane tried to steer clear of it as best she could. MJ dished out a few secrets from her days on the soap opera days to Betsy and Annie that they hadn't hear of yet.

A few hours into it Betsy felt a little depressed and walked over to the bar as the girls were trying not to laugh at Magma who had dragged a very embarrassed Annie onto the karaoke set with her. Betsy just looked sadly into her beer. "You alright?" She turned to see MJ sitting down next to her. "Let me guess...Warren?"

Betsy snorted. "I take it you know about him, me and...Paige. God I can't believe those two are together, I mean okay she's eighteen and a legal adult but...honestly I just don't see it...I should never have let him go."

"We all make mistakes." MJ said sadly remembering her own with Peter.

"Please!" The purple hair mutant said angrily. "Like you ever left the man you loved!"

"Actually...I did." MJ said sternly, leaving Betsy's mouth hanging open. "We...we hit a rough spot in our marriage and...I left for LA for a few months...it was a mistake. But you see we talked and worked it out, we're back together again and stronger then ever. I can see you still love Warren, I think you need to talk to him ask him how he feels."

"But what if he doesn't love me?" She said quietly.

MJ bit her lower lip. "Well...then it wasn't meant to be...but at least you would know. It's a gamble, but is it one you need to do is what you have to ask yourself."

Betsy thought about it, she had avoided Warren so far but MJ was right...she needed to know if Warren still loved her. She gave a small sad smile while looking down at her drink then up to Mary Jane. "Thanks...sorry for lashin' out at you luv I'm just...well..." She shook her head trying to find the words to even describe what she was feeling, hell she didn't even know herself.

MJ smiled kindly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I figured this is all kind of stressful for you." She looked over her shoulder seeing the girls had gotten off the stage. "Hey you want to go and sing your troubles out?"

Betsy looked at her strangely. "You're loony are you?" Then she got a smile on her face. "I'd love to, you know I think I'm goin' to like hanging out with you luv."

**OSCORP OFFICES**

Norman Osborn was looking out the large windows of his office into the dark landscape of the city at night. He'd been trying to think of a way to deal with Peter, but after that failure with the Sinister Six showed him a few things. First was that he had to make sure the X-Men weren't involved. He should have guessed they too would have gone after the kids, but he also had thought Peter wouldn't have said anything. Okay maybe it was three things. The last was forming a team with no clear leadership. That fool Octavius had spoiled everything trying to take the glory for himself.

What had he lost or suffered because of Parker? He had lost his own son dam it! He would make sure Parker paid for it in full with interests. But the question was how? How do you deal with him? He had to admit that he had a way of getting out of trouble just as fast as he got into trouble.

Then the light of the office seemed to dim. "Perhapssss you need asssssistance." A gravely voice that drawn out all the 's' sounds. Normal quickly turned around but he didn't see anyone.

"Show yourself!" He demanded looking into the darkness.

"In good time." Said the voice. "We have a common goal...the desssstruction of the sssspider...I can help you and I only assssk one thing in return."

"And what would that be?" Norman didn't know what was going on but wasn't sure whether to listen to this or just try and attack whoever had the audacity to come into his office like this.

"I want hissss blood, I need it."

"Need it for what?" Norman asked him a little intrigued at that.

The shadowy figured moved out of the shadows and Norman could see a gray tattered cloak. "To ssssurvive." It claimed and pulled back on the hood to see the 'face' if you could call it that. It looked like the black form of Peter's old black and white costume only the 'eyes' of it were real and blood red with a black slits that moved. There were also red veins running all over the head and Norman could see a mouth on it with a pair of mandibles on the sides.

"You may call me Sssshadow Sssspider...and I am in need of the Chossssen's blood in order to live. I can help you by giving you what you need. Three like minded people that share a hatred for the Sssspider...all I assssk is you let me have his blood."

"Can you guarantee victory?"

"I have no choice...I will ssssoon die without his blood so I have no choice but to have 'victory' as you say." Said the Shadow Spider.

Norman grinned. A person with nothing to lose and everything to gain, on the brink of dead was someone that didn't have the time or the luxury of lies. It also meant someone was motivated not to lose and would do anything in order to achieve their goals. "Tell me more." He said as he sat down in his chair crossing his arms. Maybe, just maybe the answer had just fallen into his lap.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 37: THE GATHERING**

**Remember the more reviews the more motivated I am to write this and other stories too.**

**(1) I'm just making this up since I don't know much about her background.**


	37. The Gathering

Bumpkin: Yeah I wanted them meeting Ben to be one heck of a shock.

TheUnknown325: Kaine will show up eventually, and no Betsy/Ben close but wrong telepath.

Cjh: Well I'm glad you're back, and that you like where it's going. Thanks for that, I'll get right on it with more Kitty and other relationships as well. I may bring Jean back, but there's a few things I want to do to set up her return.

Danrilor : Interesting idea but I think she's a happily married woman now, but I think I might have something for later on, it may not be what you wanted but you might still like it.

Winblades: Yeah it kind of is, I mean when my reviews started to drop off my inspiration goes with it, but I'm glad you reviewed it. As for Warren/Paige, tell me about it what were the writers thinking?

trecebo: Glad you liked it, and I'm honored you think so highly of the story.

Joseph McKinley: Yeah I always liked Ben, and that will be interesting too.

Star Lin: Glad you found that funny, and you'll soon why he needs his blood.

Beastdog: I was wondering where you were, you kind of fell off the Earth there for a second.

Ldypebsaby: Oh you'll see who they are and it's something I've always wanted to see done. And yes Ben might be a little popular with everyone.

Vegabond: I'll try but I got other stories too. Dani and Ben huh, I'll think about it I wanted someone else though.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well I figured Ben had a thing for redheads from Peter you know. Yeah Shadow Spider was kind of mysterious in that chapter to make that mistake wasn't he?

Thanks to: TheLegendaryManHimself, qwerky, matt3671, spyder616, Angora, Red Jeanie

**Disclaimer: Shadow Spider is an OC of my creation.

* * *

**

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 37: THE GATHERING**

Early Monday morning Peter and Ben made their way to Xavier's, Ben couldn't believe he was going through this, this was Peter's thing not his...but since Peter said he enjoyed it and since Ben was his clone with all his memories up to the cloning he might also like this. Plus he had to admit he always thought he could be a better teacher then the ones in his high school, no not him, Peter. He sighed to himself, that was the problem being a clone like himself...having someone else's life in your mind made things both confusing and kind of depressing, since they weren't 'his' memories, just copies...like him.

He pushed those thoughts aside, he didn't like to think of those things it only made him depressed. They walked up to the mansion and he couldn't believe how much it had changed since he last saw it-when Peter saw it.

They walked up to the main door and Peter opened it up and they walked in. "So Pete, am I supposed to wait here or something?"

"Yeah, Dani Moonstar is going to meet you and take you to Emma and Scott." Peter told him. He could see how Ben was a little nervous and he knew why, a place like this wasn't exactly the kind of place you liked to walk into with secrets but Peter had gotten over it. "Well she should be here, I'm sure Frosty has picked us up on radar and call Dani over to meet you."

"Yeah, sure thing." Ben said as Peter walked off to get ready for his next class. Ben looked around the foyer and tried to keep himself busy.

"Damn...you do look just like Peter." Ben turned to see a fairly attractive Native American woman with long dark hair walk over to him.

Ben smiled and put his hand out for a handshake. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. Dani I presume?"

She smiled back and shook his hand. "You got it, Emma and Scott are waiting for you." She gestured for him to follow her and they walked on. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but I hope you join up, I mean it's hard to get teachers here considering how people feel about mutants, plus if you're anything like your brother I think the kids will love having you here."

Ben shrugged. "I'm not sure if teaching is for me though, plus I've always been a bit...uneasy...around telepaths."

Dani nodded. "Oh yeah, been there. I mean it took me a couple of weeks to get over how Xavier used to call us with his mind." Then her face fell as Dani thought about those days when she first got here, they seemed like a lifetime ago. "I miss those days...things were so simple back then."

"Everything is more simple in the 'good old days', it's just because we have to grow up and take responsibility that things seem so much harder." Ben told her.

"Yeah I see your point...plus...things haven't been the same since Jean was dead and Xavier left. I should warn you though that Emma and Scott are kind of not on friendly terms with each other, so if they're a little cold then it's not about you."

That got his attention. "Why is that?"

"Well...a few of our friends came back from...well from the dead. Some not for the first time, but Scott was hoping the Jean was among them, Emma must have picked that thought up and well...let's just say from there it got ugly." Ben winced at the mental image of how that had gone down.

They made it to the main office and there he saw Scott in his black X-Man gear was sitting behind a chair behind a desk and Emma in her usual scantily clad clothing that made Ben think of how popular she must be with all the male students was in another chair to the side but even Ben could feel some tension in the room. He sat down in front of them. "Thank Danielle, you can wait outside." Scott told her and she nodded and left.

Scott looked though a pile of papers. "Well this has definitely been a strange week, first we get back a few old friends and now a brother we didn't know existed of one of our teaching staff is looking for a job." Scott looked up at him and behind the visor he blinked a few times. "You two must really be twins if it wasn't for the blond hair I would swear you were him."

Ben shrugged. "Kind of the reason I dyed it blond, so we were more distinct." Both Scott and Emma could relate to trying to be different then their other siblings.

"So Mr. Parker." Emma began but Ben cut her off.

"Reilly, my name is Ben Reilly since I wasn't raised by the Parker family." Ben corrected her, he gave them the cover story and he had to admit the more he used it the more he got better at it.

"Well that's interesting." Scott said to him. "So we looked you up and it seems you have qualifications in the sciences, chemistry and math. Since Peter handles science and Hank with math, would you be interested in teaching the chemistry classes?"

Ben thought about it. That was one of the things he loved actually and that he excelled in. He was also wondering how that kind of information was out there but then he guessed his 'benefactor' hadn't just given him the personal paper work but also put it in the system. "Well I would like it, but what if some of the students picked my head for the answers?" He had to think of some reason to bring up the telepath thing.

Emma smiled at him. "If you want I could place a mental shield like your brother has, I could try right now and..." Emma tried to read him but for some reason she couldn't. "What the hell?!"

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"I can't get into his head." Emma said shocked at this and they both saw the same shocked expression on Ben's face too.

'What? She should be able to get into my head.' Ben thought to himself. 'I mean how could I be blocking her?' Then the answer came to him. 'Oh..._he_ must have done it...damn how the hell did he know I would need it? Never mind I might not like the answer, not like I could _get_ a straight one from him.'

"You sure about that?" Ben asked playing up the dumb act, this only seemed to piss Emma off a little.

"Maybe he's a resistor?" Scott offered, it was rare but there were a few humans that were resistant to mental powers, like those that couldn't be hypnotized.

"Maybe." Emma said crossing her arms she didn't like this and but she didn't find any of the usual barriers a telepath could place in someone's head...but still.

Ben was grinning on the inside though, if his mind was telepath proof then maybe things might work out here, plus he needed a job. "Well this is weird and if you're fine with this...development...then I was wondering if I could get started?"

Scott thought about it, this new development was a surprise...but he had his doubts about Peter and that turned out fine, so why not his brother too? That and maybe this was the beginning of what Xavier had dreamed of, mutants and humans working together? With Ben that would make three humans working here with Peter and Annie. Well Juggernaut was still here but he didn't count with him having powers.

"I don't see why not, you can have Dani show you around while we work out a schedule for you."

Ben stood up and smiled. "Thanks, I hope I'm as good as Peter."

When he left Emma turned to Scott. "I don't like this, how can he just block me and this is all a little too convenient...I think those two are hiding something."

"Name someone who isn't." Scott said flatly. "Besides I'm in charge and I say we give him a chance."

"Fine." She said coldly and got up and walked out, Scott sighed and sat back in his chair. It was going to be a long day.

**-Peter's Class-**

Peter was finishing up his science class he had also noticed how Jubilee and Angelo had stayed in the back the entire time making eyes at each other talking and holding hands. Peter had let them continue, it wasn't everyday that you got back someone you loved, but if this kept up he would have to have a talk with them.

"Mr. Parker?" Peter turned to see Paige walking over to him, she seemed to wait until everyone was gone and they were alone. "I was wondering if I could take the GED and have you give it. I need an actual teacher to watch over it and I don't want anyone to be influenced to do it."

Peter was a bit surprised at that, all Paige had left was one more semester before she was officially had a high school degree but he guessed she wanted more responsibility. "Sure I can do that, I'll set it up with Scott or Emma."

"Thanks." Paige said and nodded but there was something about her, she had seemed kind of distant and out of it lately.

"Paige...what's wrong? And before you say nothing you don't have to me a psychic to see something is bothering you." He saw her tense up and bit her lower lip as he could tell she was thinking it over, from what he had learned from Kitty and Hank he had a feeling what it was about. "It's about you and Warren isn't it?"

Paige just sat down in one of the empty chairs. "I don't know what to do...I mean I'm glad Betsy is alive again...but there's a part of me that whishes she had stayed dead." She hated how that sounded but it was the truth. Peter walked over and sat down next to her. "When I saw how happy Warren was when he saw her...I knew...I knew he still loved her."

"When you love someone even if you lose them there's some part of you that will always love someone Paige." Peter told her placing a hand on one of hers making her looked up into his eyes. He could see how mush this was hurting her and how she was consumed by all of this. "I loved one woman and I lost her, actually two but I got MJ back, and I can tell you a small part of me still cares for her."

"If she came back would you leave MJ though?" Paige asked.

She didn't know that Peter had faced this, he had met the Gwen Stacy clone and even though he had feelings for the original his love for Mary Jane was stronger. "Honestly? No, but that's because I love MJ more. I know this is all hard on all three of you...but you have to ask yourself how much do you love Warren?"

"I do love him!"

"I didn't say you didn't. Just how much? Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him? And if you can then there's only one more thing...how he feels. A relationship is built on the feelings of two people Paige, you need to confront Warren and ask him how he feels, if he loves you or Betsy...but I should warn you to be prepared for the worse. I know you think it can work and you may want it to work out...but it doesn't always work out the way you want it."

Paige thought about his words, she knew she had to confront Warren and she was afraid that if she did she would get the answers she didn't want to hear, but if she didn't she was sure to lose him. "Thanks for the advice...I...I need to think on this...but you're right I do need to talk to Warren."

"Anytime Paige my door is always open to either students, or friends." He said smiling at her. Despite how she felt she smiled a little back, sure enough she wasn't going to be his student anymore even though he was the best teacher she ever had, she hoped that maybe they could be friends though.

**-Somewhere in the Caribbean-**

In his own personal hut was a slightly older man nearing his 50's. He had short white hair, blue eyes and his skin deeply tanned from nearly a year living it up in paradise. His name was Roderick Kingsley, former head of a company, and the one and original Hobgoblin. Sitting on the beach watching the sunset it was a bitter sweat life. The sweat part was obvious, living here in paradise with a fat bank account.

The bitter part was because of one Norman Osborn. Norman had taken over his company and Kingsley had been exposed and sent to jail. It was only because he had proof that Norman was the Green Goblin that he was able to blackmail Norman to break him out of prison, then again blackmail was something he was good at. He smiled at the memories of he used the Hobgoblin persona to ruin his competitors, and brought up hit drink to his lips.

"Ahhh...the good old days." He mused to himself. That was before he last everything...well not everything. He still had an assortment of Goblin weapons and the secret account to live off of. In fact he could live the rest of his life here very comfortably. But then again it wasn't his style to just lay down and give up, he would go back to New York and finish his business there.

"Interesting place, hard to find and isolated."

Roderick jumped off his chair and turned to see none other then one of the people he would love to see dead, Norman Osborn himself. He knew Norman was younger then him, but he too had taken the Goblin formula only Roderick had altered it so he didn't go insane from it, so he was just as strong as Norman, in fact the last time they had met it had been a stale mate.

"You got balls coming here, but I guess it saves me the time and effort to take this fight to New York!"

Norman just smiled at him. "As much as I like to rip your head off, and I do, I'm here on business. Now I know you don't like me, hate me in fact, and the feeling is mutual." His expression darkened at the memories of dealing with this man. "But I was given an idea by an...ally. It's something I certainly never would have considered but then again it's also something I never tried."

"Get to the point or get ready for a fight Osborn!"

"Such a temper...anyways how would you like your company back?" Roderick who was moving forward slowly stopped and eyed him suspiciously. "Tell you what? You help me deal with Spider-Man, a thorn in both our sides and I'll give you back your company lock, stock and barrel. But after Spider-Man's death...all bets are off and we settle things between us."

Roderick looked at Norman with contempt. "Why should I believe you?"

Norman reached for his back pocket slowly and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and placed it on the table. "This is a contract me sighing over all the assets I acquired from you."

"You mean stole." He said flatly and took it not taking his eyes of Norman.

"Semantics." Norman said simply. "You now have control over your old company...now...will you hear me out?"

Roderick looked at the paper, sure he wanted back his company but he also wanted Norman's head on a stick, but...he also had a score to settle with Spider-Man. If he can get his company back and deal with the Spider then things were looking up...besides after he and Norman could always settle things, and he did miss New York. "Start talking."

Norman grinned. "Of course, and I think you'll be interested if not intrigued by the idea. I just hope my ally is doing his part of the recruitment process."

**-New York Cemetery-**

It was late and George was tired. For over thirty years ha had been watching over this plot in New York, sure it wasn't the most glamorous job but it was easy enough and he was more of a night person anyway for these late hour shifts. He walked his old body to the place where he thought he had seen something.

Every now and then some damn kids always snuck in here to turn over tombstones, spray paint them or just break them. "No respect for the dead at all." He muttered to himself. He felt his old knee giving him some pain, it was close to retirement, five more years and he was going to move to Florida and get himself a nice year round tan.

Then he came onto an open grave, but it wasn't just the fact it was open it was the fact it had been dug up. The ground was disturbed and the coffin was gone. "Damn." He muttered the boss wasn't going to like this, in all the years he'd been here this had never happened to him.

Then he noticed the name of the open grave on the tombstone. It seemed familiar somehow but he couldn't place the name, but with all the names it was hard to tell and impossible to remember all of them. He looked back down at the now empty grave. "Well this is going to piss someone off...god I hate the paper work and the police questions that are going to happen because of this." He muttered to himself, before he left he took out a small note pad and started to write up the information he would need. He got the plot row and number then looked once at the name to be sure he was spelling it right.

"Well then looks like a Mr. Jason Macendale's eternal slumber was disturbed...why is that name so familiar?" He asked himself but it wasn't until later that when the police had come that he over heard the report on the name. The man named Jason Macendale was killed in prison by the Hobgoblin the weird thing was...Macendale even though with new cybernetics, he was in prison because he _was_ the Hobgoblin.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 38: EVIL FORCES**

**Alright I've had a few people give me different ideas so I want you're opinions on who would be the best match for Ben to get romantically involved with an X-girl. So far I got Dani, Rachel, Magma, as the single girls. So I want to know who you think is the best choice. Betsy is taken though.**


	38. Evil Forces

Qwerty: Sorry about that, I don't know why I do that, as for writers block I take a break, go for a walk and think about it, or work on my other stories to get my creativity going, writing with music on helps me too.

GiveGodtheglory: Actually Shocker and Electro are two different people.

Tsavong-Lah: Long time no see, glad you enjoyed the story so far and yeah I really didn't have anything major to write about but thankfully I do now. I will tie in certain Marvel events when I can but I also want to go my own way like how I ditched Polaris.

spyder616: Don't worry I will write that part.

Star Lin: Actually there have been four Hobgoblins, check out the character section at , they got bios of all the spider-man characters. A lot of people don't like Emma and Scott, sorry to hear about your dad though.

Matt3671: Ben and Paige...I'm trying to get away from her dating older men sorry.

Readerrr Grrrl: Thanks and I think part of the whole charm of the story is the fact they don't know. Maybe I'll have them find out one day but no too soon.

Winblades: Yeah this Rachel like in the comics comes from a possible future so she's old enough. That's actually an interesting idea with the three of them, I'll see if I can think of something, and yeah I hate Paige/Warren that is just plain wrong.

Joseph McKinley: Sorry Harry is staying dead, and Emma isn't really Ben's type plus I don't think she'd go for a guy that can block her.

Kate: Mainly because I'm not too familiar with the early years, but thanks for that and I'll try to fit some of that in.

Lady Suneidesis: Yep that was her in that show, she used to be a new mutant, then X-Force, SHIELD agent, now a teacher there, well there were a few other things but it get complicated.

cjh: Oh it's more then just two Goblins just wait, I'll think I might try that, I think I got my choice at the moment for who to hook Ben up with.

Ldypebsaby: A few of the students might be and evil is gathering and it's not done yet.

The Uncanny R-Man: The cybernetic Goblin guy was the more famous one, he was the one that made a deal with the devil and from him the Demogoblin was formed, and took over after the Ned Leeds and was the last Hobgoblin before the original killed him in prison. I didn't know you liked this one the best.

Thanks to: Aaron, Proponent of EVO, fireinu, Oni, Vegabond, Red Witch, TallieCat, Blue-Eyes White Knight, TheUnknown325

**Disclaimer: Shadow Spider is an OC of my creation.

* * *

**

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 38: EVIL FORCES**

Ben was walking the halls with Danielle Moonstar as she gave him the tour and showed him the classroom he would be staying in. She also filled him in on a few of the rules and of the mutant squads that were part of the Institute that had a mentor for each group.

"Emma has her group named after her first team the Hellions, there used to be one called Alpha Squadron but that was under North Star and he had to return home so that team was disbanded until we can get someone for them or he comes back." Ben saw a little disappointment in her at that. "Scott's group is the Corsairs."

Ben smirked at that. "You're kidding? Sounds like something that belongs in a Three Musketeers novel or something."

Dani laughed. "Tell me about it, but it's a good team though. Although Beast and Iceman's team names are just as bad if not worse. Exemplars and Excelsiors." Ben shook his head at that. "As for me, I went with tradition and my group is called New Mutants. Kind of fitting since that's what I was not to mention Magma, Karma and Rahne when we first got here. We all started out in the New Mutants and I wanted to carry on the tradition."

Ben smiled at that. "That's nice, has to be a challenge though. You know being a mentor to these kids. It can't be easy at times."

Dani sighed. "You have no idea...especially considering how hectic our lives are."

"Well then I guess my life just got interesting." Ben said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Dani smiled at his good mood, he was a lot like Peter in more then just looks and it was going to be a pleasure working with him.

"Hey Parker what did you do to your hair?" Came an accented voice. They both turned to see North Star in his battle attire.

"Jean-Paul, when did you get back?" Dani asked him. "Are you staying?"

The French Canadian man shrugged. "Well I took care of that problem with my company and came back so...what did I miss?" He asked looking at Ben. Dani saw who he was looking at and smiled.

"Well...Lorna took off, Piotr, Skin and Betsy are back from the dead, Gambit got blinded but he's better now, Rogue got her powers back too, and we found another Xorn in China and this is Ben, Peter's twin brother who will be teaching here." She said with an amused look on her face. He just stood there in his black and white uniform that he wore when he flew back here from Canada and just blinked a few times.

"I should have stayed in Canada...things were just more simple back home." He grumbled and walked away feeling a headache coming on. After some more showing Ben around they ended up at the teacher's lounge during a break between classes and a lot of the teaching staff was there. Ben and Dani walked in seeing Beast and Peter talking and joking around with Iceman laughing at something they said.

Kitty was sitting with Piotr since those two had been almost inseparable for quite sometime. Dani smiled at seeing them like that, it had been a long time since she felt like that with anyone and kind of envied her seeing her so happy with him. "Well I'll go met up with Peter." Ben told her. "Thanks for the tour so far by the way Dani, I'm really enjoying it."

"I'm glad it wasn't boring."

"Oh it wasn't, besides I liked the company." He told her and smiled a little before joining with Peter and the others. Dani wasn't sure if he was being friendly...or he just flirted with her. She saw Rachel sitting at a table looking a little distracted so she went over to sit down next to her.

"Hey red, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked looking up and noticing Dani there for the first time.

Dani looked a little concerned for her. "Come on what's going on? And don't say nothing because you're not that good a liar so spill."

The redheaded telepath sighed and looked around and leaned forward and whispered. "I was in the Danger Room a couple of days ago doing this fencing thing with Kurt. It was this pirate thing and well...we kissed."

"What?!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Shhh! Quiet!" Rachel hissed at her. "Look I don't know what happened one moment we're fighting pirates the next he kisses me...and...I kissed back."

"But I thought he and Storm were like dating?"

"So did I but she saw us and...she really didn't care. In fact she was dressed up with Logan in a tux going out for the night." Rachel said, she couldn't understand what was going on either but she was trying to get her to understand. "I mean I asked Kurt and he said that he and Ororo only went out twice so far but he said he wasn't sure if they're more then just friends or not...I think he's as confused as I am...I mean...it was a really great kiss Dani...I never really saw Kurt in that kind of light before I mean sure he's cute but...damn girl, I swear I see him differently now."

"But if he and Ororo have something going then I don't want to ruin it...what do I do?"

Dani sat there not sure if this was the biggest piece of gossip she ever heard, or if she just got sucked into a soap opera. "Take it slow, and you should have Kurt talk to Ororo about this because someone needs to make a decision."

"Yeah tell me about it." Rachel said slumping in the chair. At the other table Ben was getting to know Bobby and Hank, who seemed like real nice guys.

"I swear when I find out who put all of Logan's beer in my room and filled my shoes with super glue that guy will get it." Bobby told Ben. He noticed the looks between Hank and Peter and would have to ask later on what they knew about this. "Anyway how are you finding this place? And can I just say that it's a little creepy seeing you two together."

"Gee thanks Bobby." Peter said in mock hurt. He had to admit it had been years since those carefree days that Iceman, Spider-Man and The human Torch used to hang out and always seemed to team up. But things change and so do people and people grow apart. Hell it had been months since he saw old matchstick and they lived in the same city. But he had to admit Bobby did share his sense of humor and it was nice to have someone else like that around.

"Hey man you're the one that kept the secret so you pay for it." Bobby said with a smile. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

"I didn't, it just never came up." Peter said. "I mean when's the last time any of you told me about your family."

"He has a point." Hank said. "You know you've been were for a while now and yet it seems we hardly know much about each other."

"Yeah well I don't live here and you guys have pretty hectic lives." Peter told him, although his wasn't calm either but it's not like he could say that. He did feel a little bad that he didn't get a chance to know them better while here, it's just that with his life as Spider-Man took up a lot of free time and he also spent a lot of his other free time with MJ and his Aunt. Peter checked his watch. "Well I got to go guys."

"I though you had this period off?" Hank asked him seeing Peter get up from his chair.

"I do, it's just that Paige is going for her GED today and I got to oversee her test." He told the blue furred mutant.

Hank smiled at that. "I hope she does well."

"Hey where is she anyway?" Bobby asked. "I haven't seen her anywhere lately or Warren or Betsy for that matter."

**-Elsewhere outside the mansion-**

Warren was in the garden sitting on a seat thinking about his life so far. "Warren." He turned to see Betsy walking towards him. "We...need to talk."

"Yeah...I figured as much." He said to her and watched her sit down next to him. There was a moment of silence as each of them until he spoke. "Did you love him?" He asked referring to the man she had seemed romantically interested in when they broke up.

"No...I cared...but there was no love there...I...you were gone for so long I needed you but you were never there and I figured...that you didn't love me anymore, so I tried for a relationship with Thunderbird thinking either it would make you realize that you were losing me...but I guess you didn't love me anymore."

"That's not true I did still love you." Warren looked into her eyes then. "I still do."

Betsy felt her heart in her throat. "I still love you Warren, I never stopped, I don't think I could if I tried...but...what about Paige I mean don't you care for her?"

Warren looked down. "I do care for Paige. She's a kind and strong young woman...but my heart has always belonged to you Betsy...I'm sorry if things were so strained I thought you were the one that didn't love me anymore."

They were silent until Betsy let out a small laugh. "I can't believe what both of us went through because we weren't able to talk about this until now...god we're bloody idiots."

Warren smiled. "Yeah...I still have to talk to Paige you know."

"I know...and...I'll understand whatever you feel is right." Betsy said and kissed him on the lips. "Just in case." She told him sadly and walked away. Leaving Warren to think about things more and what to do with Paige, he didn't want to hurt her or Betsey but he had to make a choice.

**-Late Afternoon-**

Dani had finished up showing Ben around and the ropes as well as introducing him to some of the students as well. That had gotten a little used to for some of them, well except this Sophia girl with brown hair. She seemed to have this strange look on her face seeing him and a smile too. He'd have to ask Peter about her later.

"Mr. Reilly?" He turned to see an eighteen year old with long blond hair. With a red mini skirt and jacket uniform.

"Wow...you two really do look alike." She said then handed him a folder. "I'm Paige kind of a teacher's aid and I was asked to give you this, this is the lesson plan so far, but you can change it somewhat when you get comfortable."

"Thanks Paige." Ben said looking through it.

"So how did you do on the GED?" Dani asked her.

"I think I did pretty good actually." The southerner said smiling.

"Well that's nice to hear." Dani said. She hoped that the young woman had passed she really had a bright future for her and they also could use her full time as a teaching assistant and maybe one day she would definitely become an instructor here.

"Well I hope to see you some more Mr. Reilly." Dani said shaking his hand. "I get the feeling you'll be just as fun to work with as your brother."

Ben laughed. "I hope so and please call me Ben, Mr. Reilly makes me feel old." Dani laughed and nodded. Ben watched her go and smiled to himself, she seemed like a real nice woman. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Peter there.

"Hey so what do you think of the place?" Peter asked him.

Ben thought about it. "Honestly? I think I could like it here."

Peter smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear. Come on Kitty is giving us a lift home and she wants to get to know you more, plus she's staying for dinner too."

"I still can't believe she knows." Ben shook his head, he was told when coming here about Logan, Kitty and Rogue being in on his secret. Luckily he missed Rogue and Logan but he was looking forward to Wolverine's reaction, he wondered if his sent was identical, if it was that would lead to some interesting possibilities for a few jokes.

"Hey Pete, what do you know this girl names Sophia?"

"Oops." Peter said when he realized he missed her.

"Oops?" Ben asked. "What do you mean by oops?"

"Uh...a little detail I forgot." Peter said scratching the back of his head. Ben palmed his face knowing that the girl must have known too. He would have to hear this story later on as well as ask what else he might have forgotten too.

**-Morning, the next day-**

Ben and Peter walked up to the mansion. Ben was dressed in the same kind of buttoned up white shirt only he wore a red tie instead of the black one Peter was wearing. He was also carrying his new suitcase with the fake bottom on it with his uniform. He figured that if Peter had his own he should to since you never knew what you needed.

Peter looked over a Ben and smiled as he was adjusting his tie for the twelfth time. "Nervous?" He asked him.

"Yeah...I mean were you when you started this teaching thing?" Ben asked him. "I mean this is my first time."

"Yeah I know what you mean but just let loose and be calm most of these kids are nice when you get to know them and just remember high school and what should have been done." Peter tried not to use words that would associate those memories were Ben's mainly because he knew Ben must have tough times when his memories were just copies.

Ben breathed in trying to calm himself. "Yeah okay...if I can go up against super villains then this should be easy."

"Oh trust me some days these kids are worse then any super villain." Peter said to him.

Ben scowled at him. "Thanks for that Peter."

Peter tried not to laugh. "Anytime bro." They walked into the mansion and went to their separate classes. Ben walked by Scott's office to pick up the student lists then he walked into the chemistry lab and pulled out the student list and the lesson plan that had been started and waited for class to start.

Outside the Institute Cain walked toward the forest grounds. In his Juggernaut armor he walked along to the meeting place where the others would be. He smiled to himself as he thought about how well the plan had gone so far. Get in good with Xavier and now with him gone they were so easy.

"How are things?" Came a voice and Juggernaut cold see Avalanche in his metallic armor with the giant A on the chest, Black Tom Cassidy whose mutation cause him to look like a living tree now, Exodus a great enemy of the X-Men in black and red with a cape, Mammomax a large mutant that looked like a cross between a man and an elephant, Nocturne who was Kurt's daughter of an alternate future who looked a lot like Kurt. She was in a red and white costume similar to one of Kurt's only uniforms. Finally there was Sabretooth, Logan's long time nemesis. It was Black Tom that had spoken to him in his now wooden body advanced to Juggernaut.

"There's a weakness in the defenses that I can show you where you can sneak past all the defenses." Juggernaut told them.

"Good." Exodus grinned to himself. "Then we can walk right in and start the killing."

"One problem though." Juggernaut said looking at Nocturne. "She's one of them. She's some kind of alternate version of Kurt's daughter and I don't think she'll want us to off her old man."

"NO! It's not true I mean..." The blue skinned and haired woman said in fear. She had hoped to get in with the new Brotherhood and find out their plans but this wasn't what she had in mind.

"Get her!" Sabertooth yelled out and she jumped from where she was but Juggernaut grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. "Nice move, hey you think we can have some fun with her before he off her?"

"Sorry but we got no time for that Creed." He said and slammed fist into the ground. They all saw him raise his hand and slam it and she jerked then was still. "Better to take care of her now then later." He picked up the body and threw it into the bushes.

"You monster!" Everyone turned to see a scaled boy with large black eyes and a fin on his head. He was glaring at Juggernaut tears in his eyes and seeing a man he considered his hero just kill in cold blood. He had seen Cain walk off along and had followed him.

"Sammy...no." Cain said seeing the boy there.

"Get the brat." Black Tom said to the others.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 39: A DARK DAY**


	39. A Dark Day

Actiondude: No problem, and they will be more then just those two goblins teaming up too.

AllisterH: No I won't bring in that TV show mainly because I've never seen it. No it's not easy trying to keep with it I just pick up the parts I really like.

spyder616: Yeah it just popped in my head at the last minute. Well it may or may not count it kind of how you look at it and yeah there's going to be a fight.

Star Lin: He was and you'll see why later on in this chapter.

Danrilor: He did that? Whoa, that's uncharacteristically brutal of him I never knew that.

Danrilor: Interesting idea but I think the women that aren't taken wouldn't try something with Ben and he's not the kind of guy to cheat on someone, but nice idea though.

TheUnknown325: Yeah it isn't easy to try and follow the comics so I only pick what I need/want/like and forget the rest. You made a few good points and I'll try and be aware of that, thanks.

Metal Dragon1: You might not like what happens there is a reason it's called dark day, but you kind of got some of it right.

Winblades: If you've read the latest X-Men comics then you world have seen some of this coming and you got some of it right too.

Lady Suneidesis: You would think so but it doesn't trust me on that, and as I've said MANY times it's hard to find a good beta reader that can keep up.

Ldypebsaby: Yeah I liked that pairing way better, you bet Ben's day will be interesting if you feel bad for Sammy now wait until you read on.

Needles: No I didn't don't worry I'll try and fix that.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I know about TJ I'm getting to that plus if you remember she's already seen a few versions of Peter before too. More Ben/Dani on the way and a major fight now.

Thanks to: Blue-Eyes White Knight, TheLegendaryManHimself, qwerty, Matt3671, GothikStrawberry, jenskott, celtcath74, Danrilor, Silver Warrior, Jaguar

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 39: A DARK DAY**

Cain froze there staring at the young orange-scaled boy that he had come to have a close friendship with. He saw the expression on the young boys face and it hurt more then anything in his recent memories. Then Black Tom used his newfound plant powers and used many roots and encased Sammy in them.

"Let him go Tom!" Juggernaut yelled at Black Tom.

"He'll just warn the others Cain, think for once I know it's not your strong suit but when we contacted you with this idea of posing as one of them in order to get us to sneak past their security you were all for this, don't tell me your getting cold feet?" Tom asked him narrowing the small yellow eyes on his wooden face. "Besides did you really think we were going to stop with the X-Men?"

"I think Cain has lost his nerve." Sabertooth grinned at the hulking giant in black armor.

"I…thought…you…were a hero…you were…my hero…but…you're…not." Sammy said to him as a few of the roots tightened around his throat.

"I think we just need to remove the obstacle that's causing you to question yourself." Tom said smiling and then tightened and pulled on the roots. Sammy screamed out as sickening snaps were heard from his body.

"NO!" Juggernaut cried out and ripped the roots off of the boy. He was limp in his arms all his bones broken. "Oh God Sammy, I'm sorry, you…you don't know what's really going on, why did you have to do this?" He felt the tears falling down his face behind the large helmet and saw the young boy move.

"Don't…touch…me you…villain…I…I hate you…" Those were the last words young Sammy ever spoke, the damage to his body was too great and it gave out. Cain saw blood coming from the young boy's mouth and his head go slack. Cain watched and knew that his first real friend coming here was dead…and it was all his fault. He had never felt so horrible about anything in his life before as he held the now lifeless form of the young boy he had grown to care about.

He gently laid the body on the grass and then turned to Tom and the other New Brotherhood members. He just slowly got up not saying a word and balled his fists. Black Tom saw this and didn't like where this was going. "Don't be a fool Cain."

It was too late, at that moment Juggernaut charged in ripping Black Tom to pieces and attacking the other members.

Elsewhere running as fast as she could was TJ Wagner AKA Nocturne a woman that had a striking resemblance to Nightcrawler mainly die to the fact that she was his daughter of a alternate future was running as fast as she could wishing she had her friend Blink's powers or her father's of teleportation since that would have made this much faster. She had been afraid that Juggernaut was going to kill her but he had faked the blow and had whispered to her to get help while he stalled. So after playing dead and had been thrown she had got up quickly and quietly and just ran.

At the moment she could see the Institute and it looked much better then the last time she had been here. She still made a mad run at the place hoping to find someone, anyone and to warn them.

While preparing for the first class Peter was in the teacher's lounge talking to Ben about a few things like a few of the more troublesome kids like this one kid named Julian AKA Hellion. So far Peter had written him up for attitude alone so many times he lost count. Normally Peter thought anyone could be helped but that kid was pure trouble and if he didn't turn around that kid was going to be nothing by trouble one day. They were in a middle of a conversation when both of them just froze.

Peter's spider-sense went off and from the look on Ben's face his had gone off too. They gave a look to each other, one of the benefits of having a clone with all your memories is that he shared the same mind and they didn't have to speak in order to communicate what they had to do. Both of them nodded and went off out of the room to find Kitty, Logan or Rogue since they were the ones that could go to and not have to explain how they knew something was wrong.

'Great first day.' Ben thought to himself going to the computer labs hoping Kitty was there. Peter was going the other way asking a few students if they had seen one of the adults he had been looking for. He found Logan walking down one of the halls.

"Logan!" Peter ran over to him and the burly Canadian stopped and gave him a look. When Peter got up to him he looked around and saw no one around. "We got trouble."

Logan was just going out for a smoke and he was just thinking that maybe today things were going to settle down, he should have known better. "You got that little 'itch' in your head?"

"Me and Ben." Logan swore under his breath, although he had to admit having him and now Ben here was interesting to watch especially to try and keep their secrets, they seemed to have another use with those spider-senses they got.

"Alright let me get the others rounded up, no one should have gotten by our security but just in case I'm going ta get a welcoming party all set for them." Logan told him and went off to gather the troops. This place was not just his home but also a home to the others and he would be damned if another group attacked them like those damn Church of Humanity scum not long ago.

Peter ran back to the other side of the place and found Ben with Rogue. "I found Kitty and she's getting Rachel to spread the word." Ben told Peter. "So now what?"

"Can ya two change?" Rogue asked them, having a couple of other hands would be nice.

Peter and Ben exchanged worried looks. "I don't know," Peter began. "Spider-Man already showed up unexpectedly and if he and Scarlet Spider showed up again then people would get suspicious, even if one of them showed up."

Rogue thought about that and had to admit people would start to talk. She shook her head and sighed. "Havin' a secret identity really is a hard thang ain't it?"

Both men sighed. "You have no idea." They both said at the same time.

"Well can ya point out where tha trouble is?" Both men closed their eyes and concentrated. It was faint but both of them pointed to the West. "Thanks, ya two get ta class." She told them before running off to meet whatever was happening. Both Peter and Ben looked at each other both wanting to help out but they also had their obligations to the students and had to keep their secrets. Both went back to their respected classrooms but it was hard to get their minds on the job when they knew danger was coming.

Outside TJ was just about to make it to the place when a large amount of smoke, the familiar smell of brimstone that always brought a smile to her face even in a time like this. In front of her North Star, Havok, Iceman, Rachel and Kurt showed up in front of her. "Hey dad." TJ said with a grin on her face even though not technically her real dad, it was still nice to see him again.

"TJ!? Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt was surprised to see the former Exile member here, as far as he and the others knew after the Exiles had showed up and left she had gone with them.

"Long story short, I was approached by members of the New Brotherhood and I figure to do the whole double agent thing and learn their plans, but Juggernaut found me out."

"I knew it!" Bobby shouted. "I never liked having him here and I knew he was up to something!"

"Whoa hold on there," TJ said to him sternly. "He also made it look like he killed me and sent me here while he slowed them down." There was a sudden shaking of the ground and everyone looked to the forest where birds were flying out of the place like crazy. "Guess he found another way to slow them down." She muttered.

Havok came forward taking command. "Alright TJ, I want you to stay here and help out with the defenses of this place while the rest of us check this out."

TJ sighed a bit hoping to help out a bit more but if a few of them got here then the children would ba at risk and she had to make sure the kids would be alright. "Alright but you better go then." She urged them. North Star and Rachel took to the skies while Kurt teleported the other.

When Kurt, Alex and Bobby arrived on the scene they found Juggernaut being buried under the ground by Black Tom while the others watched. "We got company." Tom said without looking. "Sabertooth think you can handle the school with me while Exodus and Mammomax deal with them?"

"I was hoping for a fight but since the runt ain't here I'll go."

"We're not going to let you go that easily woody." Bobby said creating and ice blast encasing Black Tom, but he only shattered it. "Damn, I hate it when they do that." The others scattered from a blast from Exodus, Kurt was sent into a tree hard enough to make him see bright lights in his eyes Bobby was making an ice slide dodging to the best of his abilities, while Alex fired his own energy attack at Exodus but he wasn't as phased by it as he hoped.

Mammomax was charging right at Alex when North Star slammed into him as hard as he could. The sound of the impact was heard and felt over the small opening in the forests. Rachel wasn't far behind, she picked up Sabertooth and sent him flying into a tree and saw Kurt laying there hurt and flew down in front of him. "Kurt are you alright?"

He moaned and shook his head trying to clear his vision but just as he saw the smiling face of Rachel the roots in the ground seemed to spring out of the dirt and wrap around them tightly all over their bodies and their necks closing off their supply to air.

Alex saw this and blasted to roots both of his friends fell tot eh ground coughing and gasping for air and then Alex heard a shatter and saw Exodus had broken Iceman's sled and was standing over an unconscious Bobby. "Change of plans, Mammomax deal with the rest of these while the rest of us take out the Mansion before others show up."

The large elephant looking mutant nodded who was currently fighting with North Star still. Exodus just kicked Bobby right into Alex with a sneer on his face before flying off to deal with the mansion. When Alex managed to pull Bobby off him they only had Mammomax to deal with but then he remembered about Juggernaut. Since he survived for years under a mountain he was certain he would survive and saw where on the ground had been disturbed and fired. He sent up piles of dirt and both North Star and his opponent were covered in it.

"What was that about?" Jean-Paul asked taking dirt off his visor. His question was answered as a roar was heard of a very angry Juggernaut as he came out of his early grave. Cain looked around but only saw one member of the Brotherhood to vent his anger on and slammed his fist right into Mammomax's ugly face. His fist hit with such force that the large mutant was sent flying through the air and then making a giant groove in the ground as he came down, he didn't get back up.

"Cain what's going on?" Alex asked him but he just ignored him as Cain walked over to a certain spot in the ground and bent down for something. "Cain? What is it?" He had never seen Cain like this and when he turned around there were two sights that shocked him, the first was a sight he never thought he would see, Juggernaut in tears. The second was of the little boy Sammy who Annie's son Carter, was close friends with was in the large man's arms limp. "Oh God." Alex whispered and heard a gasp from behind and saw Rachel helping up Kurt covering her mouth with one hand at seeing the little boy.

"We need to get back." Was all Alex could say, there wasn't anything else he could say. They just needed to get back before another child was killed during all of this.

Back at the Institute, Peter was trying to focus on teaching the kids but his spider-sense keep on buzzing and was getting worse all the time. He was trying to draw on the blackboard when there was a huge crash sound. "Alright everyone stay here." Peter told his students when he saw them start to panic a bit, some of them were still jumpy after the last time the school had been attacked. "I'll look into this so I want you all to stay where you are."

"But Mr. Parker-" A young student asked.

"No!" Peter cut her off. "This is one of the safest places to be so unless you hear otherwise I want you all to stay right here." He said to not only the student but to all of them sternly. He walked out the door down the hall following his spider-sense and wasn't surprised when Ben showed up. "You too huh?" Ben just nodded, it was hard to concentrate with that buzzing feeling all the time.

When they got closer there was a shuddering again and the sounds of fighting. Then both of them found themselves seeing the huge wood form of Black Tom fighting and holding his own against several X-Men as they were split between him and Exodus.

"Pete." Ben said to him seeing this.

"I know." Peter said looking at them. These weren't just other heroes fighting like the both of them had seen countless times; these were his friends and colleges and just sitting by watching them fight for their school was hard to watch.

A scream was heard and both of them saw Sabertooth attacking a few of the students and both saw a blue woman baring a strong resemblance to Kurt get tossed aside. Both men ran over to her helping her up. TJ had stayed behind like she was told to and when the others started to attack she couldn't stand by, she had to help the kids. Now when she looked at who was helping her up she did a double take.

In the Exiles she had seen many worlds including several Peter Parkers, many who were also Spider-Man, and seeing him and what looked kind of like a twin brother was different. They hadn't been here that last time she and the others came to this reality but didn't care at the moment. She saw Sabertooth grabbing the neck of a young student who had tears falling from freight.

"You have to do something." TJ begged them and saw the look the two shared. "Look I already figure you guys are 'different' if you're the same then the other ones of you I've seen."

Peter heard the young girl whimper and he looked over at Ben. Both had flashes of Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy people that because of their actions had died and both knew that after this they would have some tough questions ahead. "Screw it, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Peter said and Ben smirked.

Sabertooth was enjoying terrifying the young girl but he had other fish to fry and there would be plenty of time to have some more fun with the kids after the others were out of the way so he was about to finish the girl off but was hit very hard on his side that he dropped the girl and looked up to see two nearly identical men. He growled out and was about to attack when he was a little distracted on how they had the same scent but they attacked again. He swiped at them with his claws but they were too damn quick and agile.

They both fought in sink with each other and they weren't rookies either and they hit hard too. He was leaping in the air when he was hit again and sent though a wall to the outside. TJ had been the one to hit him with one of her bolts. "Ben look after the kids will you?"

"Sure thing." The clone said seeing how the young girl was sobbing in a corner and shaking from her ordeal.

Outside Colossus, Cyclops, Hank, Angle and Husk were dealing with Exodus while the rest were doing their best against Black Tom but it wasn't easy with his new powers. At one point he had wrapped up Storm and Rogue and Gambit with his charged cards and Bishop with his guns fired at the root like vines dropping them.

"You can't beat me this time X-Men!" Tom yelled out at them. "I'm can't be defeated now that I'm like this!"

"I don't think so." Psylock said, it had been some time since she had been anxious for a fight lately to let off some steam and frustrations that had piled up and used her energy dagger on Tom but instead of him falling down unconscious he just roared in pain and swatter her aside.

"My mind is spread out all over you purple haired witch." Tom snarled at her. "You can't focus on my mind like you normally could have."

"Maybe not alone," Emma Frost said with the Cuckoos and other telepathic students behind her. "But she's not the only telepath here." Tom looked uncertain as he felt a giant mental assault from all over the place, Betsy also added her own to it and Tom was losing control. He looked for the other members of eh Brotherhood for help but Exodus was finished and he saw Sabertooth fighting Logan, Cyclops and two others he didn't know that looked like brothers.

He then saw the other X-Men he had left behind. 'That idiot, he couldn't even finish off beaten foes. I should have looked for a better mutant then him.' Tom thought and screamed out as Rachel added her own powers to the mix. All the telepathic assaults were too much for him and without his control his body was breaking down and losing his ability to keep it together. He degenerated into a pile of rotten out wood in the end.

Sabertooth saw that things weren't going his way and tried to make a break for it but ran into Juggernaut and one hit from the massive man was all it took to knock the feral mutant out. After the battle everyone was preparing to deal with the Brotherhood members when Scott walked up to Peter and Ben, he saw Cain carrying the body of Sammy and felt cold inside at the sight of it but he had other things on his mind. He had seen how Peter and Ben had fought, they fought in a way that wasn't human. He looked at the two of them and both had on guilty expressions on their faces.

"We need to talk." Scott said to them.

* * *

**UP NEXT CHAPTER 40: AFTER THE BATTLE**


	40. After the Battle

Zoken: Well I do try but by now you know spelling is not my strong point.

spyder616: Yeah the others are going to be in for one hell of a surprise, as for Cain I wanted to show that he has a heart and he's changed in his time there, and that's how Sammy died in the comics. I don't know if any other students would, but it is Ben's first day.

Danrilor: Ah I see thanks for clearing that up. Well they got a lot of things to think about and technically he was using the Brotherhood and was going to betray them anyways.

Superstar Kid: So did I but I figured there had to be some kind of tragedy so I stuck with that. Yeah there will be quite a few changes now that the big secrets are coming out.

TheUnknown325: I never heard of that Creed thing either, and since the comic shop closed down I only get the X-Men and Uncanny here and not all of them either.

Lady Suneidesis: I know but actually FINDING a good beta reader is harder then you think.

qwerty: I thought about it, but she did once say she wasn't into white guys, don't know it that was a joke or not, I'll think about it though but I'm not sure.

Cjh: I have plans for Jean much later on, and no they won't be X-Men.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well those two may not be dead, you never know but I didn't like that either, as for the telepathic assault I figured that would have been a better way to have dealt with him.

Thanks to: Karakin, morring star, GothikStrawberry, Lady Suneidesis, Vegabond, Ldypebsaby, Silver Warrior, Jaguar, Teri

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 40: AFTER THE BATTLE**

It took sometime to get everyone in Scott and Emma's office. First they had to make sure that everyone that was hurt had to be fixed up. Not only that but It took half an hour to get Cain out of the morgue. He had just sat there silently looking at Sammy's body just laying there. Cain had never been close to anyone before, at least not as close as he had felt to Sammy.

When the Brotherhood and called him up for their little plan he found that he had actually changed in his time here, mostly because of Sammy. He had planned to set them up for an attack but then Sammy had gotten involved and then…he didn't want to think about it. He just leaned against one of the walls in the far side not really caring about the Parker guy and his brother. At the moment he felt like someone was tarring up his insides, it just seemed like a dream like it wasn't happening…he knew he should be paying attention but it was his thoughts were on Sammy…What was he going to tell the kids mom?

Scott was behind his desk feeling like he aged after all of this, so far the security had to be tightened again, the school had been attacked again, there were at least one death and several of the kids were being treated again. Not he had to deal with the possibility that now it seemed that his two 'human' teachers might not have been human after all. Sure it would explain how they accepted teaching here so well but they had lied to him and the others for so long that he felt a little betrayed. He liked Peter, he and his wife were a nice welcome change to this place and he still remembered that talk with MJ during that dinner months ago.

But now he wanted answers and by the looks of Emma at his right so did she. He saw all the X-Men members were here, the actual X-Men team, Storm's XSE team and Dani Moonstar, Amara and Rahne as well, even Annie standing next to his brother Alex. Scott leaned forward on the desk. "It seems that you lied to us Peter, and have been ever since you got here, now I'm sure you think you got good reasons for not wanting this secret of yours out but you have to understand I don't like being lied to."

Peter knew that laying about himself had been just to protect himself but he also felt a little sting of regret from Scott's words. These people had become his friends and he always hated laying to them about things. It was also nice to have others like Logan, Kitty, Rogue and even the student Sophia to know his secret. "I know Scott and I'm sorry…but…I had to."

"Why?"

"I'm Spider-Man." There he said it, he just said his greatest secret and then the room was silent for a moment. Even Cain was roused from his dark thoughts from those words.

"No, seriously." Scott said to him and Peter and Ben looked at one anther. Peter had just said the truth and it looked like none of them believed him, if the moment hadn't been so tensed both of them would have burst out laughing.

"He's not kiddin' Shades." Logan said and everyone's attention was on him now, a few with smirks and others with astonished looks on their faces. "He really IS Spider-Man." The room was filled with dead silence at that moment.

"WHAT?" Everyone who hadn't known the truth shouted out and then there was the barrage of questions flying all over the place. No one could make sense of the mess until Emma sent a telepathic message to be quiet. She looked over to Scott to give him control of the questions.

"Okay…" Scott rubbed his brow trying to think of where to go first with this, this was just so…surreal, so he looked at Logan. "How long?"

"A few years, meet him in his civies up in Canada and he had the same scent as the bug." Logan said plainly and also smirked at Peter as he glared at the word 'bug', he knew Peter hated to be called that.

"And you didn't tell anyone because?"

Logan just shrugged. "Not my place to tell ya, Chuck or anyone else."

Emma noticed how almost everyone was surprised but there were a few other that seemed too calm. She looked at the TJ woman, Kitty and then at Rogue and didn't feel the surprise the others were projecting. "How many others here knew about this?" She said eyeing those three in particular.

The three woman noticed her looks and sheepishly the three raised her hands. Rachel's mouth fell open at that fact her roommate and best friend Kitty Pryde had known this and had managed to keep it from her.

"Chere!" Gambit said looking at his on again off again girlfriend of several years. "You knew?"

"Not at first but years ago ah absorbed Spider-Man and ah thought ah didn't retain anything but then ah had these dreams of Peter and spider and stuff and well…long story short ah remembered a few memories and confronted him about it along with…" Rogue trailed off before she could mention Wind Dancer's name.

"With…" Scott urged her.

She looked over to Peter who nodded so she might have tell them everything. "Sofia Mantega."

"Wind Dancer?" Dani shouted, she couldn't believe that one of _her_ students knew about this. In fact she had to sit down at the thought of this. She remembered seeing her a little distracted some time ago after the whole Sinister Six thing, then something hit her. "The Sinister Six…they took the students because of you didn't they?"

Peter looked down unable to meet her eyes. "Yeah…the Green Goblin knows who I am and he's Norman Osborn."

"Wait I thought it was a Harry Osborn that was the Green Goblin?" asked Bobby, he remembered reading about that in the Daily Bugle when he died.

"His son," Peter said and sighed. "First it was Norman, then after I thought he was dead Harry took it up sometime after, then when he died Norman decided to come back into my life for revenge."

Scott remembered how MJ had told him about their lost child and something clicked in his head. "Peter…your child?"

Peter nodded his head. "He caused our baby to be born dead…" The room was silent at that moment, TJ placed a hand over her stomach thinking of her own child she lost in a miscarriage after a few weeks. Kurt noticed this, in her last time here she had told him a few things like that and he hugged her close to him, she didn't resist. "Because of Norman a young girl named Gwen Stacey was killed…she was the fist great love of my life, he kidnapped my family members, and pretty much made my life a living hell."

"He also killed me the prick," Ben said he could still feel the impact that glider had made into his chest. He then notice the looks around the room and he shrugged. "I got better, not like the X-Men have the patent on dying and coming back."

He looked up at them all. "When he kidnapped the kids he sent me a message that said to come along and I did." Kitty spoke up next telling them how she had gone to him and knew about it. Peter had made her swear not to tell anyone because then the kids might have been killed so while he had gone in alone she had gone to get the others to help out, that was how she really knew where the kids where.

"What about him?" Rahne asked pointing to Ben. "He smells exactly like you." She had just met Ben and so far her sensitive nose had noticed the matching scents. Even Logan had been at a loss for that and wanted to know what that was about.

"Well…the thing is, I'm really Peter's clone." Ben admitted rubbing the back of his head. "I'm also the Scarlet Spider."

"So is MJ, Spider-Woman or something?" Bobby joked although he wasn't sure at this point if it was a joke or not.

Peter smiled and shook his head. "No she's just your average supermodel/actress/broadway star." He couldn't help the smile on his face form the look on Bobby's face.

"So you and the Black Cat?" Bobby asked again thinking of the gorgeous white haired woman that came by not too long ago.

"My ex-girlfriend. She was more interested in Spider-Man then Peter Parker if you get my meaning."

"I think we need to take this from the top," Scott said with all this information. "Let's start by how exactly you all knew about Peter and take it from there." TJ explained how she had met several Peter Parker's in her trip and that's how she knew about him, but Ben Reilly was a new thing for her. Kitty explained how she had walked in on Peter while he was changing out of his uniform during that attack from the Church of Humanity. Rogue had already explained but did explain to everyone how Sofia knew.

There were a varied reactions, Angelo was just floored that his science teacher was a major hero, Jubilee kept giving Logan icy glares from keeping something like that from her. A few were amused like Hank, he liked his encounters with Spider-Man and he should have guest the two were the same, they both had keen scientific knowledge and the same type of humor. Emma was a bit on the boarder, being that she did see the value in Peter's teachings, in fact he was one of more popular teachers and his students listened to him and learned a lot. But then there was the fact that they had already gotten in the crossfire of his enemies had once already, but that wasn't new for them.

"So…now what?" Peter asked Scott. He was afraid that Scott might ask him to leave because of the trouble he could bring, hell the students already were kidnapped once already and to tell the truth he knew that trouble just seemed to come after him.

"That all depends on you," Scott said sitting back in his chair. "Honestly we still need you and your…'brother' here since we could use all the staff we can get."

"But how do we explain our powers?" Ben sighed sending a hand through his blond hair. "I mean I know you guys won't say anything to anyone if we asked and we are but what about all the students here? Not to mention the Brotherhood."

That took a moment to think on things. The Brotherhood were being detained while SHIELD was on their way to pick them up and Scott then turned to Emma. "You think you and the other telepaths could wipe their minds?"

Emma looked at Rachel and Betsy silently talking to each other. "Yes I think so but I'm not sure if we can get all the students, some of them are already telepaths and a few are resistors."

"Why not claim to be mutants?" Northstar offered them. "I mean they didn't see any spider powers like webs or hanging on the walls."

Peter and Ben looked at each other considering that. "I could work." Peter shrugged.

"Yeah but what do we say when they ask why didn't we say we were mutants?" His 'twin' asked.

Peter just grinned and Ben did too as they thought of the same thing. "They didn't ask." Both said at the same time.

"Great now there's two of them." Logan muttered under his breath.

"If we're done here then I need to leave," Cain said moving towards the door. "I…I have to call Sammy's mom…" He wasn't looking forward to that, but if anyone had to do it, it was him. Lord what was he going to say to her? How was he going to tell her? He didn't know…he just wanted this to all be a nightmare and wake up from this.

**-Parker Apartment, Later that day-**

Peter had gotten home and Ben was out looking at a new place so he decided to start up dinner for them all. He was getting things ready and while he waited he just sat down and thought about everything. His secret being exposed, the attack and that poor boy Sammy's death, that was the hardest thing. He had seen death too many times in his life, so many lives he had seen ended. He saw great potential in the boy and the fact he had died was just too tragic.

He sat there at the kitchen counter feeling like hell actually. He was slumped over the table just feeling that familiar aching pain in his chest. He knew Ben was feeling it too. So far with Jubilee and Angelo's help they had spread the rumor around that Peter and Ben were actually mutants also.

This had caused a few other rumors like they were secret members of the X-Men, or undercover SHIELD agents and his favorite had to be the one that he was really an alien. He had tried to go through the motions of class but word of one of the students dying hadn't been easy for a few of them.

He heard the door open in the apartment and then heard MJ's voice. He was so happy to hear that voice again. "Hey Tiger what's new? That smells great." She leaned down from behind and kissed his cheek and then noticed to the look in his eyes. "Peter…what's wrong?"

They sat down in the living room as he told her everything that had happened. She wrapped him up in his arms holding him close to her. She felt her soft skin against his, the smell of her red hair, her hands softly stroking the back of his head. He may have super strength, he may be able to be fast and agile, he had gone up against some pretty nasty people in his life, he had been shot, stabbed, and hurt in more ways then he could count.

But there were times he just felt like he was about to break from it all. That he would just shatter inside, he had a few times the worst had been when Carnage's freaky girlfriend Shriek had messed with him and he wasn't Peter anymore he had been The Spider…that had been a peek at just how dark he could go when life pushed him too far.

Right now though being in MJ's arms, the woman he loved more then life itself was the only thing at times that kept him together. She was his true strength at times like this, not the powers but their love for each other. To him that was more powerful then any of his abilities and just being in her arms like this was more powerful then that time he had those cosmic powers for that very brief period of time. She was the real reason he had lasted so long as he did.

After awhile he pulled back and placed his head on her shoulder. "I should get back to the dinner or it will get burned."

"I'll take care of it Peter." She said gently to him. She couldn't think what it's like to have gone through that. She knew how much a tragedy it was to lose a child and her heart went out to the boy's mother. She had remembered seeing him that time of the baseball game, he was hard to forget and she remembered how happy he looked. She placed a kiss on Peter's head and went back to the kitchen.

She just didn't know how Peter could keep going at times. All the death, pain, and suffering he's seen and had gone through…she tried to think of all the victims he saw as Spider-Man and at times she just couldn't picture it, he didn't want to picture it. She knew that Peter was a good man and he didn't deserve to have the things that had happen to him. Ever before he was Spider-Man it seemed Peter's life was one of the universe making it difficult. His parents dying, his lonely childhood, his uncle…and then the list went on after that.

She felt tears on her face thinking of all the pain her husband and the love of her life went through and it was just so unfair. She had seen how it ate away at him at times and it was just so…unfair.

**-Italy, Rome-**

A random guard of one of Rome's great museums was doing the graveyard shift just going about his business. So far he was taking a look in the antiquities section where there was a rare blood red jewel was one of the displays. It sat there in a glass case but it was an ugly thing, twisted and when you looked at it you felt cold inside. It was one of reasons it was called the 'Devil Stone', personally he hated the thing, it made his skin crawl.

He was about to go to the security room for his lunch break when the windows high up on the wall suddenly exploded. The shockwave sent him to his stomach and his ears were ringing from the blast. He shook his head and at first he heard nothing but then he heard the alarm he also felt a wetness on his head and touched it and saw blood on his finger tips, not much but he might have a concussion from debris that had hit him.

Slowly as his hearing cleared up he heard high pitched laughing that chilled him to the bones then a roaring sound and two gruesome figures, one green and other brown flew in on giant bats. "Oh il mio dio. ..demons è venuto!" **1 **The guard whispered to himself dragging himself out of the way and out of sight.

The Green Goblin and the original Hobgoblin stopped at red stone and Norman went down and smashed opened the reinforced glass and took the gem and both flew out. As they made their way out into the night sky Roderick the Hobgoblin had to ask Norman why their ally said this was needed for the plan to work, not that he knew what exactly the plan fully was and he doubted Norman knew too.

"I have no idea, but this had better been worth the trip," He told his temporary ally. "Or else I'll rip that spider's throat out." He muttered to himself, referring to Shadow Spider. He wasn't sure what the bug had planned but it had better be good his patience was wearing thing as it was and he hoped that this was all going to pay off in some way.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 41: COMPLEX EMOTIONS**

**Kurt asks for relationship advice, the Paige/Warren/Betsy triangle comes to a close and maybe Ben finds a woman he could start a relationship with.**

**1 - Oh my god...demons have come!**


	41. Complex Emotions

jenscott: Yeah the Gwen clone would be too obvious route to go with. I am thinking of a way to get Jean back and to get her and Scott back together too, and yeah Peter and Scott do have a lot in common.

spyder616: Yeah I think that was the perfect reaction for Logan, and Peter and Ben are just the kind of guys you don't see as heroes, one of the reasons I like them. Yes it will be interesting to see how things go from here.

ldypebsaby: I'm not sure about Xavier, I'll thinking on it. Yeah he did chance and I wanted to show that.

Danrilor: Yeah I know but then again all the adults had to be in on it, it's going to be interesting to see if anyone can't be trusted with it. Although everyone else will see those two completely different now and there might be a few awkward moments with Peter and Ben with a few members.

Aaron: Ah so you were that guy, trying out a new name? I'm glad you liked it and yeah I heard they were bringing her back a few months back. I'm not sure crush is the right word with Felecia, I mean what guy wouldn't go for her?

Tsavong-Lah: Nice to hear from you again, well one of the reasons it took me so long to update was trying to figure out how to get out of the mess of Peter and Ben and their powers and I decided just the hell with it and get the secret out. Yeah that is a little weird how all those characters are now back (except for Ben and I do have an idea for Jean later) Unfortunately no plans for Black Cat to come back but then again Ben might think she's just using him as a stand in for Peter.

The Uncanny R-Man: It happened shortly after 'Aunt May' had died. He had gone all dark and that when she took this carrion virus in her. Wow…for once I know something you didn't, well first time for everything. Yep, that's what he's going to ask advice on, and we'll just have to see who Ben ends up with won't we?

Elizabeth Robbins: No I'm not doing that kind of a triangle, I think he's moved beyond that since he hasn't seen her for about five years after he was made. I hated that story arc with the Gwen twins so no. I thought I made it clear they couldn't stand each other but both hate Spider-Man more, of course that doesn't mean their planning to stab each other in the back later.

Thanks to: qwerty, El Varon, needles, Lady Suneidesis, Silver Warrior, Allyanna, TheUnknown325

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 41: COMPLEX EMOTIONS**

It had been a few days since the attack of the Brotherhood. SHIELD had come and taken them away after Emma, Rachel and Betsy made sure they didn't remember anything about what happened or of how they got in. They were going to be taken to different holding facilities that specialized in super villains so they wouldn't have to worry about them for some time.

Scott had called off classes for a few days to let everyone get over what had happened. A few students were a little shaken up from it, Cain had left saying he was going to tell Sam's mom in person and they hadn't heard of him since. Everyone could see that the big guy was hurting and that was a sight many didn't expect. The X-Men had never seen Cain like this, for the first time he seemed more human to them then ever.

It also gave Ben time to get his own place, he found this nice apartment and bought a load of furniture thanks to those accounts left to him by that Guardian guy. In fact not only was Peter helping him move but a few of the X-Men as well. So far Dani Moonstar, Amara, Shan and Rahne were there as the other teaching staff were busy with the repairs to the mansion grounds. Then there was also Kurt and Bobby from the X-Men teams. Aunt May herself was helping out and she was talking with a few of them, currently she was talking to Rahne who seemed to really take a liking to the old woman.

Luckily Ben had found a place near enough to District X where mutants on the streets weren't that uncommon, in fact it was why he got the place to cheep he hated racism but even he had to admit it was saving him a few bucks, there were also a few other mutants living his the building too. Plus this was an area of the city he could do some good in too and it was also far enough from Peter's place so they didn't run into each other all the time.

That was just fine by Ben, sure Peter and him were close how could you not be being almost the same person and all but he did want to have a life of his own. He looked around his place and at his new friends, he had to admit it was nice to have so many and not have to hide things from then all the time. He also liked this apartment. There was a decent kitchen, living room a bathroom and two bedrooms. He wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do with that extra room but he would figure something out.

"Hey Ben what's in this stuff?" Amara, the blond princess asked him. She had a box that had nothing on it except a crude drawing of a spider.

Ben smirked at that, "That's all my spider gear, costumes, web shooters, web fluid you know stuff like that," He saw the curious look she had on and noticed a few of the others looking too and Ben gave a small laugh, "Fine you all can take a look just be careful with it."

Amara's face lit up and opened the box and Dani and Shan joined in. Amara pulled out one of the Scarlet Spider masks and gave a grin this was something she had to do she just hoped her hair wasn't too long and gently placed it on. She looked around a bit testing it out. "I can see why the eyes on this things are so large but you still get a few blind spots."

"That's were spider sense comes in, plus after a few years you adapt to it so well you hardly notice it," Peter looked at her with her long blond hair falling out of the back and had to smile, "That's not a good look for you Amara."

She made a face under the mask at him while Dani pulled out a web shooter. She tried it on but when she tried to make a web shot it didn't work. "Huh? Is this out of ammo?"

Ben checked it out for her examining it on her wrist. He also couldn't help but feel her skin, it was nice and soft and he caught a hint of the scent of her hair and it was really nice. He shook his head a bit to clear his mind, sure it had been some time since he was in a relationship, the last one was with the daughter of the man that killed Ben Parker. He never did know what ever happened to her and he often wondered how she was doing.

"This is fine Dani, you have to press that little switch just right otherwise it won't fire. It's set up like that so it doesn't go off all the time." He showed her how to fire it by standing behind her and using his hands to guild her. Danielle herself felt her heart quicken a beat, and felt a bit flushed. It had been so long, too long in fact without being close to another man like this. God she couldn't even remember the last date she had been on, and she was sure it had been two years at least since she had ever been intimate with someone and having Ben there was a nice feeling.

She had to admit, he was cute, nice, and was a real stand up guy. Okay so he was clone of Peter but so what? In fact she thought he looked better with the blond hair anyway. To tell the truth she kind of liked him, they talked a few times and it was nice and relaxing and she felt comfortable around him, and that was rare thing for her since all those that she trusted were at the Institute and meeting someone outside the Institute was a rare thing, being a mutant and living her life really put a damper on her love life.

In the kitchen Kurt was putting away the new silverware away but he was also hoping to get a moment with Peter. Currently he was joking around with Bobby telling him of a few pranks that he had pulled on Johnny Storm every now and then and Bobby was laughing so hard it looked like his ice form would crack. Kurt was glad to see his friend smile, ever since Bobby got stuck in that form he had been a bit depressed and was glad that Peter seemed to be able to do that. Kurt had to admit that Peter and Ben had this way about them that let others loosen up and make them feel better. That was a true give in Kurt's opinion.

But he was hoping that Bobby would leave so he could ask Peter's advice on something, and since he was the only happily married man he knew he figured that Peter could help him out with this relationship issues he had with Rachel and Storm. Just then Bobby finally left and he was alone in the kitchen with Peter finally, "Peter…can I talk to you?" He asked a bit nervous.

Peter shrugged as sat down in a chair with a table in the room and Kurt sat down next to him, "I need to ask your advice…on women."

Peter got a bit uncomfortable, "Uh…you sure, I mean I don't have the best track record with women."

"Ja but you're also the only man I know in a stable and loving relationship at the moment." Kurt said with a grin and then got a bit more serious, "I need your advice."

"Rachel and Ororo right?" Kurt just blinked at that and Peter couldn't help but grin, "The girls talk all the time and both Rachel and Ororo told my wife on a few girls night and she told me. First thing you got to learn about women Kurt, they love to gossip."

Kurt sighed into his hands, "I don't know what to do. I mean I went out with Ororo a few times and it was nice but when I kissed Rachel…it was…"

"Yeah I know that feeling, let me guess you can't make up your mind about the two women. Believe me I've been there…twice."

Now Kurt looked up surprised by that statement, "What?" He asked not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah first it was Gwen and MJ and then MJ and Black Cat."

"You mean that woman Felecia that Bobby went on about?" He saw Peter nod with an amused look on his face and Kurt was wondering just what was it with this man, "Does _anything_ normal _ever_ happen to you?"

Peter couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah I know, it just seems that life never wants me to have a nice normal quiet life. But then again if I wanted normal I would have retired from this hero thing. But we're getting off track. Now I want you to think on this, is there anything else I should know?"

Kurt thought about it and there was a few things, "I think Logan and Ororo have an interests in each other but its at the same level as mine and I don't want to feel like I'm stealing her away from him. I mean they also went out on dates, Ororo and me had too but we're not like in a relationship."

Peter thought about that for a moment, "Okay now I know Rachel is free but what are you're real feeling towards her?"

"Well…I do like her. She's a free spirit, and very passionate and beautiful too…and I just can't stop thinking about that kiss."

Peter looked at the sight of Kurt's face when he was talking and smiled at his new blue friend. He always did like Kurt he was just a nice guy like him and Peter admired how he kept his spirits up all the time, "Okay I think you have your answer there Kurt. You say hanging out with Ororo is nice but the way you talk about Rachel, I think you're into her more. Now just think about this, who can you see being with down the road?"

Kurt thought about it, really did. Could he see himself walking up in the morning next to either woman in his arms? He envisioned Ororo but it felt…wrong…like he was visualizing a sister, but with Rachel…he had his answer. He smiled at Peter feeling a weight being lifted, "Thank you my friend I think you helped me out tremendously."

"Anytime buddy," Peter smiled glad he could help out, "So…how's fatherhood with your 'daughter' lately?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head, having TJ around was strange and yet it was also nice to see her again. He always wanted a family one day and she was proof that it could happen, "It's is strange…and yet…nice. The first time she was here we got close and she is an amazing young girl, and if Jean and Scott could deal with Nate and Rachel then I think I can handle this too."

**-Xavier Institute-**

Paige couldn't take it anymore, she and Warren had been taking some time apart as she collected herself but she needed to know. She needed to know how Warren felt about her, and if he was still in love with Betsy. Not that she couldn't blame him, they did have a long history together and she and Warren had been only a couple for a few months. Although it wasn't going as he had hoped, they were both far too busy lately to do the normal couple things and they hadn't gone out on a date in over two weeks.

She was starting to wonder even if Betsy hadn't been brought back how long their relationship would have lasted, she wanted to believe forever but she may be young but not stupid. She knew things didn't always work out like that and happily ever endings didn't come true in the real life.

But that didn't mean she wanted what they had to end, but she had to face some ugly possibilities.

She was in just a plain pair of jeans and a white T-shirt since she wanted to get out of her uniform and was looking at Warren's door. She raised a shaking hand to it and knocked a few times, her heart was hammering in her chest. When the door opened and she saw Warren and the look on his face she could tell why she was here. Without a word he moved aside and let her in, he closed the door after her and they were alone in his room.

She looked around and she knew this room, they had made love on his bed only four times, about a dozen times since they were a couple and she was wondering if those pleasant times were coming to an end? If he would ever hold her or kiss her ever again. Well it was time to find out.

"Warren we need to talk…I need to know, do you still love Betsy?" She couldn't even face him her back was to him and she was scared of what she would see.

"Paige," He said softly taking her shoulders gently in his hands from behind, "I care about you deeply, you were there in a dark and lonely part of my life. You're an amazing, beautiful and brilliant young woman."

She gave a week smile, "That wasn't an answer…do you love her?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered her, "I never stopped."

"Do you love her more then me?" She asked him, Warren didn't answer her and she closed her eyes feeling a tear fall from her face, "Please…tell me."

"Paige, I…I…" He didn't want to hurt her, he cared for her he really did…but he still loved Betsy, he always would and to be truthful he did love Betsy more then Paige.

Paige could sense this and knew what she had to do. What kind of relationship could they have if she knew that he loved another woman? She had to face facts…what they had was special and she would treasure it…but in her heart she knew, she knew it was over, "Go to her," She whispered out and he tried to say something but she stopped him, "Warren…please…if you ever felt anything about me please…go to her…follow your heart and it that's not enough for ya then…I'm breaking up with you, does that make it easier?"

"Just go to her!" Paige ran out of her room, she felt like she wanted to break down an cry but not in front of him, she ran all the way to her room and shut the door behind her and then flopped down onto her bed. She just started crying right then and there. Her face was buried into her pillow as he left out all her heartache. She felt like her heart was in a vise at the moment and all she really wanted to do was just cry.

Warren had watched her run off and wanted to run after her but there was nothing he could do or say that could take away her pain. He sat down on his bed and sighed, he felt like hell seeing her like that. He didn't want to cause her pain, she didn't deserve it, but he also couldn't deny his feelings.

Outside on the grounds Betsy was watching the children play. They needed to unwind after all that happened and she couldn't blame them. She had seen a few of the kids were shaken, at the moment she saw Jubilee tackle Angelo and Betsy couldn't help but see the young Chinese girl laughing as she began tickling her gray skinned boyfriend. Seeing the two of them she found herself envious of those two and she sighed. "Young love."

"I know what you mean," Came Warren's voice from behind her, she was so wrapped up that she didn't sense him coming. "Can we talk?" She nodded and he sat down on the bench next to her, "Paige just broke up with me." He said in a flat voice.

Betsy was surprised by that remark and didn't know what to say. On the one hand she knew that Paige cared for Warren if not in love with him and she hated to think of what that girl was going though, on the other hand maybe she and Warren could get back together again.

"Betsy…you do know that with how our relationship ended we can't just get back together right?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah I know…but I do want to try…can we start over? You know…take it slow?"

Warren took her hand in one of his and smiled a little at her. "Yeah I'd like that and I think that would be best." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then they both went back to watching the children run and play but still holding each other's hand.

**-Unknown Location-**

The dark skinned being only named Shadow Spider was preparing, he still wore his cloak and was standing between two alters. One held the body of a cyborg corpse of Jason Macendale one of the previous Hobgoblins. Shadow Spyder had placed a spell he knew over the corpse to prevent it from decomposing more and the smell. Although he had a smooth face with no nose he could still smell. He suddenly had a coughing fit, he fell to his knees and after five minutes he was able to be back to normal.

His time was coming to a close, he had been created in the distance past and the opposite of The Chosen, he was created to devour the blood of The One, when Ezekiel had freed him the fool had thought he could control The Shadow Spider to deal with Ezekiel's problem with how he made a deal for the power of The Spider but after a time he would die.

When Shadow Spider had been freed he could sense the power in Ezekiel, it was nearly pure but he hadn't been The One. They had fought and the coward had fled, it took Shadow Spider two years to find the person that had to be The Chosen One. Soon though he would have what he needed, he was too weak to fight The Chosen and win, so he had resorted to help, plus the spell he had placed on Norman that would bend him a little to his suggestions had helped.

It also made Norman's suggestions to other people carry more weight. Now he was close to completely the group that he would need to take out The Chosen, the ones called Spider-Man. He just had to wait for the Devil Stone in order to complete the ritual.

"Ssssoon, very ssssooon." He said to himself readying the symbol on the ground, which was good since he was living on borrowed time as it was.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 42: LITTLE LOST CUB**


	42. Little Lost Cub

jenscott: Yeah I didn't want them to just patch things up like that, actually Kurt and Rachel are interested in each other in the comics. And she's older and a bit different now then she was in Excalibur. Besides things change over time and the best relationships can come from friendships.

Silver Warrior: I'll be sure to place a few Kurt/TJ father and daughter moments. Yeah he was the Hobgoblin in that show.

Sean Malloy-1: I'll have to research the Sophia part to see if she's got any family but I'm not sure about that and there's NO way Jean or Emma would do that, they hate each other.

spyder616: Yep things are working out at the moment but of course that won't mean things get less complicated, check out who makes her appearance in this chapter.

ldypebsaby: Yeah it was time to end that and the bid bads are coming.

Danrilor: Yeah in case you didn't notice I like to make all my chapters different. Oh yeah the lost years, I forgot about that. Don't you just hate lose ends that will most likely never be done. Like when Ben found that skeleton in a Spider-Man suit that he buried, what ever happened with that?

Lady Suneidesis: Maybe a little Kitty romance later, as well as more of Kitty.

Snapping Turk: Thanks for that, I never found out how that ended. So let's just say this is AU, hell it is slightly AU in a way. Oh and links don't show up in reviews so I didn't get that link.

Aaron: Yeah there will be some Kurt/Rachel and Ben/Dani later on. It is sad for Paige but I don't see Warren and her working out anyway. I didn't want to have Warren/Betsy just jump right back into a relationship, that wouldn't be realistic.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I went the Dani/Ben route I mean when was the last time she had a boyfriend at all? I think May would remind Rahne of Moira don't you? Yeah I didn't want it to a simple breakup and X23 is next but not how you might think. Also Ben living just outside of mutant town.

lvmj: I do research for all my fics I feel it's important to get to know your subject matter.

Texaswookie: I'm not sure I want to use the Danger Room in this fic.

Qwerty: No he's got no roommate.

Thanks to: GothikStrawberry, El Varon, Agm2

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 42: LITTLE LOST CUB**

A young girl of fifteen with long dark hair wearing a black leather mini-skirt, black tank top with a see through mesh and leg stockings and boasts ran in the rain. She was running with no real purpose she was just trying to get away, away from the men and women that did things to her, away from the long dark limos, away from the man that said she was one of his girls. When she came to this city she had nowhere to go and had nothing.

That man had taken her in and gave her clothing a place to stay and everything. Then one day she had been told she had to 'earn' her keep. She was shown the other women he 'looked' after and soon they showed her how they 'earned' their living. She didn't want to do that anymore, she felt it was just wrong and although she had done much worse things in her past, things she wanted to forget and tried to forget her past. It was full of pain, suffering…And blood…So much blood and death.

She knew that the man would have his 'people' looking for her, she had heard how no one left his 'care' and she didn't want to live the rest of her life that way. She ran down an alley and came to a dead end brick wall, the place was filled with garbage and horrid smells that assaulted her nose but despite that and the rain she heard and smelt a few others coming towards her.

She turned and placed some of her long wet hair out of her eyes as she stared at them as they came walking towards her, "Damn there's the runaway."

"Yeah the boss said to bring her back alive but that's all," Another said with a dark laugh, "She need to learn a lesson about running out on de man honey, so we got to teach you just how dangerous these streets are cutie." She watched as that man put on a pair of brass knuckles and the others were grinning at her and she knew what they had in mind. What they didn't know was that she wasn't as helpless as she looked and they would soon find that out the hard way.

Peter was doing his usual thing, as Spider-Man again not too far away but wasn't too happy. 'Why the hell did I go out tonight? I hate going out in the rain, man if I catch a cold or something MJ will never let me hear the end of it.'

"Get her!" Was a sound that echoed off not to far away and he heard that enough times to know trouble, he quickly made his way over two rooftops and saw a group of guys circling some kid. Peter had seen some nasty things in his life but it always amazed him just how low some people were in this city.

The girl watched them move on her, she was ready to attack and to take them all out, but then the most unexpected thing happened, she got help. "Boy all you strong men taking on a little girl, you really are a new kind of low you know that?" Came a voice from the shadows.

"Who the hell-" The man that spoke out quickly found webbing on his mouth and another shot at his legs as he was suddenly dragged off his feet into a wall and hung there.

"Crap it's Spider-Man!" One of the larger goons said seeing the costume hero fall from the sky kicking on man in the chest back flipping in the air only to snag two more with his webs in mid air and when he landed he pulled and the two men in the webs found themselves lifted off the ground and hit each other and stuck at the webbing merged from the impact.

The girl didn't waste anytime as she kicked on man in the solar plexus and knocked the wind out of him, while he was doubled over she nailed him in the temple with an elbow and spun and with a high kick hit the face of the man running at her from behind. He spun around from her blow only to have Spider-Man's fist slam into his face knocking the man out.

She heard another come at her and felt the sting of her arm being cut from a knife that he wielded, she snarled and growled at him as took his wrist and twisted it, she ignored his scream of pain and kicked him in the groin and then slammed a fist into his nose breaking it.

Spider-Man turned just in time to see one last of the thugs grab a discarded piece of metal and went to attack the girl, "Kid watch out!" He shouted out to her only to watch as two metal claws of all things came out of both hands, with on set she sliced and kicked him against the wall. He roared out and went to impale the other set into him. "Stop! Don't do it!"

She stopped the blades just an inch from the man's face his face had drained of all color and he was sure he was close to pissing his pants too. She glared into the man's eyes and he saw in them a wild animal ready to kill him. For her she had a flashback to a older time, of a man that had trained her and for some reason she had lose control. When she came too he was dead and there was blood all over, especially on her hands. That was a time she wished she had stopped and she was brought out of this memory from a light touch on her shoulder to see the one called Spider-Man by one of the men.

"You don't have to do this, you don't have to kill," He said in a gentle tone, it reminded her of a woman with long dark hair that she once knew and yet couldn't remember. That dark time of her childhood she had been told to kill and here was someone that for the first time was telling her she didn't have to. She looked at this strange man and retracted her claws letting the man fall to the ground.

She looked up at him and walked off down the alley not sure of where to go in the rain, "Wait, hold on."

She stopped not looking back, "What?"

"Those claws and your arm," Peter had noticed how her arm was healed now as the rain has washed enough of the blood away for him to see the wound was closed and was healing. "I know someone like you…You know of someone named Logan?"

She looked at her hands, 'Someone like me?' She thought and she had an image flash in her mind of a man a face she didn't know. She didn't know the name but she knew he was important for some reason.

"Do…Do you have a place to go?" He asked her softly walking next to her. He new that she had to be connected to Wolverine in some way, how many people in the world had metal claws and healing factors, fought like a wild animal and roared too? She had to have a link to him and given that the X-Men now accepted him as both Peter and Spider-Man he figured that he owned them. "Look maybe I can help."

She looked at him not sure what to make of him. The last man said he wanted to help but didn't. This man however…There was just something about him, they way he spoke and his actions had already shown that he could be trusted. No one had ever helped her like that, and meant it, he fought with her he showed real concern for her. "Why?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "Well for one thing you look like you need help and that's what I do, I help people. Plus I don't like to see young girls out in the rain. Do you have at least a place to go? A home?"

"No."

'Damn.' Was the only thing he could think of, he knew that he needed to look out for the girl but it was late and the it wasn't like he could take her all the way there to Xavier's not in this weather and at this late at night so there was only one other option. He knew that the others knew who he was but he wondered if he could trust her. But then again she might have the same damn nose as Logan's too.

"Look…I know where you can dry off and rest and I can take you to those that will help you, that is…If you let me."

She looked at him confused, mainly because he was giving her a choice a _real_ choice. She just wanted to walk but she was tired and hungry and cold and wet. She didn't have anywhere else to turn or anyone else for that matter she was alone and she didn't know what to do. She had always done what others had told her, so when the man had told her to do the things that those people said she did it. Just like how she was a child she did what they told her to do.

But he was giving her a choice and she didn't know what to do. There were two options, to trust him or not. She didn't know which so she just said the first thing that popped out of her mouth. "Okay."

The next thing she knew she was flying through the air over the streets hanging onto him for dear life, but strangely there was a thrill to it all.

**-Parker Apartment-**

MJ was watching the news just having gone off the phone with Danielle Moonstone from Xavier's. Apparently after some talking she had asked about Ben and a few things and MJ could tell the woman must have had an interest for him. She was glad to see that actually she knew that Dani hadn't had that much luck with relationships and from what she knew Ben was the same. Maybe she'd ask Peter opinion on it since if anyone would know how Ben's mind would thing it was him.

She heard the window opened and smiled knowing who it was, she went to the bedroom to see if he would need a towel. She hated it when he went out in the rain she always worried he would get sick, "Hey Tiger so I hope that…" She stopped seeing the young girl in wet clothing shivering a bit and from the looks of it she had seen better days, she looked to Peter who went to her and quickly explained it all.

She looked at the young girl who hardly looked like she had claws and could take on armed men but she saw the slash in her sleeve of her shirt where the knife had hit. She got them towels to dry off with and went to look for something for the girl.

Peter looked at the young girl drying her long dark hair. "You have a name?" She didn't respond at first so he sighed and pulled off his mask and showed her his face, "My name is Peter Parker, the red head is my wife Mary Jane but you can call her MJ."

She took a moment before speaking, "You can call me X23," Peter looked at her confused, "It's…the only thing I've ever been called." She said a bit shyly.

"Well you can stay here tonight so don't worry." Peter found a top and pulled off the top of his suit and went to put on the other one, he'd change the rest of the way in the bathroom or something. But when she saw him take off his shirt she remembered how this all works out, she had hoped it would be different but it wasn't. She figured this must be how things work so she stripped off her own top as his back was turned and went to unfasten her belt.

When Peter turned around he was shocked at what she was doing, "Jeez here!" He passed her a towel, "Kid cover yourself up will ya."

She took it and covered her chest confused at his reaction, "You don't want me?"

"Want you?" MJ asked coming into the room with some clothing, "My god what did they do to you?" Although by then both of them had a pretty much good idea on what she had been doing, given the way she was dressed and it sickened both of their stomachs to think of someone as young as her forced to do that.

"I…All people ever wanted from me was…"

MJ touched the girl's shoulder gently, "You don't have to do that anymore, no one here will force you into that anymore." MJ felt tears on her eyes thinking about what this poor girl must have been through. She gently drew the young girl into a hug. X23 got a flashback to the woman with long raven hair again doing the same and a sense of peace and a warmth inside her that showed up out of nowhere. She was rigid at first unsure about the contact like this then she slowly hugged the red head back and felt that same warm feeling inside of her.

"Peter why don't you change and I'll get her ready?" MJ asked him.

"Sure thing," He was all too glad to change in the bathroom they had, he was still slightly weirded out from what she tried to do but also couldn't feel sorry for the girl that she felt that she had to do that. He wondered what kind of life she had been having to cause such behavior and decided against thinking on it, he really didn't want to know.

He came out and he had to smirk seeing the girl in one of MJ's T-shirts that was a bit large for her.

"I figured she would need a few new things tomorrow but this should do for tonight I hope." His wife said who was brushing the young girl's hair and the expression on her face was kind of priceless, the girl looked slightly uncomfortable and yet wasn't sure if she liked it or not. "I swear when was the last time you brushed this?" X23 just shrugged, it was a strange sensation yet…Not unpleasant.

"I'll go and cook you up something to eat I bet your hungry," Peter said and she only nodded.

In the kitchen he was making a simple meal for her since it was late and he was going through what to say to the others, sure it was Friday night and he didn't have to go to work tomorrow at Xavier's but he would have to call them and bring her in, just to see for themselves and maybe find out what her connection to Logan had to be because they were just too similar. He looked to see the girl only known as X23 walk in with his wife looking a better now and he set the food on the table, "Well dig in."

The young girl looked at the food for a second before digging in looking like she hadn't eaten in a long time. Mary Jane moved over to Peter and spoke in a soft voice, "I think you did the right thing in bringing her Peter. Living on the streets and forced to…To…God I can't even bring myself to say it."

"I know, I know." He looked over at the girl and sighed, "I'm going to call the others and see if they can help tomorrow. I'm sure if anyone can help her they can."

"I hope so Peter," She looked over at seeing that she had just finished, "My you must have been starving."

X23 just shrugged. It had been very good in fact she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so well. These people seemed to be treating her very nice but she could help but wonder if there was another reason why they were doing this, she wasn't used to people doing things nice for her for no reason or just being nice period. "So…where do I sleep?" She asked them a bit unsure, she was tired and wanted to sleep, normally after she had fulfilled her 'duties' as that man had said sometimes she would sleep on the bed but they didn't want her for that now.

"Well you can have the couch, I'll get you an extra pillow and blanket okay?" Peter asked her as he went to find them.

"Second drawer from the left Tiger." MJ called out to him knowing he wouldn't know where it was.

"Thanks." They heard his voice say and later came back in with the items. She found the couch and handed her the items as she got a bit comfortable and clenched her jaw trying to hide the yawn. Peter saw it and grinned, "Well goodnight uh…you know you need a real name other then X23."

She thought about it and shrugged, "I've only been called that."

"Well you need a name," MJ said to her, "We can't keep calling you kid, X23 or hey you all the time."

She just shrugged, she never thought about having a name really, "Just call me X or something then." She was tired and wanted to sleep and laid down on the couch and pulled on the planet.

Peter and MJ just gave each other a look and turned out the lights and went to their bed room, "I hope they can help that poor girl. I mean she doesn't even have a name."

"I know," He said to his wife as they got into bed, "At least she'll be off the streets."

It was later in the night when they were woken up by screaming and they both rushed into the other room and Peter flicked on the lights seeing X23 in a cold sweat looking around frantically. "Hey you alright?" Peter said to her worried about her. She turned to face him and when she then remembered where she was and what had happened.

She had been in the middle of a nightmare, well it was actually a memory of her past but still a nightmare anyway. When she hope up in the dark she had been scared and now she felt relief on seeing Peter and his wife. He slowly made his way to her and sat down and carefully wrapping her up in his arm. "Hey it's okay," he said gently to her.

Mary Jane sat down on the other side, "You want to talk about it?" She just shook her head, she just wanted to forget it all, all the pain and suffering all the nightmares…All the killing and suffering. She just wanted to forget. She had tears in her eyes and felt both of the adult hug her gently.

It had been so long since anyone had shown her the slightly kindness and despite herself she fell into their embrace and all the emotions she had bottled up all the pain just came pouring out and she couldn't stop herself. After a bit she got control over herself wiping her eyes, MJ looked at Peter wondering just like he was what kind of hell this girl had been living.

"Are you okay now?" Peter asked her gently stroking her hair. She nodded weakly a bit, "Okay well we should get back to sleep." Peter made to get up but found the girl holding on to him tighter.

"Please…Don't leave me, I…I don't want to be left alone again." She said her voice cracking. He looked to his wife for help.

MJ bit her lip thinking on this, "Honey if you want you can sleep in our bed with us, you won't have to be alone." She weakly nodded her head still holding on to Peter, he sighed and brought her to the bedroom with his wife feeling a little awkward about all of this. He gently placed her on the bed and he and MJ got in and pulled the sheets up and she snuggled up against Peter.

As she was laying between the two warm bodies X23 felt safe for the first time in her life and after some time she finally went to sleep. Peter saw an amused look on his wife's face. "What?" He whispered to her.

"This just looks kind of adorable, I mean she looks to cute like this." She whispered back stroking the girl's hair.

"It's just a bit weird, I mean it's like having a four year old girl sleeping with her parent caused she got a nightmare."

"I know…That's what I was talking about. She's really hurting Peter, and she's so alone." MJ said feeling so much sorrow in her heart about the girl.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she gets the help she needs." Peter told her and slept for the night.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 43: ONE HELL OF A HANDFUL**

**Sorry about the wait I'll try and not let that happen again but I was concentrating on finishing off another fic since it only had three chapters left.**


	43. One Hell of a Handful

jenscott: Yeah sorry about the wait, in the comics in NYX they showed X23 working the streets and then the X-Men stumbled across her and took her in. I took bits of NYX and the flashbacks she had been from what I know are in her mini-series about her life. No baby May sorry, and I plan on finishing this soon and then after a bit come back with a sequel that will have Jean.

Silver Warrior: I didn't think about TJ and how she would feel, thanks for that but then again she living with a younger alternate version of her father too. Yeah you're not the first to suggest the Parkers take her in and I thought of that too.

Sean Malloy-1: Not sure I may try a different route in this one and I have thought about doing that but not anytime soon I want to take a break from this and work on a few other things first.

BlazeStryker: Actually I had been thinking of that already, in case you haven't noticed I like to stand out and do things that haven't been done.

Danrilor: Yeah I decided to just focus on that since I got a lot of the other stuff out of the way now. I'm thinking in this fic MJ and Peter's baby did die I mean that Spider-Girl thing is just an AU future, and I'm glade you picked up on that surrogate mother part.

Lady Suneidesis: Originally she was created in Evo yes but they brought her over into the comics with a twist and I put my own little twist on things too.

Aaron: I liked those pairings too especially since when was the last time Dani ever had a love interests. Look for more X23 and Parkers bonding.

The Uncanny R-Man: Glad you liked X23 showing up and the few flashbacks to her mini-series. Yeah well I'm doing a better version of MJ plus I think she would see how messed up X23 is. I'll assume broddy was spelled right and is some kind of British slang, but MJ is just being kind and maybe a little motherly to the girl.

qwerty: That's actually a strange name to me, never heard of it before. If you haven't heard of X23 then I guess you wouldn't know her link to Logan.

Jeff: Yeah you're not the first to suggest that name but I had one in mind but thanks anyway.

Tony: Thanks and when I saw that Peter was teaching and that Xavier's was turned into a real school the idea just clicked and it was too good to pass up, as for MJ I wanted her more involved with his life and the people in it.

Thanks to: Doza, morring star, Capito Celcior, GothikStrawberry, nightbug08, El Varon, spyder616, LoganBlackisle, Proponent of EVO, Teri, KuragariK , Lvmj, ldypebsaby, dorklotus

**AN: Since I can't remember her name in that stupid X-Men: Then End comic thing I'll be giving her a new name.

* * *

**

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 43: ONE HELL OF A HANDFUL**

X-23 was slowly waking up. She felt something soft under her and something warm around her. She found herself in an unfamiliar place and in a decent bed. She sat up looking down to see a strange shirt she had on and could smell two different scents that sparked the memories of last night. She heard a door open to her left and saw the red head MJ step out in a robe and wet hair drying it off in a towel, she smiled seeing her and it was a kind one and she felt a bit more at ease.

"Morning, Peter's making breakfast but you can shower up if you want."

She nodded her head and decided to shower. She had no idea how long it had been since she had a decent one and went into the bathroom as MJ showed her a few things she could use. She looked around the small white tiled room that was still a bit warm from the hot water and slipped out of her nightshirt and turned on the water and after a moment stepped in. The warm water was a welcomed sensation on her and she still couldn't help but wonder if there was a catch to this all, she hoped not they had treated her better then anyone else had.

Mary Jane went into the other room seeing Peter just put down the phone as he was finishing up the cooking, "Xavier's?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah I just finished with Scott and he wants me to being her over as soon as we can."

MJ nodded and sat down, "Well she's taking a shower now and I hope they can help her…I have to wonder thought where she came from I mean Logan doesn't have children does he?"

Peter shrugged, "Don't know hell he might not even know but if she was then I have to wonder how she got the metal on her claws. I mean that's not a mutation." MJ didn't like the sound of that with her talks with the X-Women she had learned a lot and a few details of the Weapon-X program. That wasn't something she could forget hearing and the thought of that young girl going through it sickened her. She had to wonder how anyone could do that to a child.

A little time later as they were sitting down to eat X23 walked in silently and sat down, "Feel better?" MJ asked her and the girl nodded. She did feel better with a decent shower and feeling more refreshed then she had in a long time. Then Mary Jane noticed that she was still in that shirt she had given her and the only other clothing she had been what she had worn and she wished she had some spare clothing on her that would fit the girl.

X23 just sat down and ate, she had to admit that these people could cook, she ate eggs and bacon and it was really good. She wasn't sure if this was all some dream or if they had some kind of ulterior motivation for helping her and being so kind to her. She couldn't smell them lying to her or anything or hear their heart beats pick up or any other sign that they were lying to her. Maybe she just wasn't used to people being nice and treating her…well…like a person.

She sat and watched the two talk and they tried to get to into the conversation but she just shrugged or said a simple answer. She knew they were just trying to get to her talk but she didn't know what to say honestly. But she had to admit they did seem honestly nice people and Peter was pleasant enough and was a bit funny as well. She saw his wife smiled and laugh a bit too and saw how they looked at each other, they looked at each other in ways that she had never seen before.

After breakfast she changed back into her clothing that MJ had cleaned for her and went to the door with Peter and surprisingly MJ. She had thought only he would be taking her but then again she liked her anyway. They got in a taxi that really smelled but she tried to ignore it as the scenery slowly changed from a busy city to that of a more residential area. After and hour they come to a gated mansion as she saw children all over the place playing and having fun. Some she could see here defiantly mutants, and she heard a few of them call out to Peter calling him 'Mr. Parker', he seemed well liked to everyone here.

She looked through the place and felt a bit uncomfortable with all the people in this place. She was on edge and didn't like to be surrounded by so many strange smells, she was told to wait outside some doors with MJ while Peter had to talk with Scott and Emma. Peter got the impression that Emma didn't really like him that much. Either because of him lying about who he was or the fact the she still couldn't get in his or Ben's minds to see if there was anything else that they were hiding…Then again it might be both.

"So you really think she has some kind of link to Logan?" Scott asked him after hearing the entire story.

"Well she fights like him, heals like him and has metal claws…kind of 'family' resemblance there."

"And she's just waiting outside?" Emma asked him with her arms crossed. "You're sure she's stable?"

Peter fixed her with a look, "If I didn't I wouldn't trust her to be with my wife."

While outside X23 was sitting quietly taking in the place but she was strangely comforted by MJ's presence next to her. "So…I think you'll need some new clothing after this is settled I mean you only got the one pair of clothing and all. Plus I have nothing that you can wear that fits."

The girl merely nodded her head, she did need new clothing and she was starting to really trust MJ and Peter. Then she heard a few people walking towards them. They were Logan, Nightcrawler, Rachel, and Storm. They had just returned from a mission to deal with a small situation that needed Strom's X.S.E. team to handle.

They had also been joined up with TJ, Kurt's daughter from an alternative future since she didn't want to be on the X-Men team and she wasn't a teacher so she had asked Scott if she could join up with Storm's team for a bit to see if she fit in on it. Scott had told her as long as Storm was okay with it and she had been. Although it was really nice being with her 'dad' again even if he really wasn't. But the fact that she had noticed how close he and Rachel were was a bit off. She still remembered how her mom had been Wanda Maximoff but it seemed they wouldn't hook up in this reality. It was a bit depressing that her 'parents' wouldn't be together but then it wouldn't be weird for her either. Being around to see your own birth would be too freaky and this was a girl that was blue and had elf ears.

"Hey MJ!" Rachel shouted out seeing the other red head sitting with a young girl outside Scott and Emma's office. "What's with the kid?"

Logan locked eyes onto the kid and she just stared at him. X23 looked at him and something sparked, images of him flashed in her minds and a man's voice kept going over and over in her head.

'_This is your target you will terminate him. This is your target you will kill him. This is your target you will let no one stop you from destroying him. Kill. Destroy. ATTACK!'_

X23 let out a roar and charged Logan with her hand claws drawn out, everyone was shocked and surprised by her move. Her eyes were wild and feral and he only just managed to get his own claws out and interlock them with hers but then before he could ask her what the hell she was doing, a foot claw came out of her right foot and with a kick to his ribs stabbed him there.

He managed to throw her off of him, MJ tried to yell out to her to stop as the other were taking up a stance to attack her. She was quick and jumped up and kicked Kurt in the chest causing her to kick off him with another flying kick to Logan. Peter, Scott and Emma came running out of the room hearing all of this going on outside their room.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Scott demanded seeing the fight going on.

"We don't know the girl just attacked Logan for no reason!" TJ said dodging another claw that was swiped at her.

"X stop this please!" Mary Jane begged her and did something rash she rushed out in front of the girl as she charged forward. MJ closed her eyes as Peter jumped out he wasn't sure if he would get there in time or not.

For the girl she saw MJ and yet didn't see her at the same time, at the last possible moments as she was sending two claws towards her but then she got other flashes this time of Peter and MJ. Of how they had helped her, how they had treated her and she found the strength to stop herself. She blinked to see her claws so close to MJ's chest and her hand shaking.

"I…I…" She tried to say something anything as to why she was doing this, she didn't even remember doing anything other then sitting down next to her. She had nearly done it again she had nearly killed someone that had been nice to her. She remembered the elderly old Japanese man that taught her how to fight. How one day she met him and then the next thing she knew she found herself over his dead body his blood on her hands. Her eyes filled with tears thinking that she nearly did it again.

She felt a pair of hands gently place themselves on her shoulders and flinched away and saw Peter was behind her, "I didn't mean to I…I don't know why I…" She couldn't find the words she looked at MJ with pain filled eyes and saw only confusion in the green eyes of the red head.

Rachel had had enough of this and used her Phoenix powers. She got that glowing yellow symbol on her face, as did a copy on X23's face. The girl just froze as Rachel went into her mind to see what was going on and the things she saw were horrible. She saw what triggered her reaction and pulled it out of there. The girl fell to the ground and Peter caught her as everyone looked at Rachel who didn't look so well.

"My god…that poor girl…" She said in a whisper, the images of being raised in a facility, the training the abuse and the horrors were like echoes of her own childhood where in the possible future she came from. She had been ripped from her parents and by a group who had beaten her, abused her and even had scarred her face once and turned her into a someone who hunted down mutants. Her life and that of X23 were so similar it brought back all those horrible memories of her own past that she had tried to forget.

"Rachel." A voice said and saw it was Kurt, he had been trying to get through to her, "Vhat happened?"

"She…she was trained to kill and especially to kill Logan. She was trained to take him out as well as assassinations…they had her kill when she was a child, they forced her to do…" She couldn't go on as the images of her child's life and her own were overlapping in her mind.

"Will she attack again?" Emma asked looking as now Peter and even MJ were looking after her.

Rachel shook her head, "No I…I took it out…I have to go," She ran out of the room as she was close to breaking down and she didn't want to others to see her.

Kurt wanted to go to her but wasn't sure what to do, he looked over and saw Ororo fussing over Logan and then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see TJ, "Go to her, she needs someone and I think she would prefer you." He thought about that and nodded his thanks to her and ported off.

Kurt found her in the room she shared with Kitty crying her eyes out on her bed curled up into a ball. He gently walked over to her, seeing her like this broke his heart he remembered how she had been when they first met and lately she had been better. More peaceful and calm and happy as she had been getting over her past but he knew that you never really got over some things and he sat down on her bed startling her. Rachel looked at him with red puffy eyes, tears on her face in those golden eyes of his that weren't filled with pity but with concern for her.

There were no words between the two of them words couldn't say the things that needed to be said so she just threw herself into him hugging him tight as he held her as she cried her heart out. All the pain of her own life came back as that old wound was reopened and that of seeing another little girl go through horrors that mirrored her own in so many ways. Kurt gently stroked her short red hair rocking her back and forth and not leaving her side. He was there for her just like he had been in their Excalibur days and she felt better in his arms she felt safe and comforted by him. She just didn't want to let go she just wanted him to hold her forever.

Meanwhile X23 was still asleep in the infirmary as they gave her a medical exam from Beast as Peter and the rest were outside. They were also with a very pissed off Logan who was getting in Peter's face. "So ya found her on the damn street with abilities close to mine and you bring her here so she can kick my ass…Is this some kind of payback from all those years we've known each other?"

"Logan I didn't know she would do that…Although I got to admit if she is some kind of relative then she definitely takes after your side of the family," He said and saw the glare Logan was gaving him.

MJ however was worried about that girl. She knew that she could have been killed or hurt earlier but she had to do something her mind was racing with what could have happened to make her go off like that and the way Rachel reacted she guessed it hadn't been nice. She had heard of how Rachel had grown up and wondered if seeing X's life had reminded her of it all.

After some time they heard a crashing sound and ran in to see X23 behind some equipment yelling at Hank, "Hank what's going on?" Peter asked him.

"I had no idea, she just awoke from her sleep and she looked panicked and then screamed out and I'm afraid she doesn't like the atmosphere of my lab." Hank told him dodging a bedpan that was thrown, "Perhaps you can be of assistance?"

"Uh…sure…" Peter had no clue how to handle her, evil villains yeah, a classroom okay but a child so was trained, as a killing machine who was freaking out was a new one on him. "Hey kid, calm down I'm here it's me Peter remember?"

She looked at him with a glare, "You said they would help me but they just want to hurt me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Places like this only cause pain, they only give people pain!" She screamed at him.

Peter slowly made his way towards her, "They won't hurt you, these are my friends and places like this don't always give pain. Hank here was just looking you over to see if you were alright." She took a few steps back and unleashed her right claws. "Okay look have I ever hurt you or lied to you so far?"

She took a moment to think that over, so far he hadn't done that to her.

Peter slowly got closer to her, "Look you don't have to stay in this room if you don't want to," He put out his hand for her to take it. She looked at it and she really wanted out of this room so she put her claws back in and slowly too his hand. Peter kept his word and led her out of the room as she held onto his arm as they walked out. Mary Jane placed an arm over her shoulder as well seeing the look in her eyes darting about the lab. She oddly felt better with them here like this.

MJ took X23 on a tour of the place with as Peter worked with Hank on the DNA analysis. He was impressed with the equipment that Hank had for this and it didn't take long for them to process it and they were both surprised by the results. Both of them got together with Scott and Emma in the main office with Logan who had been wondering ever since that girl got here what she was to him. He had thoughts of if she was a kid or distance relative all going through his head but he wasn't prepared for what Hank told him.

"She's my what?" Logan roared out.

"She's your clone," Hank repeated fixing his glasses on his face.

"In case ya haven't notice I'm a guy and she isn't." Logan snapped back at him.

Peter took this question, "Well technically she's you genetically altered clone but all she's missing is one Y chromosome and that could have been an accident with how she was cloned."

"Great…more clones," Logan threw his hands up in frustration. "First Jean, Magneto hell our newest teacher is your clone, so why not a student here!"

"Logan calm down." Scott said to him with authority, then looked at the two of them. "Okay so someone cloned Logan and decided to make the whole Weapon-X thing over again?"

"Pretty much looks that way," Peter sighed and nodded his head.

"Then I guess she'll have to be living here now," Emma spoke up, "She needs supervision and training with her emotions. She's even worse then Logan when she's blows up in anger." There was a low growl from Logan but she ignored it.

Peter nodded again and got up but felt a bit…disappointed? He wasn't sure why, maybe because the kid was growing on him or something but that was crazy. She wasn't some puppy that he found in the street this was a kid, hell a teenager for crying out loud.

When they found X23 and the others they were outside and she seemed to be standing by MJ all the time as they walked over to them. Emma came up to the girl and spoke to her, "Well then this may have been an interesting day so far but I believe that you can learn a great deal here X23 I believe you are called."

"So we can assign you a room for you to live in while you adjust."

X23 looked at the tall blond woman with eh emotionless face and she didn't like her. She was too much like a few of the people back at the lab all cold to her. She moved closer to MJ a bit and Mary Jane noticed the look in her eyes. Mary Jane could see that she was scarred in some way and wanted to help her out then X23 took hold her of her hand and squeezed it. MJ felt like she was trying to saw something with the gesture and she knew what it was. Don't leave me.

She looked over to Peter with sad eyes and gave him a silent question, he had a feeling he knew what she wanted and nodded his head and they quickly walked a bit off to the distance to talk. They all watched as the Parkers went off and talked about something, they couldn't tell what it was but Peter touched her arm and looked like he was asking her something, she was looking into his eyes and then looked at X23 and back at Peter and nodded. They walked back to the group and Peter looked a bit nervous Logan heard it all and frankly he was fine with this, the idea of a mini-me walking around was strange enough as it was.

"Scott," Peter said to him, "We'd like to see if she will want to stay with us for a bit."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 44: EVIL RISES**


	44. Evil Rises

jenscott: Yeah Marvel really do like to make clones don't they? Yeah I need the time to finish off things and I need to take a break from this world.

Doza: I have a LOT of stories that need my attention and X23 was the last of the clones that will be in this fic.

Sean Malloy-1: No they will NOT adopt Sofia, and that would be giving away the surprise for her name. I work on my fics in order so right after I work on this I work on that other one.

Silver Warrior: Well that sucks, hope it's all better by now. Yeah I finally got the name but I hope you don't mind me giving her a new name.

BlazeStryker: Normally maybe but he knows the Parkers well enough to give it a shot.

Danrilor: Thanks I really wanted to put some great emotional scenes in the last chapter, although I can see your point but then again all those people are related in some way to the ones they were following in the footsteps of, plus they tend to go their own way at times. I'm thinking of doing a little spin-off fic that focuses on Ben and Danielle.

Lady Suneidesis: I went back and tried to fix the last chapter but apparently you don't get is that I do the best that I can and I only know of one person I can use but he's way too busy for it.

The Uncanny R-Man: I don't think she came off as broody you must have read it wrong. I don't plan on Wanda coming into this at all. True since I learned of Rachel's past and X23's was similar I thought I had to reference that.

Lvmj: Sarah is one of the names other authors have used for her myself included.

Aaron: Yeah I wanted to blend her NYX and mini-series together and like I said in an author's note in the last chapter I'm giving her a new name. Glad you liked the Rachel/Kurt bit and I think Peter and MJ can really help her in life.

Sithicus: Yeah I like X23 a lot, and I'm glad you really like this story. Glad you like where I'm going with the villains and yes Kurt and Rachel are interesting in each other as is Logan and Ororo. I didn't like that Gwen/Norman thing and yes the Ezekiel thing did already go down. You'll see how the new family life with X-23 and the Parkers go.

Thanks to: Spyder616, El Varon, qwerty, GothikStrawberry, ldypebsaby

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 44: EVIL RISES**

In a darkened abandoned church on the alter was the body of the former Hobgoblin, Jason Philip Macendale was on it only now his cold, pale and slightly decomposed body. It was now also in a Hobgoblin uniform only slightly modified. Osborn himself as per request of their ally, who he and Roderick Kingsley were losing patience with, had also upgraded his cybernetics.

Shadow Spider as it called himself, had been making archaic designs in what looked like blood around the altar and the jewel they had stolen was in a stand of some kind near the body. Both goblins were keeping their distance as their alley muttered in some type of language as he drew. They wanted to give him enough space to do whatever it was that he wanted but also so the stench of Jason's body didn't bother them as much.

"This better not take too long, I've had just about enough of this 'alliance' as I'm willing to take," Hobgoblin sneered.

Norman was losing patience as well. He really didn't like working with Roderick and if this didn't work out then he planned on not only dealing with him but also with this Shadow Spider as well. Soon they saw him lift the hood of his cloak and his dark skin and red veined head as he lifted his arms and started to shout out some ancient words. They both watched in silence as the red crystal they took started to glow a blood red and started to pulse.

They saw the blood drawings start to glow as well as the chanting picked up pace. There seemed to be a strange heat start to build up and both goblins could see the air up front start to shimmer from a heat that they didn't know where it was coming from. Then the blood actually burst into flames and rose up high into the air as the walls of fire now blocked their view up front. They heard the chanting over the roar of the flames but then the flames took on unnatural black and purple colors as he receded to only a foot high. There was also a new individual there as well, he was tall red skinned with a cape.

"Who the devil is that?" Hobgoblin demanded.

Norman just smirked under his Green Goblin mask, "I think you just answered your own question."

Shadow Spider bowed at the new arrival, "Lord Mephisto, I have called you forth for your ssssservices and your help."

The demon looked down at the creature before him and smiled, "Well a Spider-Wraith, I thought you all died out?"

"I am the lasssst."

"Ah I see," Then he looked at the Blood Stone as it was sometimes called and smirked. "Ah…I see you have a bargaining chip."

"Yessss, I know that on the Earth you can't touch it. But if it issss given then you can."

The demon nodded his head, "Yes with it I can increase the powers of my domain, and that's always a good thing. So what is it you need of me?"

The Spider-Wraith smiled as he could with mandibles on his face. "I need of two in your realm to deal with a problem."

He looked over at the body on the alter, "I can see one of which you'll need," It was true since that human had once made a deal for power and he gave him the power of a demon and a face to match. But the human freed himself from that but the demon had taken offence to that. In fact that creature was also in his domain. Then he got a wide grin on his face and seeing the two mortals in the back he put it all together.

"So I see…I see what you have planned."

The cloaked wraith nodded, "As I knew you would."

"Very well then, give me the stone and you shall have your two." Shadow Spider took the red stone and gave it to the demon lord. He smiled and then looked at the body as his hand that was free started to glow. The body took on an unholy red light and a portal opened up, it was will with fiery light and screams could be heard from is as a fireball that stretched across the air hit the body but didn't burn it.

There was a loud gasping sound as the once deceased Jason Macendale once more took a breath of air as he returned to the land of the living. There was one more of these fireballs as it hit the ground and exploded into flames. As they receded a demonic looking yellow skinned Hobgoblin was there only this was Demogoblin. It had once been the essence that Jason held within him before he expelled the demonic force from his body.

"Well then, our transaction is finished, good luck I know you'll need it," He smiled at Shadow Spider knowing full well that he was on borrowed time and he disappeared back to his dark realm as the fire died down.

Jason looked around, the last thing he remembered was being shot by the original Hobgoblin then he looked around and saw Demogoblin and the demon saw him. "YOU!" They both shouted out and Jason reached for a razor bat but didn't have one.

"SSSTOP!" Shadow Spider leaped between the two very quickly. "I did not call you both back from beyond to fight."

"You?" Hobgoblin said with a sneer on his mask, "We did some of the work too you know."

When Jason saw the other Goblin there he lost it, "You son of a-! You shot me and killed me!"

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat you pretender," Roderick said back getting a pumpkin bomb ready. At the moment he didn't really care how much work went into this he just wanted to kill him again if he was proving difficult.

"THAT ISSSS ENOUGH!" They all turned to the cloaked figure, "You can all tare each other apart AFTER we destroy that who we all have in common."

"Speak now creature and tell me why I should listen to a sinner like yourself?" The demon goblin snarled at him, he could sense the darkness in this creature.

"Frissst, I sssummoned you and your previoussss hossst from death, ssssso you both own me." Both newly resurrected goblins stood silent as they thought about that. It was true they both owed him one so they both figured they would at least hear him out. He also didn't have much time left, he needed Spider-Man's blood soon or else he would die. It was the way of his kind and he needed a certain blood in his system or else he would eventually fade away to nothing. He could already feel his strength failing him and this pointless arguing was getting him nowhere. He couldn't handle Spider-Man in his current state and he needed to overwhelm him, hence this 'alliance' as such as it was.

"So what do you want with all of us exactly?" Jason asked him

Norman signed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was that dense. "Take a look around an tell me the one person that we've all fought and failed to defeat and or kill." It took the two a moment but then they both registered a moment of clarity and both nodded their heads as they now were prepared to fully hear out what they had in mind for their common foe.

**-Parker Apartment-**

The girl still only known as X23 or just X for the moment had been spending the last few days with the Parkers and it was just fine with her. After that disaster at the mansion Peter had stayed behind and Mary Jane had taken her shopping for new clothes since she only had the one pair. It was nice to have new clothing for a change and she got rid of her old ones, she didn't want them around since they were just a constant reminder of what happened to her before she came to live with them.

So far she had to spend her nights on the couch but it was a nice comfortable one so that was good. So far she considered her life a lot better now with them. They were really nice couple and she was enjoying herself for the first time since…ever really.

She spent most of the day at the apartment with MJ as they talked and she took her out into the city on errands. But she also had to work so X had the place to herself but she easily got bored sometimes so she went to the roof and did a few training exercises to loosen up.

Then one day they had told her someone named May how was a relative of Peter's was coming over to keep her company since Peter and MJ had to work that morning. She was okay with it and after they had left she had answered the door to see a kind faced elderly woman with pure white hair. She wasn't sure how to behave around her but it turned out that she was easy to be with. There was this gently kindness to her and she seemed such a great person. She even learned how to cook her first meal with her help and she guessed this was how Peter learned to cook too.

They all actually sat down to dinner that day and for the first time X23 wondered if this was what it was like to be in a family. It was a foreign concept for her to tray an grasp but the feeling of being part of something of more then just her gave her this warm feeling on the inside that she had never felt before. It was nice.

She changed her clothing in the bathroom her new sleepwear was with cotton pants but she kept the shirt MJ had given her. It was just comfortable to her and she knew that she might not be able to stay so she wanted to keep it as a reminder. She figured that she would have to go to Xavier's at one point since public schooling was out of the question.

She went to bed trying not to think about that and just tried to enjoy the time she had with them.

In the bedroom MJ was laying on her bed thinking about things as well. She really enjoyed having someone else around and to be fair to just herself maybe it was her maternal side kicking in but she really liked having her around. Also maybe it was because they had lost their own child in birth and maybe in some strange way it was like they had another chance at parenting. And she had to admit the young girl needed parents.

Peter came back in after brushing his teeth and slipped into the bed with her. "Peter can we talk?"

He turned to face his wife, "Sure thing what's up?"

"It's about her." Peter nodded his head truth was he had been thinking about her as well. She didn't really have anywhere to go but Xavier's was the best place for her to get any kind of education but then again after what happened he wanted to keep an eye on her too.

"I was thinking…would it be possible for her to stay with us I mean permanently."

Peter looked at his wife a little surprised. "You sure about that? I mean this place is hardly big enough."

"I was thinking we could move into a bigger place. With your new job we can afford to now, and besides I like her and she needs a stable home life."

"We hardly have a stable life MJ," Peter smirked and earned a light hearted smack on his arm from his wife. "But I know what you mean and Logan didn't seem too happy the last time she was around so maybe until she gets used to a more normal life she could stay with us."

She kissed him once and smiled, "That's good and besides I think Aunt May likes her."

"Yeah but she likes everyone." He said with smile. "So…I guess we better start looking for a bigger place." She hugged her husband tightly and smiled.

The next day Peter was getting ready for class and came in as MJ was just finishing asking X23 what she thought of staying with them in a bigger place. At first she was surprised but she didn't mind that at all. "I…I would like that a lot." She smiled to them and it was a real one, not a small smile but a big one.

"Glad to hear it," the red head said as she looked through the paper, "I guess we can start looking for new places."

Peter took a piece of toast, "Maybe closer to the edge of the city nearer Xavier's so it's not so long a drive. Besides the traffic in this town is murder."

MJ gave her husband an odd look with a raised eyebrow, "Peter…when's the last time you drove at all?"

Living in New York a busy metropolitan city with heavy traffic in certain areas, add that to all the web swinging he did over the years he never got around to actually getting a car, and neither had MJ really. "Okay…that's a good point, but still closer will cut down on the travel time at least."

"Well good luck at work tiger and don't let those drooling ogling girls keep you distracted." She teased.

Peter sighed and hung his head while X23 gave him a raised eyebrow, "Look it's not that bad."

"So those three identical sisters are still all over you or Spider-Man?" His wife said with a grin, she loved teasing him about this but she knew that Peter was hers and nothing could come between them.

"Well…I think they have set their sites on Ben." This caused MJ to burst out laughing thinking of him having to deal with that now. Unfortunately it was short lived as Peter suddenly tackled her and X23. She was about to ask what was his problem when there was a sudden explosion.

There was a slight ringing sound in their ears from the blast X23 was on her feet just as fast as Peter, there were several small fires starting to burn and there was also a huge hole in the wall to the outside. Peter helped his wife up and seeing that she was okay and only shaken he sighed. Then there was that laughter that he knew so well as the Green Goblin came into view in the hole on his glider.

"Well I didn't expect you to have company Parker but still it's nice to see you again. Hello MJ how's the baby? Oh that's right I nearly forgot." He smirked evilly at her and not only did it turn her stomach she felt a deep-rooted hatred for that monster that she guessed rivaled Peter's. "Might as well give the young one a little introduction so here ya go girly!" He threw several razor bats at X23 but she skillfully dodged most of them but took on to her arm and side. It hurt but it was mild and she had healed from worse.

Norman was a bit surprised by how she handled that, "Huh…small, agile and fast. Well if I didn't know any better I would think she was related to you Peter. But let's say we go out and play again? Or do I need to 'encourage' you to? Oh well might as well do what's fun."

Another pumpkin bomb was launch as Peter shielded his wife feeling the heat on their backs as the place was filling up with flames fast. Peter saw X and knew that he had to get Norman out of here or others would be hurt, "X get MJ out of here. Look after her!"

"I can help!" She said helping MJ up who was holding a hand to the side of her head, a piece of shrapnel skinned her head leaving a small cut.

Peter looked at the young girl in her eyes, "You are, trust me." She took a moment and nodded helping MJ to the door through the rising smoke as Peter raced to the bedroom to get a few things. He lost his case with the false bottom with one of his costumes and needed a quick change. Luckily after years it didn't take long for him to do that and from the bedroom window he jumped out looking for Norman.

The Green Goblin smiled seeing poor predicable Peter jump out. He knew getting him riled up like this was the way to go. The plan involved luring him to a place where the others were waiting for him and since he was the only one that knew Peter was Spider-Man he had told the others that he could lure him out to them. Of course they had questioned that but he didn't answer. If they knew who he was sure it would make his life a living hell. But then again he wanted to the be one to deal the killing blow and if every crook and villain knew then it wouldn't be long until Parker was dead but not by his hands.

"Hey over here!" He shouted out, "Let's play tag and you're it!" He laughed at him flying away.

Peter was more then pissed he was livid. Osborn had done enough to him as it was, all the deaths and pain he had given him and now here he is nearly killing his wife and the young girl that they took into their lives. This was too far and he had had enough of him, he was going to beat him down and hope that whatever prison he was sent to he never saw daylight for a very, very long time.

Peter chased down Norman avoiding bombs and razor bats along the way but he felt like something was off, sure he'd done this fight and chase with a few goblins over the years but something just kept nagging at him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then when he dodged behind a billboard he swung over it and landed on the roof top and looked around.

He was nowhere in sight, "Damn it! Come on out Goblin!"

"As you wish Spider-Man!" Came a voice and if it wasn't for his spider sense he wouldn't have sensed the bomb before it was thrown.

Peter looked over his shoulder but instead of a certain Green Goblin it was Hobgoblin. "Oh this is just what I need. What you and Greeny decided to team up?"

"More then just us," Hobgoblin smirked and Peter saw two figured he never thought he would see again. Demogoblin, who had been crushed to death, and the other Hobgoblin. He knew him from the cybernetics he still had on only his mask was now gray instead of like the other one he once wore.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Peter muttered to himself seeing all four Goblins over him surrounding him. Just when he thought this day couldn't _get _any worse this happens. 'I get the feeling that I'm not going to make it into work today.' Was the last thought in his mind before all hell broke loose on that rooftop that day.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 45: THE GOBLIN GANG ATTACK**


	45. The Goblin Gang Attack

jenscott: Yeah I noticed that as well I guess clones are 'disposable' characters since you can kill them off then just clone them again if you needed to lol. I hope to start Spdier-X sequel and another AGU fic at least soon. Yes this is the last arc, and you'll see what happens.

Doza: I don't have as much free time so updates are slower then they used to be. I wanted to go another route with X23 for the moment, I get tired of the same old stuff all the time.

Sean Malloy-1: I'm trying to write the final chapters of Exiles now, the AGU I will get back to most likely after this is finished, and those sequels will take time I NEED to FINISH a few fics before I start those.

Silver Warrior: Go to and you can read up on pretty much all Spider-Man villains there.

Danrilor: I always wanted those Goblins to team up in the comics cause you know they would be a major threat to the world, Spidey and to each other. You'll see what Shadow Spider fully is soon enough and a fe surprises as well. I always try to get the characterizations as close as I can.

Lady Suneidesis: Sometimes I do but I always get back to them after I take a small break. Glad you liked this and I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter.

The Uncanny R-Man: Thanks I wanted to bring him in as a deal with the devil type of thing, plus those two would be in hell and I think it would be easier to get them back from him then Death herself. Yep looks like they'll have to move now anyway.

Ldypebsaby: LOL, Glad you really liked this one and yes it was a good idea they were planning on moving.

Lipana: Since that character is from an alternate future no I won't. Besides this is nearly over anyway.

Thanks to: Actiondude, Lady Suneidesis, El Varon, Lvmj, nightbug08, WindScar8, GothikStrawberry, qwerty, Actiondude

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 45: THE GOBLIN GANG ATTACK**

There were days when Peter thought the universe was against him and having four of the worst enemies he had, two of which were back from that dead, surrounding him was proof of that. So far his home was most likely burned to the ground, he just fell into a trap and he was most likely going to feel a lot of pain at the moment. It was safe to say this wasn't going to be a good day at all for him.

"Great, just great. Hey Norman, you giving out your secrets for coming back from the dead or what?" Peter shouted out at him.

The Green Goblin only grinned at Spider-Man, "Actually I had very little to do with that."

Peter looked at the other Goblin in gray, "So what are you then? Hobgoblin Version 2.0?"

"Just call me Cyber Goblin, it seems to fit with my new look anyway."

"Enough of this," Demogoblin was getting impatient and wanted to end this. He threw fire at the web-swinger but he jumped up and started to swing away. Peter needed to keep them on the move so they couldn't gang up on him and also to find somewhere to give him the advantage then just out in the open. Now where in New York that was he didn't know, so he figured he would try to lose them at least.

The Green goblin was leading the pack as they chased down their nemesis. He was heading for the area of the city with all the taller buildings and he was currently going to swing around a tall tower, "You two go around and cut him off!" Cyber and Hobgoblin took off the other way to try and get ahead of him.

"Think man think. You got four Goblins on your tail so come on and think of something," He figured he should come up with something given that he's fought the Sinister Six a few times alone but then again last time he got the Calvary. He was pretty sure they weren't coming this time but boy this would definitely be one of those times.

Maybe he could swing by Ben's place and hope to get his attention? Although if Ben was on his way to work then he was screwed. He was so lost into his thinking that he nearly missed his spider-sense as it warmed him for something coming from in front and high up. He dropped himself from his line just as a pumpkin bomb narrowly missed him. He shot another line and kept on moving, he knew stopping would mean that they would have a chance to really hurt him. Hobgoblin swore to himself about missing him and they managed to herd him back to the others.

Peter saw the coming enemies and then he swung straight up and let go. He let gravity pull him back down and fired two web-lines to either side. He used the momentum to swing forward in a slingshot maneuver under the two Goblins and launched himself forward at great speed to try and put some distance between the two of them. He didn't need to look back to know they were still on his tail but at least now he had some breathing room.

Back at the apartment building X23 was helping MJ down on the ground. The older woman was coughing a bit from the smoke and that slight injury wasn't too bad. On her it would have already have been healed but she knew enough from personal experience MJ's injury wasn't life threatening. The young clone looked up at the burning place that had been her first real home in her life. Her fists clenched as the thoughts of that stranger in the weird green mask and clothing had attacked them.

"Who was that?" She asked MJ sitting down next to her whispering as the on lookers started to come and the sirens of a fire truck could be heard.

"That was the Green Goblin, one of Peter's most dangerous enemies," MJ said back quietly to her, her lungs felt like they had charcoal in them and her head hurt but was otherwise fine. "He knows that Spider-Man and Peter are the same."

X23 let out a small growl at that. She was wondering how he knew where to attack them, now wearing a mask made more sense to her. When she asked about his other identity and why he did it and wore a mask and costume he explained it all. He told her about his uncle and his own personal promise to use his powers for selfless reasons, to help others. That was the exact opposite of what she had been taught.

She had killed and destroyed that was what they had taught her to do. But Peter had opened her eyes to another world and another way of doing things. That one phrase he said to her that 'With great powers comes great responsibility' clung to her mind. She didn't fully know what I meant but she knew one thing. She had to help him if she could.

She looked at Peter's wife; she was a strong woman this she had seen even though her strength was hidden inside. "I'm going to help him, can you call for help?"

Mary Jane Parker was surprised that she said that. True she was more then capable from what she had seen her do at the mansion and from Peter's telling of how he found her but Norman Osborn wasn't the kind to fool around with, "This is very dangerous and Peter can usually handle these things." She was actually worried about Peter but she didn't want to have to worry about the both of them, she was only fifteen for crying out loud but seeing the look in her eyes she had to guess she was stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm going, you two have done a lot for me…more then anyone else…I need to help him. I made sure you're safe so now I'm going to make sure he's safe."

MJ had to smile a little at her bravado although still had on a worried look, "Alright I'll call Ben or someone at the mansion but please…be careful…and look after Peter."

X23 gave a small smile and nodded. She ran off in the direction that they had left. MJ saw a Payphone and hoped that the others would help out soon. She didn't know why but she had a very bad feeling about all of this. It wasn't Norman's style to just flat out attack like that and then just run away. As she dialed Ben's number a feeling of dread just came over her and wouldn't let go.

X23 raced through the streets, her small statue made it easier to move through the crowds she jumped onto the hoods of cars ignoring the protests and cursing of the drivers as she just kept on running. It was hard enough trying to tack a sent in the city but since Peter as Spider-Man swung through the air it was pretty much impossible to find his scent.

She needed to get to higher ground so she went down an alley. She saw a fire escape and she jumped off a dumpster grabbing the lower bar and pulled herself up in one smooth motion. She went to the very top of the building and looked out. Trying to sniff the air for anything. 'Okay where would he be?' She asked herself looking around. Then she saw and heard a small set of explosions in the distance and she knew she had her answer. She set off hoping to catch up to him someway as she raced over the rooftops.

Peter however had missed his jump and the blast he had been avoided carried him through the air. He landed hard and bounced off the metal roof of one of those water tower things that seemed to be over Manhattan for years. He hit the rooftop surface and groaned.

"Okay…That hurt like hell…" He knew he had to get up and start moving. He lost track how long he had been fighting this group, it might have been an hour but it felt like a day. He was tired, aching and hurting and she still had four of them. The trouble was they were all air born and were even though it seemed reluctantly working together. He had tried losing them but they would only cut him off and gang up on him more.

He knew he had to be running low on web fluid and he needed to get the hell out of here. He just barely managed to dodge another bomb. He was really sick of those things at this moment as the explosion lifted him nearly over the edge of the roof. He just managed to hand on and tried to pull himself up.

Cyber Goblin grinned readying a razor bat to take off Spider-Man's head but someone grabbed his arm, he looked and snarled at the sight of Hobgoblin and yanked his arm away from him. "We were supposed to bring him back alive remember?"

"Well why the hell should we? I saw kill him now and be done with it!"

Norman flew over to him and crossed his arms, "Well for one our ally brought you back from the dead so you own a pretty big dept to him…if he is a he…but also he said that what he would do to Spider-Man would be long, painful and a horrific death," Norman's grin on his mask only went wider now, "And what sounds better to you? A quick death or a longer one where he suffers?"

Cyber Goblin sighed, "Fine! You made your point."

"Are you three going to talk al day or help me capture this heretic?" Demogoblin spat at them as he was on his flaming glider running down Peter. They continued their assault warring the hero down. Peter had been trying his very best but he was tiring. Every time he had managed to knock one down or blind one with his webbing the other three picked up the slack.

But it had to end at one point and that was when Hobgoblin and his glider hit him from behind, the pain from his lower back shot up right into his spine and he was eventually dumped face first into a very thick and strong wall. Peter's vision blurred in that familiar place between consciousness and unconsciousness. He tried to fight it off knowing that if he blacked out he was finished, he tried to move but every muscle ached and protested even the smallest movement.

The four of them floated down to him all wearing sadistic grins on their faces. "Well it's about time, I say we get this over with and just knock him out, I got a gas bomb on me we cane use." Hobgoblin said looking through the combat pouch he carried with many of the weapons in it.

"Why don't we have some fun first?" Cyber Goblin asked them stepping forward. He flexed his cybernetic hand as electrical energy crackled over it. "We were supposed to bring him in alive…Didn't say anything about what kind of shape he was in."

The others didn't really see a problem in this and while he raised his fist to send an electrical punch down onto Spider-Man who was still struggling to get up a roar was heard. They all turned to see a girl in black leather pants, a dark shirt with no sleeves jump out of nowhere and with claws coming out of her hands sliced off Hobgoblins artificial hand and kicked him in the sternum. He fell onto his back screaming bloody murder at the young dark haired girl.

X23 was out of breath since it had taken all her training and physical abilities to get to him in time. But she hadn't known there would be three more enemies, but that was okay with her. That just meant more to hurt.

"You!" Demogoblin yelled at her his red demonic eyes taking on a rage of their own, "You will pay for your sins."

"I thought you didn't do children?" Norman asked him jumping up onto his glider.

"Believe me this is no child. I can sense the blood she has spilled, that of the righteous, the sinful, and the innocent. You're sins will be paid with your blood." X23 heard all of this and was taken back a bit. She wasn't sure how he knew that and his smell. It wasn't human. He smelled of sulfur and other scents. He had never met anything otherworldly before and she had hesitated long enough for Hobgoblin to throw out his gas grenade at her and Peter.

"X! Get out of here!" Peter shouted coughing from the gas before he blacked out.

X23 tried not to breath the gas and jumped out of the green smoke, and right into a punch by Demogoblin. She took it and countered with a few fists of her own followed by a double kick. She turned to see the cyborg on his feet looking at her with a very pissed off expression. "You think that was funny girly? Well take this!" He activated a new feature on his systems a sonic weapon that was supposed to disorient.

But for someone with enhanced senses like X23 it was also painful. Her ears felt like they were going to burst her eyes watering from the sound and she tried to remain upright. The Green Goblin saw how close she was to the edge of the building and swooped down slamming the wing of the glider into the girl's head.

He laughed watching her fall. X23's mind was still trying to clear itself and she saw she was falling she hit a air conditioner on the way down bouncing off of it and then onto a closed dumpster and landed in the dirty water of the ally. Her whole body was in pain and she was sure she broke a few things. She tried to get up but her left arm had been broke and she slipped back down onto the ground. The last thing she remembered was that voice laughing from the rooftops.

Then as soon as the darkness took her she later woke up to see a light over her head. She felt like she was in motion but she was sure she wasn't moving. "Hey she's coming around."

She jerked up when she felt restraints on her bringing back bad memories for her. "Hey calm down it's us, you're safe." She looked to see Hank the blue furry man she met before.

"Where?" Her voice was a bit hoarse and weak.

"You're on the X-Jet, we found you in that alley when we were looking for you and Peter." He explained to her.

"H…How?" She felt so weak at the moment and wondered if they gave her a sedative.

"I called them." She turned her head to see MJ sitting down next to her, she had on a bandage on her head from the injury. She explained how she called in Ben but all she had gotten was the answering machine so she had called the Institute. They not only said they would tell Ben but sent out a team to locate them.

They had picked up MJ as she told them what had happened. They used the police radio traffic to tell where the fight was last scene, there was damage all over the place and Rachel had sensed X23's mind in the alley. "What about…him?"

MJ looked down trying to keep a brave face but inside she was worried sick, "We…we didn't find him." She had to swallow a lump in her throat. All those times she had been worried about him when he went out it was times like this, when she knew he was in trouble and didn't know how he was doing that was the worse for her.

"I'm…sorry, I tried…but…" She wasn't used to failure, she wished she had tried harder. She had never fought men like that before. They were vicious, ruthless and powerful. She was sure she could have taken two of them but three would have been a stretch and all four…She felt like she failed the Parkers.

MJ took the young girl's hand in hers. "I'm sure you did all that you could do, and Peter has faced things as bad as this even worse. I have faith that he'll make it through this."

Then MJ felt a hand on her own shoulder and saw Logan there in his uniform, "Hey Peter may be a bit of a wiseass but he's good to the kids and well…he's a good man."

"I think what Logan is trying to say," Kurt said smiling a little, "Is that Peter has friends now and we'll all help with finding him."

MJ looked at all the others and smiled her thanks to them all feeling tears threatening to well up. "Thank you all…I hope we can." She looked down as X23 squeezed her hand back looking into her eyes with an encouragement that they would find Peter and they would get him back.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 46: INTO THE PARLOR SAID THE SPIDER TO THE SPIDER**

**IMPORTANT: Please I would like you all to give these writers/friends of mine a chance and R & R their works. KaliAnn and her twin sister KelseyAlicia I really would appreciate it.**


	46. Into the Parlor said the Spider

Sithicus: I don't plan on killing off the Goblins actually. I mean two were just brought back from the dead.

Silver Warrior: I don't plan on killing anyone off since I just brought back two characters. Trust me though major fight coming up.

Aaron: Glad you thought so, I had to think of a way to make it seem X23 was good but still didn't win the fight.

Ldypebsaby: Welcome back as always, thanks I wanted a real asskicking chapter with a lot of great action in it.

Slayven: LOL! Thanks man I've been reading Spider-Man comics for years since I was a kid so that might be why I do.

Dacl73: You don't like that the Parkers may take in X23? How come? And the key word is those are spider-man's friends not Peter Parkers. Guys like that don't know Peter's identity and MJ didn't know them personally or how to contact them. Besides this is a Spider-Man/X-Men crossover.

The Uncanny R-Man: You'll see what Shadow Spider wants in this chapter. And The Human Torch doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man and Daredevil and him don't hang out outside of their costumed life so she couldn't know their numbers.

Thanks to: Sean Malloy-1, jenscott, chrisbennett, Jaguar, El Varon, WindScar8, qwerty, Lady Suneidesis

* * *

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 46: INTO THE PARLOR SAID THE SPIDER TO THE SPIDER**

Peter hurt like hell, he had been hurt much worse but he also had felt much better then he did at this moment. He could hear something and tried to see something or anything. He could make out sounds and when his vision cleared up he saw the roof of what had to be a church or something. He knew the type of architecture used in those and he had been in a few to see it. Although the place was dark and the ceiling looked rundown to him. He tried to move his aching body but couldn't.

He heard someone with a hacking cough but it sounded distorted or something. Then some shuffling and a raspy voice that drew out the 's' sound he could hear. "Ssssso you're awake, it matterssss not to me. But the otherssss I bet will want to ssssee thissss and to have you awake for it."

Peter tried to turn his head to see out of his mask. He was glad that he still had that one at least. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Then a dark figure in a cloaked stepped out of the shadows and Peter could tell that he wasn't human. That and his Spider-sense was going off like crazy. The last time he felt something like that was with Morlun, that psycho that was relentless and nearly unstoppable. He had been after his life force to drain. Then there was that Shathra the Spider-Wasp woman. "You are here to die, I brought together the Goblinssss and raissssed two of them to capture you. I am too weak to try on my own but after I take your blood, your life force I will be rejuvenated once more."

'Oh yeah this guy sounds a lot like Morlun alright,' Peter thought to himself. He thought he had had it with that Totem stuff. He still recalled what Ezekiel told him.

"S_ince the dawn of time, totemistic powers have walked the Earth. These powers are the bridges between two different species, humans and something else._

"_To even get a momentary taste of totemistic force. Some do it for ritual, others to better understand the world around them, and others still to project a sense of power. These are the ones you Peter have been fighting for all his life Peter. Every type attracts it's similar. Gods against Gods such as Thor or Loki. Patriots against people who think they're patriots such as Captain America and Red Skull. And even mutants against mutants as we have all seen, even monsters fight it out like The Hulk and his enemies such as Abomination."_

_Vultures, Lizards, Scorpions, Cobras, Jackals, Rhinos, Octopi, and many others. They fight to attain the power of a specific totem, guided by urges beyond their control and understanding, without even realizing what they're doing. They're just pretenders. But you Peter are the real deal, you're powers came from the source of your Totem, the Spider."_

The jury was still out for Peter on if he believed that but boy did it make a freaky kind of sense. Although not all his villains were animal like. Shocker or the Goblins were proof of that but then again a lot of his enemies were animal typed. Even Kraven was a hunter of animals and in the end didn't he try to become a spider?

But all of this was beside the point, right now he had to get out or try to call for help but who? He wondered about X23 and if she was alright and what about MJ? Did she get to Ben? Maybe call in the X-Men too? They had telepaths, although he wasn't sure if they could use Cerebra to find him, he wasn't a mutant he had no x-gene.

"Don't bother ssssstruggling, it'ssss usssselessss." He shuffled around looking like he was preparing something. Maybe a ritual? Peter hoped so, that would give him time to try and escape or for some last minute rescue he hoped. He also hoped that this was a very LONG and drawn out ritual.

**-Xavier's-**

Mary Jane was sitting in the head master's office as Scott, Emma, and a few of the other X-Men trying to figure out some why to find Peter. Ben had arrived and was sitting next to her offering his support to her but even though she was glad for it, she just wanted them to be able to find Peter.

She already had called May about it all so she wouldn't worry well worry less at least. That had lasted an hour as X23 was in the infirmary, Logan was trying to keep her calm but it was a strain she had heard last time she asked. But when she talked to Ororo she had said that X23 was healing nicely thanks to her mutation. That at least she could worry less about.

"Emma there has to be a way to find him?" Scott asked the blond woman that had become his lover lately.

"Scott he's not a mutant we can't scan for him it's as simple as that and even IF we tried to modify Cerebra it would take days for Hank to try it." She explained to him.

Rachel was also listening in, even though she didn't like how Scott and Emma had just started a relationship so soon, she knew that her mother was dead. Plus lately Emma had been helping her to harness her full potential. So even though she no longer hated the woman she at least could stand her. But it was still hard to see her and Scott together. She knew that he wasn't her father but still it was hard on her. "Well what if we just used Cerebra to enhance one of us to try to fine Peter?"

Emma considered that, "It might be too much of a strain, looking for one mind in who knows where. It might be too much to handle for any telepath, that's why Cerebro and Cerebra were built for just mutants. It was to help lessen the burden on all those minds that you can sense."

She crossed her arms thinking, "I never could get into his head anyway thanks to that mental block Xavier put in there and he's still not around to ask if he could find him," She looked over at Ben, "And that mysterious person that brought you and the others back also put in a very strong mental block, I can't ever get any impressions let along thoughts from you."

Ben wished that he didn't have that now. Since he was Peter's clone his mind was pretty close to Peter's. A lot of the memories in his mind came from Peter. If it wasn't for the six years difference in their lives then they would basically have the same brain. "Hey…what if you used me as a template to try and match my brainwaves with Peter's? I got most of his memories so shouldn't our brainwaves be pretty close?"

"Can that work?" Mary Jane asked the others, they looked at each other.

"Well , maybe…I mean we do keep records of the mental patterns to help us get in contact with team members and find them." Scott thought it over, Hank could easily scan Ben's brain and it would cut down on the search or at least narrow it down. "Ben get going to see Hank, the faster we move the faster we can find him."

"I'll get Cerebra ready." Emma walked out to the special room in the lower levels.

MJ got up to Scott, "Thank you."

Cyclops nodded to her. He knew what it was like to worry about someone you loved and he lost Jean so many times that the last time nearly killed him inside. He remembered how she had told him of losing their child and he didn't want MJ to suffer another loss. He didn't want to have anyone he knew, even a loose acquaintance like Mary Jane he never wanted her to feel the same pain he did.

Ben had just made it to the med room and when he walked in he saw Logan and Hank trying to talk some sense into X23. Annie was also there looking like she had just gone through a ten hour shift. "Hey what's going on?"

She signed and blew a strange of hair out of her face, "That little girl is definitely Logan's clone Ben. I swear she's just as bad a patient as he is, if it wasn't for their healing factor I think they would drive any doctor insane. But what are you here for?" Ben quickly filled her in and she nodded. She went to Hank and she went to get the machine ready.

"Kid will you just sit still already?" Logan asked her.

"I'm fine," She was just as stubborn as he was and got off the bed, "I need to help, it's my fault he was taken it's…" She stopped as she smelled someone new and looked and her eyes widened at Ben.

He walked over to her and smiled. Peter had told him about her but he hadn't had the chance to meet her. "Hey I'm Ben."

"You…smell like him and look like him." She stated confused for a moment.

"Yeah see I'm Peter's brother was it was," He guessed this would be a strange conversation but then again she was a clone too. It was kind of odd seeing as the only other clones he met were either of Peter or Jackal. "But I'm really his clone. But we prefer to think of each other as 'brothers'."

"Oh," She said in a strange tone of voice. "So…you're kind of like me?"

Ben nodded to her, it was true if anyone knew what it was like to find out you're a clone he would. "Yeah I guess so."

X23 didn't know what to think really. Ever since she found out she was a clone of Logan she felt strange about it. She often wondered if that made her a real person or just an assortment of DNA. Now standing before her was the only other clone she had ever met. "So…if you're Peter's brother," She looked at Logan. "Does that make me your sister in a way?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. He had been wondering what kind of relationship he had with the girl, she was in a way part of him but what did that make them family ways? Did it make him her 'father' or would 'brother' be closer? He hated this clone family dynamics things, they just hurt his head. "Sure I guess that works."

She smiled a little, she had been wondering what Logan would be to her. Sure if it wasn't for him then she wouldn't exist but the Parkers had been like a real family to her. They had found her and taken her in and treated her like one of their own. Shown her true compassion and cared about her, it was the closest thing to being part of a real family she ever had and there was no way she was losing it.

She failed and Peter was taken she wouldn't allow herself to just sit down on some bed while her failure had put him in danger. Hank came back in and told Ben that they were ready. She looked at him, "Ready for what?"

Ben once more explained the whole thing to her and she seemed to get really determined. "When you find him I'm going."

"The hell you are kid," Logan said to her not liking this at all. She just glared at him defying him to try and stop her. Logan looked to Ben and he just shrugged.

"Hey man he's your 'little sister' not mine," Ben said raising his hands. "You don't want her around then _you_ try convincing her not to. I on the other hand want to live to see tomorrow."

After the scan they had put it into Cerebra but it was Rachel that wanted to use it. "Look Emma I know you have more control them me but I've been working on it and I got more power behind me. And I've been around Peter more then you so I should be able to know him."

"Yeah but there's on thing I don't get about this," Ben asked. "If you can't read our minds how will you know if it's Peter?"

Rachel decided to explain. "The mental block in Peter is different then yours, we can still read his thoughts if he lets us in, and we can still project images it's just certain parts like memories are sealed off. But I guess that's all kind of moot now since we know what he was hiding."

Rachel went to the controls and placed on the helmet. She took a deep breath as it began and the few in the room staid quiet. Rachel felt her mind scattered and going in several places at one but then quickly focused herself again. She felt the pattern of Ben's mind and she sensed Ben first of course but ignored him. She expanded her search looking in that place of the final battle and expanding from there.

She found a similar pattern it was different but there was something familiar about the sense she got from it. _'Peter is that you?' _She asked with her mind.

'_Huh? Please tell me I'm not hearing voices now, I got enough problems.'_

'_Peter it's me Rachel.'_

'_RACHEL!'_

Rachel winced in pain for a second. _'Ow! Damn it Peter not so loud!'_

'_Sorry but man am I glad to hear you…please tell me you're near.'_

'_Sorry I'm using Cerebra.' _Rachel hear him swear in his mind, he never heard Peter swear before and guessed he kept it to himself.

'Okay so how did you find me? Wait don't answer that tell me later, right now you got to get here. There's this guy in a robe wanting to sacrifice me or something and I do NOT want that to happen.'

Cerebra got an area but she couldn't be too precise in where he was, he needed to help her out with that. _'Peter do you know where you are?'_

'_Looks like and old church, that any help?'_

'_Yeah that will do fine Peter, we'll be there soon just hang on.'_

'_Hey…it's what I'm best at…and Rachel…how's MJ and X?'_

'_They're both fine.'_

'_Thanks.'_

Rachel looked up at the information on the area she found Peter and looked up the record to find any churches or temples or any religious buildings in the area. She also looked for those that might not be in use and only one that fit. She pulled off the helmet and sighed, "I think I got him."

**-The Church Area-**

The Goblins were on lookout duty at the moment, Cyber Goblin was fixing up his new arm. He was just glad that when he got the upgrades to his body that there were a few spare parts around including a new arm. He vowed that if he found that little freak again he was going to tare the little girl's head off.

Norman wasn't pleased with this at all, but he's waited years for revenge he could wait an hour more for whatever ritual that Shadow Spider creature was going to do. Personally he just wanted to kill him and be done with it, if it wasn't for the fact this planned was working and he might as well let him. Plus he didn't want anyone crashing the party. The last time with The Sinister Six those X-Men had found him.

Norman wasn't sure if they knew about Peter being Spider-Man but it was too mush of a coincidence. Plus if they came once they might come again. Or just some random hero that might stumble along too as well. It could happen in this city, it held the most heroes in it for some reason.

"I don't see why we must just wait here for this." Hobgoblin muttered under his breath.

"We must let him prepare," Demogoblin hissed out at him, "Rituals take time and after all this is done with I will not be bound to him anymore and I can continue my work to make sinners pay."

Hobgoblin wondered if he knew just how much of a hypocrite he sounded like, but thought nothing of it. It didn't matter soon Spider-Man will die a gruesome death and he could get back to his company and dealing with Osborn later. But as he was looking he noticed something in the darkness of the night. "Does anyone see or hear something?"

"Yeah…I do," Cyber Goblin was using his night vision to see a dark jet heading towards them. "Looks like we got us some company."

By now they all heard the X-Jet and had taken off into the sky heading for it. The X-Jet had to slow down as a side door opened and Marvel Girl, Storm, Angel and Rogue flew out of it since they were the ones that could fly. The others needed time to land the X-Jet which was hard with two to the Goblins firing bombs at it.

Green Goblin himself was coming around for another run when something red and blue smashed into him. He kept his footing on his glider and felt a strong punch to his face he was shocked to see who it was or at least who it looked like. "Hey Normy remember me?" Scarlet Spider said to him.

"Didn't I kill you already?" He said fighting back hand to hand with him.

"I got better," Ben snapped at him, "Hey you came back from the dead, so I figured you'd know what it was like, besides I owe you for that and for killing my little niece that never got to see the world!"

They fought on as Ben's rage at Norman, he had Peter's memories of Gwen, of his own death by saving Peter, and he had learned that MJ's baby had died thanks to him too. There was so much for Norman to pay for and he was going to make sure to stop him here. He had a personal stake in this and he was going to finish this fight and put the Green Goblin away and hopefully in a pit so deep he never got out to see the light of say again.

Rachel was having her own time with Demogoblin, she tried entering his mind but the glimpse she got was too much for her to handle and stopped immediately. She's had to do this the old fashioned why it seemed. Ororo was trying to hit the Hobgoblin with lighting but he was too fast and maneuverable for her plus she had to use the wind to blow away those pumpkin bombs and razor bats that he kept on throwing. It wasn't easy but she could hold her own. She just had to be sure to be careful, with all of the others spread out going all out with her lightly she could accidentally hit someone on her side.

Angle was dodging the Cyber Goblin as best he could, he had the maneuverability over him but not his speed or weapons. He was just keeping him buy anyway from attacking the X-Jet. When the other got out then all he had to do would be to lead him towards them.

But while all of this was going on, on top of the old church a cloud or sulfur appeared with Kurt and X23 with him. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked her. They had come up with a plan to distract the Goblins while Kurt with someone else got inside to help Peter.

"Yes." She simply said and the look in her eyes told him not to argue. She had made it very clear that she wanted to be part of this and no one was able to talk her out of it. He smiled thinking that she really was just as stubborn as Logan was. With that he teleported again only inside the church to save his friend and for her the closest thing to a family member she remembered having.

She wanted to make up for her failure last time and this time, she wouldn't fail. She would save him no matter what. She owed him too much not to.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 47: FINALLY**

**WELL HERE IS COMES AFTER ABOUT A YEAR I FINALLY FINISH THIS.**


	47. Finally

Sithicus: Well I hope it's one hell of a climax at least lol. Glad I got MJ's feelings on this out there and that they had an effect. Yeah I just had to get Ben and X23 together at least once, and you bet it's tough knowing you're a clone.

Janusi: Yeah I know but since they never posted up a warning or that it's on the guidelines I'm still responding. But then again a few of the rules they've made haven't made much sense either. But I hope for the best.

BlazeStryker: Well looks like that review rule isn't happening so that's good. I don't like Ranma I tried the comic but I just didn't like it. But I don't plan on killing Ben.

Dacl73: Oh thanks for clearing that up, and I hope I do pull it off nicely.

Damon Rhodes: It's AGU, and I wanted to do something different with X23 I like to make my work stand out with being original.

Silver Warrior: Yeah I went a different rout given Ben is considered Peter's 'brother' so why not? Plus I think that might be the relationship they're going for in the comics with X23 and Logan.

Thanks to: Ldypebsaby, nightbug08, Sean Malloy-1, Aaron, Lady Suneidesis, El Varon, GothikStrawberry, The Uncanny R-Man, qwerty, Slayven, Akira Stridder,

"_To all good things, must come to an end…"_

**THE NEW TEACHER**

**CHAPTER 47: FINALLY

* * *

**

**-Church-**

Kurt and X23 found themselves in the darkened church, up front they saw an alter with black candles and on it was Peter still in costume and tied down to it with heavy looking chains. "There!" She shouted and ran forward.

Peter heard that and turned to face the noise, "Guys watch out it's there's someone else here!"

But it was too late and out of the shadows Shadow Spider leaped out, kicking her in the side. She was launched into one of the pews shoulder first. She didn't know why she didn't smell him, in fact she could smell the candles and the dust and muggy air of the old church but not him. Either he had no sent or it was so mild everything else was getting in the way. She hadn't even heard him, but she felt his kick. Kurt leapt in and tried to tackle him but he was fast and stronger then he thought.

"Foolssss you can't sssstop what is to come." He hissed out. "I will have his blood."

"His blood?" Kurt asked repulsed at the idea.

"Blood is life, my kind were created to feed on those like him, with his blood I will regain my strength and full power. I will live on as the last of my kind but I will not be for long. I will make more with his blood and this world will be ssssswallowed by The Ssssshadows."

"You can not sssstop what is to come, I am but the first of many and even if I die more will come and darknessss will sssswallow the Earth."

"I don't know what you are talking about but I don't like the sound of it," Kurt said staring at this strange person.

"Hey! A little help here!" Peter yelled out.

"Oh X23 get him out I'll cover," Kurt yelled and she didn't need to be told twice.

Shadow Spider just laughed, "You think a little girl will be able to get him out? If he can't break it then how can she? Well no matter time to tare you and the girl apart then I'll get to him." He tore off his cloak and underneath was all black skin that seemed to meld with the shadows, with long red veins running all over his body. Also Kurt nodded that he had two more sets of arms that had been wrapped up under his cloak around his torso. He leapt at Kurt who promptly ported out of his reach but the creature quickly turned and leaped again fast. Kurt barely had time to teleport to the rafters.

He thought he was safely out of reach before it leaped up to his level, from its mouth it spewed a black web like substance at the rafter he was on and with great strength ripped it right under him. Kurt fell but teleported himself safely to the ground. He soon found Shadow Spider coming after him without losing a beat.

Meanwhile X23 reached Peter and unleashed her claws that easily cut through the chains. Peter broke out of them and groaned getting up, his body ached from the fight and from laying down in the same place for too long. "Thanks I owe you one."

"No, I was just making sure this time I got it right, I think I still owe you a few more times." She gave him a little smile and he got up. And both saw that Kurt was in trouble trying to stay ahead of Shadow Spider.

"What do you say to some team work?" Spider-Man asked the teen she just growled and ran forward, "Okay we'll work on the teamwork thing later." He jumped into the fray as well but he learned that if this Shadow Spider was dying he sure was fast and strong for a dying creature.

He had been grabbed by one of the many arms and thrown into a pew surprisingly next to Kurt, "We're not doing so well are we? Shouldn't you be better at this kind of thing? You know spider versus spider?"

"Well I had my ass kicked and tied up for hours, what's your excuse?"

"Uh…Pulled muscle?" Kurt offered with a smile.

Peter shrugged, "I'll buy that, well we should get up and help her." They looked to see X23 fighting full out with Shadow Spider and it was fast and furious battle. "That is…if she needs it." Peter muttered seeing it. At one point she cut his chest with a foot claw and black blood oozed out of it. He hissed in pain and with his sharp taloned hands slashed her face.

"Okay that's it!" Peter yelled out kicking him in the back, "No one hurts a kid on my watch!" Kurt leapt onto the back of their enemy.

"That goes for me too," Kurt ported him up into the air and dropped him. He fell onto his back only to be met by a punch to the face by Peter and later another kick by Kurt. The two doubled teamed him as he tried to fight them off.

X23 had been blinded from the blood in her eyes but that stopped when the cuts healed over and she managed to wipe it clean. She looked at the thing in the battle and she could tell it wasn't human. This thing tried to hurt and kill the man she owed so much to, tried to break the closest thing to a family she ever had. She let her rage take over and when Peter took a nasty shot to the ribs she roared out and slammed all her hand blades into his back.

It cried out as its dark blood poured out and she saw its skin start to go solid. It slowed down and then it just stopped as its blood stopped coming out of it. It just stopped like a statue and then she saw cracks forming on it, it looked like it was turning brittle. She pulled her claws out and its skin now looking more like a hush cracked and shattered.

Kurt and X23 just stared in surprise at what happened to it. "Mein gott," Kurt whispered out. "What was it?"

"Whatever it was it wasn't human and its gone now," Peter groaned trying to get up. "Crap I think he broke a rib or two." X23 went to help him stand up, "Thanks, well let's get out of here, I'm by the sounds of it outside the others need out help."

**-Outside-**

The others were already hip deep into the battle. The others had managed to join in as the X-Jet found a landing area and soon the Goblins were out numbered. But they still fought on viscously as ever if not more so. The place a turning into a battle ground as the four Goblins flew in the air causing much chaos and devastation.

Cyber Goblin was trying to fly down Angel, "Come on bird boy stay still and I'll make it hurt less." He grinned. Angel was flying but he wasn't running he was leading him. He smiled as he saw just the person he needed. He flew close to the top of the church and dodged a few of those bomb things. Cyber Goblin flew with him but he was so focused on Warren he didn't see the man perched above him. Logan grinned and jumped down right on top of him. "What!" He tried to attack Logan but he sliced off his metal hand, "Not again! Do you have any idea how hard that is to replace?"

"Ask me if I care," Logan growled out as they continued to fight but neither one of them were looking where the glider was going. It grazed one of the peeks of the church towers causing it to fall out of control. Both fell off the glider and bounced off the roof and started to fall. Cyber Goblin hit the pavement on his back, if it wasn't for his cybernetics he would have been killed instead of just seriously hurt.

Logan used his claws on the side of the building slowing himself down before he hit the ground. Warren flew down to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Wolverine said getting up, "At least better then Frankenstein over there."

Storm was getting tired with Hobgoblin he had come close to hitting her a few too many times in fact she already had a cut on her leg from a razor bat grazing it. "Come on you think you can stop me? I've been at this longer then you girly."

"Perhaps but unlike you I've fought most of my time with others." Storm sent a hail storm up at him blinding him for a second as from down below Havok was there waiting. He took careful aim and fired his energy from his hands hitting the glider wing. Hobgoblin tried his best to steady his decent but ended up crashing on a roof top as Storm hit him in the back with lighting. Not enough to kill him but enough to knock him out.

Ororo grinned down at Havok as he waved back.

Rachel was still battling the Demogoblin, she was in full Phoenix mode now. Her body all black as her Phoenix symbol was glowing on her face. "I've had enough out of you, you ugly bastard."

"You shall not stop me and my holy mission girl." He said back to her.

Marvel Girl reached out with her powers and found all the lose objects she could find and drew them to her. He was now faced with a wall of garbage, lose parts of buildings bricks and many other items. "You can not defeat the righteous."

"Get over yourself." She said flatly and flung all that she had collected at him. He dodged them and his flaming bat that he rode set ablaze a few of them but he kept getting pelted and he put up arms to cover his face from the debris. She saw her opening and with tremendous force sent a TK blast right at him. He was hit hard and flew off his creature and flew into a water tower shattering it from one said and coming out of the other.

She flew down to him as his form was limp and he was trying to crawl. "What were you saying before about not stopping you?" She grinned.

He only looked up at her with hatred and hissed before dropping and falling unconscious.

Ben was already fighting Norman on the streets. His glider was impaled in the side of a building as both enemies were now fighting it out. "You know I never got the chance to enjoy killing you before but I sure plan on doing that this time."

"Don't you think that's a little redundant?" Scarlet Spider asked flipping over his thrown bomb, "I mean you already killed me once?"

"Then what's once more?" He grinned and ran up to him. They locked hands struggling for superior strength, "You know what? I think when I'm done with all of you I'll take care of Parker's wife. Just to even it out and besides…I hate leaving a widow like that all alone."

"You really are sick you know that?" Ben growled out seeing that ugly green mask grinning.

"True, but while you've been dead, I've been busy." He put on more pressure on Ben and got a better grip. "You're out of practice and I've gotten more experience."

Ben had to admit all throughout their fight Normal had the upper hand in most of it. He had known all of Peter's moves and Ben hadn't gotten any new ones really since coming back. He hated it when the villains made sense, but then he saw something that gave him hope and he grinned under his mask. "You know what? You may be right but you forgot one thing Norman?"

He kicked Ben in the gut hard making him fall to one of his knees, "And what's that?"

"You forgot to guard your back luv," Came a British voice and he spun around to come face to face with Psylocke and her fist with one of her psionic energy knives driving itself right into his face. He screamed in pain from it, it was so much it knocked him out.

Ben looked at his form on the ground and then to Betsy, "Thanks for the assist."

She just shrugged, "Hey glad to help and besides I've been waiting for a fight to pick up. I need the practice."

After it was all said and done they had waited for the police to arrived and take them in, it didn't take much given that their battle was pretty much noticed by anyone within two blocks. Peter and Ben were on the X-Jet given their history with the police it was best they were out of sight and Peter was getting looked at in there too.

All the Goblins were in special metallic 'strait jackets' designed for meta-humans. Norman looked back at the X-Men with a sneer, "You may have saved him this time but I will kill Spider-Man, and I'll make sure you all pay for this. This is the second time you people have gotten in my way and I'll remember this, you have no idea who you messed with."

Rachel however walked up to him, "You know I've heard the crap you've pulled and to be honest this ends now." She didn't want Normal to interfere in the life of Peter and MJ anymore. He had done enough and this had to end. This man had done enough evil to Peter and his family and he had also put the lives of the students in danger as well.

"The only way this will end with him and me is for one of us to die, and he won't suffer alone. That I can assure you," He said coldly to Rachel.

"I think not," Rachel's Phoenix symbol glowed on her face as did it to Norman's. He tried to fight her powers and he had a strong mind, but she was stronger and she poured it on until both people fell. The Cops grabbed Norman as Kurt grabbed her.

"Rachel are you okay?" He asked concerned, "What did you do?"

"Oh god…he's got a sick and twisted mind…please don't ask me to go in that mess again." She said to him as she steadied herself. "I made sure he'd be less of a threat," She whispered to him, "I wiped his mind of Peter and Spider-Man being the same person."

Kurt's expression was that of shock and surprise, "Would that hold?"

"I…I think so. I mean it should hold but when he wakes up he'll know that the X-Men were involved with Spider-Man and he could always figure things out again…but at least this time Peter won't have that over his head anymore." At least she hoped so.

**-Xavier Med Bay-**

It had been a day after the battle and Peter was on a bed in the infirmary. They had given him some spare clothing but had told him to rest up for the night. Of course when he got back MJ didn't want to leave his side, they had hooked up some of Warren's spare blood to help heal him over the night. Sure by now he was fine but then again Warren's blood had only been used on mutants and humans and Hank wanted to be sure that his altered DNA was okay.

Peter however was restless and wanted up, he wanted to see his wife and try and pick up the pieces of their life and try to rebuild. MJ had gone to a spare room to rest up and was just getting in the infirmary when she nearly ran into Annie. "There you are! Please Mary Jane you really need to get in there before he starts climbing the walls…and with him he can do that literally."

"He isn't that bad is he?"

Annie thought about that for a moment, "Well he's not as bad as X23, who by the way is also in there, but he keeps wanting to help or do something. Doesn't he know how to rest?"

MJ shook her head, "Not really, even after sex he sometimes goes out at night."

"Okay a little too much information," The nurse laughed but smiled, "Anyway maybe you can at least take some of the tension off him…but…uh…just out of curiosity…if he still goes out then…"

"Trust me I'm usually worn out and out like a light." She grinned and it was true, she had woken up at times with his side of the bed empty and cold. But thankfully he didn't do that often.

"Well good luck, I'm going to check on my son before classes start and meet Alex for breakfast." Annie waved to her as she left. MJ smiled back but at the mention of her son she felt a pang of loss. It happened now and then when she saw parents with children and she wondered if that emptiness would ever be filled? She wished Annie luck with her life, raising a child alone had to be hard but at least Alex was nice to her and he adored her son. She wondered if one day they would become a real family?

Well she hoped whatever happened it all worked out for the best. She walked into the med bay and it still was amazing to see. The place looked like it belonged in a sci-fi show or movie, and she didn't even know what half of this stuff was. She was sure Peter could tell her but then again when he got going she just smiled and nodded as it was all over her head, sure she wasn't dumb but Peter was way smarter and she knew it too.

She smiled seeing Peter working on papers most likely his lesson plans and she shook her head. He still worked even when he was supposed to be resting. He saw X23 sitting next to him looking at the papers as he was explaining things to her. She was glad that Peter became a teacher he had a real talent for it and she smiled seeing him try to teach X23 a few things. It was sweet really.

"Peter I hope you're not planning on working the entire time you're resting up," She said shaking her head but smiling at him.

"Well I got to do something, you know me." Peter smiled at seeing her, she still had a nasty bruise on her head but you couldn't tell wither hair covering it. But she was just a great sight to see as well, she always was to him actually.

MJ sat down next to him and linked her arm in his and leaned her head on his shoulder, "So…now what? I mean our place was ruined."

"I'm not sure, I mean I know Ben would put up with us if we ask," He said thinking about things.

"True and we need to shop for new clothing and items too." MJ didn't like the thought of that, normally yes but having to replace all their clothing would be expensive and they might be able to afford a nice new place like they were thinking of, even furnishings would be a lot.

Then Peter looked at X23, she was swinging her legs off the side of the bed thinking about her. She had kind of become a part of their family lately and it was kind of nice having someone around. Maybe it was just him thinking one how by now their own child should have been talking by now if she had lived. Or the fact that he just wanted to give her the kind of life that Uncle Ben and Aunt May had when they took him in.

By then the door opened and in walked in a few people. Jubilee was there with her boyfriend Angelo, she had asked Peter if it was okay to let him on the big secret and all and he wasn't sure at first but he had to trust in her instincts and swore he never told a soul. Although after that he had been looking at Peter differently, mainly Peter thought it was just kind of thing that when people meet 'celebrities'. Although he considered his wife was more of a real one then him.

There was also Scott and Ben with them too. Jubilee ran up to them, she had been angry that she hadn't been on the mission, lately she was kind of looking up to Peter. Yeah she thought Ben was great too it was just that ever since that day he had comforted her over Angelo's death she saw him more then just a teacher. "Hey glad you're up."

"Hey Jubes what's up?"

"Oh nothing much," She said innocently. "Oh Kitty said she'd be by between classes to check up on you later."

Angelo grinned from ear to ear although not literally since his skin could do that, "Oh and what about that test you fail eh chica?" She elbowed him in the ribs giving him a sharp look then looked a little sheepishly at the rest of them.

"What? I forgot to study." She said looking at her feet.

"Why?" Peter asked and then noticed that both her and her boyfriend were blushing, "Oh…never mind, but I hope this isn't a regular thing Jubilee."

Ben just laughed at the scene, "Already in teacher mode huh Peter?"

Scott smirked at the scene and came forward, "Well I understand it that you all lost your home when those guys came after you correct?" They both nodded and Scott did once too. He had been thinking about all of this recently. He had been thinking what to do with Peter and his family and to be fair he had an idea.

Peter had helped keep this place running as did Ben, it was hard to get teachers here and those two had an ability to connect with the students. Plus they were also close to the other members of the teams here. So he figured he might as well give them the offer, "Well then since you all don't have a place at the moment. I am willing to lend you two spare rooms. One for the Parkers and another for X23 to live in until you two get settled in."

"Whoa. You serious Scott?" Peter was surprised by that move. Although it might mean he'd have to wait until after school hours to go out as Spider-Man and he'd have to change in the city too. He might have to cut down but he was okay with that anyway.

Scott looked at Peter, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Not in all the years I've known you," Peter grinned and Scott had to shake his head at that. It was still odd to him that he had known this man for years but only from seeing him in a mask.

"Great this should help you guys get back on your feet all right." Ben smiled at it all, "Free room and board and food should help out a lot. Especially given what it cost to live in New York."

"Tell me about it," Peter muttered. Then something hit him, "Hey who's been taking over my classes?"

Jubilee was all grins at that she just had to be the one to say it, "They let Paige have a shot at it?"

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked to Scott who only shrugged, "She wanted to try it out, said she wanted more teaching experience."

"Oh boy did she ever," Jubilee tried to hold back her laughter, "They gave her a hard time cause she's not that much older then them I guess. Man I swear after her classes yesterday she just went to her room and screamed for half an hour."

"That poor girl," MJ said hearing that.

"Oh yeah but strange thing is she still wants to try," Angelo told her, "That chica is just loco."

Ben clapped his hands together, "Well as much as I like this I got to go, got a class to teach and later on I got a date."

"Oh? With who?" Peter asked and MJ just smirked, she already knew having run into her and a few of the other women on her way to see Peter and they just had to tell her the news and to be honest she was happy for them.

"Dani Moonstar," Ben grinned, truth was she was a very beautiful woman and they had been kind of flirting lately so he had gotten up the nerve and asked her out. You'd think a man who battled super villains and had died wouldn't be afraid of that, but oh boy had he been nervous. Luckily she said yes.

"Well good luck to you both," Peter told him.

"So does this mean you three will be hanging out a lot now?" Jubilee asked them all.

"Looks that way," MJ nodded smiling, she liked Jubilee she was just so full of energy not to like her.

"So what about you?" Jubilee asked X23.

"What about me?" The teen clone asked her. She was still edgy around new people and this place was full of that. "Where they go I go."

"Well that I know but have you thought of a name or something at least?"

Peter had to agree with her on that one, "Yeah you really need a new name. I don't like just calling you X23 or just X all the time, you need a real name."

X23 looked at Peter and thought about it. She never really had a real name before all of this. "Have you ever thought of one you'd like to be called?" MJ asked and she thought long and hard. She remembered that woman with the dark hair and how she had called her Laura. She never really thought about it much cause that person who had shown her any kindness was dying at the time.

"Well…If you have to call me something then I guess Laura…for now." She shrugged. Didn't really mean anything to her at the moment anyway.

Mary Jean reached over and placed an arm over her shoulders, "I think it's a pretty name."

"But do you still want to look after her?" Scott had to asked this. Normally they usually handled mutant problems in the world. At least with mutant interests in mind, and there were many questions like who made her and why? Also looking after her could be difficult but somehow the Parkers were able to be a calming and good influence on her as well.

"Yeah she's kind of grows on you," Peter smiled and ruffled her hair, she didn't like that much and glared at him while MJ covered her mouth. She didn't want to laugh but how those two interacted here just adorable at times.

"Well…have you thought about being her legal guardians?" They all looked at Scott, "I mean one we get a full name and all you can get the paper work done. It might take some doing since she doesn't legally exist but I'm sure we can work something out.

They took a moment and Peter looked at the young girl, "So…what do you say? Want to be a permanent member of our family?"

'Family', that was something she never had in her life. She really enjoyed her life with the Parkers and truth was she didn't want to leave them. They made her happy and her life didn't feel so empty anymore, she hadn't known just how empty it was until they took her in. Plus it was basically the same as before only legal right? Well that was enough for her, "Yeah…I…I would like that…that is…if you want me."

MJ hugged her close, "Trust us we wouldn't ask if we didn't."

Peter just laughed as a thought stuck him, "Oh man is Aunt May going to flip at this, man you know she'll really spoil her rotten after this."

As everyone inside was settling down on the outside across the street hidden in the shadows was a figure in black with a small smile on his face as he watched what was happening inside the mansion. He was Guardian and he was just making sure things were on the right track. He saw the Parkers take in the young girl and he knew that she really would need them as they would need her to fill a void in their family.

He knew that pain all to well as so many others, you don't live as long as he did without knowing pain and suffering but what he saw made it work. He saw Ben in the hallway flirting with Dani who was just as flirting back. He looked over and saw Logan sparring with Ororo well lightly sparring and smiling at each other as they continued their little dance.

He saw Betsy and Warren going for a walk as he filled her in on many things. He saw Paige frantically trying to come up with a way for the students to respect her and he saw so much more. He saw Kurt and his 'daughter' TJ laughing together at something and that was a good thing too. But he also saw things like Cain Marko who was still heartbroken over the death of Sammy. He had gone to Canada itself to tell his mother the news, he didn't envy that but he was surprised just how much he had changed. He would have used his resources to bring that child back but there were complications.

He saw a lot in there but he was glad to see that things were getting on the right track. They would need it for what lay ahead. He could sense it too, someone was trying to raise up what wasn't supposed to be raised he could feel it in the wind. He was afraid he might have to step in and if he did, well then things really had gone to hell or were going to. "Well good luck to you all…because all of this, was just the warm up of what's to come."

With that he faded back into the shadows, he had more work to do with others and his Exiles team. He just hoped that they all got some rest and time to enjoy life before whatever he was feeling came about.

* * *

**THE END**

**Well this it people took my WAY longer then I thought but I finally finished this monster. I'd like to thank you all that were patient enough to NOT push me into updating since at times I had real trouble with this at times. **

**Now many of you will ask will there be a sequel? Well truth is I kind of like this universe so I just may and no I have no idea what it will be yet. Maybe it will have my own version of Phoenix end song where Jean will live. Now I might put in a few one shots and smaller off-shots of this universe to deal with others like Ben and hit growing interests in Dani. As well as anything else I might want to do.**

**But not for a bit, I want to take a rest from this but I just may turn this into a new series of fics.**


End file.
